Ten years in Sand Country
by YamiKitsuneKami
Summary: Complete Slight AU Being a diplomat isn't what its cut out to be; being framed for attempted murder, chased by a crazy sannin, not to mention that the Shukaku container is trying to kill her. How can life be so difficult? Gaara X OC
1. Atashi

Hey all this is YamiKitsuneKami and I'd just like to mention that this is my first Naruto fanfic. I don't have much else to say but I hope that you enjoy it! 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I Do NOT** own Naruto although it would be nice if I did

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

' _There it is... the village Hidden in the Sand. My new home for the next ten years... If I live that long.'_

Atashibanged on the closed gate as she watched for signs of movement above her.

'_This is getting me no where fast.'_

Her long black hair swayed in a non-existent breeze as she took a step back and surveyed the motionless gate with her green-grey eyes.

'_I'll give them to the count of five before I simply destroy the gate.' _She thought blocking the glaring sun from her sight.

'_Five.'_

The wind picked up slightly, sand whirling around Atashi's feet.

'_Four.'_

The cry of a nearby desert creature sounded

'_Three.'_

The wind died down again.

'_Two.'_

A shadow appeared leaning over the gate.

"You there, what do you want," he called down staring at the girl before him.

Atashi narrowed her eyes, "I have come on Konoha business with the Kazekage."

"A ninja, eh? You'll have to wait then until my superiors come back, I'm not allowed to admit entry to scum like you," he sneered turning his back to the kunoichi. If there's one thing you never want to do, its turn your back on a pissed kunoichi.

"Scum, huh? The only scum here is you," Atashi hissed in the guard's ear slamming him against the tall barrier.

The guard gagged and hack struggling to free himself from the girl's grip. Her grip shifted and became taunt against his neck. His heart beat quickened as did his struggle. He couldn't see her face because of the sun. He weakly grasped her wrist and tried to pull her hand away.

His face was purple from lack of oxygen. Finally Atashi released his neck.

The guard gasped for air, his eyes watering. "How d-did you get up here," he wheezed trying to catch his breath.

"Its none of your concern, because you now know better than to piss off a ninja."

With those words Atashi disappeared from the guard's sight.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/nThank you for your time i just wanted to post this chapter and see what you all think about it please review

if i get at least two i'll continue the story k?

Caio


	2. Gaara's curiosity

A/N: thank you all for your reviews, it makes me very….. happy to know that you liked the first chapter. I do realize that it was very short but I was a little rushed to get it up. I hope this chapter will make up for the first one

Arcander glad you liked i do know that it was a little short but i was in a rush

13thShadowKnight hehe here's your update 

pinkwitch1 glad your so enthusiastic about the story

mini-chibi-gaara-chan thank you for reviewing!

Jazzy Uchiha sorry about the wait

Gaara-Kaibutsu of course i'll continue i got 7 reviews!

Neji-kun-naruto that's a little strange but I think you'll like this chapter thanks for reviewing!

Anyways on with the story

* * *

I do _**not own**_ Naruto… now that that's been cleared up……

* * *

Gaara felt a small burst of chakra familiar yet mysterious to him. It was no one he knew, that much was true. He slowly climbed out of his meditation position and slung his gourd over his shoulders. 

He wanted to investigate this new chakra. His sand slid out of the gourd and disappeared through the floor boards, under the door, and through the crack visible under his window. He departed without a trace after his sand.

Gaara found the source of the strange chakra.

A girl.

A familiar looking girl.

He had seen her before. She was at the chuunin exam four years before, he would know because she had sat right behind him during the written exam.

What was she, a leaf nin, doing here in the village hidden in the sand?

His black ringed eyes narrowed as she stopped. She was dressed like that crazy bitch nin tester Anko with the small exception that she was wearing her hiate-ate around her thigh rather than her forehead.

"You can come out you know. It's not like I'm going to bite you, that is unless you want me to."

Gaara's scowl deepened as he steeped forth out of the shadows. "What are you doing here?"

"Business with the Kazekage, your Otou-san, ne?"

Gaara's eyes became slits as he glared at the kunoichi before him, "He is by blood but he is no father. What business so you have with him?"

"That is none of your concern. Where is his office? He is expecting me and I am late."

_'This onna is up to something.'_

"Well?"

"His office is that way," he glared pointing to the south before disappearing into the shadows once again.

"That way he says," she muttered rolling her eyes, "that's real descriptive."

The wind brushed against her back urging her forward. She took a step forward and disappeared.

The red haired, teal eyed ninja stared after her. _'Go my sand, follow her and allow me to know the purpose of her presence within Sunagakure.'_ He turned and followed after her in stealth.

* * *

Atashi was confronted by two sand ninjas upon arriving at the entrance to the Kazekage's office.

She had the urge to roll her eyes, when they asked her what business she had with the Kazekage. Upon replying they looked to each other and started to laugh. Atashij made fists under her kimono top's sleeves. Her knuckles were white and her nails bit into her flesh causing red liquid to swell up around her fingers.

"If you two morons continue to hi8nder my mission, your well being may be in immediate danger," Atashi growled glaring at the ninjas.

"Go back to your own village girl. Tell them to send someone more capable."

Atashi's eyes flashed, 'I will only give you one more chance to move aside. Out of my way or I will consider you an obstacle in my mission and I WILL kill you."

They both laughed again at the girl, who disappeared into thin air. They both blinked in surprise.

In the next instant, the ninja on the left was on the ground bleeding profoundly from the neck. His partner rushed to his side only to be knocked back into the wall that was next to the Kazekage's office. Atashi held him by the neck, crushing him into the wall.

"Do you still wish to stop me from completing my mission, or do you also want to be bleeding on the ground drowning in your own blood unable to breath speak or live?"

The man shook his head furiously, "Please let……. me……….. live," he gagged clutching at the kunoichi's hand.

"Don't underestimate me by appearance chuunin. You are no where near my skill level. Live and don't be as ignorant," she sneered pinching the nerves at the back of his neck causing him to pass out immediately.

Next Atashi turned to the bleeding chuunin who had passed out from the pain inflicted by Atashi's kunai. She bent over him and formed three seals. Ox. Tiger. Tori (bird). Placing her hands on his neck she healed the gaping wound across his jugular. '

_He'll live and never underestimate another person.'_

Atashi dusted the clinging sand from her uniform as she stood and entered the building.

* * *

_'She's fast and strong. An Elite shinobi. But why is she here? I need to know.'_

* * *

Atashi stalked through the surprisingly cool corridor to the door at the end of it. 

_'I don't like this feeling….. something here is out of place. I just can't put my finger on it. I know that there are two jounin following me in the shadows but that's not what's bothering me.'_

Atashi stopped and scanned her surroundings trying to calm her racing mind.

_'I must be overreacting. There's nothing here.'_

Atashi gripped the cool gold handle and threw the door open. It slammed closed behind after she crossed the threshold into the room.

"Ichimaru, Atashi, jounin from Konohagure you are late," a middle aged man spoke as he turned to face her. He was the Kazekage.

"Gomen nasai Kazekage-sama, I was distracted several times."

"Is that so? I fear that the low faith that I had in you is now ever lower. You are on thin ice here kunoichi. This lateness causes me to doubt your resolve in being here."

Atashi felt her temper flare. To be ridiculed by one lower than herself was one thing but to be doubted by a Kage?

"Kazekage-sama my presence here is of my own free will. I am here as to keep my homeland Konoha and Suna allies. I believe in myself and my skills. Hokage-sama sent me because I volunteered and she felt I could handle anything here that may cause me trouble She knows my resolve is absolute as do I but we all have our obstacles and mine happened to come in the form of arrogant and ignorant guards who would not mind their own business. For my lateness again I am sorry, it could not be helped."

"I have no doubt that it was not your fault but as a precaution I want you to fight a jounin of my choice…….. to the death."

A/N:

Thank you for reading this chapter 3 it took me a while to get it up but I think that I am doing rather well don't you think so Kakashi?

-Kakashi- How should I know? I'm not even in this story.

Because you're my shoulder angel and Shoulder Angle s know this stuff

-Kakashi- but what if I'm your shoulder devil?

No Itachi is my shoulder devil

-Kakashi- then where is he?

He's sick… but he did send a replacement . Shikamaru!

-Kakashi- and he is where?

He's at home something about being a shoulder devil to me is too troublesome but he also sent a replacement –holds up Furby-

-Furby- how troublesome

I agree

-Kakashi- I give up trying to argue with you

……Why?

-Kakashi- just shut up

TT meanie

-Furby- How troublesome

Tell me about it

Until next chapter

Ciao


	3. Proving her worth

Hey all I am updating can you tell? Anyways I am disappointed in you all for not reviewing…. Unless you did review which only three people did! People if I have to I am going to require some reviews before updating which isn't fun for me or the one's who do review so do try and review. I don't care if it's just an update soon just review people that's all I ask of you!

**13thShadowKnight **I totally agree but men are idiots so I can't do anything to change them…Thanks for your review

**pinkwitch1 **hehe sorry for not updating sooner but I wanted more reviews which I didn't get –sighs- hope you like the chapter

**Neji-kun-naruto **Sorry for making you wait so long but I wanted more reviews but people don't review! This one is kinda short too but I promise the next one will be much longer.

* * *

I **_do not_** own the rights to Naruto

But I do have a Hitae-ate with the leaf symbol on it

So it all works out right?

* * *

'_What is he up to_,' Gaara thought, eyebrows furrowed in concentration the index and middle finger of his left hand were against his ear while his ring and pinky finger of his right were pressed against his eye. Gaara sat quietly in the shadow of the Kazekage's office's upper roof. He was hidden on the lower rook in a place that he often went to spy on what his devious Otou-san was up to. _'I'll admit this girl is good but against a Jounin? She can't be any more than fifteen. Its suicide to put her up against such a high rank. Does he want to go to war with Konoha?'_

Atashi's eyes searched the Kazekage. Was he serious? He wanted her to prove herself in blood. She sighed mentally_ 'As much as I don't want to do this…'_ "If this is the only way for me to prove myself to then so be it Kazekage-sama. I am prepared to show you just how serious I am."

"Very good. Just what I'd expect from a young Jounin diplomat," the Kazekage spoke a slight smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

_'Wait. She's a Jounin?'_ ( For those who don't know who this is its Gaara.)

A whirl of sand appeared and out stepped a ninja. His face was obscured with bandages, his dust brown hair sticking out at random intervals. He stood his head tilted to the side in a listening sort of way. His hands were covered in dusty white strips of cloth. His clothes were minimal, nothing more than a ragged pair of black pants and a shredded sweat stained shirt that clung to his rippling muscles.

Despite his appearance, Atashi was dully impressed, in fact she was disappointed. The sand Nin before her was battle worn and blood thirsty. He was a mindless killer that only did what the Kazekage told him to do. He was slightly crippled in his right leg and had suffered severe damage to his right arm at a very young age. She also concluded that he was a taijutsu master that had limited ninjutsu to work with. They were most likely wind related used to track down and/or restrain one's opponent. Not a challenge at all, in fact it was rather insulting. All of this information came to Atashi within the first two seconds of observation.

"Ichimaru-san meet your opponent Osaki-san. I expect one of you to be dead within the moment. Go."

A quick inhale and it was over.

To the normal eye, Osaki had disappeared into thin air and Atashi had shifted slightly on her feet. To the Kazekage's eyes Atashi had also, though briefly, disappeared. To a demon retainer's eyes Atashi hadn't just simply disappeared.

Atashi had immediately went after Osaki, catching him as he reappeared above her. Faster than what the Kazekage's eyes could track, she took out five kunai and crucified the ninja to the ceiling embedding a kunai into each palm and foot. To top it off she used the remaining kunai, which had been dipped in poison to slit her opponent's throat and kill him instantly since the poison was made to instantly kill off the brain.

The Kazekage's eyes shifted to a very brief glaze of surprise before hardening again. Blood trickled down from the ceiling to the floor around Atashi in the five points of a star. The blood splattered up upon her white kimono top and bandaged legs. She didn't even flinch at the blood that had trickled down Osaki's body and dropped onto her forehead to travel down over her eyebrow and down the side of her face.

"You have my approval, kunoichi. I accept you as a diplomatic link between our countries. Congratulations, Ichimaru-san," he smiled looking up at the body pinned to the ceiling.

_'You psychotic bastard.'_ "I am honored that you accept me Kazekage-sama."

"As you should be. I am giving you permission to stay at my home with my children, Temari and Kankuro. I will give you this," he said picking up a scroll from his desk, "This will explain to them why you will be here for the next ten years. You are dismissed. I will call for you when you are once again needed. Until then I await our next meeting."

Atashi nodded grasping the scroll and taking it from the Kazekage's hand. Out of politeness Atashi gave a quick bow before disappearing from the room.

_'He took joy out of death, that bastard. I wish this could have been a simple assassination mission but no it can't happen like that. This is a diplomatic mission and I will complete it no matter what the consequences are.'_

**_'You are dead set on this aren't you?'_**

_'I am and there is no way for you to change my mind.'_

'_**Very well. You can contact me if you change your mind or need help.'**_

_'Which won't happen.'_

Atashi walked outside, again into the glowing sunset. Sighing in relief she strolled into the street. It was peaceful, the gentle sound of the wind, the chattering of people as they finished up their latest purchases, the light laughter of children as they ran down the street. _'Just like Konoha,'_ she smiled watching two children fly down the street after a stray dog.

Gaara recalled his sand, having no more reason to pursue the kunoichi. His hands clenched into fists. The last thing he needed was some strange girl in his house, especially one he had underestimated due to her innocent appearance. He refused to have her living with him. He glared down at her as she stood in the street watching the end day activities. There was nothing he could do about it though, if he killed her, no doubt, Konoha would declare war on Suna thus making everything in his life more complicated. The best he'd be able to manage was avoiding her. He jumped form the roof and disappeared into the shadows and went home, hoping to avoid the kunoichi for the rest of his life.

A toll went odd sending Atashi back into the real world from her thoughts. _'Night already? I guess its time to go 'home.''

* * *

_

A/N: Another Chapter down I hoped you enjoyed it nothing else to say so Ciao

Review please!

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	4. A little bit of trouble

Okay hey I'm going to update twice today so shut up because this chapter is freakin' long!

* * *

I _**do not own**_ Naruto or the rights to the series…. Damn it.

* * *

Somewhere in the last twenty four hours Atashi had managed to screw up. This was evident from her sudden disappearance and Gaara's deadly aura. Currently the young kunoichi was hiding in a very large closet hoping to her gods that the demon retainer Gaara wouldn't find her very soon… or at all for that matter.

But much to her dismay, fate was not as kind as she once thought it to be. The door to her hiding place swung open and there stood Gaara of the sand. A very embarrassed and angered Gaara of the sand. He stepped into the five by seven storage space, his eyes scanning the room. His eyes flickered to the wardrobe tucked away in the corner to his left. He took a step towards it. Atashi's heart started to race as he drew near to her hiding spot. He touched the cool carved handle of the slightly ajar door and thrust it open.

Gaara stood staring into the empty wardrobe for mere seconds before he slammed the door shut and stalked out of the room. The door to the closest swung shut with a light click.

Once the sound of Gaara's light footsteps faded from her hearing, Atashi let out a sigh of relief. '_That was close…. too close. I need to be more careful here, but I am at a disadvantage. After all he does control sand and hello! I'm in the village hidden in the SAND. Can life be anymore screwed up?'_

_**'Do you want me to answer that?'**_

'_No I don't want you to answer that and why are you up? I didn't call for.'_

_**'Dear, I may be lazy but that doesn't mean that I'm completely going to ignore you.'**_

_'You're such a pain. Go back to sleep.'_

_**'In a bossy mode today, aren't we?'**_

_'No, just in a bad one and I don't need you mumbling and giving me suggestions. They are quite distracting and I don't need that.'_

_**'Very well young one. Just be careful. This Gaara fellow and his demon are not one's to be trifled with.**_'

* * *

Now you all must be wondering how Atashi got into such bad relations with Gaara. To better illustrate what has happened let us all go back to when Atashi was making her way to her new home, from there we well continue until we are completely caught up.

* * *

Atashi traveled down the dirt packed road as the temperature started its steady descent. She approached a street vendor who was closing up for the night. "Excuse me sir," Atashi said politely to the hunched figure.

He jumped slightly and whipped around to meet the girl. He blushed upon seeing her curious gaze. "Oh, sorry miss you surprised me," he said turning back to his work. '_I thought you were my wife.'_

Atashi rose an eyebrow. '_Your wife? Yeah. Right.'_ "Can I ask you a quick question?"

"You just did."

Atashi let out a fake chuckle, "So I did… so I did."

The man locked the stall and turned back to her smiling, "Of course you can ask me a question."

"Thank you. I wondering if you could tell me where the Kazekage's house is from here?"

The man's face turned ashen, "And why would you want to know this?"

"I am to be staying at his house on his orders."

The man nodded thoughtfully. _'Tis suicide to send her there. The Kazekage must want her dead.'_

_'Now why would he think that?'_

The man snapped back to reality when Atashi shifted to her side. "Ahh…… yes the Kazekage's house. That's on the edge of town to the west. About a mile or so from here. You should be able to tell it apart from the rest by its appearance." With those final words the man scurried off down the street, silently wishing the black haired woman good luck.

_'At least he was more descriptive than Gaara.'_

Atashi picked her way through he empty streets on her way to her new residence. She became more than a little freaked out by the way the shadows played tricks on her nocturnal eyes. _'Get a hold of yourself Atashi. It's not so bad. You're just overreacting again… For crying out loud you're a freaking Jounin! Get over it!'_

Finally after her long trek through the night covered Sunagakure, Atashi came upon the Kazekage's house. It was a plain two story building, just like the others around it. But the vendor was right when he said that it would stick out, after all it only had the characters Kaze and Kage carved into the door.

_'Quite the subtle man aren't we Kazekage-sama?'_ Atashi took a hesitant step forward. Now that she thought about it… had the Kazekage mentioned whether or not Gaara was living here? She remembered the mention of his other tow children Temari and Kankuro but not of Gaara. It didn't really matter because she wasn't scared of Gaara…. Okay so she was a little concerned but it wasn't like he was going to kill her for existing… or would he? _'Ah! Stop thinking! You're just making it worse on yourself!'_

Atashi was just about to take a step forwards when a black cat darted across her path. "It was only a cat….. that was black….. I am not superstitious, not at all! This d-doesn't mean anything….. Just because a black cat crosses your path doesn't mean that you're going to have bad luck," she said trying to convince herself. It wasn't working that well. Atashi hit her forehead with her palm and took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, "Okay. I can do this. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Okay, I'm ready." She took a step forward and set off a trap that sent kunai and shuriken flying towards her. Atashi took out her own kunai and deflected all of the weapons.. '_ I wasn't even on the property yet! Okay breathe. I. Am. A. Jounin. I can handle anything that Temari and Kankuro may have to dish out. Let's get this over with.'_

Atashi carefully made her way to the door avoiding all of the other poorly hidden traps. _'How I managed not to notice the first trap I have yet to figure out. Oh well, here we go. My first encounter with the Kazekage's children.'_ Atashi knocked on the door lightly and waited.

And waited.

She raised her hand to knock a second time when the door swung open to reveal a blonde haired shinobi.

"Can I help you," she drawled placing her fists on her hips.

"Yes, I believe you can, but ill need to come in."

"On who's orders?'"

"Your father's." Temari cringed. "Get Kankuro this involves him too."

"H-hai," Temari mumbled disappearing into the house. _'What kind of fear have you instilled in your children Kazekage,_' Atashi thought entering the house and slipping off her sandals. Sand spilt out of the sandals and onto the floor making Atashi sigh in irritation. Using a really simple wind jutsu she pushed the sand back out of the house.

Temari and Kankuro appeared from behind a door and approached her.

"So why are you here? I have no time to be screwing around with the affairs of some foreign shinobi so hurry up," Kankuro said in a demanding tone.

Atashi took a step forward and glared into Kankuro's eyes, "I wouldn't talk to me like that chuunin. You never know when I might just…… snap."

Kankuro stumbled back to stand next to Temari. '_Those eyes! So much like Gaara's!'_

"Now done to business. On your Otuo-san's orders this is to be my new residence while I remain in Sunagakure-"

Kankuro interrupted, "And how long will that be?"

"If it goes according to the agreement… ten years."

"What! Ten years! What will you be doing here that requires your presence for ten years!"

Atashi flicked her wrist and sent the scroll that the Kazekage had given her into Kankuro's head.

**Thunk.**

The scroll fell into Temari's outstretched hand and Kankuro shrunk away in pain. Where the wooden sealer on the scroll had hit his head appeared a darkening bruise that read Kazekage backwards. Atashi smirked inwardly as Kankuro rubbed his forehead absentmindedly as Temari unraveled the scroll that Atashi had thrown. Much to her insane amusement, Temari and Kankuro's eyes became wider as they read the scroll. When they were finished Temari and Kankuro's eyes met and Temari nodded slightly. "It all seems to be in order Atashi-san, so if you'd just follow me, I will give you a quick tour of the house."

_'Tour? Great…..'_ "And where do you think you're going Kankuro-chan?"

"To tend to the wound you gave me."

"What wound? I see no wound."

"The one on my forehead that you gave me, YOU IMBECILE!"

Atashi gave him a look that could be translated to mean _what-the-heck- is-that-supposed-to-mean? Are-you-trying-to-insult-me?_ "First of all its not a wound. Secondly f it were a wound it would have to be bleeding, which it isn't therefore it is not a wound and does not need to be tended to, so you're coming with Temari and I on the tour."

"And if I say no?"

"I'll kill you."

Kankuro shuddered. _'So much like Gaara.'_ He pretended to think about it before grunting and walking beside Tamari who had just started the tour.

The tour of the lower level of the house was rather mediocre. Everything was where Atashi had expected it to be, but upstairs held a little more interest for the young kunoichi. "The first door to the left of the stairs is my room, then the guest room which is now to be your room and then a closet. On the right is Kankuro's room and then the bathroom," Temari paused and looked at Atashi nervously.

"And the last door on the right?"

"Um… well that's Gaara's room," she fidgeted.

"Ah. So Gaara does stay here..."

"Well tour's done, see ya," Kankuro said disappearing back down the stairs. Temari gave a weak smile and followed slowly after him.

_'Well that went better than I expected. No blood shed only a humongous bruise on that idiot Kankuro's head… I feel accomplished.'_

_**'And what of the life you took earlier this afternoon girl?'**_

Atashi jumped a little. _'You want to give me a heart attack!'_

_**'Maybe. Its just fun to scare you at random moments.'**_

_'Not for me its not!'_

_**'Well isn't that too bad?**_

_'What's gotten into you recently? Why are suddenly so….. active?'_

_**'Oh nothing really. Unless you want me to go into my past sexual encounters.'**_

_'Forget I asked…'_

_**'So about the guy you killed.'**_

_'Necessary. That bastard Kazekage wouldn't accept me unless I did.'_

_**'Ah... I see.'**_

Atashi rolled her eyes and walked through the dimly lit hallway to her bedroom. The door seemed to be old and barely on its hinges. The brass handle was faded with deep gouges and light scratches. Atashi paused for a moment and listened before shaking her head and entering the room that was now her's.

* * *

Gaara twitched from his restful meditation state having heard a muted thump and muffled curse words. According to the clock that sat next to him it was just past midnight. He glared in the direction of Atashi's 'room'. The girl's presence was starting to agitate him and they hadn't even seen each other since she had called him out of hiding in the early afternoon. She had too many tricks up her sleeves and Gaara hated surprises. In the back of his mind his demon was whispering, trying to get into his thoughts and influence him to permanently rid himself of the nuisance. Gaara wasn't paying any attention to the voice.

He sighed and shifted his limbs so that his muscles wouldn't cramp up. There was another thump and some slightly louder curse words. _'What is that idiot girl doing now,'_ Gaara thought narrowing his eyes and reaching for the cork of his gourd.

In answer there was some slightly loud knocking accompanied by an unappreciative 'yes?'

"What are you doing at midnight exactly! You keep waking me up and I don't appreciate it! I need to freaking sleep!"

**Thwap.**

"Um... what Kankuro means to ask is what are you doing?"

"Trying to keep all of these stupid shelves from falling on top of me but so far I haven't been too successful. I was just about to quit and go to sleep…. Uh sorry about keeping you guys up."

Gaara could hear Kankuro mumble and Temari yawn. Two sets of feet trudged down the hall and three sets of locks clicked shut almost silently after them. Gaara slowly closed his narrowed eyes and relaxed returning to his meditative state.

* * *

Atashi stumbled sleepily over to the bed and pushed all of the fallen items off and onto the floor. The guest room, her room was covered in shelves which held items from weapons to scrolls to teddy bears. Yes, Atashi thought it rather strange to have teddy bears in a room full of weapons but who was she to criticize? Her own room back in Konoha was painted entirely black with sparkly yellow kitty stickers as a boarder and purple cloud shaped shelves…. She knew odd and lived by its ways. But at least in Konoha the stupid shelves didn't fall on top of her every time she passed by.

Atashi dropped down onto her bed and rubbed her face in her pillow only to stop and abruptly and spit out sand. _'What the hell?'_ "There's sand on my pillow."

_**'You state the obvious.'**_

_'Shut up. I lack sleep so therefore I think out loud to my self.'_

_**'What a lame excuse.'**_

_'Shut up and leave me alone.'_

_**'Fine. Fine. I'm shutting up.'**_

Atashi mumbled and dumped the sand off her bed before she clamped the pillow on top of her head and went to sleep.

* * *

Atashi woke up rather early the next morning around six o'clock. The sun was still down when Atashi crawled out of bed in a t-shirt and underwear which were her pajamas. She stretched out like a cat and yawned as she climbed to her feet. Half-asleep she walked to the door and opened it up. The hallway was still dark. Atashi rubbed her eyes rubbed her eyes trying to banish the sleep from them as she opened the bathroom door. The bathroom light had been on, blinding Atashi's light sensitive eyes. Instinctively, she covered her eyes and waited for them to adjust. Her nose smelt the warm moisture that lingered in the air, it smelt a little like soap. Uncovering her watery eyes, Atashi immediately noticed the red-head boy. She noticed the wet red-head boy who only wore a towel. The surprised embarrassed angry soaking wet red-haired, teal eyed boy who was a demon retainer who only had a towel wrapped around his waist.

They both stared at each other in surprise, both unsure what exactly to do in this situation. Atashi was the first to snap out of the daze and immediately slammed the door shut and turning away from the door. There was a slight rustling inside before the door swung open to reveal a pissed Gaara who now sported a pair of pants. Gaara clenched and unclenched his fists.

"What do you think you're doing kunoichi?"

Atashi snapped out of the slightly embarrassed girl and became the insulted kunoichi. "What am I doing! What are you doing not locking the bathroom door!"

"Any normal person would have the capacity to notice the sound of running water and the light that was under the door."

"Well excuse me for being half-asleep. Its not like I saw anything anyways and if I had it wouldn't have been anything that I hadn't seen before."

Gaara's eyes became steely, "I'm going to kill you."

Close-quarters unarmed combat with an angry demon container in a confined space was not exactly what a half-asleep shinobi wanted to deal with. Atashi made this decision a spilt second before Gaara lunged at her aiming for her neck, but that's all she really needed. Atashi's hands flashed the three hand seals faster than what was thought possible. "Shadow clone Jutsu!" Twenty clones appeared in the confined space and immediately went to work, four of them catching Gaara and dashing into the bathroom, six more following behind after them to keep the door closed from the inside and the remaining ten were outside the door to keep it closed.

Already three of the ten in the bathroom were gone. _'Gotta hide. Gotta hide. Gotta Hide! Okay what are my options? Outside…. Uber sand… no good. My room? too obvious. Temari and Kankuro's rooms are out of the question since they are still asleep… so that leaves Gaara's room and the closet. Gaara's room? Deathtrap. Closet? Perfect!'_ Atashi dashed into the closest and observed her new surroundings. Dust caked everything except the air; her places to hide were limited. _'Trunk or wardrobe? Neither are to my taste and both look to obvious!'_ The rest of Atashi's shadow clones were eliminated when Gaara blasted the door from its frame. '_Too late! Just hide!'_

Gaara stormed out of the bathroom his eyes flashing. The sand that lay on the stairs was undisturbed and Temari and Kankuro were still asleep. Gaara's lips curved into a sadistic smile. Only three other places to hide. He glanced in her room.

No one.

His room was undisturbed so only one place left for her to hide. He glided down the hall and resisted the urge to throw open the door.

* * *

And now we are officially caught up.

* * *

_'Don't have to tell me twice,'_ Atashi thought releasing the hold that kept her against the ceiling. 'A true ninja always adapts to their surroundings.' She landed lightly on the floor directly in Gaara's visible footsteps. 'He's probably confused right now. Heh. Serves him right.'

Atashi's eyes widened at the sound of nearly silent footsteps outside the door.

_'Shit!'_

The door swung open and Gaara stepped back into the closet. '_I know that I felt a faint chakra release in her so where is she?'_ he looked at the dust that layered the floor. His footsteps were visible but…. His smirk widened. There were slight blurs in the pair at the middle of the room. He moved and slammed the door shut. Behind the door stood Atashi who grinned nervously.

Before Atashi could bolt, Gaara's sand appeared and pinned her to the wall. As she struggled to free herself, Gaara idly walked to within an arms length of her.

"I told you that you would die. Any last words?"

"Don't underestimate me," Atashi's eyes become complete grey abysses as her hand broke free from the sand.

Gaara's eyes widened as her hand grazed his face. His vision began to fade, _'How did she?'_

Gaara fell into unconsciousness and Atashi fell from the place where she had been pinned to the wall. '_What did you do to him!'_

_**'Don't you fret child. I only knocked him unconscious. Its not going to kill him.'**_

_'As much as I'd hate to say this…. Thank you for saving me.'_

'_**I don't need your thanks for something not worth talking about…. I'm going back to sleep.'

* * *

**_

Imagine the surprise Temari and Kankuro had to see Atashi, who was only in her t-shirt and underwear hauling an unconscious Gaara, who was only in his pants, into his room with the bathroom door lying in a shattered heap in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

A/N: PEOPLE IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I AM NOT GOING TO UPDATE! I WANT AT LEAST FIVE REVIEWS YOU GOT THAT! Ok now that that's been sad thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and thought it long enough, I certainly did. 


	5. Opening up to Atashi

Hey all thanks for the reviews they were much appreciated, although if I don't require reviews will any of you really review... don't answer that. Anyways thanks to all of those who have reviewed you're all sweethearts.

* * *

**pinkwitch1**- thank you for the review this is as soon as I could get this chapter up 

**13thShadowKnight**- I totally know what you're saying because I do the same thing to everyone in my family whether they are looking for me or not

_Azrix_- isn't he though hehe thanks for you're review

**Gaara-kiabutsu-** I'm glad you like it so much so here's the update sorry it took so long

_tai_- It was just an empty threat to make people review hehe but I appreciate your review please continue to… review

**ChibiMa**- happy that you reviewed

**Jazzy Uchiha**- here's your update sorry I took so long and I'm glad you've reviewed

**Frozen-Killer**- really you think so? I thought it was kinda… cheesy but it still held a lot of um….. Humorous points.

* * *

I _**do not own**_ Naruto but how I wish I did…. Stupid copyrights

* * *

It had already been four months since Atashi's arrival in Suna no Kuni and a lot had happened since then in the Kazekage's household. The incident where Gaara had tried to kill her had become the first of many more, but the rest were rather subtle, like poisoning her food when he thought she wasn't looking and using his sand to make her fall down the stairs. She had supposedly triggered all of his pent-up rage and thus was added to his growing mental list of people who he wanted to kill. His siblings weren't trying to kill her but they very much expressed the dislike to her presence within the household. 

Atashi sighed staring out of the window in her room. There was absolutely nothing to do here in Suna, so she spent most of her time in her room. The Kazekage hadn't bothered talking to her or assigning her anything to do besides 'go to my house and stay there until I need you'. Because Temari and Kankuro ignored her the entire time she felt herself going a little crazy due to the fact she hadn't had a real conversation since her encounter with the sand siblings the first day that she had arrived.

_'If I had known that this mission was going to be so uneventful I wouldn't have volunteered.'_

_'**Ah… it's not that bad, I mean after all… you are living with a pretty cute guy.'**_

_'You better not be talking about Kankuro because he's anything but cute.'_

_**'No, not the transvestite…. The red-haired demon retainer… what's his name again?'**_

_'Gaara.'_

_**'Yeah, that's him. He's pretty cute.'**_

_'I suppose he is… if you're into psychopath who are mentally unstable and would rather crush you to death with magical sand powers rather than give you a friendly non-living threatening hug… pedophile.'_

_**'Now was the pedophile part really necessary in this conversation?'**_

_'Yes. Why? Did I hurt your feelings?'_

_**'Of course not. I am much too mature to have such petty name callings hurt my non-existent feelings.'**_

_'Is that so? Ped-O-Phile!'_

_**'Ero-shojo!'**_

_'Uber pedophile!'_

_**'Baka shinobi!'**_

_'At least I don't have a past full of dysfunctional relationships!'_

_**'At least I'm not the only one with hots for Gaara.'**_

_'I don't know what you are talking about…'_

_'**Oh, but you do child, you do.'**_

_'No, I don't.'_

_**'Don't lie, you have a strong attraction for him and you most defiantly know it.'**_

_'Prove it then, Miss Know-It-All-Pedophile!' A mental image of Gaara appeared in her mind. It was of him in only his black pants. 'Okay…. and what's the point of this exercise?'_

_**'Just wait. It gets better.'  
**'What do you mean by-'_ Gaara's mouth curled into an amused smirk, much like the one he had worn before almost killing Atashi._ 'Okay, so he's cute when he's angry, big deal, it doesn't mean that I am attracted to him.'_

_**'Youth these days! So unable to admit their attractions to each other.'**_

_'What are you talking about now?'_

_**'Nothing… forget I said anything. My guidance is wasted upon you child.'**_

_'What guidance? I only know that you want me to hook up with Gaara!'_

_'**Only because you both are perfect for each other.'**_

"Him and me! You're out of your mind," Atashi screamed before she could stop the words from pouring out of her mouth. There was no response to her outburst mentally or physically. Atashi grumbled angrily throwing herself onto her bed. The tremor caused by her landing caused one of the shelves to collapse and send a multitude of stuffed animals onto Atashi's head. She let out a ragged groan but remained face-down. "Stupid shelf," she mumbled lazily.

* * *

**Flashback**

After Atashi had settled Gaara into a 'comfortable' position on the bare floor in his room, she drug her feet out of his room. Temari and Kankuro stared with wide eyes as she brushed past them and down the stairs. They remained in that position even after she returned and went into her room slamming the door shut behind her.

"I don't even want to know," Temari muttered going back into her room.

"Me neither," was Kankuro's response as he descended the stairs.

**End Flashback

* * *

**

Atashi had spent the rest of her day in that room trying to fix the shelves but they didn't seem to want to cooperate with her attempts. In the end, Atashi had anchored most of the shelves to the wall using the assorted ancient kunai that happened to be stored in her room. She had ran out of kunai by the time she had gotten to the shelves near her bed, so she decided to stack all of the stuffed animals there, while relocating the potentially deadly weapons to the other side of the room. As irritating as having anything including teddy bears falling on top of you, it was much more pleasant than having ancient weapons falling onto you by a long shot.

The fading sunlight that peeked through the window was surprisingly cool as it caressed Atashi's warm arms and face. Slowly, Atashi's eyes sunk until she had fallen into a light slumber. later that night Atashi woke with a start, kunai drawn and body shifted into a defensive position. Her eyes darted around the room before landing on the digital clock next to her bed.

9:37.

Atashi sighed and replaced the kunai under her pillow. Shaking her head, Atashi stood up. The room spun momentarily before settling into its spot once again. The voice in her dream echoed in her head, its harsh hissing voice scratching her conscious. _Beware the wind's shadow, he means to play you for the fool and double-cross the promise._ Atashi shivered, that voice sounded a hundred fold times worse than nails scratching across a chalkboard. She shook her head again banishing the voice and its message to the back of her mind and proceeded downstairs to get a nice cold drink of water.

When she got to the kitchen she found that she was not the only one to have had the same thought. Temari sat silently at the table, a crystal glass sitting in her right hand. Her back was to Atashi; the moonlight lighted and bathed her body making her look ethereal, as if she were out of a storybook. Atashi approached the sink silently and spoke as she took a glass from out of the dish drain, "You know…. the way you look right now… I wouldn't be surprised if some sort of prince charming appeared out of nowhere and stole you away from this place."

Temari jumped at her voice and stared at Atashi as she filled her glass with water. Atashi gave her a smile before sitting down on the kitchen counter to stare out the window. The girls sat in silence, neither feeling like talking but strangely enjoying each other's presence.

"Hey, Atashi-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you volunteer to play diplomat to your country? I mean its dangerous and… well you know."

"Hm. I think it was because I wanted something to keep me busy but on the edge. Something to test my skills… prove my worth, you know?"

"Yeah… I get what you're saying, but why be a diplomat? I mean you're a jounin. Why not take an A-rank mission or join ANBU? I'm sure they'd love someone with your skills."

"They probably would, wouldn't they? But what fun would that be? I mean I know like half of the guys in there and I wouldn't want to have to spend more time then I have to with them, not to mention that ANBU tend not to sleep very often. I do value my sleep and get as much of it as I can."

Temari laughed, "Sleep! You took this mission so you could get a decent night's sleep?"

Atashi joined in laughing, "Its only half the reason, but don't you think that its important?"

"You're a ninja, nice priorities."

"Why, thank you." Their laughter died down to giggles and then faded into silence.

"So… if sleep is only half the reason, what's the other half?"

"The other half isn't as stupid as the first. I wanted to be a diplomat because my mother was one too."

"Oh? She must be really proud to have such a talented daughter to take after her."

"I sure hope so…"

"What? Doesn't she know-."

Atashi smiled sadly, "My mother…. had complications… at my birth. She only lived long enough to see my face and to name me."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-."

"Don't worry about it Temari, I've accepted her fate, she may not have been here to see me grow up or to see who I am… but she's still with me in my heart."

"You know Atashi-san… I think you may be the most abnormal person I know… after my brothers that is."

"Really? You think so?"

"Yes, I do believe you are."

"I take that as a compliment then. Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"So what were you doing down here all alone in the dark?"

"I was just… thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh. Nothing really important."

Atashi let her mouth curl upward slightly, "Let me rephrase that… who were you thinking about?"

Temari's face became slightly colored as she thought to reply, "A… uh…. boy that you might know."

"A boy I might know? Since I don't really know any boys here, except your brothers, I assume its one of the boys back in Konoha….. Its not Sasuke is it?"

"NO! Who in their right mind would ever even think about liking that Goth child!"

Atashi laughed, "Okay, just making sure… Its not Sasuke, so it must either be Neji or Shikamaru." At the mention of Neji's name, Temari's face contorted to show complete disgust. At Shikamaru's name her expression changed to become dreamy and she sighed. "You like Shikamaru? Really?"

"Is it that surprising?"

Atashi cocked her head to the side and smile slyly, "No not at all, he is attractive and he does have that one shadow jutsu going for him, rather kinky in my opinion."

Temari deadpanned at Atashi's remark, causing her to burst out in laughter. "I'm joking Temari. Shikamaru may not be the most active of people but you two would make a really cure couple. I totally approve," Atashi said giving her a double thumbs up.

" Y-you really think so?" Temari stammered, her face heating up again.

"Chaya, I could even put in a good word for you, he probably will have grown out of the whole 'girls aren't worth my time, they're just too troublesome' stage by the time I go back."

"B-but what if he marries?"

"Shikamaru? Married? There's no way in hell that, that would ever occur in under ten years, this I am positive of."

Temari yawned as Atashi finished off her water and returned it to the dish drain. "Glad we could have this talk Temari. Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." With those final words, Atashi disappeared back upstairs.

Temari stifled another yawn and glanced at the clock, 2:17. They had been talking for the past five hours. _'Time sure flies.'_ Temari sighed placing her glass in the dish drain and also disappearing upstairs to go to sleep.

Atashi seemed to have developed an acute sixth sense brought her upon deep thinkers in the middle of the night, for two days after her chat with Temari, she came upon Kankuro who was also lost in his own thoughts. Upon discovering him in the kitchen, Atashi smirked evilly, and approached him stealthily from the back. She took a deep breath before leaning into his ear and screaming, "Why are you up Kuro-chan!" Atashi snickered watching Kankuro spring out of his chair onto the floor and frantically search for anything that may be deemed worthy as a weapon. When he realized who it was that had screamed into his ear, he gave Atashi a hard glare before settling back into one of the four chairs at the table.

They sat in silence, Kankuro glaring at Atashi pretending not to notice he did so. "So are you going to answer the question or not?" Kankuro's response was a low growl. "I take that as a no. Whatever. Go ahead and sulk in the dark, I'm going to go for a walk."

"At three in the morning," he asked in a tone that screamed _are-you-an-idiot_.

"Yes, at three in the morning. Why? Are you scared that I'll get hurt?"

"I could care less about your well-being, Atashi-san."

Atashi shrugged, "Your loss for not wanting to talk… Later Kuro-chan." Atashi silently slipped out of the house and walked down the street in no particular direction.

The moon was at its zenith and the weather was perfect. She sighed in content, letting the cool breeze caress her bare skin. _'What the heck was up with Kankuro?'_

_'**Are you asking me?'**_

_'Um… I guess so. What's your take on the situation?'_

_**'I feel that he still holds a grudge against you for wounding him.'**_

_'It wasn't a wound! It was a simple bruise!'_

_'**Hehe, I know, but its just so much fun for me to push all of your little buttons like this.'**_

A vein visible pulsed on her forehead hearing this reply._ 'I wish that you wouldn't do that and that he would open up to me.'_

_**'Like I do?'**_

Atashi shuddered_, 'Not like you do. I don't want to have to think about all of the times you have scared me for life by sharing your life's experiences.'_

_**'Oh, come on. It's educational in many ways.'**_

_'Ah! Leave me and my mostly virgin mind alone for a while, you hentai!'_

_'**I leave you to your own devices then.'**_

Having finally returned out of her own thoughts, Atashi found herself at an abandoned playground. From the playground, it opened up into the endless desert. Atashi sighed as she walked in between the half demolished sand castles and the sand eroded merry-go-round. She stopped and stood idly next to the swing set, as the wind brushed the swings into motion, staring at the infinity of sky and sand before her.

Atashi hadn't noticed it until now really but the desert was beautiful especially at night, from the way that it constantly changed its landscape according to the wind's will to the way the crisp moonlight illuminated the normally dirt brown sand, turning it a dazzling sea froth white. For the first time since she arrived in Sunagakure, Atashi felt at peace; she felt the screne emotions that made her relax and feel at one with herself and her environment.

Atashi's hand crawled from its place at her side and went to the same throng of leather that kept her exceptionally immobile hair at the back of her neck. Deftly she worked the knot out and let her hair drift naturally to her side. Since her departure from Konahakure, Atashi had kept her hair pulled back and out of the way; in most cases she was glad she had since it would only hinder her proformance in a fight because it gave her adversary something to grasp onto.

She sidestepped two paces to her left before settling into the rigid wooden swing. Closing her eyes she started to pump her legs forward using her own velocity to propel hr body higher into the sky. She smiled enjoying the way the cool air felt against her plush skin and the way the swing felt before it decided to change direstions and descend the other way.

Unknown to her, Atashi was being watched by two very curious pairs of eyes. The first set belonged to the very amazed Kankuro who let curiosity get the better of him and followed Atashi. If it weren't for the heavy white and purple face paint (a/n: MAKE-UP!) that covered his face anyone could see the rising blush on his face. The other pair belonged to the less impressed Gaara, who had woken from his meditaion state to the sound of Kankuro slamming the front door shut. He had followed after Kankuro in annoyance and from the suspision rising in his mind that his sudden and noisy departure had something to do with that annoying leaf-nin.

Kankuro silently weaved in and out of the ragged playground equipment to the swing set without alerting Atashi tohis presence. 'Pay back time,' he thought to himself preparing to knock Atashi from the swing when he relized that she no longer sat in the swing. Instead, she was in the air having jumped from the swing. In a flash, she twisted her body and landed gently on her feet seven yards away from the unconcelled Kankuro.

"I thought you said that you didn't want to come on a walk with me."

Kankuro twitched, "I didn't come on a walk with you. I just wanted to see what you were doing."

"Ah, so you wanted to spy on me."

"See what you were doing."

Atashi shrugged, "Same difference Kuro-chan, but I give you points for getting so close to me without me detecting your presence." Atashi walked around the still swinging swing.

"Huh?" Kankuro deadpanned.

"I said that you did quite well to have gotten so close to me without me noticing." Atashi stood face-to-face with Kankuro and grinned, "Congratulations, you get a prize." Atshi leaned forward and gently brushed her lips against Kankuro's. Kankuro froze and found himself unable to react to the foreign kunoichi's actions. Atashi leaned back and winked, "Better get some sleep puppet master, I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be a long day and that youre going to need it. Night, Kuro-chan," She offered another wink before disappearing and leaving behind only a small puff of smoke.

* * *

Kankuro felt heat rising to his cheeks as a hand went up and touched his lips. Kankuro's stomach was turning, making him feel strangely light-headed and dare he think it?... giddy. He stood there staring off into the distance trying his hardest to process what had just happened. He gave a contented sigh, "I think I'm in love."

* * *

Gaara stood in the shadow of a nearby building having a problem similar to Kankuro's, he was trying to contemplate what had just happened between Kankuro and the Kunoichi. It only proved that the girl was unstable and unpredictable, full to the brim with surprises, not to mention she had just displayed a high level of affection towards his brother Kankuro. Until two days ago, Gaara had been absolutely sure that his siblings held no pleasant (a/n: happy…ish) feelings for Ichimaru-san, then Temari started to talk about her with praise. And now? Now Kankuro anf the diplomat ninja had kissed…. He had a feeling that the a;ready bad terms between them were about to worsen. He swore that if that if that girl tried anything on him like kissing, he wouldn't just kill her…. No. He would massacre everyone that she had evr cared about in front of her and then restrain her and force her to drink their blood. And that wasn't even the beginning….

* * *

When Temari woke up in the morning she went into the bathroom to find that the new bottle of mouthwash was empty and Atashi's toothbrush was in the trash, having been replaced by a new one.

* * *

Hey I hope you all enjoyed the new chapter it took Forever for me to type it up! Anyways REVIEW OR I WONT UPDATE!...FASTER!...ish... 


	6. A small tastle with Gaara

Hey all this is the new chapter…. Lol of course it is anyways sorry I took so long to update thanks for all the reviews I have SO MANY its crazy! Thank you all for your reviews again!

**_darklight03-_** lol yes I wanted that affect for the story because I'm evil and I wanted to see how many reactions I got from … writing/typing that, thanks for the review

**_ChibiMa_**- Here's your update lol.

**_13thShadowKnight_**- thank you that's what I like to hear.

**_Frozen-killer_**- oh ok I will you sound so cute talking like my little two year old brother –laughs- here's the update

**_Fuyun_**- fanfic lol. You must do quizilla ne?

**_Doll Face Sally_**- well I'm glad you like it lol

**_Jazzy Uchiha_**- thank you I thought it was funny too oh and I really really like your penname

_Haylee_- lol. Its going to happen eventually so don't you fret, I'm just taking my time to get to that spot

**_Shadow-5-girl_**- thanks for your review

**_Neji-Kun-Naruto- _**I don't know I just miss your reviews cuz you give me criticism and junk lol not to mention I cant tell weather you liked the chapter or not .

* * *

Ok finally the disclaimer- I **_Do NOT own_** Naruto but I do own my Original Character who I must say is starting to get my personality…. that can't always be a good thing…

* * *

Atashi sat at the kitchen table, eating the breakfast that Temari had prepared that day. On a regular basis the girls switched who would cook, usually once a week and this week it was Temari's turn. Kankuro had volunteered to cook every other week too, but after the first disaster that was breakfast, Temari and Atashi banned him from ever using the kitchen appliances again, without their or an adults supervision.

The stack of pancakes rapidly disappeared as Kankuro and Temari ate rapidly, Temari explaining between bites that she and Kankuro were going on a mission that morning. Atashi nodded, eating her food at a snail's pace compared to the eldest two of the sand siblings. She couldn't help but notice Kankuro glancing at her every other second and Gaara's intense glare directed at her.

Atashi lifted her head and stared back at the sand demon retainer. Neither of them blinked nor moved for ten minutes, both too occupied to notice that both Temari and Kankuro had left. Gaara refused to break eye contact as did Atashi, so they sat there quietly until Atashi blinked. Atashi having finally broken their long intense glare noticed that she and Gaara were now alone in an empty house. Finishing what was left of her food, the Jounin stood and left the table, depositing the dishes in the sink and preparing to go upstairs. Gaara had different thoughts.

As she was about to walk out of the kitchen, Gaara shoved her into the wall.

Atashi spun around angrily, "What the hell did you do that for!"

Gaara pushed her into the wall again, this time holding her there, "I want to know why you kissed my brother."

"Why? Are you jealous I kissed him and not you?"

Gaara gripped her neck tightly shaking in anger, "I have never and will never be jealous of that idiot who is my brother, now answer my question." He was seething with anger.

"First of all, its none of your business why I kissed him." _'Because I don't even know WHAT possessed me to kiss him in the first place. Ew. My mouth still has the taste of his make-up in it. Note to self: Buy more mouth wash.'_ "Secondly, since I'm sure he didn't tell you, how about you tell me why you were there in the first place."

"I don't have to answer you, kunoichi. You are in no position to ask me questions."

Atashi took hold of his wrist and turned it painfully to the side, making Gaara let go of her neck. "Now I am not, and I don't have to answer any of your questions, so let me go."

Gaara grasped her wrist with the hand he had freed from her grasp. "Not until you answer my question," he snarled, his eyes flashing black and yellow.

Atashi's wrist slipped through his hand, as she brought her arm back and then forward again rapidly, catching the unsuspecting Shukaku retainer right in the jaw. Gaara stumbled back a couple steps, his head down and his body quivering. His head shot up again as he looked upon Atashi with murderous intent burned into his pupils. He brought his hand up and wiped away the blood that drizzled from his mouth.

"I told you to let me go. Next time listen to me so I don't have to resort to violent methods..."

"YOU will answer my question or YOU will DIE!"

"Neither are appealing so if you'll excuse me…"

Gaara attacked furiously, using his sand to entrap the kunoichi, but when his sand curled around her body, she disappeared. _'Kuwarimi.'_ Gaara turned to look at the girl he fought but found her to be already in front of him. She punched him again sending him flying and into the kitchen table. The table shattered under the force of Gaara's impact. His sand cushioned him, saving him from any additional damage he may have received by actually hitting the hard wood floor.

His sand set him on his feet again, as he sent glares at Atashi. Atashi observed that part of his face was cracked, much like how a ceramic pot looked when you dropped it on a sharp edge.

His mind was racing. _'Why is my sand barrier ineffective against her? She's not as fast as Lee-san was nor does she has she performed any sort of raw chakra jutsu like Sasuke-san did, so why the hell is her fist going through my barrier as if it were tissue paper. She's too dangerous-.'_

'_She's far too dangerous and much too powerful. Kill her and let our sand mix with her blood so we in turn may become as powerful as she! Then no one will stop us!'_

Gaara's skin near the crack became discolored in comparison to the rest of his face; the skin became a dusty brown.

"Gaara, I do not wish to fight with you. It is a waste of time and valuable energy."

Gaara snarled again, launching another attack with his sand. His sand took the form of moving spikes that attempted to pinpoint and impale Atashi. Atashi wasn't in the _I- want-to-be-killed-by-really-sharp-sand_ mood so she did the best she could and continued to replace herself with random objects in the room which included the following: four chairs near the demolished kitchen table, the toaster, the hand carved fifty year old grandfather clock, the garbage can, the new puppet that Kankuro had recently finished, and eventually the dish drain, all of which were blown into oblivion.

Atashi, who had ran out of objects to replace herself with, dodged out of the way of the spikes. They missed her by a hair's length. Instead they hit the sink's facet, instantly destroying it. The sand withdrew back to Gaara, avoiding the water that sprayed out of the broken pipe. Atashi panted, slightly hunched over standing close enough to the sink that its cool spray slowly drenched her body.

"You're wasting your time, Gaara. Its useless to try and use your sand against me."

"Why? Do you also have a sand demon within you?"

"Does it look like I have a sand demon inside of me?"

They both stood apart, glaring at each other like there was no tomorrow.

"Atashi, Gaara! We're –Oh my god! What the hell happened in here!" Kankuro and Temari stood in the entrance to the kitchen, mouths gaping at the extensive damage done.

"We will continue this conversation at another time, Ichimaru-san."

"Fine."

They both turned and walked off in opposite directions. When they were out of earshot, Temari turned to Kankuro and said, "From now on we don't leave those two in a room alone."

Kankuro nodded in agreement, taking in the full force of the damage done in the kitchen, "How are we going to explain this one?"

Both cringed at the same thought, 'We are so dead.'

"Oh no!" Temari yelled.

"What!"

"We forgot to tell Gaara and Atashi-san that Otou-san wanted to see them! You find Gaara, I'll find Atashi."

"Wait, why do I have to find Gaara?"

"Because you're older then me and you'd be able to find him easier than I."

"How do you know? You go find him!"

"No, you do it!"

"You do it!"

"Kankuro, you go find Gaara before I'm forced to resort to violence," Temari growled reaching for her fan.

"Fine! I'm going! No need to be abusive."

"That's better."

* * *

Atashi approached the Kazekage's office slowly, trying to think of the reason he would want to see her on such a short notice. Temari's explanation had been brief and undescriptive, so she truly did not know the reason although she contemplated that it was either for a mission or it was about the fight she had had with Gaara. She grumbled pathetically under her breath trying to think of an excuse for her fight with Gaara in case that was indeed the reason why she had been summoned. As she reached for the doorknob, she felt a familiar flash of chakra and quickly withdrew her hand.

Gaara was in there. In that room with the Kazekage.

'_I don't want to be in there with him.'_

'_**Who are you talking about? Crazy psycho bastard or crazy psycho hottie?'**_

'_Both!'_

'_**Oh, come on, you like Gaara, admit it.'**_

'_As much as I like the taste of orange juice and tooth paste.'_

'_**Hey! That sounds pretty tasty.'**_

Atashi cringed, _'That is so gross and so wrong!'_

She heard movement behind the door and it was jerked open, so that Atashi was now facing Gaara.

"Ichimaru-san, come in. I have a mission for you," the Kazekage called from behind Gaara.

'_Oh joy…. A mission.'

* * *

_

A/N: sorry its so short people, I have a bit more of writer's block affecting my mind but it should be cured by next week so if you'd just leave a comment I'll update faster…ish…. Yeah well you get the picture.


	7. The Mission

Wow look at all the reviews….. I'm so happy for all of my reviews flames or not ok…..

**_darklight03-_** lol I know they did hehe that poor kitchen okay I will not try to make Gaara OOC but sometimes I get a little carried away in my writings so I am SO sorry if I make him OOC lol ok here's your update

**_13thShadowKnight-_** are you sure you've never been in that mood? Even if its Gaara controlling the pointy sand that wants to kill you? Lol, I'm joking anyways thanks for the review

_Anna_- you are not the only one that loves Kankuro…. But its kinda hard when everyone else is against you –tear- cuz Kankuro is really really cool I really appreciate the review even though it was a flame because I get where you are coming from with all the banter, it will all be explained and revealed soon so please continue to read and review

_Rishan_- glad you liked the story

**_Gaara-Kaibutsu_**- lol thanks for the review

_No You Can't_- hehe I haven't really explained the voice in her head yet but the explanation of what/who it is in this chapter thanks for the review

**_Harbinger of death and grief-_** cute? Really? I thought it was a little violent from the first couple of chapters but I guess that that's what I thought, lol thanks for the review

**_Jazzy Uchiha_**- I know I couldn't wait to publish this mission

_Jenny_- lol I can only try I hope you continue to review

_Yuna_- I'm glad you like thanks for the review

**_Sonnie_**- wow I've never been called a review whore before lol, I don't care what you really have to say but whatever its called a FANFIC for a reason, not everything has to have a reason so there hahaha but I agree I try to make characters as in character as but I've only seen one full episode with Gaara in it and I have read the manga past book eight because that is all that is legally out so I can only try to keep them in character, thanks for the flame anyways

* * *

**AUTHORESS NOTE!** Ok this may be confusing and I must have been high not to realize this but I have not told any of you where the story is at according to the anime/manga…lol yeah it s pretty bad huh? Anyways I did not know this until recently but the Kazekage is killed by Orochimaru during the Chuunin exam so he is still alive in my fanfic…. Lol I did know that he died but I wasn't sure when, so yes the evil bastard that wants to kill his son will be killed off sooner or later and Gaara will become Kazekage, its only to be expected ehehehe. Okay so since the Kazekage lived, they went back to Suna (they as in the Sand siblings) and they continued on in life YES the story will be altered from what was originally written for the story! Anyways, they go back and 3 years pass so Gaara is fifteen as is Atashi (Atashi IS a very talented young adult who the Hokage thought was responsible enough to handle the mission and plus he thought it would be easier to have relations with sand if he sent someone who was the age of the Kazekage's children (because she knew that the Kazekage was going to die or something within ten years and that one of his children were going to take over so it was like ace in the hole since the diplomat would form a relationship with the children). So in according to my story Gaara is between the _I-will-kill-you-or-ignore-you-stage _and _the respect-me-or-die_ stage so he is exposed to some feelings but he is mostly to himself (You can all thank Naruto for his fight with Gaara or he would still be much more uncaring). Ok and as a last note the entire thing of her being able to overcome the sand shield will be explained in the next chapter or so, so don't any of you worry about it… k I'm done enjoy the disclaimer and then the story.

* * *

I **_do not own_** Naruto but I think you all should already know that…..

* * *

Atashi stood away from Gaara but was still within arms' reach; if he decided to attack she would be prepared. "Kazekage-sama, may I inquire to what this mission is about?"

"I was about to explain that to the both of you, Ichimaru-san. I would like you and Gaara to retrieve a scroll that was stolen from me a little over twenty years ago… and then kill the culprit who took it."

'_Twenty years! And you want it back now! After all that time? What the HELL!'_

**Twitch**

"Hai, Kazekage-sama. But may be as bold as to ask why Gaara has to assist me on this mission?"

The Kazekage narrowed his eyes at her and asked in a low voice, "And who are you to question my decision?"

**Sweat drop/stress mark**

Atashi quickly bowed and offered an apology to appease and reduce the Kazekage's anger. "Sessha is sorry. Sessha has spoken out of turn and questioned your wisdom, please forgive unworthy Sessha."

'_**Talk about sucking up….'**_

'_Shut up idiot, I don't want war on Konoha.'_

'_**What's with the whole Sessha thing?'**_

'_I'm being sarcastic, what the hell do you think? It's to show respect to the bozo that calls himself Kazekage.'_

'_**Whatever.'**_

"You are forgiven this time Ichimaru-san, don't let it happen again."

"Thank you Kazekage-sama. When are we to start?"

"I expect both of you to leave within the hour…." Atashi turned to leave. "Ichimaru-san," Atashi glanced over her shoulder, "don't fail me on you're first try." He threw a scroll at Atashi who easily caught it. Atashi nodded and left, feeling Gaara do the same.

'**_Oooo… alone time with Gaara-kun."_**

'_It's a mission.'_

'_**So… are you going to jump him?'**_

Atashi stumbled over her feet,_ 'No! Gross, not to mention he'd kill me. Remember I'm not one of his favorite people?'_

'_**Does he have people he favors?'**_

'…_. That's not the point. I do not feel like dying today or tomorrow.'_

'_**Cuz' you're a virgin.'**_

'_Yes cuz I'm a-… STOP PUTTING THESE THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD YOU PERV!'_

'_**Is that any way to thank me?'**_

Atashi growled, _'I'm ignoring you.'_

'_**But-'**_

'_Not Listening'_

'_**But-'**_

'_No. Shut up.'_

'_**Are you going to pout?'**_

'_No.'_ Atashi crossed her arms over her chest.

'_**Ha! You are pouting!'**_

Atashi rolled her eyes, _'Am not.'_

'_**Are too.'**_

'_Am Not.'_

'_**ARE TOO!'**_

'_Shut up.'_

'**_Make me.'_**

'_I like Kankuro._'

_Silence_

Atashi smirked and walked back to the Kazekage's house in silence.

"Hey Atashi-san what did my otou-san want with you?" Temari stood in the doorway to Atashi's room as Atashi went from shelf to shelf collecting different weapons and dumping them into a black bag or strapping them to various parts of her body.

"He assigned Gaara and I a mission. We are to leave within the hour," Atashi answers strapping the katana she had just picked of the wall rack onto her back (A/N: Eww that rhymes.)

"Just you and G-gaara?"

Atashi nodded grimly tying her black bag shut.

"What are you going to do?"

"With Gaara or the mission?"

"Both."

Atashi took out a checklist and silently looked over it.

Shuriken- _Check_

Kunai- _Check_

Explosive Notes- _Check_

Cloth Mask- _Check_

Katana- _Check_

Water Canteen- _Still need_

Food- _Need_

Map- _Check_

Hair Tie- _Check_

"I don't need to do anything with Gaara, he'll keep to himself," _'Hopefully'_, "And we were assigned to go steal some scroll from some guy that stole it from your Otou-san like twenty years ago." _'What a pain in the ass.'_ Atashi gave a quick glance around her room before walking with Temari out of her room, downstairs into the dry, but still demolished, kitchen.

"Atashi-san… what were you and Gaara arguing about this morning?"

"Oh, nothing really," Atashi said rummaging through the slightly destroyed food pantry.

Temari rose an eyebrow and leaned against the kitchen counter, "Gaara isn't usually one to act without reason, so why did he and you destroy half of the kitchen?" Atashi shrugged throwing some ration bars onto the counter then digging deeper into the pantry. "C'mon Atashi-san, you can tell me."

Atashi sighed closing the door of the pantry that barely hung on its hinges, "We just had a small disagreement, nothing more, nothing less."

Temari rolled her eyes, "Yeah, okay Atashi-san."

"What? I'm telling the truth," Atashi replied taking the ration bars and sliding them into the left makimono pouch on her vest.

"I believe you."

"Okay… so do you know where my canteen is?"

Temari tapped her hand on the counter thinking, "I think it's under the sink."

Atashi opened the door and searched for her canteen, "Temari can you tell me if I'm missing anything?" Atashi placed her list on the counter before returning to her search for her canteen.

Temari took the list and looked over it carefully before replacing it back onto the counter, "It looks like you have everything you'll need but you don't seem to have any bandages or medical supplies."

Atashi's head appeared from behind the counter, "I knew I was missing something."

Atashi placed two black canteens on the counter and disappeared again making a small racket as she shoved all of the loose junk that had fallen out of the cupboard back under the sink.

"You probably won't need them though. I mean you **are** a Jounin and Gaara is practically untouchable because of his sand barrier. It makes him nearly invincible," Temari stated as she watched Atashi stare at the sealed sink facet. She sighed and retrieved two gallons of water from the fridge, placing them in front of Atashi.

"Gaara? Untouchable?" Atashi said sarcastically pouring water into the canteens.

"Yeah, he's like that because of his sand barrier; it keeps him safe from nearly everything that chooses to attack him."

'_Sand barrier? What?'_ Atashi thought silently topping off the water on the second canteen and sealing it shut_. 'I don't remember any sand…. Oh wait…. Is she talking about the sand that surrounds Gaara when we fight? What kind of defense is that? I mean really, my fist goes right through it, like a hot knife through freshly churned butter.'_ "Whatever you say Temari."

"I'm telling you the honest truth. I only know three people who were able to overcome his sand barrier and that's Lee-san, Sasuke-san, and Naruto-san."

"Whatever," Atashi muttered strapping the canteens around her shoulders, "I've got about ten minutes before we're supposed to leave, so I'm going to get going now Temari, I'll see you later."

Temari sighed, "Good luck, Atashi-san."

"Oh and Temari…"

"Yeah?"

"Drop the honorific; it sounds stupid after my name. Sayonara." Atashi disappeared from sight in a cloud of silver smoke.

* * *

Atashi stood silently at the entrance to the south waiting for Gaara. The blazing sun beat down against Atashi's bare skin making it tinged pink. She shifted on her feet and rolled her shoulders back. Gaara had another minute before he would be late for the hour deadline. Atashi's long black hair was pulled back into a ponytail; the hair shined a bluish black in the sunlight. She sighed in annoyance as she adjusted the canteen straps on her shoulders for the seventh time.

The sand swirled rapidly and out stepped Gaara. He stared at her and at the equipment she had brought, "You have too much, don't expect my help in carrying any of it." His eyes remained a calm sea green as he turned around his gourd swaying slightly at his movement.

"I won't. I'm the one bringing it, not you."

Gaara glared at her, "We're leaving."

Atashi rolled her eyes, _'No really?'_

Together, walking side by side even though they despised the closeness, Atashi and Gaara left through the gate.

"Let's get this over with," Atashi murmured, sprinting away over the sand.

Gaara glided over the sand with ease due to Shukaku, while Atashi used a constant stream of chakra to keep her on top of the sand. Gaara was dully impressed by Atashi's stamina and endurance especially since sand was one of the hardest elements to run on and for the fact that she had been at a sprint without any breaks for the last seven hours (he of course was gliding on the sand not wasting any energy because of his acute control over sand).

The sun was setting by the time that they reached the complex. Gaara and Atashi agreed (well technically Atashi forced the decision on Gaara who only agreed because she was in charge of the mission thanks to the Kazekage who Gaara wouldn't normally listen to, but this was a mission so he did) to split up and map out the complex before meeting back up with each other at midnight.

Atashi dumped her gear in a dune and covered it with sand. Marking it with a chakra point, the kunoichi approached the wall to the south stealthily. The wall was built of white eroded stone and stood approximately seventeen feet high, not that it was really a problem, after all she was a ninja.

She started to scale the wall as twilight set in. **_'What does this have to do with diplomacy?'_**

Atashi nearly let go of the wall, _'Oh my god you idiot! I'm supposed to be stealthing into this place, not nearly breaking a damn leg!'_

'_**Calm down kitten.'**_

**Twitch**

'_Don't call me kitten.'_

'_**Very well. What is the reason we are here?'**_

'_Mission by that bastard Kazekage remember? Or did you sleep through that too?'_

'_No comment'_

'_Thought so.'_

Atashi paused at the top and surveyed the landscape of the compound. It contained a three story house and several shacks that looked like additional storage. There were no guards as far as she could tell, _'But they could be hiding.'_ She jumped over the wall but immediately blended back into the shadows of the inner wall. From the ground she moved swiftly building to building, using chakra to cover up her footsteps.

She hid in the shadows of one of the shacks to better observe the house. There were seven windows on each floor, two of which were open. They were located on the second floor at the south western corner. Atashi's eyes roamed the rest of her surroundings, taking in the sight of a smoking chimney and four lit rooms. Glancing about twice, Atashi paused and then bolted forward becoming a dark blur in the night. The kunoichi's cloth boot meet the hard wall as she continued up and around into the closest ajar window.

Untainted moonlight lit the room, illuminating all of its contents. The room held nothing more than a bed and dresser that had a hand mirror and washing basin on it. The diplomatic ninja appeared next to the door and listened for any signs of movement and life outside of the confined space.

Silence.

Atashi opened the oak wood door a sliver and peered out. She took in the sight of the western wall's window leaking in moonlight. She held her breath and listened again for any sounds of life but nothing met her sensitive ears. Atashi opened the door just enough for her to slip out and into the hallway.

Treading along the wall she stopped at the corner that would lead to the next corridor and listened.

Silence again.

Atashi rubbed her hands together making a barely audible brushing noise_. 'The silence in this place is near deafening, not to mention it seems to lack to proper security personnel….. I can only wonder… is this guy even powerful or dangerous enough for that matter to have taken the Kazekage's scroll?'_ As harmless as this place appeared, Atashi knew from first hand experience that looks could and were often deceiving. Keeping her guard up, she proceeded into the next hall with caution.

After a though search pf the second floor, Atashi became completely concerned at the lack of life within the building. She descended onto the first floor which branched off into two different directions, one way leading into the darkness of the north side of the house, the other way leading to one of the few lit rooms of the entire house.

Atashi listened carefully for any familiar sounds.

**Tick. Tick.**

Atashi furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion, as she effortlessly glided down the hall to the slightly ajar door. She breathed in the smell of rotting flesh and dried blood, not that of an animal but of human origins. Pushing open the door she came to the sight of horribly mutilated bodies all of which were bloated from the heat making them unrecognizable. Blood was caked to the floor, spread over a large radius. The smell made Atashi involuntarily gag and beg for the fresh air that would be denied.

Slipping out the mask she had brought along, the shinobi wrapped the linen around her lower face in hopes that it would block out the wretched smell that made her feel nauseous. On closer inspections of the bodies, Atashi made a startling realization; none of the six bodies before her had a face. She shivered but pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. Glancing at the clock that hung on the wall next to the doorway, Atashi realized that it was almost midnight.

Quietly, she returned the door to its original position before returning back up the stairs and out of the window on the second floor.

Both of the shinobi appeared at the meeting spot at the same time.

"What did you gather?"

"No one that is except the target is still alive."

"I thought as much.

" Gaara crossed his arms and glared at Atashi.

"I assume you know his location?"

"Hn."

Gaara disappeared from sight leaving a faint chakra trail for Atashi to follow. _'I take that as a yes.'_

Dropping the stealth guise, she followed after Gaara at a comfortable speed, over the wall and back into the compound. A flicker of light in the middle room's window of the third story told Atashi her destination before the demon retainer could. With ease, Atashi jumped to the window directly below where she had seen the flicker in. Taking a quick breath Atashi made a combination of hand seals that sent her into the room.

The original occupant of the room stumbled back and whimpered as Atashi approached him. "Good evening," she purred watching the forty year old man squirm in terror.

"W-who are you?"

"You're death. If you tell me where the scroll that you stole from the Kazekage is, I'll make it quick and near painless, but if you refuse," a smirk played at the corner of her lips, "I can make your death last for days on end until you finally can't take the pain and tell me. But once you tell me, I'll leave you in that position and allow you to die slowly and painfully."

The man whimpered again pulling himself into a protective ball. Atashi resisted the urge to roll her eyes and approached the quaking frame that was her victim.

As she neared he did the unexpected and attacked Atashi with such a force that would have killed her, if not for the intervention of Gaara of the sand.

Gaara didn't waste time as Atashi did. His craving for blood at the time was unstoppable. Without a second thought, Gaara engulfed the man with Sand Coffin and then crushed him with Exploding Sand Funeral. The blood from the victim's body was mostly absorbed into the sand but some of it managed to slip through and spray Atashi.

Wiping the liquid from her face with the back of her sleeve, Atashi glared at Gaara, _'Okay, so he saved my life…. But did he have to make me get splattered by blood?'_ "Why the hell did you do that? I was handling the situation just fine."

Gaara met her eyes and returned her glare, "Don't talk like that to me or I will kill you." His eyes flashed a pale yellow, before he turned back to the body collecting the head as proof of the kill.

Atashi's eyes flashed gray as she glared holes into the back of the red haired boy's head. _'Stupid Gaara. I can take care of myself.'_ Atashi crossed her arms while walking around the room, looking for the scroll.

'**_Ahh….. he cared enough to save you from getting hurt.'_**

'_No he just didn't want me dead before he could kill me himself.'_

'_**But that only proves that he cares for you.'**_

'_No. that means he wants to kill me.'_

'_**Same difference.'**_

'_Killing and liking someone is not the same thing!'_

'_**Only to you Atashi.'**_

'_No, I'm pretty sure everyone else, if I were to ask, would agree with me. Now if I were a stolen scroll where would I be hiding?'_

'_**You're trying to change the subject!'**_

'_No, I'm trying to complete a mission so shut up!'_ "You just had to kill him didn't you Gaara? Before I could pry out of him where the hell the scroll was!"

Gaara's sand slammed her against the wall, "I saved your pitiful life so you are in my debt. Shut your mouth or you'll be dead within the minute." The sand tightened around her body making her back crack loudly, as well as her shoulders and legs.

"Fine," Atashi growled. The sand crushing her against the wall rammed her into the wall one last time before returning into Gaara's gourd. She landed on her feet and brushed the excess sand from her clothing.

Her hands formed into fists as she resisted the urge to attack and fight with Gaara until one of them was dead. Instead Atashi took her rage out on the wall she had been slammed into.

Pulling her bloody hand from the hole she had made, she noticed a glimmer of light from within. _'What the hell is that?'_

'**_I do believe you have stumbled upon a hidden room.'_**

'_No, really?'_ The kunoichi backed up seven paces and dropped into her taijutsu stance. She shuffled two steps forward and performed a backward roundhouse kick, shattering the rest of the wall.

Inside the room was the scroll that had been stolen. Atashi kind of figured that out because of the plaque beneath it that read, 'Here lays the scroll I stole from the Kazekage, man do I own.'

'_Um, not really you loser.'_

'**_Yeah really. He almost killed you; if not for Gaara you would be dead.'_**

'_Says who?'_

'_**Says me, so grab that scroll and let's get out of here.'**_

_Just what I was thinking.'_ Atashi snatched the scroll from the stand and strapped it to her back.

Atashi followed Gaara, who had sat there the entire time watching her take the scroll (A/N: sure make the girl do all the work), out of the compound and back to Sunagakure. The entire seven hour trip back was done in complete silence, although Atashi really wanted to converse with someone…. Well someone other than Gaara and the nagging voice in the back of her mind.

* * *

It was early into the next morning when the shinobi arrived back in hidden sand. Atashi was exhausted from running for over half a day, fighting with Gaara, punching a wall and of course not sleeping; she just wanted to collapse onto her bed and sleep but Atashi needed to go with Gaara to deliver an oral report to the Kazekage and to hand over the stolen scroll while Gaara gave him the head. Gaara seemed unaffected by the endless running so naturally Atashi wanted to appear that she had been unaffected too. Stifling a sigh she entered the Kazekage's office, walking beside the emotionless demon retainer.

Although sleep was starting to override most of her senses, Atashi delivered an oral report to the Kazekage along with the scroll while Gaara gave him the head.

'_Where did he keep the head while we were running?'_

'_**I don't know! Why are you asking me these impossible questions!'**_

'_Sleep is good.'_

'**_Yes, I know that sleep is good and I think you're long overdue…. You just got dismissed.'_**

'_Really?'_

'_**Yes really! Do your bow or whatever and let's go home.'**_

'_Are you sure he told us to go home?'_

Gaara disappeared into his swirling sand**_, 'Does that answer your question?'_**

'_Yep.'_ Atashi bowed at a perfect sixty degree angle before leaving through the door. _'Home. Bed. Sleep._' Atashi smiled sleepily setting down her bag of weapons to form the seals that would bring her to the guestroom of the Kazekage's house.

Not bothering to remove her shoes, the kunoichi collapsed onto her bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Atashi woke up at midnight the night having slept the entire day without once waking up or dreaming. She scratched the back of her head as she descended the stairs into the now repaired kitchen, grabbing a random food product from the counter and settling into a chair at the new kitchen table.

Gaara had been right when he had told her that she had brought along too much stuff, _'I didn't even have to use any of it.'_ That reminded her… where was the bag of weapons she had packed… _'Oh yeah. I left them at the Kazekage's office…. Good job me.'_ Atashi groaned flashing through seals that would transport her to just outside the Kazekage's office.

Clouds blanketed the skies and the wind blew with a fury to match Gaara's. _'All we need is some lightening and this would be the perfect horror movie cliché '_She laughed nervously as light flashed through the calm air. _'That is just really creepy.'_

She entered the office walking down the long hall that led directly to the Kazekage's office. She treaded lightly up to her bag which had been shoved into the corner right next to the Kazekage's office door. As she reached to pick up the bag, her ears picked up voices from within the Kazekage's office. "And now with my signature the agreement is complete."

There was a long pause. Atashi's breath was caught in her throat as she listened for a response. "I believe we shall both benefit from this truce Kazekage-sama."

"It is my pleasure, Orochimaru-sama.'

* * *

A/n**: Dun Dun DUN!** Haha well that's the end of this chapter I hope you enjoyed reading it, feel free to comment me or flame me if you must. 


	8. Betrayal

This is ch 8 lol yeah I bet you could have already figured that out without me telling you…. Anyways responds to the reviews

**_Neji-Kun-Naruto_**- yeah it was the longest and Orochimaru sux! Hehe he is so gay and he 'wants' Sasuke's body lol

**_darklight03-_** I know he so has to die that's why this twist occurred lol well hope you enjoy this chapter

_Bam Burn Thud-_ I like the name/sound effects yeah I know its Orochimaru… just happy for the review

_Lexie_- glad you liked here's the update

**_Jazzy Uchiha_**- you sound excited… should I be afraid?

**_Shadow-5-girl-_** hope this update was soon enough for you

**_13thShadowKnight-_** I know I'm bad but I try to keep the chapter around one topic area hope you like the chapter

**_Fuyun-_** suspense… I never would have used that word hehe but I hope you like this chapter

**_pinkwitch1_**- lol you are so crazy yeah it's the snake aren't I just evil lol

* * *

Disclaimer- **_I don't own_** Naruto or Gaara-kun but I can secretly worship them in my dreams

* * *

Atashi's palms were sweaty. Did she just hear correctly? Had the Kazekage really made a secret alliance with Orochimaru? The same Orochimaru of the sannin, the one that turned his back on Konoha, the one that killed Sandaime and convinced the Uchiha prodigy to join him? Atashi released her grip on the handle of the black bag and slowly took a step away. 

'_Beware the wind's shadow; he means to play you for the fool and double cross your promise.' _

This must have been what the voice in her dream had meant, the Kazekage was going to go behind Konoha's back and make an alliance with Otogakure, Konoha's worst enemy.

The young diplomat was unable to move; her body refused to respond to her frantic mind's commands; instead it leaned closer to the door so she could listen.

"So Kazekage-sama, what are you going to do with the diplomat sent by hidden leaf?"

"It is being taken care of as we speak; several of my most talented were sent to kill the wretch at midnight. I am glad to finally get rid of her; she was far too disrespectful for my taste."

'_Bastard you're the on whose a nucseince, going behind my back as well as Konoha's.' _Atashi turned abruptly fear taking place on her features. Three chakras had just flashed outside the building. _'The Jounin who were sent to kill me, but I wasn't there!'_ She jumped into the shadows of the ceiling, fearing the worst.

The three Jounin walked through the hall nervously, only to reach the door and knock. "Enter," the Kazekage's voice boomed. They all trembled at the voice and nervously opened the door and entered the room. They kept the door open letting Atashi hear the voices from within more clearly.

"Has Ichimaru-san been taken care of?"

"Kazekage-sama, when we arrived at your home, the diplomat was no where to be found."

"What!" the Kazekage screamed outraged, "Find her immediately, orders are to kill on sight."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." The three Jounin departed leaving the fuming Kazekage with Orochimaru.

"You seem panicked all over a fifteen year old girl. I am beginning to think that making a deal with Suna is not worth it."

"You don't understand, the girl is good. Genius prodigy good. If she's caught onto our plans….."

"What was her name again?"

"Ichimaru Atashi."

"Ichimaru? Daughter of the famous Ichimaru Keiko, Diplomat who brought Konoha and Kiro no Kumi(1) into close relations?" There was a brief pause where she thought perhaps the Kazekage was nodding. "Interesting…. Yes I seem to remember her. She entered the ninja academy at four and graduated at five, two years prior to the law passed that said the youngest you could be to graduate from the academy is age ten. She became chuunin at seven, having to wait for her teammates to mature enough to actually enter the exam and then she was Jounin at ten. She is much more advanced than Sasuke-chan." The image of Orochimaru licking his porcelain white lips came to her thoughts making her cringe.

'_How the hell does he know so much about me? Is he some kind of crazed stalker?' _Atashi twitched.

'_**Love, not to interrupt your thoughts or anything but you need to get out of her fast. If you have somehow failed to notice, the Kazekage wants you DEAD!'**_

'_Oh… wait… is that information in the bingo book?'_

'**_I don't know! We'll look it up after we're back in Konoha telling the Godaime that Suna has a truce with Oto and that the Kazekage was trying to assassinate you!'_**

'_Well, technically, it's the Jounin under his command that are trying to kill me.'_

'_**Same difference Atashi! You need to leave NOW!'**_

'_One problem with that… they left the door to the traitor's office open and I cant use any jutsu to get out here because they'll read my presence and then I'll be screwed over by all the Jounin that may happen to be around.'_

'_**You're being over dramatic about the situation, if you wanted a distraction you just should have asked, but I'll be needing use of your left hand.'**_

'_By all means, have it.'_ Atashi's left eye turned to the color of slate as she quietly let her left hand release its hold on the wall and form hand seals, without the use of any chakra.

Atashi's eye turned back to its normal color at the sound of shattering glass. The door to the Kazekage's office slammed shut; Atashi observed as ice formed around the handles. **'_Now run!'_**

'_Ice… in the desert.'_

'_**Fool! Run before I completely take over.'**_

Atashi grunted letting go of the wall, landing on the floor like a cat. She gave a quick glance to the bag of weapons she had come to retrieve; they, the weapons, meant to take another's life had saved her's. '_Ironic much?'_

'**_Run! That clone cant last forever against a Kage and a Sannin, not to mention Jounin will more then likely arrive soon.'_**

'_No need to tell me twice.' _Atashi sprinted through the front door and right into someone; that someone happened to be Orochimaru's faithful assistant, Kabuto. (A/N: Another hottie –drools- but I must remain faithful to the Gaara fans and not write anything about Kabuto –tear-). She jumped to the side of him and into the street. With a final glance at Kabuto, who was pushing his falling glasses back onto his nose, Atashi jumped to the roof and was gone into the wind.

Atashi landed under the roof of a house near the western wall that surrounded the village hidden in the sand. This was where she had entered Sunagakure a little over five months ago, '_Well this didn't last very long… it was sort of fun while it lasted.'_

'_**Are you done because that clone I put to fight against the Sannin and Kazekage just died. We need to leave now.'**_

'_I got that. Bye Suna it's been… a learning experience._'

* * *

Gaara opened his eyes feeling three unauthorized presences in the house, in that girl's room. He normally wouldn't have given a damn but Atashi wasn't in her room. He was curious to the reason why three of his Otou-san's Jounin were in the house, in Atashi's room while she was absent. 

Slowly he climbed to his feet, his hand reaching instinctively to uncork his gourd. The Jounin's chakra flashed and they were gone. Gaara narrowed his eyes suspiciously but pulled his hand back; instead the retainer of Shukaku slung the sand gourd over his shoulder and slipped out of his window.

* * *

The red haired shinobi sat on the roof of the Kazekage's office, watching the frantic activities of Jounin coming in and out of the building. Gaara wasn't a moron;; he had already figured out the reason for mass shinobi activity. The diplomat had disappeared. From what he gathered listening to the passing Jounin, she had disappeared from the village around midnight for no apparent reason, not that Gaara cared that she was gone. No. Instead he was more concerned about the reason of why she left. Gaara had a rising suspicion that it had to do with the secret meetings his Otou-san had hosted the past several weeks; Gaara's information was limited on the fact that he dint know who exactly the Kazekage was conversing with. 

He continued to observe the proceedings below until Temari and Kankuro came into sight, following swiftly behind one of the Jounin Gaara had sensed in Atashi's room. He appeared in front of them, his sand flailing around him uselessly.

"Gaara, Otou-san has requested your presence as well as ours," Temari gulped informing her younger brother of the Kazekage's orders. Gaara didn't reply as he turned and lead the way into the office.

"Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, I do assume that you all have heard of Ichimaru's departure?"

"To a point, Otou-san," Temari said bowing.

"Ichimaru-san, the Konoha diplomat, has committed a felon against Sunagakure and must be trailed for her offense, so therefore I am sending all three of you out to capture and return Ichimaru-san to our village."

Temari shifted, "Otou-san, if I may ask… what is it exactly Atashi-chan has done?"

The Kazekage's gaze hardened on Temari, "The kunoichi tried to assassinate me last night around midnight. It seems to have been her objective all along."

Temari and Kankuro tried to cover up the shock of what their father and leader had said. Atashi? A traitor? None of it fit…. But then again she was a ninja and one of the most basic skills of a ninja was deception. Had Temari and Kankuro been deceived from the beginning? It was very possible the elder siblings of Gaara concluded.

"H-Hai Otou-san," Kankuro and Temari replied while Gaara remained emotionally detached to the subject, instead he was focused on the Kazekage's vitals.

He was calm. Very Calm.

His heart rate was steady.

He was _lying_ to Gaara and his siblings.

Gaara glared at the traitor and disappeared, _'Atashi-san, you may not have tried to kill that idiot Kazekage, but that doesn't change the fact that you are going to die here.'

* * *

_

Atashi slumped onto the ground of a moving sand dune panting, completely out of breath and energy. Her chakra was near empty and her body was dehydrated from running in the desert sun for hours on end. Usually, Atashi's stamina was unmatched but after yesterday combined with the last fourteen hours, Atashi's body just couldn't adapt to the conditions. Her body demanded rest but her mind protested the danger of Suna nin catching up to her. Exhausted Atashi rolled onto her side and examined the red skin of her forearms and hands. _'I can't go on any further; my body is at its absolute limit.'_

'_**I can sense that… get some rest and restore your chakra.'**_

'_But what if an enemy-?'_

'_**Don't worry about that right now, we'll take care of the situation when and if it occurs, for now…. Rest.'**_

'_Very well.'_ Atashi turned onto her back, her face to the burning ball of light. Pulling her long shirt over her head, Atashi flashed three seals, laying a twenty yard radius chakra trip line. If a ninja were to cross that line Atashi would instantly know.

Closing her eyes, Atashi drifted into an artificial heavy sleep.

* * *

'**_Atashi, wake up. You've recovered enough chakra to bring you to Rounin country safely and restored enough water to your body to keep you hydrated.'_** Atashi's eyes shot open as she jumped into a low crouch. The sun was far into the western sky, nearing to the point where it would disappear from sight. 

'_How long have I been out?'_

'**_Nearly four hours, but that doesn't matter right now. Let's go. The Shukaku retainer is within a fifty mile radius.'_** Atashi nodded to herself, dispersing her chakra trip line before running again.

* * *

Gaara observed the surrounding sand dune as he passed it. All around the dune were Atashi's fading chakra marks; she had been there a little under an hour ago. Gaara smirked picking up speed. 

The kunoichi was like the wounded prey drawing the predator closer with the smell of fear and blood. There was no doubt in Gaara's mind that she had stopped only to rest briefly and to restore some chakra. She was putting all of her chakra into running so there would be none left over to defend herself with from his attacks.

Gaara gripped his head feeling Shukaku's presence rise in the back of his mind; it whispered to him demanding blood. Gaara smiled wickedly thinking of the perfect excuse.

He got carried away trying to capture the kunoichi and 'accidentally' killed her.

It would work, since it was the Kazekage's intention to kill her anyways.

* * *

Atashi could see the boarder of Suna no Kuni in the distance as it gradually faded into a forest. That forest was the entrance to Rounin Country. Although she wouldn't be quite off the hook or out of danger, she would be slightly safer and with more options in places to hide. Her destination was so close but she was tiring really fast, _'I thought you said that I have enough to make it to Rounin Country.'_

'_**I did and you do. You simply have to stop using it all to increase you speed and only use it to keep you on top of the sand.'**_

Atashi's speed dropped drastically but her progress was much faster than that of a civilian. Then again why would a civilian be traveling cross country in a desert?

Quickly the land started to even out, gradually becoming harder and less sandy. With the terrain change, Atashi shifted her chakra from keeping her above the sand into making her go faster over it. Patches of silvery green grass started to appear as the moon reflected onto the plant organism. The normal cold of the desert night was absent; instead it was pleasingly warm but very dry.

Soon the plant count outnumbered the sand. _'Almost there. If I can only make it to the forest now….'_

Instead, Atashi stumbled over a sudden hardness. The knee of her right pants leg ripped and stung the tender flesh below. Slowly Atashi stood up and looked around.

'_I tripped on…. Nothing? There's only dirt where I was running.' _She started to move again but this time she was caught and held by what felt like cold hands. She glanced down to realize her worst fear.

It was sand that held her fast.

'_Gaara.' _

The kunoichi shifted looking around for the sand controller. Hearing the crisp crunch of dirt behind her, Atashi twisted her body around the best she could to get a look at the red-haired shinobi. Gaara stood several feet away completely emotionless, arms crossed over his chest.

"Can I help you," Atashi asked raising an eyebrow.

'_Do I want to kill her right now or do I want to bring her back to Sunagakure?'_

"Well are you going to answer my question or what?"

Gaara narrowed his eyes at Atashi as his sand started to wrap its way around her legs. The sand tightened around her knee, absorbing the blood that leaked out of the wound on it. The sand stung as it burrowed its way deep into her skin. The ebony haired girl winced as the sand started to twist its way up to her waist. Gaara simply watched the kunoichi who glared at him in anger.

"So what lies did your Otou-san sprout to get you, of all people, to pursue little old me or whatever?"

"He is accusing you of attempted assassination, not that I care really, I just wanted to come after you so I could kill you."

'_Got any more tricks up you sleeve?'_

'_**One to get you out and one to knock him out, but you'll only have one chance, so I suggest you get him to come closer to you.'**_

'_Great…. What am I supposed to say? Gaara you have really pretty eyes, come closer so I can look at them?'_

'_**You could try to seduce him…**'_

'_I doubt that that would work.'_ "Is that what he said," Atashi snickered, "that little… what a liar. So now that you have caught me are you going to kill me here or take me back to Suna to be killed because of an unfair trial?"

Gaara said nothing; he just continued to observe her.

He didn't trust her.

The sand around her legs loosened drastically, unable to hold onto her. "Trying to lure me closer isn't going to work, Ichimaru-san. I don't know how you are doing it but I do know that my sand isn't gripping onto you."

'_Shit… I'm going to have to risk it, have your trick ready.'_ Bending her knees, Atashi broke her way out of the sand and sent herself at Gaara directly. His eyes widened slightly watching as Atashi came closer and closer; her hand was glowing a faint blue and her eyes were completely taken over by the gray in her eyes. Her clenched fist came closer and closer to his face.

The demon retainer disappeared out of the way and hit her in the back of the neck instantly knocking her out.

Atashi did the last thing she thought she's ever do, wake up again. She stared on the ceiling of what seemed to be a cave. Sharp whistling met her ears as she moved to sit up. She felt her movements greatly restricted as she caught sight of chakra absorbing bonds and hardened sand around her wrists. As she looked up, Atashi met the gaze of the ever masked Gaara. She smirked, "Why did you change your mind about killing me?"

"Who said I changed my mind? I want to know how you are able to overcome my sand."

"Heh. Is that all? I thought that you of all people would have figured it out by now… I have a demon that is part of me."

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter now be honest how many of you were expecting something like that? If you would, review me so then I know how you feel about the story now to mention when you review it inspires me to write, I wasn't planning on updating this week but I did anyways so be happy and please please please review. 


	9. Orochimaru

Chapter nine woohoo! Hehe I hope I didn't take too long to update so here is the responds to the reviews

**_Mey-chan_**- kill who now? Oro or the Kazekage? Well one of them is going to die in the next couple chapters just you watch

**_gothshadowdragonofhell_**- whoa that's a big change from pinkwitch1 lol the gay old snake is going to be alive for a while dear –laughs evilly-

**_darklight03-_** lol I know he can be clueless at times but you still gotta love him…. As much as you can without him killing you

_Butterfly-_ you'll find out the kind of demon she is in this chapter

**_Jazzy Uchiha-_** yeah I figured someone would figure out that she had a demon in her lol thanks for your review

**_Fuyun_**- thanks for the review I am really glad that you liked the chapter…. Has anyone ever told you that your name makes me always think of Funyuns the chips? Lol I just thought it was funny so please forgive me if I am being mean

**_Shadow-5-girl_**- thanks for your review as always

_Suna-Tsuki-Koinu_- thanks for the review lol you seem really excited and ready for this new chapter

**_Neji-kun-naruto-_** you didn't have to be so mean –fake tears- lol just kiddin Kabuto is so cute but I get where you might think he is gay I mean he does hang out with Orochimaru –shutters- and…. I don't quite know when that's going to happen hehe don't hit me

**_13thShadowKnight-_** is this soon enough lol

* * *

Disclaimer- I **_do not own_** Naruto capesh?

* * *

Gaara stared at her with a cold intensity, "Where is your sealing mark then? I don't seem to recall any on your body." 

'_Do I even want to know how he knows that I have no sealing mark?'_ "Like I said the demon is part of me not sealed within."

"That is impossible. All demons were either killed or sealed within a human retainer."

Atashi smirked, "Haven't you ever hear of playing dead? My demon is assumed to be dead but instead we willingly share a body, unlike your Shukaku or Naruto's Kyuubi, .y demon is within me by choice not force."

Gaara continued to scrutinize the ex-diplomat before him, "Then answer this. In each country there resided only one demon. You are from the village hidden in the leaves, whose demon is sealed within Naruto Uzamaki. How is it then, that you have a demon within you?"

Atashi chuckled making Gaara seep in anger, "Know thy enemy Gaara, isn't that what they are supposed to teach you in ninja academy? Tell me… do you have any idea what it is that my mother did for Konoha?" Gaara glared at her. "I guess not. My mother, like myself, was a diplomat. But unlike me, she was not a ninja and she did all of her work in Kira no Kuni…"

* * *

_Keiko Ichimaru stood behind a guard of Mizu ninjas who where assigned to protect her at all costs on the orders of the Mizukage's son. Her long brown hair was whipped around by a sudden wind. All of the shinobi shifted, forming a tight circle around the diplomat, some of them drawing kunai from their hip pouch. _

_The light in the village seemed to be drastically decreasing as the amount of fog increased. Keiko trembled as a cool sensation washed over her. A faint singing could be heard in the distance; slowly it started to lure the group into slumber. '_What a beautiful song,'_ Keiko thought slowly sinking to her knees, '_so clear and beautiful yet so sad.'

_All around in the thick mist, she could see could see her guards collapsing having fallen into a deep slumber. She too felt drowsy, so quietly she lay down, letting her head rest on the damp gray concrete. She thought it was a strange feeling but nonetheless the diplomat started to close her eyes._

_They fluttered open as she heard the slight swish of water. What her eyes beheld amazed her yet made her heart freeze in terror._

_It was the kappa or the Siren of the hidden mist._

_The demon was not too large in size compared to the Kyuubi or Shukaku but it still held the terror factor. The demon took the form of a tall beautiful woman with long flowing peppermint green hair that met her fragile ankles. Her entire body seemed to be just as fragile. Her skin tone appeared to be a light blue green in the misted light, but her eyes were the harshest storm grey. It was those eyes that made her different from all other human like beings._

_Her eyes held the intention to kill._

_A beautiful melody poured from the throat of the demon as she knelt next to one of the fallen shinobi, caressing the man's cheek. The man started to awaken from his slumber hearing the sorrowful singing of the Siren. Opening his eyes he started to scream, seeing the demon hunched over his body. The demon glared down at the shinobi for interrupting her song and slashed open his throat, letting blood flow freely from the wound. Keiko gasped horror at the sight; never in her twenty-four years had she witnessed such violence even though she had grown up in the time of the Great Ninja Wars._

_The sound of her sudden sharp breath caught the Siren's attention; the sound of running water could be heard as the demon came closer and closer to the woman's body. Keiko's fist gripped her shirt tightly as her eyes were squeezed shut. She could feel the demon's intense gaze on her; it made her heart beat even faster. The demon was bent over her, slowly taking in the contours of her face with ice cold fingers. Keiko tried to steady her breathing but found it hard to do just that._

_Impatiently the demon, the demon cut a gash into Keiko's cheek so she could watch the blood flow from the wound. The diplomat winced in pain clutching her shirt even tighter. The demon slowly bent over the diplomat and stuck out its tongue to catch the blood that came out of the scratch on her face._

_Surprised, Keiko opened her green eyes to stare into the gray pupils of the demon's. The demon hissed in pleasure raising its_ _hand to strike, when out of the mist, a volley of kunai cut into the siren. The weapons that were aimed for the more vital of spots went right through the demon's body and back into the mist, while the arms and legs of the demon became pin cushions although the wounds were quickly healed. The sirens' gaze briefly left the diplomat in order to observe her surroundings, although it remained with its arm poised to strike. In the next moment, the demon was thrown back and in her place now stood the Mizukage's son, Yoko._

"_Keiko, are you hurt?"_

_The words Keiko wished to speak were stuck in the back of her throat, so instead the diplomat shook her head._

_The shinobi caught the movements in the corner of his eye. Yoko turned forward, towards the recovering demon, "Get out of here Keiko, there is nothing you can do against this monster."_

"_Demo Koibito!"_

"_Do this for me Keiko… I swear it will all turn out fine in the end," the Mizukage's son spoke turning his head slightly to flash the diplomat a reassuring smile. _

_Keiko paused a moment to watch Yoko, before turning to run away into the fog. The Siren of the Mist hissed launching itself at the fleeing onna. Keiko froze in terror instinctively bringing her arms in front of her protectively and shutting her eyes tightly. _

_A screech of agony and a grunt met her ears, but she felt no impact from the demon. Hesitantly opening her eyes, Keiko saw before her Yoko standing between her and the demon, the handle of his kunai embedded in the Siren's shoulder. "Don't you dare try to harm her you stupid animal," he snarled shoving the demon away. The demon growled in response removing the dagger from its shoulder and throwing it into the ground before backing away into the mist and disappearing from plain sight._

_Yoko snatched Keiko by the wrist and drew her into a tight embrace, while he continued to observe the mist for any sudden movements. "Are you okay," he whispered soothingly into her ear, caressing the back of her neck with a callused thumb._

"_I'm not injured, if that's what you are asking," Keiko replied burrowing her face into the Mizukage's son's neck. "Is the demon still nearby?"_

"_Hai, a predator such as her does not give up on the chase for its prey so easily. Most likely she's nearby waiting for my guard to fall."_

"_H-how long will she be there?"_

"_I don't know. It could be minutes, maybe hours before the demon gives up… are you sure you're not hurt? I mean you were on the ground when I arrived and-" Keiko placed two fingers on his lips silencing him._

"_The baby is fine koibito. There's no need for you to worry about it," Keiko said with a smile on her lips._

_Yoko slowly pressed his hand onto her four month pregnancy stomach, "I was just worried about you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you and the baby to that monster."_

"_You won't ever lose us because we'll always be here," Keiko whispered softly placing her hand on his chest right above where the heart would be, "always."_

_He sighed placing his chin on top of her head and closing his eyes. Her calm breathing was music to his ears as he embraced her against his chest once again. He opened his eyes making them slim slits._

_No sound penetrated the mist and the demon's presence had suddenly disappeared. He shifted to bring his arms around Keiko's waist before jumping into the air and landing on a nearby roof. The mist covered the first foot and a half of the roof, but other than that everything was plainly clear._

"_Keiko. Lay as low as you can on the roof," Yoko murmured into his loved one's ear as he reached into his hip pouch for another kunai. The diplomat nodded in confusion but complied lying as flat as she could on the chipped blue-grey tiles. Just as she settled into position, the Siren attacked Yoko. They both clashed mid-air and forced each other away onto opposite sides of the roof._

"_Mizu Buushin jutsu!" Seven exact replicas of appeared and furiously attacked the Siren from all sides. The Siren moved fluidly, avoiding the water clone's attacks with ease. Returning the clones to their original water form, the Siren slowly approached the real Yoko, blood lust radiating off of her very being. Yoko glanced at Keiko from the corner of his eye. She stared back at him fearing for his life. _

_The mere distraction was long enough so that it opened up a flaw in his defense._

_The Siren charged at the Mizukage's son and knocked him away from the roof. He landed roughly on the roof four houses away and slid all the way to the edge. He laid there in pain and daze, completely out of breath. He gasped expecting the wrath of the demon upon him at any moment._

_A moment passed and nothing happened; the Mizu Nin sat up in pain, his short black hair swaying at the movement .His eyes focused on the demon that was still four houses away standing over the quivering form of the diplomat._

"_Keiko!" his voice echoed through the village as the demon thrust her claws down towards the woman who lay defenseless on the roof._

_Splat._

_Cough. Cough._

_Yoko stood hunched over Keiko, the demon's clawed hand protruding through his chest. He coughed up blood making it splat onto Keiko's frightened face and neck. "Aishiteru, Keiko," he gasped pulling the Siren's arm further into his chest. The Siren continued to screech in anger beating on the ninjas back. Yoko held fast staring into the diplomat's eyes, "G-get away, Keiko. I don't want… you to get… hurt."_

_Tears streamed down her eye ass she clumsily backed away. Yoko gave her one last tired smile before using his free hand to form the seals for his final jutsu. "Mizu style constriction technique." The water in the mist gathered around the fighting duo and started to squeeze them together tightly. The Siren howled in rage and pain as the bones in her body started to snap within her. This continued for nine minutes straight until the demon stopped screaming and became limp. The jutsu released letting the ninja and demon both tumble onto the roof. Keiko jumped to her feet and ran to Yoko's side. "Don't leave me yet, I need you. You promised….promised me that you'd be here for me and that you'd help me through the pregnancy. Don't leave me alone." She buried her face into his blood soaked chest, letting her saline tears mix with his spilt blood. _

_The mint haired demon rose from her crumpled position on the roof and poised once again to attack the diplomat._

_A single kunai flew through the mist and into the back of the demon's head, killing it in an instant. The body of the demon fell onto the diplomat who struggled beneath its weight._

_Time momentarily froze as blood from the wound in the back of the Siren's head dripped into the scratch on Keiko's face._

_The demon's body was removed from the diplomat's body revealing the Mizukage and his masked hunter ninjas to the girl. "Ichimaru-san, are you okay? What happened here," were the first words to come out of the Mizukage's mouth. Keiko trembled caressing Yoko's pale face but did not answer._ _The Mizukage sighed placing his left hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Ichimaru… Keiko, I think that your time in Kira no Kuni is at an end. I will arrange an escort to bring you to the boarder of our two countries…" _

_Keiko finally woke from her daze and stared at the Mizukage, "B-but Mizukage-sama, we still need to take of the treaty and-"_

"_I will start to put together the treaty. It will be ready for you to look over and sign by the time you are ready to leave." The leader of the hidden mist village turned to leave._

"_Wait! Mizukage-sama, why is you want me to leave all of the sudden?"_

"_You are emotionally attached to this country not to mention your own and you're an emotional wreck from Yoko's death. I thank you for your time and effort here but it is no longer necessary…"_

"_Hai, Mizukage-sama, but I would like to request an extension in my stay until after Yoko-kun's funeral."_

"_H-hai. You may stay until then Ichimaru-san. I need to leave now to take care of the treaty arrangements."_

"_Of course. Sorry to keep you from your work," Keiko sniffled, wiping stray tears from her eyes.

* * *

_

_The final treaty and funeral had went well and now as Keiko stood ready to leave the village hidden in the mist she pondered weather or not she should inform the Mizukage of the birth that would take place in under five menthes of his first and only grandchild. Touching her stomach she shook her head, _'I'll write to tell him after the baby's birth.'_ Keiko gave the village one last glance before following her shinobi escort away from the village and back towards Konohagakure.

* * *

_

_Keiko screamed in agony, gripping the steel handles of the hospital bed. "Only a little further Keiko. I see the head." Keiko screamed again as another contraction started on her body. "Keiko remember your breathing exercises. Inhale Exhale. Inhale. Exhale." Keiko screamed giving one last push. _

_Breathing heavily, she watched as the doctor held up the blood covered child that had just come from her womb. "It's a girl, Keiko-chan. Congratulations," the nurse said as she handed the somewhat cleaner baby to its mother. Keiko smiled cradling the bay to her chest. _

"_What's the baby's name?"_

_Keiko remained silent rocking the baby back and forth in her arms. "Hmmm…. Atashi Motoko Ichimaru will be her name." The nurse nodded writing the name down before leaving to retrieve some pain relievers for the new mother._

_Keiko hummed soothingly to her newborn. Slowly the newborn opened her eyes to reveal its dark gray pupils; Atashi let out a high pitched wail until the nurse returned to see the shrieking baby. As the nurse approached the bed, she noticed the lack of movement from the infant's mother. She gasped when she realized that Keiko was no longer in this world.

* * *

_

Gaara remained silent as Atashi finished her explanation. "The demon used the cut on my mother's face to integrate herself into her body and then she combined herself in the embryo that was me. In revenge she killed my mother at my birth then the Siren left me alone for the next decade. She only started to talk to me after my tenth birthday." Atashi sighed looking up at Gaara, "Although she killed my mother out of revenge I don't resent her because what's done is done and there's nothing I can do to change it."

'_Her mother was killed by her demon too….. Ichimaru-san and I have more in common than I thought.' _"As nice as that story was it still didn't explain how you are able to overcome my sand."

'_Is he really that dense?_' "My demon is water. Sand and water don't mix."

Gaara narrowed his black circled eyes, "And?"

Atashi sighed in frustration trying to run a hand through her hair but was restrained by the sand around her, "It means that I sort of inherited my demons…. Features you could say. I can use my chakra to make my arms briefly translucent or I can coat myself in an absorbent layer of water making it near impossible for your sand to cling on," she rolled her eyes, "anything else you would like to know while I am still answering questions?"

Gaara's sand tightened around Atashi's neck forcing her to cough hoarsely "I would not insult me if I were you. Mother is craving blood and you are defenseless."

Atashi glared defiantly but nodded her head, wanting, in the back of her mind, to live a little longer than the next five minutes. The sand's grip lessened and the two shinobi sat in silence.

Atashi blinked swerving her head around, "Umm…. Not to be rude or anything but why the hell are we in a cave?"

At first Gaara didn't answer or seem to acknowledge that Atashi had spoken, until he grunted and stood up placing his sand gourd onto his back, "There was a sand storm earlier and I thought it too troublesome to lug your unconscious body around."

'_Oh… well that makes sense I suppose.'_

"But that was over two hours ago and the storm has long since passed, so it is time to go." Without a second thought, Gaara appeared behind Atashi and knocked her in the back of the head, rendering her unconscious.

* * *

Atashi awoke again in the darkness with no one around her, _'what happened?'_

'**_You got caught and that demon boy knocked you out…. Twice.'_**

The diplomat moaned remembering the events… well most of the events that led her to where she currently was. _'Why does my head hurt so much then?'_

'**_What can I say? That kid hit you pretty hard over the head.'_**

Atashi's eyes finally adjusted to the dim lighting of the room. The leaf Nin found herself in a small five by five room with a small window and no door. The walls of her prison were a smooth gray and the floor was an uneven cold black. _'Rather plain don't you agree?'_

'_**It could be a little more festive I suppose.'**_

Atashi absentmindedly rubbed her wrists finding them still bound by chakra absorbing bonds and now shackles too. The tight metal connected directly to the ground in front of her giving the kunoichi about six inches of slack, not enough for the girl to even rub the back of her aching head. Her ankles, Atashi also noted, were bound by chains that gave her no slack at all. _'I guess they don't want me going anywhere soon.'_

'**_You could say that again.'_**

Atashi sighed in frustration turning the chains around her wrists again. Then an idea sparked in her mind. _'Maybe if I can get the chakra bond off….'_ Atashi attempted to touch the wire but was given a shock to her body. _'Okay bad idea,'_ Atashi thought wearily rubbing her injured wrists.

"Oh, giving up already Ichimaru-san?"

"What do you want…. Orochimaru?"

* * *

A/N: end of the chapter don't you all just hate me right now? Lol I only had a three day week at school so you should be happy that I even updated this week isn't it just suspenseful? Well you know the drill review! 

Press me

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

SEIC! That wasn't the end! Fooled ya!

* * *

"Oh, can't a guy just drop by somewhere to check up on a ninja from his former village?" 

"No," the frustrated kunoichi growled bluntly, refusing to even look in the general direction of the traitor of Konoha.

"Come now, I was really concerned about your condition Ichimaru-san."

Atashi snorted, "I'm so sure you were. Now stoop dancing around the damn subject and tell me why the hell you're here in my prison when I am going to be killed soon."

"Maybe I would tell you if you actually looked at me."

"Ha! Like I'm that much of a fool, now tell me your purpose or leave."

A hand came under her chin and forcefully jerked her head up. Atashi now stared into the glowing yellow snake slit eyes of Orochimaru. His pale face was sickingly noticeable against the surrounding background. "I don't think you have much of a choice girl."

Atashi shivered in disgust as his warm breath caressed her cooler cheek. Averting her eyes, the diplomat's gaze came upon the white haired assistant of Orochimaru. He stood quietly in the corner of the cell observing the interaction between Atashi and his master. Orochimaru dug his fingernails into Atashi's chin making her wince visibly and look back at him.

"I could help you Ichimaru-san."

"I don't need any help especially any help from you."

"Oh that hurts," Orochimaru smirked withdrawing from Atashi's kneeling form, "but I fear you will need help if you are to escape from Sunagakure alive and intact."

Atashi glared at the sannin, "I don't need any help getting out of this hell hole, and I will get out. You can bet on that."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Such determination and hate filled passion behind your words Ichimaru-san." His pale fingers slid into his mouth cleaning off the crimson blood that stained his digits. "I could help you gain power Ichimaru-san. Immense power. All you have to do is agree to serve under me and abandon Konohagakure."

Atashi snarled meeting the Sannin's eyes, "Over. My. Dead. Body. I will never abandon my home to join a gay old mother fucker like you."

Orochimaru smirked returning to head level with Atashi, "Tough words for one in your position and condition. I will leave but not without giving you two little presents."

He stood and backed up a pace flashing through hand seals. Recognizing what he was trying to do, Atashi struggled to release herself from the bonds that held her in place, but it was too late.

Orochimaru's neck shot out and his head buried into her neck, fangs sinking into her delicate flesh.

Gasping in pain the kunoichi hunched over as three circular commas appeared on her neck were the Sannin had bit. The pain was unbearable but Atashi managed to stay conscious.

"Amazing. You managed to stay awake even after that, even though you have no chakra." Atashi continued to breath hard, unable to mask the pain that ran rampit(SP) through her body.

"Why did you place the cursed seal on me…. Bastard!"

"You never know when I may grow tired of Sasuke-kun. I just want to keep my options open. And know for the final part of your present." Kabuto stepped forward opening Atashi's jaw and dropping a small red ball into her mouth. "A soldier pill you help you possibly cope with some of the pain. Sorry to cut our visit short but I must go now. We'll meet again Ichimaru Atashi, if you do manage to live and escape from Sunagakure." Kabuto and Orochimaru faded into the shadows leaving the pain stricken kunoichi to deal with the curse seal alone in the darkening prison cell.

Things were most defiantly not looking up for the leaf ninja.

* * *

A/N: now the chapter is over hope you enjoyed lol please review 


	10. Atashi's 'death place'

Hey all this is chapter ten brought to you by: Paperclips, the only good thing in my life. Now onto the reviews

**_darklight03-_** I feel her pain too I become my character when I write so I try to keep it real lol

_Suna-TsukiKoinu-_ Thank you

_BloodHeron-_ thank you I couldn't figure how too spell the word and the spell check wasn't helping me figure it out Orochimaru can't be squished… stupid snake he has to be blown up lol

**_Adventurous Dream Girl_** really you didn't?... I thought it was obvious …. Oh well what can I say thanks for the review

_Burn_- love that name…. hehe wouldn't you like to know… well I guess you would if you are reading this chapter

**_Jazzy Uchiha_**- oooo you feel sorry…. I don't hahahaha

**_13thShadowKnight_**- lol your comments make me laugh although your right Orochimaru just plain freaks me out and your friend is crazy! Kakashi is so cuddly lol

**_Fuyun_**- that's the spirit! Muhahaha thanks for the comment

**_Paprika012345_**- happy you like it hope this was soon enough for yous

**_Neji-kun-naruto_**- meh then you need to try and read a non-yaoi Kabuto/OC pairing they tend to be really good try reading Trust me, My Love and if you still don't like it then I will not push the subject onto you any longer

**_Gaara's otome_** of course I'll continue don't you fret just takes me a while to update thanks for your comment

**_Vlad Plasmious_**- blink blink wow I like your name lol thanks for your comment too

_Jessica- _hehe…. It'll be something sort of like that but you'll have to read to find out

**_Ghostioanddaigona- _**well here's more lol thanks for the review

**_shadow-5-girl- _**oh it's no problem I was really sick so I don't blame you for not reviewing or anything

_Jenny_- really? I'm your favorite blush blush thank you lol I feel so happy to know that you like it that much thanks for the review

* * *

**QUICK NOTE**- hey sorry the update took so long but I used like half a week to do some researching for better fan fiction reading by reading about 150 chapters of online Naruto manga so that took up some of my time and then I got the uber flu and ended up sick and in bed for another whole week then I had to make up all of the work I missed in school being sick for that long so it took over three weeks to update and for that I am really sorry but I couldn't help it anyways

* * *

I **_do not own_** Naruto so there hahahahahahahahahahahhahahaha bleh

* * *

The leaf nin known as Ichimaru Atashi sat crumpled on the prison floor gasping for the air her body failed to intake. Tremors of electricity shot through her body making her breathing harder than usual. "Siren," she hissed as her mind started to smear the fine line between consciousness and unconsciousness. "S-siren," she gasped again feeling as if she was being tortured by some sort of lightening jutsu.

'**_Child, do not distract me unless you want the pain to intensify.'_**

Atashi moaned biting her bottom lip to keep herself awake, '_Seems that the siren is blocking Orochimaru from my mind but,'_ she winced in pain, _'but if I fail to stay conscious, it will more than likely double the pain that I am already experiencing. How the hell did Sasuke and Anko endure this? I can barely control my shaking and pain, not to mention that the Siren is fending off the treacherous Sannin….. but then again they did have chakra….. damnit.'_ Her breathing faltered briefly making the room spin all around her. Taking a painful breath, Atashi formed the tiger seal and tried to mold her chakra.

It sparked before her eyes making them widen in surprise. _'It worked?_' The diplomat decided to try again but this time her body was sent into an extremely painful spasm causing her immediate unconsciousness.

* * *

Gaara paced his room angrily, '_I let her live. Why did I let her live?..._' he turned and moved towards the wall farthest from him_, 'I should have killed her… and then I would be stronger and less…. Less anxious. Did I not kill her because she is like me? Did I not let my sand absorb her blood because I pitied her? I don't care what happens to her. I'll be glad to see her die……. But then why do I feel this pain here?_' He stopped in the middle of his room and pressed his open hand to his chest. _'Why do I hurt here again?'

* * *

_

"_There are wounds that do not bleed… wounds of the heart…. There are times when those hurts never heal and go away, but if you want them to stop aching you need another person to heal it for you….. Gaara you need love."

* * *

_

Gaara's sand lashed the wall, splintering the wood beyond the paint and sheet rock. _'Love! I need no love, I have only love for myself and that is what will help me survive.' _

He growled grabbing his gourd and stalking out the door and down the hall. The frustrated sand demon retainer encountered his siblings as he descended the stairs. Both of them flattened themselves against the wall, letting their youngest sibling pass by with plenty of room.

"G-Gaara, where a-are you going," Temari managed to stutter as Gaara reached the bottom of the stairs.

The aura around the red-haired boy darkened, "None of your concern. Don't speak to me unless you have a wish to die."

Not waiting for a reply, the disgruntled boy left the house.

* * *

Atashi stood staring into the surrounding darkness that reigned over her vision. Numbly she took a step forward only to lose balance and stumble. Ahead of her now was a faint red glow. Climbing back to her tired feet, she stared trying to make out what she was seeing before her. Whatever it was, it was drawing closer, or maybe she was going closer to it. She was currently unsure, all she knew was that whatever it was, it was certainly familiar looking.

It was still hundreds of yards away but the kunoichi froze recognizing what it was. Unable to move frozen in horror, she watched as the broken gate of Konohagakure drew closer, flames caressing the wooden structure. It flew past her so she then stood in the village. Her beautiful home was destroyed, the familiar looking streets littered with the bodies of friends, colleagues, acquaintances;

people who she had grown up with

locals she knew by first name;

her teachers

her caretakers;

the people she had sworn to protect,

the ones she had sworn to cherish.

It was the mass death of the reason she kept herself alive.

The city moved past her until she stood in front of the Hokage tower. Its structure was demolished completely, destroyed. Atashi found herself on the brink of tears, she felt as if something was squeezing her lungs making her unable to breathe at all. The flaming village faded from around her again, leaving her alone in the dark once again.

"Konoha will be destroyed and it will be all your fault, Ichimaru-san and your weaknesses. Because of you, everyone you care about will die and you will be all alone again, but it doesn't matter now does it? You've always been lonely.

No accepts you.

They all see you're different

Unworthy.

They would all rather see you dead.

You are unimportant.

No one wants your help.

You are too weak. Too weak to protect the one thing you live for.

You are unworthy to protect your home.

Unworthy to guard Konohagakure."

The words rang in her mind. Unworthy. Unable. Your fault. Hated. Alone. Atashi fell to her knees and held her head.

"That's not true," she screamed, "I would protect my home with my life!"

_"Worthless."_

"NO! Stop it! Stop it…." She closed her eyes short of breath _'I am needed. Hidden leaf needs my protection.'_

_"Your fault."_

Tears streamed out of her clenched eyes as her crumpled being was sucked into a never ending depression.

* * *

The kunoichi gasped returning to reality_. 'A dream. Just a dream.'_

Her breathing was still unsteady and her body was completely drained of energy. Out of the corner of her blurry eye, she made out a black sandal. Not bothering to turn her head she whispered, " Is there something I can help you with Kankuro-san?"

The puppet master shuffled forward towards the kneeling prisoner. "I just want you to answer a question for me. D-did you really attempt to kill the Kazekage?"

Despite her current position Atashi smirked, "I do not think that I would be stupid enough to fight a shadow who happens to be someone much more powerful than me. So to answer your question, no I did not try to assassinate the Kazekage."

The black clad boy crouched to the kunoichi's level, "Then that means you're innocent and that you were set up. I'll go tell my Otou-san and-"

Atashi sat up and shook her head, "Kankuro that's not going to work."

"Of course it will. My-"

"Listen Kankuro, your Otou-san isn't going to listen because he wants me dead. He needs me dead because he made an alliance with Konoha's enemy, Otogakure."

"That's impossible. You're lying. The Kazekage wouldn't." Kankuro was shaking with outrage of the very thought.

"Look Kankuro believe what you want, its only a decision that you can make, but believe me when I say I've never lied to you about anything while I've been here. Now get out of her before you get caught, I don't want you to get into any trouble for talking to me."

They stared into each other's eyes, "I believe you Atashi." He paused glancing around the room, "that's why I'm going to help you to escape."

Atashi deadpanned, "Huh?"

"I said that I'm going to help you get out of here."

"Kankuro…."

He smiled at Atashi who was staring at him like he was crazy. Finding her voice the kunoichi spoke again, "Kankuro this is a bad idea, if you get caught you will be considered a traitor to your village and you will be put to death. I'm not worth the risk. Please just-"

It was Kankuro's turn to interrupt, "Look Atashi, I owe you big time. Because of you I was finally able to build up enough courage to ask the girl I like out. I am a bona fide chick magnet."

**Blink Blink**_. 'Riight.' _

"And I believe that you are innocent. Now do you want my help or not?

Atashi sighed tilting her head upwards, "Very well but if you get caught I won't forgive you."

The puppet master gave her a wicked grin, "I don't plan on getting caught." Slowly he started to gather chakra to the ends of his long digits.

'_He's going to form some sort of chakra knife to cut the bonds? It is very simple but it might just work.'_

"Could you spread out your wrists as far as you can? I don't want to accidentally cut you instead." Atashi complied immediately holding her arms out in front of her steadily. Slowly Kankuro's chakra became pointed long knife-like blades; he lowered his hand into the thin space between her wrists above the bond that kept the leaf nin from using her energy. Several flashed and danced impatiently around the string as the two energies of the bond and Kankuro collided with each other. Just as the bonds started to crackle and weaken, Kankuro lost concentration and swore under his breath before standing up, "I'm sorry. I couldn't break the bond completely but I must leave immediately."

Before the kunoichi could reply, the oldest brother of the sand siblings disappeared into thin air. '_I can only wonder what made him want to leave so fast.'_ Her answer came when another familiar face appeared in the room, "What brings you here, Kazekage-sama?"

"Nothing more then your impending death, Ichimaru-san. Look at you, so vulnerable and weak, nothing more than a stupid and worthless girl. To think I was ever scared of you."

'_Cocky bastard wouldn't be saying that if I were untied.'_

"But to answer your question, I am here to escort you to your death place."

"Oh I feel so special," Atashi sighed sarcastically giving the powerful sand nin a glare. On reaction the Kazekage smacked her across the face with his hand.

"Your disrespect is distasteful. I guess trash will remain trash until the very end."

"Does hitting those unable to defend themselves make you feel even more powerful?"

The Kazekage rose his hand to strike the leaf nin again but faltered seeing the look of challenge on her face. He smirked and lowered his hand, "You know what… I think we'll continue this conversation out in the open."

Atashi couldn't help but smirk even more at the Kazekage, "Is something the matter with just killing me here?"

"Not really. It was after all my second choice of place to end your existence but the first place is much better."

"Oh? And what is this place that you deem more worthy of my pathetic death?"

"You will find out soon enough Ichimaru-san."

From behind a black slip of cloth fell over her eyes and tied tightly. _'Great.'_ The shackles around her wrists and ankles disappeared leaving her with a mere line that held in her chakra. Thoughts raced through her head at such a high speed that a plan was already starting to form. She smirked inwardly, calculating the number of enemies present in the room, _'Okay three people are present, I could easily knock the one behind me out and then I could take out the one guarding the entrance. Screw the Kazekage, running is my best-' _Atashi was shoved from behind bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I wouldn't try anything rash Ichimaru Atashi, You can't possibly escape."

'Well escaping is now out of the question since Gaara is one of the ones present.'

"Stand up Ichimaru-san, we have a bit of a walk before you're at your death place." Atashi had no choice but to comply with the order; slowly she rose to her feet, feeling weak at the knees and the stinging of the sudden increase in the blood flow to her legs. Biting the inside of her cheek, the diplomat took a step forward ignoring the throbbing in her legs.

"Lead the way then, I am curious now to see the place where I will die." Feeling the harsh tug on the string that bound her wrists and chakra, she followed obediently.

* * *

The farther she walked the more nauseated she felt, and to top it off the seal that Orochimaru had bestowed on her was throbbing. Slowly she inhaled and exhaled concentrating on keeping the contents of her stomach, whatever they may be, down. Stumbling over her feet and almost falling, Atashi started to climb the narrow stairs before her. Somewhere behind her one of the guards started to snicker. Just as she was about to say something about the laughing, Atashi stumbled again this time having reached the top of the stairs.

The quick forward movement made the lead nin's head snap back causing stress to the three commas on her neck. Making a nearly inaudible sound Atashi regained her balance and started to walk after who ever was in front of her. The air around her started to warm as she walked farther down the hallway .Her head and neck felt like someone was stabbing a sharp kunai repeatedly into them. '_Endurance Atashi Endurance,'_ the black haired girl mouthed digging her jagged fingernails into her pale palms. The tightness on her bonds became slack as Atashi narrowly missed the person who led her. Her warm breath rebounded back to her as it bounced off the figure in front of her.

Slowly reaching her hands out, her blood covered fingers met a hard round object, _'Gaara_,' her mind screamed as she jerked her hands back._ 'Okay calm down everything is going to be alright. Who am I kidding! I'm going to die! Ah, I don't want to die yet! I'll be like… the virgin sacrifice! NO! Why didn't I take up any of the offers for sex! Virgin! NO! Atashi shut up and think about it logically…. Now I'm having arguments with myself! I must be going mentally insane! Damn you black cat! I knew there would be repricutions to having you cross my path! I'm going to die and no one will notice and then Gaara's sand will squish me and suck all my blood up and they'll leave my body for the desert animals to eat and then scary snakes and scorpions will use my skull as a new home and then-'_

Atashi's mind barely registered the faint jingle of keys and the rusty creaking of an old door's hinges. It wasn't until she was pulled forward that she realized her momentarily pause was over. With a quick breath Atashi stepped forward after the demon retainer.

Sand crunched under the kunoichi's worn black sandals as the sun mercilessly beated down on her healing sun burnt back.

An indistinct murmur met her eager ears, _'What the hell is going on?'_

Suddenly it became deadly quiet for no apparent reason or so Atashi thought. "Citizens of Sunagakure, of Wind Country, before you stands the treacherous wench that tried to do away with me, the person who is on trial here today!" The unseen crowd hissed, booed and cheered at the Kazekage's words.

_'So he made it into a spectator event…. Joy.'_

The blindfold was removed from her eyes as she was forced into a kneeling position. The crowd gathered to see her death was huge! Like the whole entire village was there.

Her death place was a stadium- like structure with very high balconies. '_Can it get any worse than this?'_

"Now Ichimaru-san how do you plead to the charge of attempted assassination of me the Kazekage?"

Atashi stared at him in disbelief, "Not guilty…."

The crowd yelled angrily throwing objects at the defenseless kunoichi, unfortunately their aim really sucked so Atashi didn't get hit by one thing.

The Kazekage kicked the diplomat in the back causing her to fall onto the ground. He then applied force with his heal into her spine. The leaf diplomat bit her lip to stop herself from crying out in pain. Cheering started to raise in her ears the longer the Kazekage held her in that position.

"What do you say citizens of Sunagakure, guilty or not guilty?"

"Guilty Guilty." The crowd's chant became furious.

"Ichimaru-san of Hidden Leaf Village you are found guilty of attempted murder of the Kazekage. Your punishment is death by beheadment."

"What! You can't do that you filthy bastard!"

He smirked down at her, "Oh, but I think I can. Restrain her."

Two Jounin appeared out of nowhere, grabbed the fifteen year old by the shoulders and slammed her down in front of the Kazekage who has pulled a katana out of seemingly thin air. "Any last words Ichimaru-san?

"Go to hell Bastard!"

_"A fighter to the end. I'm going to miss you Ichimaru-san…. Not really." The ninja pulled back his katana and swung it down as hard as he could on her neck. It easily sliced through as the kunoichi's head rolled onto the ground. The crowd cheered in victory as the Kazekage picked up the head by its long spindly black hair._

_As she brought it eye level he noticed something. There was no blood at all coming from the body or the head. In his hand the head became sand that piled uselessly on the ground._

_Growling with seeping anger he spun around to ask his Jounin what happened but found them on the ground unconscious. "Where are you Ichimaru-san? Come out and face your death!"_

_"I think I'll stay hiding," the shinobi replied her voice echoing through the stadium. The Kazekage screeched in anger as he started his search for the kunoichi.

* * *

_

_'Thank the gods for you Kankuro without the small dent you made in the bond, I would be dead right now. But because of it I trapped the Kazekage in Genjutsu. Now all I have to do is force my chakra through the bond and break it.'_ As Atashi gathered chakra to her hands her neck burst into pain once again, adding to what she already felt by being pressed into the sandy terrain.

"Kazekage-sama, are you alright," the Jounin on her right asked.

No response.

"Kazekage-sama?"

Still no response from the powerful shadow.

Feeling the weight holding her down lift and lessen slightly Atashi took the chance by flaring up her chakra at such a force that the Jounin holding her down were thrown off. Taking a sharp breath, she caught, in the corner of her eye, movement.

The Kazekage broke from Atashi's Genjutsu and slashed his blade down at a high speed. On reaction the kunoichi rolled onto her back, barely dodging the would be fatal blow. Instead the kunoichi's sand infested onyx hair took the blow.

The guardian of Suna stood staring down at where the blade connected to the ground, breathing heavily as if he had just run a marathon. With bought time, Atashi struggled with her bonds as they continued to hold fast, _'Break already you stupid string!'_

The sun reflected off of sharp steal and into the leaf nin's eyes as the Kazekage bought the blade slowly to his shoulder's level. No noise met either's ears as the two enemy ninja glared at each other heatedly. The entire village was frozen in the lingering silence.

Atashi released the breath she had been holding and gave another sharp tug at her chakra bonds.

As fast as everything had seemed to freeze the world started to function; the sound of the citizens of Sunagakure screaming came back to unprepared ears as the cool steel blade flashed down aiming for the diplomat's neck. The unblocked blade met the sand as Atashi narrowly dodged a fatal blow her hair taking the damage once again instead.

In rapid succession with movements too fast for civilian eyes to track, the agitated wind shadow continued to hack away at the ground where his prisoner had previously laid. Although literally rolling for your life was somewhat productive and successful it only worked when there was actually a place to roll to, but when faced against a twenty foot high wall there was really no place for you to go. Atashi encountered this problem early on in her attempt to stay intact against the sword hacking Kazekage. The kunoichi's left sandaled foot tapped the sandy wall as she was brought to an abrupt stop, the looming wall to right, the towering psychopath Suna leader to her right, his sword poised to strike once again.

As the sharpened blade was thrusted as the delicate skin that covered her chest, the leaf nin did the first thing that came to her mind at that very moment; she kicked off of the wall causing her body to spin and narrowly dodge the sword, while kicking at the Kazekage who easily jumped over her legs.

Situations were dire, as the fifteen year old now lay on the ground with no where to escape to, her heart pounded rapidly as the Kazekage seemed to slowly raise his sword. Sweat stung her eyes as he held it readily over the kunoichi's heart. She squeezed her eyes shut and instinctively threw her hands up as he thrust it down aiming to kill her in that blow.

Atashi screamed in pain as the point of the sword went through the palm of her hand instead of into her chest. The steel protruded through her left hand as blood washed from the wound onto the kunoichi's dirt encrusted clothing; the pain was excruciating but Atashi smirked weakly as the foot of steel was removed from her hand.

As the blade was pulled away, the leaf nin's chakra bond fell uselessly to the ground, having been severed by the Kazekage's katana.

* * *

A/N: and that is the end of chapter ten meh I hope you enjoyed it!

**Should Atashi hook up with Gaara soon?**

**How bad do you want them to kiss?**

**Should the storyline be close to the manga's storyline?**

**What kind of pairing would you like to see after Ten Years in Sand Country?**

And just to tell you because I am weird my shoe had Sexy No Jutsu written on it in black pen… yeah so review and answer my above questions please thanks that's all.


	11. Atashi against the Kazekage

This is Chapter Eleven if you are reading this which is probably pointless because you are all smart people and you can all tell that this is the eleventh chapter of the story so why am I even telling you this? It must be because I love you all…. In an author to reader sort of way lol, anyways onto the reviews

**_darklight03-_** you my friend are crazy lol but I like that, thanks for the input and something close to the two year thing will happen but you'll have to read to find out what lol

**_13thShadowKinght-_** lol that's creepy of course you don't have your sister's dead cat haunting you and your bed…. freaking cat… at least it can't shed anymore hair on me

_BloodHeron_- thanks for the input hehe and Orochimaru will be alive for a while it is vital to the plot and you're right Atashi and Gaara will make an interesting couple lol since he does want to currently kill her

_eLISA-_ hehe that was really short sweet and to the point thanks for your review

**_shadow-5-girl-_** lol its killing you that they haven't kissed yet lol well since I asked the questions the 'kiss' will be put off due to storyline change muhahaha so you'll have to wait a bit longer

**_gothshadowdragonofhell-_** 'M'? lol I don't think I can so that it would make both the mains OCC and that is unacceptable but I have to boost the rating up because of language it's rather naughty for a teen rating

_Amanda_- lol thanks for your review it put me in a new light of ….. reviews you are a one of a kind reviewer

**_Jazzy Uchiha_**- lol thanks for the review and you got the pairings stuck in my mind dang it lol it's distracting but thanks for the input a lot

**_White Alchemist Taya-_** thanks for the review it does kind of help out because I changed the storyline three times since I put up this chapter and read the reviews so yeah it helps me a lot thanks

**_RainCurtain-_** thanks for the review and it's alright to be addicted just don't hurt me if I can't update ASAP

_Burn-_ is the key word of that sentence 'nearly'? lol cuz it would be weird if you had… but then again I randomly dance at my computer when I'm reading or typing my story and there is no music playing lol

**_IknowPPLonCRACK_**- lol thanks for your review and I really like your name it makes me smile whenever I read it

**_Suna-Tsuki-Koinu_**- thanks for your review and input it really helps me out lol I don't think I'll do another Gaara fic for a while but thanks for the suggestion

**_Fuyun-_** you should care –dramatic gasp- lol just wanted some input and don't worry I want stop writing until the story is done!

**_Neji-Kun-naruto_**- you know I was really thinking about doing a Neji/OC instead of a Gaara but due to all the suggestions I'll have to take a vote sometime but I will get around to writing a Neji someday thanks for the input it really helps

**_chitana_**- Hinata is the most adorable person ever I just love her and her love for Naruto it's so cute!

**_Lynzu Seosima-_** woah strange name lol so you will now be called Lyn Lyn cuz its easier to remember and type lol I like you're input and look forward to seeing more and as far as your pairings go I like all of them even the Yaoi (secret Yaoi and incest fan (I can't help it either but I also like Hyuuga incest but not sand as much but maybe I just haven't found the correct fic yet) anyways thanks for the review its really helpful

**_gazer of life_**- thanks I really like reviews so keep it up if you please

**_ghostioanddiagona-_** thanks for your input it really helps and thanks for the complement it makes me really happy inside lol

_violet_- heh thanks for the input and the praise it makes me really happy, and thank kami-sama that she's not a Mary sue lol I was a little worried she was Mary sue ish but now I feel better that someone else has told me she's not anyways I should make the kissing and hook up cheesy just for you lol, NOT! Thanks for your support, and I'm glad you trust in me

_Jessica-_ lol don't freak out on me quite yet hehe thanks for your input and your review

* * *

Disclaimer- I **_do not own_** Naruto so there

but I do own Atashi so I can make her do anything

muhahahaha hack hack cough

* * *

"Is something the matter Kazekage-sama," Atashi asked as she rose to her feet shaking. The older ninja did not answer her. "Are you afraid," she asked whispering into his ear having appeared at his side.

The citizens that were present became silent, the dramatic twist of the story (….fight) was surprising and alarming. In fear the Kazekage gripped the worn hilt of his katana tighter; he feared for his life.

The normally neat and collected leaf diplomat did not appear her usual self; instead she was as he had called her falsely, she looked as if she truly was a cold blooded killer. Her dirt incrusted clothing clung to her thin frame; its condition was worse for wear- torn and bloody from their intense battling and her wounds. Her normally neat black hair that rested at her lower back was now choppy and three inches above her shoulders, that is besides two random strands that had evaded his blade; they were still waist length, each on either side of her face. Sand covered her face giving her the appearance of tanned skin.

But what made him fear her most for was her eyes; her emotionless grey-green eyes that pierced his soul with ease.

He struck at her with his weapon, only to see her dodge and reappear on top of the blade.

"You are not being very polite to those who are guests. Perhaps I shall forgive you… or perhaps not." She spun on the heel of her left foot, her right grazing and throwing off the hat he wore. "Well, this is to be my death place is it not? Perhaps you'd like to start to try and kill me… if you can." She craned her head around, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. The entire right side of her face was covered in black splotches.

The Kazekage had something similar to this before. When he was making arrangements for the treaty with Orochimaru; Orochimaru had brought along with him one of his subordinates, Uchiha Sasuke, the boy who was a missing ninja from Konoha.

The boy had shown extraordinary qualities and advancement for his age but what the Kazekage remembered most was the Sound's leader's explanation of the markings that covered the boy's body.

* * *

"_This is my own creation. The cursed mark makes those I mark able to gain and borrow power from me making the subject up to ten times stronger than they normally are."_

"_So how many have this mark on them?"_

"_Besides Sasuke-kun, there were five."_

"_Hmmm…. That is interesting indeed."

* * *

_

'_That bastard! He betrayed me! Orochimaru you will die at my hand. I can't believe how badly I was tricked by you.'_

"Old man, do you plan to stand there the entire time and gape or will you finish your job and kill me? Or maybe I'll just leave and let you live your life out like the coward you are."

This comment pushed the wind shadow over the edge. "Child I have had enough of your disrespect so now I will kill you. May your arrogant soul be pitied where ever it is you go once you are dead."

"Fancy words for an idiot. So let's see them fulfilled shall we?" The kunoichi flipped off the sword and landed lightly on the ground before the sand's leader. "Shall we begin then?"

The Kazekage's yes was another wild swing of his sword.

"Fighting, I take it, is your answer so let us truly begin, Kazekage-sama," the leaf nin said with a sadistic smile having avoided the older shinobi's attacks. She easily closed the distance between them and gave the wind shadow an underhand thrust into this chin; as quick as her hand connected with his head, her other open palm slammed into his diaphragm.

The shadow hunched over out of breath and dropped his bladed weapon. He barely registered the kunoichi's moves as she spun around bringing her led up to kick him in the back of the head. Instead of taking the hit, the Kazekage's hand shot up and caught Atashi's leg and used her own momentum to throw her back towards the high wall.

Despite the powerful throw, the leaf nin easily twisted her body around so that her chakra covered sandals hit the wall instead. She stood at lest twelve feet up from the sand covered ground; She wasn't at the very least surprised by the fact.

"I hope that isn't all you have Kazekage-sama. I will be very disappointed if it is." The cursed seal seemed alive as it continued to wrap itself around Atashi's body. Its strange pattern was moving from her elbow to her fingertips as her leg was steady being taken over by it.

She jumped from the wall landing on the sand covered floor. When she landed the bottom half of her body was immediately engulfed by sand. In a flash, the Kazekage was at her side to thrust his blade through her heart. The body hunched over seemingly lifeless until it burst into water.

'_Mizu Buushin in Suna? In this desert climate summoning enough water from the air alone to make a Buushin is a hassle. Here that technique is considered Kage level.'_ The man withdrew quickly taking several steps back. She was no where in his sight.

"You play this game very well Kazekage-sama, for that I applaud you," Atashi called mockingly from an unknown place, the sound of her hands coming together bouncing off the walls.

"Come out and fight me coward!"

The crunch of sand behind him alerted the Kazekage to her presence. He turned, dropping his katana, in order to form seals, "Kamaitachi Kaze ninpo."

The wind started to tear apart the ground in front of him as he released the jutsu at the kunoichi. A calculating look was etched on her features as she started to react to the technique her opponent had unleashed.

With speed barely traceable, the leaf nin jumped into the air barely avoiding the ninpo; the released jutsu tore havoc where the diplomat had once stood. The win grew in size spreading the length of the arena and surged forward. It demolished all in its way, tearing and ripping whatever came before it. It only ceased its rampage when it met with the solid wall and still then it caused scars to form onto the white marble. As the jutsu continued to move, the kunoichi was suspended in the air, slowly coming back down to the ground, completely open to attack. The Kazekage took his chance then, using all of the thrown weapons he had on him to attack the black haired girl.

He first sent shuriken at her as they were hardest to catch due to their rapid rotation and pointed ends. The kunoichi threw her arms up in defense watching as the star-shaped weapons drew near rapidly. Her unharmed right hand shot out to snatch the weapons from the air. The first star was caught but not without injury as it cut a shallow slash into her palm. The second and third stars were deflected by the caught weapon but the forth and fifth stars were dead on hits; the forth star grazed Atashi's left knee and the fifth star, which had been hidden in the shadow of the third, grazed her cheek as she threw her head to the side in order to avoid it.

Next was a barrage of senbon, swift and hard to see. Many of them were blocked yet again, by the shuriken but some of them managed to become embedded in her left arm, several into her lower stomach, and three into her calf.

Atashi growled in anger as the attack continued with kunai. They were not as quick or as aerodynamic as senbon and shuriken but they were free to carry explosive tags on them. And that's just exactly what they did.

Throwing her shuriken, she blocked the two kunai that came towards her fastest; they veered off and hit the ground, exploding on impact. Nine other kunai still drew closer, four them with explosive tags attached to the loophole on the end.

Atashi's only choices were using some sort of jutsu or pulling the needles that were stuck in her flesh out. Deciding that jutsus should be her last resort, the black haired kunoichi reached down and jerked the embedded senbon from her leg. She countered the explosive kunai with ease although the last tagged one came close to hitting her. If not for ripping the needle out of her left arm, things would have turned out worse for the kunoichi.

The remaining five were easily taken care of.

Snatching a kunai from the air as it flew by, the diplomat turned it in her unharmed hand and blocked the four remaining kunai, sending them off into different directions. What she didn't see was the wire that was tied around the loophole of the last kunai. Although it was put off course of hitting Atashi, the kunai continued forward, spinning sideways uselessly.

As it passed by, the invisible string caught onto the leaf nin's left wrist and spun around it tightly. From the kunai's side it jerked roughly tightening the slack around her wrist. Next the Kazekage pulled on the wire as hard as he could, making the thin metal line sink into the delicate flesh immediately.

Atashi yelled in pain, now noticing the string that wrapped around her wrist due to the blood that ran down its line. On reaction the girl lashed out with her kunai and cut the taunt wire from her wrist. "Shit," she muttered as blood poured from her wounded wrist. The sticky liquid caused the wire to hang inside the wound, waiting to be removed by careful hands, but in a fight such as this one, careful hands were a waste of precious time; the grey-green eyed girl unwound the wire carelessly tossing the wire to the side.

'_Wounds such as this can't be left open, it'll cause major blood loss and that in itself can lose one their battle.'_

As she prepared to gather chakra to her right hand she took notice of the kunai with the wire as it hit the ground. It was wholly engulfed by the ground, so instead the kunoichi summoned chakra to her feet.

As her sandals hit the ground Atashi could feel the sand trying to engulf her. Her summoned energies kept her above the vast sinkhole.

"Nice try Kazekage, but not good enough."

"Did I mention that I'm not finished yet," he smirked as he climbed out of the sand behind her.

The leaf nin turned around quickly blocking the kunai that was meant to wound her. The enemies kept a constant pressure on the two clashing kunais. Surprisingly, the kunoichi was at equal strength with the Kazekage, that is until he started to use chakra to make himself stronger.

As the hold on her kunai loosened, Atashi noticed she was being pushed back. The leaf nin increased her chakra flow to match the wind shadow's strength. It worked for a while, until the flow caused the cursed seal to react more. It became a stabbing pain causing Atashi to drop her kunai in agony. She leaned backwards dodging the Kazekage's kunai, but just barely.

"Damn it," she muttered jumping away from her opponent; she felt nauseated and dizzy but she kept her concentration on the fight.

"Something the matter, Ichimaru-san," the wind shadow taunted seeing the girl's pale face.

"Everything is peachy keen," she answered with a forced smile. She stared at him watching and waiting for him to make the next move. She studied his movements for any sign that he was to attack; when his arms went form being at his sides to flashing through seals in less than a second, Atashi blinked analyzing the new development.

'_I'm lapsing my sight… must be all of the blood loss.'_ She paused seeing the finished jutsu before it hit her full on.

She dropped her arms to her sides watching as the wave of earth grew over the height of the entire stadium. She let out a sharp breath releasing chakra from her entire body to counter the jutsu although her mind had deemed it useless. The darkened earth smashed into her body; it threw her with a force that made her seem nothing more than a mere rag doll. Even after her body had connected with the solid wall the earth used in the attack continued to drive her farther into the cracked barrier. Eventually the attack halted with no more energy left to spare in order to keep it moving.

The Kazekage panted out of energy, never since he had became the sand country's wind shadow had he pushed himself to his limit so that he had no chakra whatsoever. Swear trailed from beyond his sandy brown hairline. He had to give that leaf nin some credit even though he hated to admit it, she had certainly given him a run for his money.

As the earth settled back into its original spot, the wind shadow noticed the notorious Ichimaru Atashi's crumpled form slide to the ground. Blood poured from a gash above her left ear but that was the only sign of major damage done to her.

He moved slowly to her still form searching for any evidence of a trick. But his suspicions were put to rest when his hand met her back; it was all authentic. He gingerly rolled the lifeless kunoichi onto her back and examined her features; her pale face was no longer adorned with the splotchy black markings, although it now had a stretched cut from where his shuriken had sliced her face. Her eyes were gently shut, her mouth slightly ajar, sand clinging to her inner lip. With precision, his long fingers touched her jugular vein searching for any sign of a heartbeat. Not even a faint pressure was felt; there was no doubt in his mind now, Ichimaru Atashi, Jounin from village hidden in the leaves was dead. The dull roar of the spectators met his ears that had been deafened by the silence prior.

A random voice broke through the noise, "Behead her, Kazekage-sama!" Others joined in the chanting and calling for the shadow to take up his katana once again to slice through the leaf ninja's neck and disconnect her head from the body.

He sighed coming from his crouched position, he was fatigued but what the village wanted the village got. That's how it was and how it would always be. He moaned inwardly seeing the katana twinkle in the sunlight at the other side of the arena grounds._ 'Kami, the things I do for my country,'_ he thought as he straightened his posture and strode across the open space. He watched as his shadow grew longer, the farther he walked across the sandy field. It was strange how he felt walking away from the kunoichi's body, like something was wrong with the entire situation. But she was dead; she had no vital signs at all. No heart beat. No chest rising. Nothing at all.

He shook his head glancing over his shoulder at the motionless corpse. When he forced his attention back forward, he found himself at the katana's side. He bent down to pick it up when a shadow appeared at his side and slammed into him, knocking him to the ground.

Sand wrapped around his limbs and pinned him to the ground. He gasped in surprise, horror and pain at the sight of who it was that pinned him down.

"Now now Kazekage-sama, you didn't think that I would die that easily now did you?"

The entire body of the black haired girl was engulfed by a pressing purple aura. It wrapped around her body as did the refreshed cursed seal markings. Her eyes flashed to the side, taking in the fallen blade weapon which was meant to kill her. Her eyes became enlightened with a devious idea. "Hmmm…. Now the position of dominance has changed," she smirked, "so let me finish the job that you couldn't."

She knelt down on one knee and touched the sword's hilt, weighing and adjusting to its feel in her hand. She stood straight again and turned back to the wind shadow. Slowly she sauntered to his side staring down at his struggling body.

"Are you afraid to die," she asked examining the slightly dirty blade.

There wasn't a response to her question; instead there was an intense scrutinizing stare.

Atashi wiped the blade on her unbloodied sleeve before spinning it in the air and positioning it above the elder ninja's heart. He continued to simply stare at her. But that couldn't be exactly said for everyone.

"Kazekage-sama," one of his loyal Jounin screamed trying to jump from the balcony to save his Kage, but he came to an obstacle, when a barrier denied him entry to the arena. Many other loyal Jounin tried the same stunt but the same thing happened; they hit the barrier and were thrown back into the crowded stands unconscious.

Atashi glanced up, taking in the sights around her. The citizens were in shocked panic while the shinobi of the sand tried to find a way around the barrier in order to reach their beloved Kage. She laughed at their pathetic reactions and attempts.

"Wow look at how concerned everyone is for your well-being…. But then again no country has ever had to watch their own Kage being killed live. What a treat they are about to watch, eh?"

Her gaze came upon the sand siblings last. Temari's face was turned away buried in her elder sibling's shoulder. Although she couldn't see her facial features, the leaf kunoichi could tell by her shaking body that she was crying. Kankuro was trying was trying his best to comfort his sister, gently patting her back and whispering into her ear. The puppet master's gaze wasn't focused on the leaf diplomat, instead it was discreetly turned to the side; Saline liquid spilled from his eyes, even though he tried to stop it.

Atashi's gaze came upon Gaara last. He, unlike everyone else, was emotionless and uncaring, deciding he could care less about what happened to his corrupt Otou-san. _'He really is the perfect shinobi.'_

She felt a twinge in the back of her mind as she refocused her attention on the Kazekage. Her arms shook as she continued to hold the blade up; she felt as if the blade was becoming heavier each second longer she held it. Giving one last glance at the crowd, the fifteen year old thrust the bladed weapon down.

She paused, the tip of the katana hovering barely three centimeters above the Kazekage's chest. Her eyes had met with the last person she ever wanted to see, Orochimaru.

He blended in with the crowd very well, almost invisible in the sea of restless citizens. His eyes stared back into her's and Atashi snapped out of her thoughts, dropping the katana and staring at the Kazekage without many thoughts on her mind, "Gomen… I've… I've got to leave you now." She turned and flashed through the seals that would let her leave the stadium.

She landed on her feet at the very edge of the village,_ 'Back to the beginning of my running.'_ She slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She was light-headed and couldn't control her body a moment longer. Without a speck of grace, the kunoichi crumpled to the ground, losing consciousness in a near death state.

* * *

An hour after the kunoichi had escaped from the arena, Jounin Chuunin and Genin alike were sent out to search for the leaf nin. Gaara growled inwardly in frustration, this being the second time within the last forty-eight hours, he had to follow after Ichimaru-san. No doubt, she wouldn't have gotten far with all of the blood that had been absorbed into the sand in the arena. With ease he was able to pinpoint the exact location she was by sensing her blood within the grainy earth.

When he arrived there was no body to be found._ 'So she got away, how did she manage-….. hn…… so she had help. Until we undoubtedly meet again Ichimaru Atashi.' _He watched as a small gust erased the two sets of footprints that went off towards the boarder.

* * *

A/N: 

And that was chapter eleven haha left you wondering where she went didn't I? Muhahaha anyways thanks once again for all of the reviews, you all doubled the normal amount I receive on average for a chapter and that's crazy and for that I implore you all to submit another and if you have any questions or comments feel free to ask me. And that is all.


	12. What happened and Where am I?

Hey you guys this is Chapter Twelve already, geez I never thought I'd get here lol, I'd like to thank you all in general for reviewing on my story because it makes me very happy to know some people like my writing onto the reviews

**_Raincurtain_**- ehehe yeah I can do that to people make them want to kill me…. I know there wasn't much on Gaara but I couldn't really do much in this chapter since… well it was meant to focus on her lol thanks for your review

**_Suna-Tsuki-Koinu-_** haha wouldn't you like to know…. Well I guess you would if you're reading this

**_darklight03-_** are you sure that's what's going to happen Muhahaha thanks for the review it is greatly appreciated

**_Jazzy Uchiha_**- why thank you

**_gothshadowdragonofhell-_** lol happy I don't have to type your name everyday you are always short and to the point thanks for the review

**_13thShadowKnight_**- hey its worse when it's a social worker ahaha you are so pitiful like I want to give you a cookie or something but I'm greedy so no cookie for you ahaha thanks for the review

_BloodHeron-_ when I read your name I see heroin sometimes lol don't worry when the snake man dies it'll be prolly pretty brutal and I'm happy you like all the sudden turn arounds in the plot I have fun trying to think them up all the time thanks for the review

**_Neji-kun-naruto_**- ahaha too bad the kiss has been postponed for a while and patience is a virtue so I can wait for a while thanks for the review

_Burn-_ creepy, but understandable I also dance when a story updates especially if they haven't updated in a while hehe thanks for the review

**_Fuyun-_** I'm glad you liked it so much… replace Orochimaru with panty stealer and its funny ahaha I love that anyways thanks for the review I'm glad you liked it

**_Tainted-reflection-126-_** ahaha it might be it might not be you'll just have to read and find out

* * *

I **_do not own_** Naruto but you all know that anyways

* * *

Atashi drowsily opened her eyes, blinking out the sun that caressed them. Her head was pounding as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings. She was in a….. forest? She blinked, trying to remember how the hell she had gotten to where she currently was. 

She sat with her back against a tree, a straw hat and high collared cloak obscuring her sight. Gingerly she reached up to remove the headgear, afraid that any movement may reopen her wounds.

She felt nothing, not pain or even bandages for that matter, rubbing against her skin. Carefully, maybe even cautiously, Atashi pulled up the cloak's black sleeve to find that her left hand was completely healed, although the skin was slightly lighter than the rest. Whoever it was that saved her from death was skilled in healing jutsus although they slightly lacked in keeping the skin pigment similar. Well whoever it was that helped her, she owed him or perhaps her, her life.

She sighed staring up at the sky that was visible beyond the tree tops. The light smell of wood burning met her nostrils as she finally started to take in her more immediate surroundings.

At her feet lay an empty bottle. From the look of the designed label, one that had previously held alcohol. The leaf ninja raised one of the sleeves of the cloak she wore to her nose and sniffed it. It smelt of blood, sweat and alcohol.

"Okay, so my savoir is either a drunk or he spilt some alcohol on his cloak before he put it on me. I hope it's the later of the two."

Beyond the bottle was the embers and remains of the campfire, other than that, there was nothing else nearby_. 'Hmmm… this only proves that my savior is a ninja, since there isn't ant trace of a presence other than my own.'_

She shut her eyes and listened to the sounds that echoed throughout the forest region. It was peaceful; birds gently singing, leaves rustling in a light breeze, water babbling as it flowed past her camp somewhere in the background. It was then she realized just how thirsty she was.

Climbing to her feet with the support of the tree behind her, the kunoichi stumbled through the underbrush to the river about twenty meters from the fire. She felt dizzy and nauseated but she had expected that from all of the blood loss she had experienced.

'_I really can't believe that I almost killed the wind shadow… I am going to be in deep trouble when I get back to Konoha.' _

She collapsed next to the running water source, panting slightly from the walk. Atashi cupped her hands and scooped water into them in order to drink. The cool water washed down her throat, banishing away the dry feeling.

Discreetly she glanced around, feelingthe feel staresof many eyes on her. She caught sight of hidden shinobi among the trees; they seemed to be waiting for her to do something.

Slowly, the leaf diplomat stretched her arms skywards with a yawn; out of the corner of her eyes she could see all of her enemies become slightly tense. It made her smile to herself, not they could see that because of her high collar.

Replacing the smile with an emotionless mask, the black haired girl unbuttoned the long cloak from the inside and let it flow off of her back and onto the ground behind her. They all flinched bring their weapons to attention, feeling as if the kunoichi had caught onto their presence. But instead of attacking Atashi bent over the water and washed her face of any possible dirt or grime that may have been clinging to it.

Letting the cool liquid drip off of her face, the girl opened her eyes to stare at her reflection. What she partially saw made her eye twitch furiously, _'Good Kami-sama, I look like freaking Uchiha Sasuke with this haircut!' _or that's what she thought unable to clearly see her face due to the water that rolled off her skin to disturb the water below.

Shaking her head slightly, the young shinobi stood up, brushing the dirt from her loose black pants. _'Wait…. Since when did I wear black pants!'_ in fact since when since when had she worn any of the attire she currently wore? Her normal attire was replaced by black, a lot of black. Instead of a fishnet top, she wore a clingy black tank top, her sandals were black, hell the bandages that bound her torso were black! Atashi started to wonder whether or not her underwear was black.

Pushing those thoughts away the black-clad girl realized something else; whoever had saved her had also changed her clothing. _'Great. Now my savoir may be an alcoholic and a pervert. I'm just so lucky.'_ At least whoever they were, they had enough sense to put and refill her kunai holster on the correct leg, although he or she seemed to have moved her forehead protector to…. well her forehead. "I already know you're all hiding in the trees, you might as well come out!"

As a response the fourteen shinobi appeared behind her, all of them wore grass insignia on their hi- ate. "What is your business here kunoichi?"

Atashi shrugged, "None, all I know is that I woke up here."

"That is a lie girl! I have seen the likes of you about the villages in our country," the tallest of the grass nin said stepping forward; he seemed to be the leader among the men.

"You must have me confused with someone else because I have no idea what you are talking about."

"The hell you don't! I think I would remember the Akatsuki scum that helped to steal our demon container and you nearly killed me."

'_Akatsuki?_' "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back up a minute there buddy. What the hell is an Akatsuki?"

"Don't play games with me girl, you're part of that organization."

"Never heard of it," Atashi replied cleaning the dirt from underneath her fingernails.

"That would be a lie since you wear the attire of the group!"

The female ninja snorted, "So anyone who happens to be wearing all black is part of this group? C'mon now be serious."

"I'm not talking about your underclothing. I'm talking about your cloak."

"Look, I'm not whoever the hell you think I am, so back off. I don't feel like fighting." Atashi bent down to retrieve her cloak when a shuriken flew by, narrowly missing her face. She raised an eyebrow as she raised her head upward to stare at the fourteen man force.

"Kunoichi my orders are to kill any Akatsuki member I may come upon, so whether or not you wish to fight me is not your choice." As if on cue the ninjas scattered from the group and surrounded the black haired girl.

Atashi observed her surroundings coming up with a plan of action against the group almost immediately. She swung the cloak up and around her body, using the heavy material to cover up her hand seals. A second later the cloak floated to the ground as fourteen Atashis now stood before the grass ninjas. As fast as they appeared, they were gone, all of the black haired kunoichi running in different directions. Two seconds later, the shinobi went after their own clone separately, with orders to kill on sight.

Atashi stole a quick glance behind her to find that she was indeed being followed by a single ninja. _'Excellent. The idiots decided to split us into one-on-one pairings. I fear that if they would had stayed together, I have no clue what I would have done.'_ She stopped and spun to meet her opponent.

The shinobi hesitated as his target ceased to run. That hesitation told Atashi everything; all of her pursuers were Chuunin except perhaps there leader who might be Jounin. She smiled with wicked glee turning to face the grass ninja, knowing that this battle was her's.

Her opponent stumbled to a stop becoming obviously scared of the girl. He regained his balance only to fall to the ground again unconscious. 'Now to get the rest of my prey,' Atashi thought locating the next closest chakra signature.

The twelve Chuunin were easily taken care of, their lack in experience Atashi deemed pitiful. Now her only target was their Jounin leader, who was slowly discovering the unconscious bodies of his subordinates, all of which were guarded by a shadow clone. As her second to last clone dispersed, the ex-diplomat concealed herself in the area that surrounded her last clone. She had a clear view as the leader carelessly rushed in and destroyed the clone. He was very unstable, completely consumed by his raging emotions. With a snarl the grass nin ravaged the clearing trying to pinpoint Atashi's position.

After five minutes, the Jounin stopped his frantic searching and collapsed in the shade of a tree. The kunoichi stared at the man in disbelief, _'My god it seems that they'll make any idiot a Jounin these days, good lord. O mean I feel embarrassed knowing that he is considered on a same level basis as myself.' _She shifted her position and watched as the man remained motionless under the tall shrubbery. _'This is almost too easy, oh well take what life gives to you and don't question it.' _

Atashi moved from her position in the tree to the forest ground, moving with the grace of a dancer to her opponent's side. He didn't even detect her presence. "People who let emotions get in their way, do not make good shinobi." The man jerked around to catch a glimpse of the black haired before she pinched the nerves at the base of his neck, rendering him unconscious.

Wiping away the salty liquid that had collected on her fingers when she had pinched the Jounin's neck, Atashi made note of her surroundings once again, making sure there wasn't anybody else hidden nearby. Satisfied after a chakra sweep, the diplomat decided to gather the fourteen man team and tie them up using wire acquired from searching through her opponent's pockets. Out of the search she found explosive tags, smoke bombs, plenty of kunai, shuriken and senbon not to mention a bingo book, all of which the kunoichi took into her immediate possession.

After a brief inspection of her handiwork, Atashi went back to her campsite to find that it remained undisturbed; with a sigh she came to the decision of departure. If her savoir wanted a thank you or something, the kunoichi was sure that he could find her. Atashi went back to the river, hat in hand to find her cloak which lay open in the middle of the clearing by the river. It appeared to be like ant other cloak from the inside, so what made this cloak so easy to identify? Shaking the natural debris from the clothy folds, the female ninja held it up to get a better look. She sighed in irritation now understanding the reason why they had identified her with this organization. The freaking cloak was decorated with red clouds! Whoever ran the organization had no sense of style or discreetness.

With little care or thought, Atashi rolled up the cloak and stuffed it into the backpack she had taken from one of the ninja's squad members. '_Don't want to be caught again with such a beacon on. Now to get back to Konoha so I may report to the Godaime, Orochimaru and the Kazekage's plan.'_ Tracking the sun's position, the kunoichi started off in the direction the river flowed, guessing that perhaps somewhere along the river there would be a town or maybe even a main road that would lead her to find out just where exactly she was.

* * *

After about half a day of non-stop travel, Atashi found a town. With a smirk on her lips, the kunoichi pulled her hat over her eyes and proceeded into town. The atmosphere was peaceful and actually quite relaxing compared to the extreme dry and hot weather of Suna. It was a nice change after six months in that hell. 

The kunoichi passed a ramen stand and paused, her mouth salivating over the dilious smells that hung in the air; on cue the girl's stomach growled hungrily. Desperate, Atashi rummaged through her pockets searching for any loose change that may in able her to feed her food deprived stomach. Out of her pockets she pulled, lint, lint, scrap paper, more lint and enough money to buy her the entire ramen stand and Uchiha complex. '_Sweet Kami-sama, I'm rich!'_ Satisfied with her finds, Atashi entered the ramen stand and took a seat at the counter, sliding her backpack off and onto the floor besides her feet.

"Good evening and welcome honored customer. Is there a specific dish you desire to order?"

Again the ninja's stomach, earning a laugh from the owner of the stand and a deep blush from the owner of the stomach. " I'm sorry. I haven't eaten yet today, sometimes my stomach prefers to speak rather than me."

The owner laughed again leaning onto the counter. "Yes, that has happened many a time to the customers who visit my stand. So what will it be?"

Atashi tapped her finger to her chin, pretending to think hard about the order she was about to make. "One miso ramen with extra vegetables."

"Hai. And is there anything you'd like to drink with that?"

"Green leaf tea with lemon if you have any."

The owner nodded, turning around to start the order. The black haired girl remained silent as the ramen and tea were put before her. She picked up her disposables chopsticks and murmured her thanks under her breath, before slowly devouring her food.

"You're not from around her are you?"

Atashi shook her head slurping up the rest of her noodles, "Nah, I'm from fire country traveling through the country on my way back from visiting one of my aunts who live in the capital."

"Oh really? So where so you exactly live there? Near Konohagakure perhaps?"

"Not really, I live with my mom in one of the tourist villages, but I do have some family in hidden leaf."

The owner remained silent as Atashi started once again to eat her cooling ramen and vegetables. Eventually the bowl was empty but Atashi's stomach still growled loudly wanting more ramen to fill in its emptiness. "Ummm… make that another miso ramen if you would."

The owner laughed again as put on more water to be boiled. "Didn't you mother ever teach you to remove your headgear at the table," the owner scolded jokingly lowering the noodles into the boiling water.

"Ah, sorry it must have slipped my mind," Atashi replied sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head. Her hand went to the clasp that held the straw hat to her head and unbuckled it. While pulling it off, the kunoichi's forehead protector became caught, thus being removed messily from her cranium.

She set the hat down onto her backpack as she watched the man dump the noodles and vegetables into the bowl. It sat on the counter, steamy goodness caressing the air. Without noticing, drool dribbled slightly from the side of the kunoichi's mouth. Luckily she predicted the ramen man's movements and was able to wipe the saliva away before he noticed.

The man's jaw dropped open as the bowl hung limply in his fingers. "Your parents allowed a pretty little thing like you to travel around through ninja countries with an escort!"

The ex-diplomat's eye twitched at the comment, even as flattering as it was. The ramen man was like almost in his thirties, like Genma-sempai's age. He was cute but the idea that he found an underage minor like herself attractive was pushing her limit. "My parent trusts me more than she trusts herself, besides who would want to attack little old me?" Atashi gave the man her most innocent look and laughed as his reaction was a complete double-take, followed by a slight nosebleed which made it change into a nervous chuckle.

Again the girl's stomach growled angrily demanding the food that was just out of her reach. "Oh sorry here you are," the owner set down the bowl an d smiled widely, "Enjoy."

"Thanks I undoubtedly will." The second bowl didn't quite disappear as fast as the first had but its contents did manage to disappear even if it was somewhat slower. Atashi sighed with a smile, feeling fulfilled by her meal.

"So that will be one thousand and eighty yen plus tip," the owner said with a wink.

Atashi pulled a Ryou from her pocket and placed it on the counter, "Meal and tip. Enjoy." The black haired female picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulders, keeping the straw hat in her hands and walking away, leaving the stunned man to stare at the money that she had just given him.

It was already dusk and the sun was about to disappear from her sight. Atashi smiled as the fading light finding it rather convenient, but then she remembered she had no idea where she was. Reentering the ramen stand, she found the owner cleaning the bowl, the Ryou she had payed with still on the counter untouched.

"Hey ramen man, you might want to take your money off the counter, not everyone can be trusted not to be greedy."

The man jerked in surprise nearly dropping the bowl. "I-is there something else you need?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering about accommodations for the night, like where's the bet place to stay in town?"

The man paused to think, absentmindedly drying the bowl off with his shirt. "I would suggest the inn on the main road into town, its supposed to be one of the best in the country."

Atashi nodded her head thoughtfully before thanking the man and going off the find the inn. The inn wasn't at all difficult to locate and by the first step into the building you could easily tell how it was one of the best places in the country; it was absolutely amazing. The establishment had a beautiful indoor garden with a mini waterfall guided by pipes that pumped water from the stream that flowed through the center of the building having branched off from the river that ran by the back of the building. They even had tamed exotic birds inside the building. The black haired girl stood on the entrance completely in awe by the sight. _'There should be more inns like this in Konoha. Then I would live there rather than in my shabby one room apartment.'_

"Miss if you are going to stand there all day, I'm afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Ah, sorry. I was just surprised by the beauty of your amazing inn. In all of my travels I've never seen anything like it " _'And let me say I've seen more of the world than you'll ever hope to see.' _She stepped towards the desk that was hidden to the immediate left of the entrance.

"So how may I help you," the desk worker smiled happily, hate discreetly laced in her voice.

"I would like a room for the night if any are available."

The female employee smirked as she looked through the room listings and then slammed it shut, "I'm sorry , we currently have no rooms available for use."

"Oh, what about this room," Atashi asked pointing to the room at the front of the book with no name signed to it.

"Oh… well that's the honeymoon suite."

"its not in use according to this, so you do have a room available."

"you want the most expensive room meant for the newlywed couples that come to stay here? Its is one and a half Ryou to rent."

"Money is not an issue for me, so if you'd give me the papers to sign, I'll take the room."

The female behind the desk mumbled angrily, dropping the papers on the desk, "Sign on the dotted line and that'll be two Ryou."

"You said it was one and a half Ryou."

"The additional half is to insure damage coverage in case of an accident." The kunoichi shrugged, scribbling her initials on the parchment and dropping the Ryou onto the counter. The woman's eyes seemed to bulge from her head seeing the money that was carelessly dropped onto the desk; she swallowed loudly pushing the money into her hand and handing Atashi the room key. "S-straight down the first hall to your left, r-room twenty-one."

Atashi took the key silently giving the receptionist a nod before walking down the hall. It remained perfectly silent as the kunoichi searched for her room which happened to be on the farthest side of the building. When she arrived there , she held out her key to enter noticing for the first time the charm that hung from the keychain; it was in the shape of a large pink heart with largely printed letters that read 'the love shack'. She rose an eyebrow but shrugged it off, putting the key into the waiting lock. It turned with ease allowing the door to open silently.

Despite the lack of light, Atashi could see in the room perfectly. In short, it was huge, approximately the same size as the lounge at the entrance. It had a kitchenette, its own bathroom, a large sitting area near the window and a king size bed. The kunoichi deemed that she was in heaven.

Slipping off her sandals, she stepped onto the smooth wooden floor, making her way through the room, her higher alertness and intelligence taking charge. The sleeping quarters was very open with a large amount of space between the furniture, making it easier for enemies to walk around.

Taking off her pack, the female ninja started to pace the room, taking in the feel and sounds. Stopping at her bed's side, she dumped the contents of the back pack out onto the bed. Explosive tags were out of the question, as Atashi wanted to remain civilian like as much as possible, so instead she gathered senbon and wire and started to set up trip wires that would throw senbon. She sighed thinking it would be rather convenient if she had bells on the senbon as an extra precaution, but it was not a resource she currently had access to. Finished with her traps, the girl went back to her bed and shoved all of her weapons back into the bag before dropping it onto the ground.

Now all that lay on the bed was her trusty straw hat and the stolen bingo book. Grabbing the book, she jumped onto the bed, bouncing up a couple of times before settling on her stomach. Flipping through the handy ninja handbook, she found herself right between Genma-sempai and Asuma-kun right where she had been ever since she became a Jounin, but seeing the picture of herself, she twitched in slight annoyance; it was still the picture of when she first became Jounin at the age ten_. 'This thing must be really old if they are still using that picture.' _

She paged through to the front, finding that Zabuza demon hidden in the mist was still in the book when he had died over three years before. _'Stupid book, guess I'll have to get a newer one off of someone else,' _Atashi thought throwing the book beside her pack while kicking her hat off the bed.

It hit the floor and the kunoichi could hear the metal of her headband clatter on the ground. Kicking down the covers, Atashi settled onto the bed, falling fast asleep within five minutes. Moonlight found its way into the room to caress the sleeping figure and the forehead protector.

The illuminated metal showed a deep gouge through the leaf insignia.

* * *

A/N: yeah so that was chapter 12 took me a while to type it not to mention a lot of stuff happened since I last updated, my mom had her baby and I had my birthday thus I am now sixteen Muhahaha. Anyways I left you on an important thought what exactly happened with Atashi after she left Sunagakure….. Who know? Lol…. Well I do so you'll just have to see what happened next update. If you have any questions feel free to ask AND **PLEASE** REVIEW that is all 


	13. Back to Konohagakure

Wow its chapter 13! Yeah that's right we're that far into this story…. Just to tell you all, I have gone ahead in my story…. And created a vague outline so you should expect about 25 chapters total for the story so we have a bit of a ways to go before we're done so have fun and read up

* * *

Disclaimer- Yeah yeah I know I_** don't own**_ the rights to Naruto but I am thinking about buying the rights to the phrase "Believe it"

* * *

After a refreshing night's rest Atashi started to plan her next course of action. Having no idea of her current position, she deemed that gathering information was on a higher need. Being that she was in a foreign country, she needed to appear more civilian-like, that meant ditching her current clothing. She wasn't very fond of the gothic styled clothing that she had picked up. Furthermore she needed to know how long she had been unconscious from the time she had fainted in sand to the time she had awoken in the forest. If she had to guess she would have said four days minimum but that was just an estimate.

With a sigh she rolled out of the king-sized bed bring the blankets that wrapped around her body with her. Freeing herself from the binding covers, Atashi hit her forehead protector, sending it across the polished wooden floor face-down. Soon it lay in the corner hidden by the long drapes. Catching a glimpse of her body as she passed the mirror, the girl decided that she was good to go, besides her totally wrinkled clothing.

Breakfast was her first order of business, and it was found easily in the restaurant next door to the inn. Over eggs and toast, the ex-diplomat conversed with a waiter as there was no other customer that early in the morning. They discussed current news, well the waiter told her current news and the kunoichi would respond to his statements. For the half hour they talked, Atashi subtly eased information from the unexpecting man. At the end of the half hour, three separate groups of people poured into the establishment. She was soon abandoned by her companion, as he had to serve the new arrivals.

Rolling her shoulders back, the kunoichi dropped her payment onto the table and made to exit the building. As she was about to enter the outside world again, the waiter who she had been talking to caught her wrist. Resisting the instinct of snapping his wrist, the ex-diplomat watched as he placed a neatly folded piece of paper into her palm before giving her a wink and returning to his duties.

_'What could this be?'_ Atashi glanced back at the building before unfolding the parchment. As fast as it had been in her hand, the paper was on the ground crumpled into a ball. _'Do I honestly look like I would be old to go on a date with you, idiot? I'm a freaking fifteen year old for god's sake! Stupid pedophile._'

Still flustered, Atashi entered a clothing store for women.

No one was at the front of the store, so she guessed that they where somewhere in the back , doing whatever it is that store clerks do. As a ninja, the black haired ninja's taste in clothing was vastly different from a civilian's, which usually promoted bright colors and super long or super short lengths for the skirt and dresses. Not ideal for a kunoichi unless it was modified for use in battle.

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply, " I will live if I wear civilian clothing. A key point in being a ninja is to master the art of deception., so be a freaking master of deception and pick out some damn clothing."

Her hand shot out and picked out the most random article of clothing and brought it to her. The clothing turned out to be a knee length baby blue skirt. Cringing, the kunoichi proceeded to the next rack to pick out a top that would match the bottom.

Letting her hand randomly pick out clothing turned out rather well because it actually matched, which made the girl cringe even more physically. Shoes were a slightly different case, since it would be hard to walk around in a pair of geta. Unfortunately since it was a civilian clothing store she was limited to geta or high heels, neither of which were her taste, but she still selected a pair for the sake of her disguise.

Walking to the counter with her purchases, the clerk just appeared out of nowhere behind the desk. " You had no trouble finding anything within our store this morning," the clerk asked ringing up the price tags. The kunoichi shook her head watching as the woman folded the clothing neatly on the counter. "Very good the total is 4840 yen."

As Atashi sorted the needed bills onto the counter, the cashier placed the clothing into a medium sized rectangular box. Placing 4900 yen on the counter onto the counter, Atashi silently seized the box and left the store.

Now that her clothing problem was out of the way for a while, the kunoichi picked her next move in information gathering. Integrating another shinobi would be the easiest and the most difficult at the same time, but getting any good information out of a civilian was just as hard. _'This is one of those days that I despise being a ninja._' Huffing in irritation the black haired kunoichi proceeded back to her lodgings, trying to plan her next plan of action as far as information gathering went.

As she reentered her room, the ninja instinct in her took over searching the room for any immediate danger. Her face became red in embarrassment and frustration having just remembered the traps she had set up the night before. Atashi was conviently lucky that she hadn't set any off, rolling off the elevated sleeping space and throwing her forehead protector across the floor. '_Just goes to show that I'm favored by the gods when I least need their favor.'_ Quietly she went to work, disarming every trap just in case someone non-ninja came in, like a maid sent to tidy any of the guest rooms.

"I need to be more careful in what I do, I am a civilian after all," the female shinobi murmured to herself packing away the last of the materials used to make her traps.

* * *

It was nearly ten o'clock and the outside streets were busier than they had been an hour before; merchants offering their goods, women haggling with sales clerks to lower prices, children begging their shopping mothers for candy.

Drifting from the window, Atashi shook her head, letting the dark locks drift into her vision. Brushing it back behind hr ears, she approached the bed and opened the box that contained her new clothing._ 'I hate blue. I hate skirts. I hate life….. Oh god. I sound like am Uchiha and look what happened to them, both missing ninja, one of them with Orochimaru. Not Uchiha. Not Uchiha.'_ Shaking her head gently, she placed the lid back on and walked out of the room in silence.

Coming to the entrance to the hotel, she pressed against the wall hearing a familiar voice, "Have you seen this female?" Cautiously, she peered around the corner finding the ever persistent grass nin leader had been able to track her here. _'Crap, no the best of luck for me today.'_

The receptionist leaned over the counter, examining the picture held in front of her face. "Hmmm… she does look slightly similar to the female that checked into the inn last night… perhaps a little younger though."

"That wouldn't surprise me. This picture was taken a little over four years ago."

Still pressed against the wall, the kunoichi slid silently back down the hall and into her room. Once in her room, Atashi stripped off her clothing in a flash pulling on her new clothing as fast as she had discarded it. While pulling up her skirt, she stumbled to the bathroom and dropped her head into the sink., turning the facet on to wet her short blackened hair. An indiscreet pounding resounded through her room as she wrapped a tan towel around her head tightly. "One moment! I just washed my hair," she yelled gathering her scattered clothing from the floor and shoving it under the covers of her bed. Outside the room's window, she could feel the presence of several shinobi clinging to the building's sides. _'Damn like a cornered rat with nowhere to go.'_

Crossing her fingers for luck, she padded across the room and opened the door. "How may I be of assistance," she mumbled timidly rubbing the hem of her shirt between her fingers.

It was that grass nin leader… again. He seemed hesitant to finding the trembling female before him. "E-excuse me, miss. But I thought that this was my _friend_ Akat's room."

He turned to leave barely hearing Atashi's whispering voice questioning, "Akat?"

"Hai. A very dangerous missing ninja who was last seen heading in this direction."

"I fear I do not understand, shinobi-san."

The shinobi rubbed the back of his neck smiling nervously, "Well you see… you both look an awful lot alike." Out of vest, he pulled a small leather black book, a bingo book. Inwardly, Atashi smiled triumphantly, _'Perfect'_. he turned the pages and stopped before handing her the book.

Taking the book, she quietly read the information that was written about her. Atashi's pale complexion turned ashen as she nearly dropped the paper back.

"It is rather shocking isn't it? Well sorry for disturbing you." The female didn't move or speak as the grass shinobi left mumbling under his breath about false alarms.

She could hear her pulse in her ears, beating at a deafening volume. Closing the door to her room, Atashi slid to the ground in shock and horror, the printed words burnt into her memory.

_Ichimaru Atashi_.

_Missing Ninja of Hidden leaf for two years._

_'This can't be happening. Its just a really bad dream. Oh god…. What happened to me?'

* * *

_

Atashi blacked out only to later find herself on the roadway into Konohagakure, the Hokage monument barely visible in the distance. Her mind remained a blank, as she stared at the rising gate from under the brim of her hat.

_'What am I even doing here? If I'm caught I'm as good as dead, but as a missing ninja where else can I go? I'm so confused and to make matters worse, Siren isn't responding to me at all. What to do… What to do…_'

Three shinobi flew past her at break neck speeds, sending the missing nin's hat into the warm air. Frowning in frustration, Atashi caught the domed headpiece, placing it back onto her messy black head. _'And if I'm recognized for being an Akatsuki member… I'm not even going to open **that **door._'

Rubbing the pale scarred skin of her left wrist to comfort her, Atashi planned her next course of action. The best she could think of was also the most dangerous, that being talking directly to the Godaime Hokage about the situation at hand. The two problems with this plan was Anbu plus Godaime equals a very dead Atashi. Aspiration took over as the kunoichi heaved a heavy breath. _'As dear Shikamaru would put it… How troublesome._'

* * *

The gate towered into the air as the ex-diplomat passed through, having had her bags thoroughly by the guarding shinobi. They had let her pass, of course that was only because she had long ago discarded the cloud covered cloak in an open fire, her weapons no longer being on her with the exception of the single kunai concealed on her inner thigh and last but not least, having her forehead protector cleverly hidden beneath her shirt. If the shinobi had searched her on the other hand… she guessed that she would have hunter nin and Anbu on her trail. The delicate situation she was in was very dangerous.

'_As much as I want to blame this on the Kazekage, I can't. Therefore all the blame is onto Orochimaru. Hebi-teme no baka.'_

Even though she had only just entered the village, Atashi could feel the faint flairs of chakra throughout the village, and the faint smell of ramen that caressed the breeze. Despite the combined attack of Oto and Suna on Konoha, a month or two after her disappearance (turns out that Orochimaru lured the Kazekage away while he was still injured from their fight, killed him and then disguised himself as the Kazekage) the village hidden in the leaves had thoroughly recovered. The missing nin had to say that nothing felt better than returning home after not seeing it for over two and a half years (although she still didn't recall any of the time she had spent as a missing nin).

The green eyed shinobi could feel her stomach aching to ingest food after her day and a half of fasting. '_Some ramen sounds like heaven at the moment,'_ she thought rubbing her stomach through her blue shirt. After a brief bowl of ramen at Ichiraku, Atashi formulated a plan to surveillance the Hokage tower as best top determine how to peak one-on-one with the Godaime.

On the way to the Hokage tower, her plans gradually changed as she decided instead to use the help of a familiar someone who she still hoped held trust in her.

The presence of a certain Suna kunoichi in Konoha was a surprise at first but then again it was standard procedure to having foreign ninja representatives at exams like the better known Chuunin exams. The fiery blonde was with one Nara Shikamaru and they appeared to be very close (if you get what I mean huh? Lol).

Tailing behind the couple was not a problem at all as it was a market day and anybody could just happen to be going in the same direction. Even though Atashi was not a genius with an IQ of two hundred like Shikamaru, she was most defiantly not a dunce. Even if Temari hadn't noticed her, Shikamaru certainly had and he was doing his best to lure the following ninja to a less crowded area. Seeing the two of them disappear into an alleyway made Atashi hesitate knowing that the confined space and lighting would make an ideal place to perform a shadow bind, but at the risk of losing Temari and then being reported wasn't a better option.

Slipping into the narrow way, Atashi found that the two shinobi had in fact waited for her, and as she expected, Shikamaru used his shadow bind technique to render the black haired kunoichi immobile.

"Who are you and why were you following us?" Temari demanded of the disguised female. Even at ten feet the ex-diplomat could hear Shikamaru mumble under his breath, "Troublesome Woman."

Snorting at Shikamaru's response, the trapped Kunoichi shook her head, '_Well neither of them have changed in the time that I have been missing._'

A cool sensation formed around her neck and tightened almost instantaneously, "Answer the question." This time it was Shikamaru that spoke. Focusing her attention downward, Atashi noticed that the tightening force around he neck was in fact Shikamaru's shadow bind.

"Glad to see that you actually put some time into improving your technique Shikamaru."

"Do I know you?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me?"

The straw headgear landed on the dirt pathway having had the Shadow bind fling it off, "Uchiha," Shikamaru guessed watching as Atashi's hair settled into place.

"I am not one of those self-centered god-complex traitors!"

"Atashi-chan?"

"Temari, do you have to call me chan? I thought that we already went over this once."

"Atashi! It is you! Everyone thought that you were dead but I knew somehow that-"

"Dead? Why would anyone think that?"

"Yes. Here and in Suna you have been recorded in our books as deceased. I mean we found a corpse and…. And I was one to examine and dismember the body." The crystalline blue eyes flashed in fury as Temari stepped in front of Atashi and slugged her in the mouth. "Who the hell do you think you are! Impersonating a dear acquaintance of mine. Do you have some sick sense of pleasure doing things like this!" Another hit to her face, this one clipping her left eye.

Tears of pain welled up in the Kunoichi's eyes as she spat blood to her side, "What the hell are you talking about Temari? I am Atashi and I sure as hell have never been dead."

"Lies!" Another well aimed punch to the face.

Judging by the numb stinging sensations, Atashi guessed that she was going to have a rather large black eye and a bruised jawbone. "Punching me isn't going to change the face that I am Atashi."

The Suna representative raised her hand to lash out again when Shikamaru's hand latched onto her wrist. "Enough Temari. We will hand this over to the Anbu interrogation department. They can and will get to the bottom of this."

Now whether or not Shikamaru noticed this or not but the fist that was enclosed around Temari's wrist was also the one that controlled the shadow bind that wrapped around Atashi's neck. So while he was calming the troublesome female down, he was unknowingly cutting off oxygen and blood flow to Atashi's head.

* * *

Having absolutely no way of catching the seventeen-year-old's attention, Atashi opted for her second option of simply just passing out.

When complete consciousness was regained, Atashi found herself strapped down to what seemed to be an examination table staring straight up at an entirely blank ceiling.

The good news was that she could no longer feel any pain on her face. The bad news was the two faces that now loomed in her eyesight. Ibiki and Genma-sempai.

"So you've finally awoken then? Well let me say this then; this can be done the easy way, you give up what information you have and we don't torture you or you can be stubborn and tell us nothing until we torture you and then you tell us all we want to know. I recommend the first option but the second always makes for better entertainment_."_

_'Well Ibiki is still the psychotic bastard he always was and Genma-sempai is still the quiet brooding one with no upfront opinion about anything.'_ "I'll answer any and all of your questions as truthfully as I can."

"That's what I thought you'd say," the taller interrogator stated crossing his arms over his chest, "Who are you and what is your purpose here?"

"My name is Ichimaru Atashi and I have come here to speak with the Godaime regarding the time I spent in Suna as a foreign diplomat."

Hands slammed down onto either side of Atashi's head, causing damage to whatever equipment she lay on. Genma's eyes showed restrained fury as he leaned down closer to the seventeen-year-old's face. "I don't know who the hell you are, but to intimidate my adopted sister's face and continually claim that you are her is just too much. You disrespect her image and all that she had worked for."

"I am Atashi!"

Genma took the senbon from his mouth and held it between his fingers, "This conversation continues to go in a circle. Answer the question or I'm afraid that my hand might slip and you'll lose all sight in your right eye." Enforcing his threat the testy shinobi placed the tip of his senbon against the top covering of her eye near the iris.

Atashi remained silent, staring at her adopted brother. He was very serious and it was scaring Atashi. If she told the truth, she would get hurt. If she lied, she would make talking to the Hokage even more complicated and farther from reality. '_Then again I could just claim that I was under the pressure of either lying or losing an eye. … I think that they could understand my point of view if they tried_.'

As she opened her mouth to speak, a door… or was it a window? Well something slammed open and out rang the fifth Hokage's voice. "What the hell is going on here," she demanded. She stood directly behind Atashi's restrained body, for the kunoichi was unable to see the angered blonde woman.

"Hokage-sama," both of the men bowed, Genma quickly pulling his senbon away from the seventeen-year-old's face.

"I asked what the hell is going on here." by the sound of her voice, Tsunande had either been pulled from her drinking, pulled from her gambling, awoken from a very nice nap or had not ordered an interrogation. Of course, a combination of those options was also possible, or so Atashi deemed knowing that the Godaime had a very short fuse.

"We are interrogating a prisoner captured by Nara Shikamaru and the Suna diplomat Temari. It seems the girl continues to claim that she is the deceased Ichimaru Atashi."

Biting the inside of her mouth, the black haired girl managed not to roll her eyes at the scared ninja's comments. _'I'm only claiming what is true you dolt. Aren't these Anbu people supposed to be human lie detectors or something for crying out loud!_'A pair of hazel eyes stared down into green. Silence enveloped the room as the two females refused blatantly to blink.

"Hokage-sama," Atashi sighed addressing the older woman.

"What?" she practically growled watching the younger female for any acts of hostility.

"You do know," Atashi paused searching for the right words to use in this particular situation, "You do know that you're giving Ibiki-san and Genma-sempai a good view of what's down that low cut shirt, right?"

And of course this statement was very true, causing the Godaime to abruptly straighten up and stare at the two male occupants in the room, both of which were avoiding the fuming woman's intense gaze.

"Hokage-sama please this is an interrogation. I-if you are not going to help us we will have to ask you to leave," Genma mumbled with his eyes still looking towards the floor.'Hehe you deserve it for threatening me and looking down her shirt, brother.'

Tsunande turned back to Atashi who was watching in slight amusement. Pressing her fingers to the female's neck, the Hokage sent out her green chakra to monitor her heart rate and brain activities, a foolproof test to tell whether or not she was indeed lying. "Who are you, girl."

"For the last time, My name is Ichimaru Atashi."

The two males stared at the blonde haired woman as she straightened up and faced them.

"So?"

"This is indeed the person she claims to be."

"Impossible!" Ibiki was furious. "There is no way that that girl is Ichimaru Atashi because-"

"She's deceased. I know. I personally looked at the report given to me from Suna. So the report was either lying to us or the people in Suna got their information wrong because this is Atashi, the diplomat of Konoha to Suna." Atashi wore her '_I told you so'_ expression as the Godaime unstrapped her from the table. "So, Atashi-chan will you tell me where you have been for the last two years?"

* * *

and now the reviews

**_Suna-Tsuki-Koinu_**- maybe he was maybe he wasn't lol thanks for the review as always

_Jam_- …. Do you really want to know if Itachi is going to be included? Ahaha you'll have to read to find out Jazzy Uchiha- why? Because I finally may bring the Uchiha branch into the story? Well if that's the case then you should be really happy in a couple of chapters

**_Queen.of.Tea_**- look if you don't like my story then don't read it its that simple Jess- don't sweat it jess I'll be going for quite some time

**_Raincurtain_**- it would be a little crazy wouldn't it? Lol maybe something like that will happen but you'll have to read to find out

_**darklight03**_- lol as usual I am happy to read your review and you have a lot of questions most will be answered over a couple of chapters thanks for the review and compliments

_**Neji-kun-naruto**_- Gaara's where Gaara should be… in Suna lol you'll have your Gaara back next chapter

_LynzuSeosima_- well it wasn't real soon but this is good enough ne? thanks for the review

**_IknowPPLonCRACK_**- its very possible that she is an Akatsuki member… you'll have to continue reading to find out what happened

_I'manobody_- switch bodies? No but now that you mention that I think I'm going to keep that in mind for my next fic… lol thanks for the review

_**Fuyun**_- lol I'm happy you liked the chapter… I thought it was lacking but who knows lol thanks for the review and maybe it was the power of cookies muhahahaha

**_Element Girls_**- I'm glad you like the siren hehe I tried really hard to get her a 'good' personality and Gaara will be back soon you can count on it

**_Wannabe Otaku_**- I don't feel they are ready for a relationship yet but there will be a moment in a couple of chapters that is close you'll like it I'm sure hehe it'll show up in chapter 15

**_13thShadowKnight-_** a girl?... that's strange I don't think I would be telling people that ahaha anyways thanks for the review and are you sure it was Itachi?

_Violet-_ Oh… really? Could you tell me in a private message what they are? Then I can fix them hehe Gaara should be back in about two chapters if I write the chapter correctly

**_Ghostioanddaigona-_** hehe I can't tell you yet who it is that rescued her but it will all be revealed within the next five chapters…. I think….. don't mind me I am confusing myself even more thanks for the review

**_Moonlight_**- third language good god you have better English than me yeah no doubt that is very strange that your OC is so similar to my own but there are prolly a couple of differences or at least I hope there are thank you for the review I am happy that you enjoy my story so much

**_EyeoftheTigerKissoftheDragon-_** 1: possibly 2: maybe I love any triangle hehe thanks for the review I hope to hear more from you in the future

_Kira-_ well thank you I hope you enjoy the new chapter even though it took me a little longer than I expected to update

**_Blazing Sky_**- thank you for your review… I must say that you are somewhat close to what happened but you'll find out the whole story in due time until then you'll have to just wait to see what happens won't you?

* * *

**_A/n:_** sorry it took so long everyone but besides me having no idea where to go with this chapter since it was exceptionally dull and I really didn't want to write it not to mention i actually had to try in school so then i could pass the tenth grade lol. but i hope it was well worth the wait right? Anyways i hopw you enjoyed and as always i cant wait to read your reviews So leave me a review and tell me what you think 


	14. All better now?

First of all to start off this chapter I would like to thank Fuyun for her wonderful idea and allowing me to use her username in the Story as an OC one appearance character, made my world a lot easier than having to think up my own name and such (cuz I suck in the coming up with names category). So all in all thanks for keeping with the story I hope that you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy reading your replies.

* * *

Disclaimer- I **_do not own_** Naruto but I think you all already know that right?

* * *

Atashi sat up and stared at the fifth Hokage and bit her bottom lip. "Well you see… Godaime-sama… I uh…. I really have no clue where I've been… Funny huh?"

Genma lunged at her, distrust present on his features. The black haired kunoichi slid off of the table and behind the older woman. "You claim to be someone deceased and then you don't have any idea where you've disappeared to for two and a half years? Godaime, may I request that we hold this…. Person-"

"Atashi." The seventeen year old said peering from behind the Godaime, glaring at the senbon wielding ninja.

Genma glared back at her for interrupting him in the middle of his thoughts, "Atashi, until we can actually confirm that she is for sure who she claims to be."

"No way! I've been beaten, threatened and harassed all day for telling the truth in your, Shikamaru and Temari's presence. I do not like being beaten on all the time and I do not trust you, even though we are adopted siblings."

Tsunade rubbed her temples and let her breath hiss out between her teeth, "Will you both just shut up for a damn moment! You're giving me a damn headache and I'm starting to lose all patience."

Atashi and Genma both shut their mouths quickly knowing better than to trigger the fifth's unrestrained fury, but neither of them stopped in their glaring gazes from across the room. The atmosphere was tense. Very tense. And the tension was getting on the female sannin's nerves.

"Stop glaring at each other!"

Snapping her eyes at Genma one last time, Atashi moved her gaze to the ever so interesting floor. The floor was tiled with black and white pieces in a checker board fashion.

'_Oh… wow what an interesting floor. Let's count the tiles.'_ Her mind went on auto-pilot as she numbered the tiles in her mind. It took her less than a minute to count every tile. '_Two hundred and ninety-nine. Now we can start on the white tiles.'_ Yes. Atashi was being sarcastic in her mind. But it worked for her. Halfway through counting the white tiles, she lost interest and decided to examine her fingernails.

"Atashi! I'm talking to you."

Immediately her attention went back to the blonde woman, her hands shoved behind her back. "Uh… what were you saying now?"

"I was saying that what Genma said would be the best option at the moment… for the community at least."

"WHAT!"

"Told you so."

"What kind of comeback is that? That is _so_ ten year old."

"I wouldn't be talking, Miss I-can't-remember-where-I've-been-for-the-last-two-years."

"Wow. Did you think of that all by yourself?"

"Both of you, be silent!" The examination table was officially no more. Atashi took a small step to the left, away from the angered female.

'Yep, she is angry.' Her eyes went to the wall. '_Wow look at the little blood splatters on the wall. How interesting.'_

Her eyes went to the wall. '

"ATASHI!" A smack to the back of the head brought her into the real world once again.

"Um…. Yes?"

"Will you listen for one minute. I swear you're worse than Naruto at times…"

"Uh… yeah sorry about that." She rubbed the back of her neck… and stopped lowering her hand_. 'That was so Naruto-like. Scary.' _

"As I was saying… again. I think I will have to put you under Anbu watch for a little while and you'll be restrained to your living quarters. No weapons, techniques, chakra use, anything. If you do any such thing then I will have you thrown into a prison cell."

"WHAT! You prove that I am one of your shinobi and then you treat me unjustly! I can't believe this! Its so unfair! I may not remember what happened after the Kazekage almost killed me, Orochimaru putting a stupid curse seal on me, being almost assassinated more than once, and being on guard about the shukaku container at all times because he obviously doesn't like me….And …and I don't wanna deal with this anymore." The kunoichi sat on the floor in frustration, her head aching.

"Orochimaru?"

"Curse seal?"

"Assassination?"

"Isn't that what I just said?"

The blonde haired woman stalked to the younger woman's side, "Show me that curse seal, now Atashi."

Following her instructions, Atashi slipped her dirt and blood covered shirt over her head, revealing the cursed seal that marked her upper shoulder. Feeling the Hokage's cooler fingers against the bare skin made her shiver.

"Atashi, who did the sealing on this seal?"

"What do you mean? I don't remember giving any permission…. Or having it sealed for that matter."

"This working... Its amazing. The seal is suppressed so well…. The only person that could have done something this effective would have to be none other than Orochimaru himself."

Atashi jolted forward, "You mean to tell me that that pedophile may have touched me after I ran from Suna!" The green eyed female was totally freaked out now.

Tsunade's fingers moved left, touching the opposite shoulder blade almost hesitantly. The others were silent. Completely so.

"What? What is it?"

The Godaime Hokage remained mostly silent as she breathed in slowly. "Atashi is there something that you haven't told us.? Something… that has happened since you…. Reawaked to the real world… I suppose you could say."

"Uh… well… I'm a wanted ninja in Grass? Kill on sight?" _'Should I say anything about the Akatsuki? I think that I would only cause more trouble by saying anything… but if I don't say anything and then they find out…' _"And… I am supposedly part of an organization called Akatsuki… something I've never even heard of."

Genma and Ibiki tensed but that didn't detour Tsunade. Obviously they knew what the Akatsuki was but it would seem that it wasn't what the Hokage wanted to know. "Nothing to do with an Uchiha?"

"What would any Uchiha have to do with…me?" Atashi could feel herself going light headed and sway forward to the floor, pain returning to her face and body. It wasn't long until she completely lost consciousness.

* * *

Atashi was back in the clearing she had awoken in, except she… wasn't herself. Instead she was watching herself and someone else… in the exact same cloak land in the clearing. They seemed to be searching the area around for enemies or something of the sort. It was so strange. She could see herself clearly but the other that was with her…. He was blurred. His identity unknown to her. The only thing that seemed to stick out about him was his eyes. They held… no color or anything that should make her see them but something kept her attention to his eyes.

Her point of view changed from being outside of the scene to being herself. She leaned over to the other individual. "I don't think that there's anyone around. We're in the clear. So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about again. You weren't very specific."

Her companion's cloak twirled as he turned to face the kunoichi. "There is more than one thing that we need to discuss Ichimaru." The voice…. It seemed familiar? "But there are other things that we can do before hand."

Atashi could feel her dream self nod, sliding off the warm cloud covered cloak. Tossing it to the side, Atashi let her hands wonder downward to unbutton her pants.

Hands overlapped her own. "We'll do that later." Nodding in understanding Atashi moved farther from the male and sat on top of her cloak.

"So how is Sasori-sama? He didn't seem too well the last time I saw him. Is he still weak from being brought back?"

"He is still weak… unable to do anything useful." The tone of the other man's voice held anger and ultimate dislike for the subject.

"And Deidara? Is he doing well?"

The man's mood didn't seem to better and the mention of the new name. "He is always well." In fact, his mood seemed to worsen all together.

"Well that is good to know."

Silence ensued, leaving the two Akatsuki member to listen to the woods. The aura around the male Akatsuki seemed to worsen each moment that passed. And Atashi did nothing about it. Soon it became so awful that he decided to act, appearing quicker than thought possible and pinning the kunoichi to the ground.

"I was wondering how long you would hold out this time…. doesn't seem to be very long. Haven't you any patience?" Atashi teased the man, brushing black strands that full onto her face to the side.

"You are under me Ichimaru (literally lol.) I do not wish to have to constantly check on you, as you are not my subordinate."

"And yet you always find every excuse to find your way to be near me isn't that right?"

"Do not think yourself so high on my list kunoichi. If I wished I could kill you at this very instant."

"I do believe you could, that I have no doubt in… but do you have a reason to?" Her knee brushed the inside of the male's thigh.

For a moment the blurred face seemed to become clearer, but it lasted only a second before returning to how it was before.

Atashi could feel herself smirk, as the male leaned closer, bringing their faces mere millimeters apart. His warm breath felt nice on her cooler skin, as he gently let one of his hands wonder down the side of her body, caressing her hip and then thigh.

With her own hands, the ex-diplomat looped her arms around his neck feeling the long strands of hair that were pulled to the back of his neck in a ponytail. Forcefully, she pulled him closer, forcing their lips to meet passionately. It wasn't long until she moaned into his mouth, feeling his hands slip up into her shirt. He pulled away from her mouth finding the bandages that bound her chest. Through her hazy gaze, Atashi now recognized the other man.

_Uchiha Itachi._

* * *

Bolting up, Atashi found that she was no longer in the examination room but rather in a hospital bed. _'A dream… it was a dream… but then why did it feel so real?' _Shaking her head, she vaguely started to remember how she had gotten there… she had fainted while she was yelling about …. An Uchiha? That seemed right.

Turning to her left, she found a basket full of fruit, a plastic sign declaring the words 'Get Well Soon.'

"Cool! Someone gave me fruit!" Reaching for the card on the side, she realized that she didn't recognize the handwriting at all. Opening the envelope she read:

Dear Atashi-san,

I hope that you feel better soon.

Fuyun

'_Who's Fuyun?' _Atashi thought scratching her head and rereading the card. Surely she would remember someone with such a name… wouldn't she?

Placing the card back on the stand, Atashi reached for a green apple that called for her to consume it. Her fingers were a hair away when someone grabbed the basket away. At her side now stood, an Anbu member and he seemed to tease her by keeping the basket just out of her reach.

"Come on, give me my fruit."

"Only if you can name who I am and who gave you the basket."

The black haired shinobi stared at the Anbu member angrily, "Give me the fruit basket from Fuyun, Kiba Inuzuka before I hurt you."

"Ah, how did you know it was me?" Kiba asked removing his mask.

Taking a bite from an apple, Atashi paused a moment to chew and swallow before answering, "I think the huge white dog standing outside the door was a dead give away… don't you think so?"

"Ahh…. Akamaru, you ruined it." Kiba said jumping onto the bed and taking an apple from the basket. He removed his dog mask with the three blue slash marks that ran from the upper right temple to the left side of the mask's mouth. "You know… the shinobi that knew you before your 'death' are still kinda suspicious of you right?"

"And you're not? Hmm? Why is that?"

"The Hokage did some sort of DNA testing on you or something while you were sleeping just to you know… make sure that it was really you and stuff and it came out positive. Whatever that test says is true is good enough for me. Besides you're not that bad of a person."

"Well thank you… I think. So who is this.. Fuyun person that gave me the fruit basket?"

"Oh… yeah that's one of the apprentice nurses here at the hospital. She started… a year or two ago and she did the check ups and stuff on you while you were unconscious. She's quite nice, despite not meeting you before and all. Oh and she's dating Neji."

Atashi choked on the apple piece she had been eating, "N-Neji Hyuuga?"

Kiba nodded, "The one and only."

Coughing still, she looked up with watery eyes, "But I thought that he was into TenTen or something."

"Well things happen. People change. You know?"

Atashi nodded in understanding having seen such changes since she had arrived in Konoha. She sat in silence listening to what else Kiba had to say to her. Atashi herself had been out of it unconscious for a little over three days and he had been assigned to watch over her since he was the only one that didn't distrust her despite having been missing for like ever. Everyone else had been ordered to stay away from her which was understandable in Atashi's point of view.

The black haired female couldn't help but to stare at the Inuzuka boy as he continued to ramble on about what happened since she had disappeared. Since when had he gotten so hot? Kiba had grown much taller, so he now stood at least a head over Atashi. His body was much slimmer and firmly built than how it had been when she had first met him, when she and Genma-sempai had brought Pukkun to Kiba's sister for Kakashi, since Kakashi was busy.

"Uh… Atashi you're staring at me."

Atashi blinked, "Sorry Kiba-kun… I didn't mean to." And it was true.

Kiba smirked, "What? Don't tell me you were checking out my hot body?"

"Of Course I was Kiba, it can't be helped," Atashi said rolling her eyes at him before giving him a small smile.

"Yeah, I am pretty sexy aren't I?"

Atashi reached forward and ruffled the dog lover's hair, "You keep telling yourself that Kiba." _'Cuz it sure as hell is true.'

* * *

_

A day later, Atashi was released from the hospital under Kiba's supervision as well as Akamaru's. Together, they went down the street quietly watching as everyone went about on their own business. No one seemed to really look at her, which made the green-eyed female rather happy, because she sure as hell didn't want any attention drawn to her for being a deceased shinobi come back from the dead. The only glances she seemed to receive were from fellow shinobi, and they just glanced at her, gave her a dirty look and then went on with their business. Yes this was just another one of those days in Konohagakure.

The black haired girl arrived with Kiba at his apartment. Yes, Kiba had his own apartment on the far side of town and damn was it an awesome house. Having saved up his money since his genin days, Kiba had earned enough money to live in a two bedroom apartment year round, heat, water, electricity and phone all paid for without having to actually go out and work.

"Wow, this is pretty cool," Atashi said sliding off her shoes looking around the spacious apartment. "But why the two rooms? Planning a sleepover or something?"

"Nah, one of the rooms is mine the other's is Akamaru's." Akamaru wagged his tail at the mention of his name. Patting the large white dog's head, Kiba and Atashi walked into the main room of apartment. The kitchen was separated from the living room by a counter top full of random objects, mostly opened letters and scrolls, although there was a questionable pair of blue dog covered boxers, an object that Kiba quickly hid from the female's view.

She giggled lightly watching her companion turn a bright red, "Don't worry I wont tell anyone else that you wear those." As Kiba threw his undergarments into what she thought was his room, the seventeen year old collapsed onto the couch and stared at the ceiling.

"So, where'd you get those wicked scars? I don't remember you having them when you were in Konoha before becoming a diplomat… or you don't remember that either?"

"No, I remember how I got these ones. It is from the last of my memories before I 'died'. I got them fighting against the Kazekage…"

"You did WHAT!"

"I fought against the Kazekage because he thought it would be fun to try and execute me in front of his entire village's population. I'm just lucky that I didn't get killed. But you are right these are some extreme scars."

"Yeah, the one on your face is awesome. An x mark right under your eye, heh you pull it off pretty well too if I say so myself."

Atashi chuckled, "Thanks Kiba… That was a compliment right?"

"Of course it was." Kiba returned to the living room area, sitting on the floor next to the couch.

"So where am I sleeping Kiba? The floor in your room or am I allowed to sleep on the couch?"

"Nonsense. You can sleep on the floor in Akamaru's room." He smiled, revealing his pointed canines.

"Oh may I mother dearest? Would you allow me such luxuries?" Atashi replied rolling her eyes at the taller shinobi who continues to grin at her. "You weirdo… But I still wuv you." She pinched his cheeks, after sitting up on his couch.

"Well, since I am in charge of you, I guess you can sleep in my room with Akamaru and I'll sleep on the couch."

"What? Why would you give me your bed? I mean I can sleep on the floor or something… it is your apartment after all."

" I don't mind really and besides I don't feel like sleeping next to you the entire night half awake so then you don't 'run away'."

Atashi snorted reaching down to ruffle Kiba's hair again. "You are one strange person Kiba-kun… but I suppose that's what draws me to you." she said teasingly leaning forward to try and touch Kiba's retreating head. He just moved out of the way, avoiding the girl's hand.

* * *

"Hn. So the sand demon became Kazekage." Atashi was standing over the unconscious red head. He smelled of smoke from Deidara's bomb. "Aren't they going to be devastated when we kill their precious leader and remove his damned demon?" Atashi kicked Gaara in the face watching as a bruise immediately started to form on his temple.

"He certainly put up a fight…yeah. Made everything much more entertaining, although he has no appreciation for the finer arts… yeah."

"How much longer until the ritual begins, Sasori-sama?"

"Very soon, Ichimaru-san. I want you to go now and set up the seals. Make sure that they are hidden. Then go to find Itachi and give him this." A man with a bandanna came into her view, a large wooden tail came from under his large cloak, on its tip a small package wrapped in brown cloth.

"As you wish, Sasori-sama." Atashi bowed to the man before leaving the cave she had been located in.

* * *

The kunoichi gasped, having awoken from her sleep. She could feel her quickened pulse in hands as she stared at the ceiling with the street light gleaming through the window, illuminating half the room. Akamaru sat up from where he slept next to the bed and rested his head on the edge of the bed. Reaching out hesitantly, Atashi caressed the canines head. He whimpered and gently nudged her hand with his moist nose.

"Its ok Akamaru. I just had another dream. We can go back to sleep now." Rubbing his ears one last time she turned over onto her side so her back would be facing the white dog. For the last three days, since she had first come to Kiba's place, she had had strange dreams such as these, but she always seemed to remember them perfectly even after she had went back to sleep and woke up the next morning. Even when she awoke, she seemed to just pick up where the dream had stopped, and continued it.

Several thoughts had crossed her mind about this strange occurrence. Was it her overactive imagination… or was it perhaps that she was starting to remember her last two years… only through her sleep?

'That last was… a little strange though… although I do kind of feel good about kicking that mean bastard in the face.' She smirked closing her eyes and returning to her rest. _'Maybe it was just a little mean though…'_

She smirked closing her eyes and returning to her rest.

* * *

The next morning… well afternoon, Kiba jumped onto the bed in order to awaken the sleeping female. "Get up Atashi. The Godaime wants to speak with you today, but she's going to get angry with you if you spend your entire life in bed sleeping!"

Atashi took her pillow and smacked the Anbu member in the face with it. "You're way too hyper for your own good," she mumbled sitting up her messy hair sticking up at odd angles. "What did-" yawn, "What did Tsunade want to talk to me about?"

"How am I supposed to know? She just said have Atashi here for a meeting at two fifteen on the dot."

"What time is it?"

"Two Thirteen."

Atashi froze, her eye visibly twitching. "Are you serious?"

"Yep. Better hurry up and get ready or else I'll take you however you are dressed willingly or not." Kiba disappeared from the room closing the door behind him.

"You bastard! Why didn't you think to get me up earlier!" The kunoichi scrambled out of bed, shedding her clothing left and right, throwing the blankets around looking for the clothing that Kiba had borrowed her while she stayed at his apartment. Finding the clothing she slipped them on as fast as she could, hoping on one foot towards the closed door.

As she buttoned her pants, Atashi walked into the living room grabbing the hairbrush and pushing it through her knotted front hair.

"Ten seconds girly."

"Wait!"

"Four… Three… Two… One…" Kiba wrapped his arms around the kunoichi and disappeared from the living space, the hair brush landing with a loud thud on the wooden floor.

"Kiba, I hate you. Don't ever do that to me again." Atashi stopped realizing that a room full of fellow shinobi was staring at her and Kiba.

"Glad that you and Kiba could make it, Atashi but would you mind being a little more quiet about matters that do not involve us?" Tsunade spoke staring at the newly arrived ninja.

The seventeen year old separated from Kiba quickly, smoothing her clothing down. "So uh… why are we all here and… stuff?"

"Well, some these people have something to say to you, Atashi-chan."

The ex-diplomat scowled at being called 'chan' but nodded nonetheless.

Genma stepped forward out of behind some of the taller shinobi. "Onee-chan…. I regret uh… well you know," the senbon in his mouth shifted position, "doing what I did when I was questioning you and all."

She rolled her eyes at her adopted brother and smiled is "That all Nii-kun? You know that I don't hold it against you or anything… of course it all would have been different if you had actually poked out my eye."

"So you forgive me?"

"Something like that… but your going to have to do a lot of bribing for me to respect you as much as I once had," she laughed giving the older man a hug.

"Oh by the way, nice scar. It makes you look dashing."

"Thanks. So anyone else going to say sorry or are you all going to stand around like a bunch a stiff boards?"

Naruto bounded over the crowd and crushed Atashi in a bear hug, "Hey Atashi happy that you aren't really dead. I mean who else knows how to treat a guy to ramen like you?" The blonde hair shinobi now towered over her as Kiba did.

"Good god Naru-chan when in the hell did you get so tall?"

"While you were gone of course, silly girl… And why do you have a haircut like Sasuke-teme?"

"Does it look like I know, loud mouth? Stop yelling in my ear!"

Tsunade cleared her throat, "Anyways, Atashi how do you feel about another mission?"

"Does this mean that I can stop living with Kiba breathing down my neck?"

"Of course."

"Then am for anything you got to throw at me."

"Very well, Atashi I am reassigning you as diplomat to Sunagakure. You leave in an hour."_'Crap. I shouldn't have said that. Why do I always do that?'_

_

* * *

_

Now for the reviews

Lol the reviews came rather quickly this time I was quite surprised in fact so here are the replies to such awesome reviews-

_Kira_- thank you for the review it was the first one this chapter and I hope you enjoyed the update

_**Element Girls**_- I totally know what you mean, but it made it all the more well… realistic I thought anyways

_**Raincurtian**_- thank you as usual for reading lol and what can I say? You cant really expect the unexpected because you have no idea what's going to happen lol that's what makes writing this story so much fun

_**White Alchemist Taya**_- thank you for the review I' m pleased that you liked the chapter so much

_Kakashi Lover_- No problem heh that's what got me into fanfiction in the first place

_Je-_ great job with the guessing half of it is so correct lol

_**13thShadowKnight**_- you surely know how to make me happy with your comments and I totally know what you mean with the come out and talk to us lol it sucks

_**Neji-kun-Naruto**_- thank you for your…. Comment lol its fine if you stalk me just don't harass lol not saying that you are or anything

**_Gaara's desert rose_**- Genius? Uh… I don't know about that but thanks for the compliments I hope that you enjoy the story and keep reviewing (I like reviews can't you tell?)

_**Fuyun**_- thanks for the great idea I was quite happy that you mentioned it

_**Suna- Tsuki-Koinu**_- wow I don't think this has ever happened to me…. I really don't know how to respond to this lol

_**Moonlight Zone-**_ oh hey lol glad you enjoyed the chapter and sorry it took me a while to update

_**Ghostioanddaigona**_- thanks for the review and of course their going to regret how they treated her if they didn't I would kill em off lol

_**Jazzy Uchiha-**_ thanks glad you like it so.. Much? lol

**_2stupid- _**Holy crap I was just about to submit when you reviewed kind scared me there for a second lol. Well i hope whatever you were about to ask was answered was... if not feel free to ask.

* * *

Hey i got this chapter out pretty darn fast if i do say so myself lol so yeah I hope that you enjoyed and all that jazz,

Quick Question- Are you (the reader) older or younger than 16? (you dont have to tell me the age)

There is also a new thing added to the bottom of my profile as far as the stories I have considered writing next, so anyways check that out if you will and Please review... by the way can anyone do character scetches? cuz it would be cool if i could have some for Atashi since i sure as hell cannot draw

Her eyes went to the wall. ' She smirked closing her eyes and returning to her rest. 


	15. Return to Suna

Chapter fifteen is already here peoples can you even believe that!

* * *

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Naruto

* * *

The gates of Suna were once again in the diplomat's sight and it made her sigh. She had barely been in Konoha for a week as… well pretty close to being a free person and then she was sent packing to the sandy desert. At least this time she didn't have to travel all alone, instead Temari had volunteered to go with her on the journey, just to make sure that she didn't die, not that Atashi actually believed that she could do anything to restrain Gaara or his sand from doing her in. 

The sun beat down onto her straw headgear, which over long use she had became accustomed to. Her clothing was to say the least something much more comfortable than heels and skirts. She had opted to wear something somewhat similar to what she had first awoken in, in that clearing a little over two weeks ago, but instead of the all black look she wore a pair of black pants and a red tank top with her hitae-ate positioned on her forehead.

On the way to the village she where was to serve as diplomat, Atashi tried to pry out of Temari who the Kazekage was but she refused, telling her that it would be a surprise. The leaf ninja was only hoping to god that anybody but Gaara was the Kazekage, but she had a feeling that they probably weren't going to be listening to her pleas.

At the entrance to the hidden sand, the same guard she had threatened stood at the post. '_That was almost three years ago,' _Atashi thought forlornly watching as Temari obtained admittance to the foreign village. It seemed that it didn't take long despite having a diplomat with her. Atashi shrugged off the feeling that something wasn't being said to her.

Inside of Suna, Temari turned to her with a sly smile, "Sorry Atashi this is where I have to leave you."

"What!" Atashi sputtered looking at the blonde female in disbelief, her eyes pleading don't leave me to fend for myself in your hostile village.

"I have to go and see Kankuro. He was uh- put in the hospital for food poisoning and I promised that I would go and visit him… besides you know where the Kazekage's office is… I mean after all they are expecting the diplomat sometime today."

"Then I'll just go with you to the hospital and then we can go together."

"No that's okay besides… the guard sent a message of our arrival so they will be expecting you sooner than me since they know that I'm worried about my brother."

Atashi frowned, "Very well then Temari… I suppose that I should fulfill my duties and get this over with before Gaara finds out that I'm here, because I'm sure that he still wants to get back at me for… doing things."

Temari nodded stoically before giving the green eyed female a pat on the shoulder and then disappearing into thin air.

'_I have a feeling that today I might have more than one threat of death._' These thoughts rang in the kunoichi's ears as she walked through the large village. She received curious glances from the villagers, who didn't recognize her. Obviously they had not taken to holding grudges against Konoha ninja but if they knew that the person who almost killed their precious leader was in the village again, Atashi expected riots, ones that even a ninja could not escape injury and possible death. Trudging her way to the Kazekage's office, Atashi mentally hit herself for not thinking about writing a last will and testament before coming back to the sand village.

* * *

Temari appeared inside Kankuro's messy room tripping over one of his many piles of clothing and puppets, "Kankuro! Hurry up and get up! The diplomat is about to arrive at Gaara's office and its bound to be very interesting… both of their reactions." 

"Temari, I want to sleep… not watch some stupid Konoha nin and Gaara meet each other for the first time."

"But its not their first meeting."

"Oh so its one of the rookie nine from Konoha… what is going to be interesting about that?"

"Its not one of the rookie nine either," Temari purred in a sing song voice.

Kankuro furrowed his brow in concentration, "Then who is it? Just tell me so I can go back to sleep already."

"Fine, I'll tell you, idiot. Its Ichimaru Atashi."

"Oh, that's nice," Kankuro mumbled pressing his face into his pillow once again. A moment later he sprung to his feet, throwing on his clothes as fast as he could. "Atashi is back? I thought that she died two years ago! How did it happen? Was she proven innocent because of Orochimaru's scheming?… Oh god! Gaara's going to kill her as soon as she sets foot in that office! We have to go help her out!"

Temari placed her hand on her older brother's shoulder and shook her head, "That won't be necessary, as Atashi is a diplomat. She **Does **have diplomatic immunity."

"That didn't help her last time that she was in Suna, so I doubt that its going to help her now, Temari." The puppet master exclaimed hopping on one foot, sliding his black sandal onto his foot.

"True enough, but I think that Gaara has more respect for the rules, rather than our… late father. Anyways she should be arriving at the his office very soon, so we better get going or we're going to miss the entire meeting."

"Let's get going then… by the way, how did you manage to sneak away from her to come and get me?"

"I'll tell you later, let's get going." The Sand siblings disappeared from Kankuro's messy room to watch Atashi meet the Kazekage.

* * *

The reinstated diplomat stood at the doors to the Kazekage tower, staring at the building, a morbid feeling taking place in her senses. Despite the clear skies and beautiful weather, Atashi felt cold and that turning around and walking away had more pros than the prospect of being the diplomat to Suna. Ever since her near death experience over two and a half years ago, her self confidence seemed to have dwindled away into nothingness. She sure as hell wasn't sure that she was diplomat material anymore, especially if she had really been with the Akatsuki, an organization, she recently learned, that was made of S-rank criminals who had been know for terrorist acts, along with the fact that they were gathering the nine tailed demons, who were scattered throughout the countries, sealed away in side their container. 

Absentmindedly, Atashi placed her hand on her stomach where most demons had been sealed. Her's had not been sealed into her, it had willingly taken up residence but the seventeen year old felt the only way she was able to connect with her demon was where other's had been marked carriers. She often wondered if that is what had happened to the Siren, who was not responding to her, then again from what she had heard briefly from Naruto, a fellow demon container, the containers all died during the process. So it arose another question in the brunette's mind, had she perhaps died also and was here alive because of some forbidden jutsu performed to animate her body?

This thought was deemed possible as she had seen and experienced herself the effects of Orochimaru's forbidden technique, the curse seal. Her other option beside living puppet was that the cursed seal was messing with the communication between her and the Siren. It was the only other explanation for the demon's absence, Atashi had concluded on her journey to Suna.

Returning her thoughts to the Kazekage tower, the Konoha nin stepped through the threshold into the tainted building where she had once overheard the order for her extermination.Chills ran up and down her spine as she strode through the hallway with a false air of extreme confidence to the Kazekage office. The doors loomed nearer as she took a last hopeful deep breath before knocking on the door with three loud raps.

"Come in," a muffled voice seemed to growl from the other side of the door.

'_Someone doesn't seem very eager to meet me… or very happy for that matter. Better try and do the respect thing if I don't want to be killed.'_ Atashi opened the door and silently stepped into the room head bowed as she turned her body slightly to firmly shut the door behind her.

"And you are?" Atashi recognized the voice but couldn't place it to save her life at the moment. She raised her green eyes, to look at the new Kazekage who was wearing all of his Kazekage attire, his headdress covering up his facial features, despite the fact that the man had his face down as he studied the documents on the desk in front of him.

"I am the diplomat sent to you from Suna, Kazekage-sama," Atashi bowed to the Sand leader averting her eyes to focus on the ground, faces rushing through her head as she tried to place that haunting voice.

"I assumed as much, onna. I was asking for your name."

"Yes, of course, Kazekage-sama. My name is Ichimaru Atashi from Konohagakure."

The male behind the desk paused as he slowly looked up from his paperwork. Flashing turquoise eyes meet the diplomat's green, as it dawned upon the female who the new Kazekage was.

Gaara.

'_Oh, I am so dead.' _Were the brunette's thoughts as she stepped back towards the door. She reached for the door handle but felt the movement of sand against her palm making her jerk it back quickly.

By that time Gaara was already out of his desk, walking gracefully to where the diplomat stood looking for another route of escape, too enthralled by her thoughts to realize the red haired male in front of her.

He grabbed her wrist with a blank face, "Ichimaru-san… welcome back to Suna. May your diplomatic time here be…. Enjoyable."

Atashi paled as Gaara stood over having grown quite tall in her absence… when they had been at the same height before. His hair had grown slightly longer than what it used to be but it was still at a length that was fine for a male. He was in short very attractive… and he no longer had his dangerous aura about him but that didn't put the shorter diplomat off balance.

"Is there something the matter Ichimaru-san?" he had a devilish grin on his face as he leaned closer to Atashi, "perhaps thinking about my threat years ago?"

"Well, if someone says they are going to kill you, I think most people would tend to believe it Kazekage-sama," Atashi growled yanking her wrist out of the Kazekage's grip.

"It is a smart choice to think of that when you see me again, but that threat is no longer valid, I have no quarrel with you, that was Shukaku and he is no longer present in my life. You're safe for now because I have no intention of killing you, but I can't speak for the rest of my village."

Atashi rubbed her wrist, brushing the grains of sand off her skin, "Well thank you Kazekage-sama… I'm sure that somehow I will manage to survive… the next eight years or so here. Out of curiosity where am I going to be staying?"

Gaara appeared back at his desk, looking at his paperwork, "You may stay in your old room until a more convenient place opens up then you can stay there." His eyes were on the scroll in front of him as he took out a brush, dipped it in ink and signed his name to the document.

"Is there anything that you need me for, Kazekage-sama? Or may I leave?"

Gaara gave her once last glance before waving his hand in a shooing motion, telling her more or less to leave.

"Thank you Kazekage-sama," Atashi breathed with a slight bow, before she left the room. _'Well one down, whole village to go.'

* * *

_

Temari and Kankuro sat outside the Kazekage's office looking on in sheer amazement, Atashi and Gaara hadn't fought. In fact, Gaara had made no hostile movement towards the diplomat in the entire meeting.

"Maybe Gaara really has changed more than we expected…" Temari thought outloud to her other brother watching Gaara do paperwork at his desk.

"He's changed but not that much…. He probably has something planned for Atashi to make her life a living hell."

Temari nodded, seeing Atashi wonder out of the Kazekage tower. "Come on Kankuro. Let's welcome Atashi back to Suna."

And so was the first day back in Suna a breeze for Atashi.

* * *

Wow the reviews certainly flew in quickly once again for this chapter as well so here are the replies to your reviews 

**_13thShadowKnight-_** lol you make a lot of good points and as far as the age question, I am a curious person and I wanted to know the general age group of my readers

_**Raincurtain-**_ oh dear I didn't even realize that it was a cliff hanger… it was only when you mentioned it that I realized it …. Opps?

_**Suna-Tsuki-Koinu-**_ don't worry … she won't always be so abused…. I think… lol

_Seemehearme-_ thanks for the review and her arrival at suna was good right I thought it was lol

**_White Alchemist Taya-_** I would think that would get her into a lot of trouble but the key thing is that Gaara was unconscious lol

_Kira-_ I know it came out faster I was quite happy with myself for being so creative in such a short time lol thanks for the reviewAmanda- thanks I think lol

**_Ghostioanddaigona-_** well I'm glad that you like Kiba he's one of my favs too and thanks for the luck

_**Fuyun- **_I was hoping that that incident wouldn't confuse anyone lol thank god lol and I'm glad that you liked the pairing I was like I don't know who to put her with uh… who do people like?… Neji yes she will be with Neji lol thanks for the comment

_**Element Girls-**_ lol yes I hope you explained that to her but if not I think somehow I'll work… that subject into the story thanks for the review

**_Demon of Water-_** hehe I'm glad that you enjoy the story so much despite all the ….. Likes and such so thanks for the update and keep reading it's bound to get much better

_**Lilcristal-**_ thanks for the review I am on my way to getting two hundred reviews lol I hope you continue to like the story

_I'manobody-_ you don't like the Uchihas? Well that is strange lol don't worry though it is major to the plot line

_Yuna Kim-_ I love your discirption lol game of tag with a lot of blood involved thank you for reading I hope you enjoy my new chapter

**_darklight-_** I wouldn't wanna go back to suna either but how are they supposed to get together if they never see each other? Lol thanks for the review

_**Emily-the-elemental-**_ thanks for the review and all will be revealed within a couple of chapters so no need to worry

_**Jazzy Uchiha-**_ excellent if you're ready for anything…… muahahahah and thanks for answering my question

_Violet-_ thanks for going over it, it really helps if someone goes over it cuz I surelly don't lol thanks for answering my questioning and reading the profile

**_Najaro-h0i-h0i-_** I know I made those mistakes but I didn't realize it until recent chapters and I was all like… crap! So so sorry for that mistake. And thank you for the compliments it makes me happy to know my story is appreciated. So thanks and I hope that you continue to review

_**Sabaku no Hasame-**_ Don't hurt me please -cowers- lol sorry I made you wait but I hope you enjoyed the new update

* * *

**!BONUS CHAPTER!** -dances- yes this for those who actually look past the review replies ahahaha **Note**: this chapter has **NOTHING** to do with the storyline so it will not effect the story in any way! **This is my apology for being so damn late... Enjoy**

Atashi and Kankuro sat in the living room staring the ceiling counting all of the little droppy things there were. Temari had left the day before bringing all of the fun ideas with her so now Kankuro and Atashi had absolutely no idea of how to occupy their free time.

"I'm SOOOO bored." Atashi said rolling off the couch to land face first on the floor.

"Your not the only one, Atashi."

"Bored," Atashi whined even louder rolling back and forth between the couch and the love seat where Kankuro was seated.

"Shut up! You're making my brain hurt!"

"Kankuro, what can we do? I'm dying of boredom…."

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!"

Atashi paused and then shrugged her shoulders making the other male even more frustrated. "You're older than me so shouldn't you know these kinds of things?"

"NO!"

Atashi sat back and pouted, "I need to do SOMETHING!"

"FINE! I dare you to kiss Gaara before midnight!"

Atashi paused and stared at Kankuro, thoughts rolling through her head, "Ok, you're on." She smiled as she stood up and walked out of the house.

"Now that she's gone…" Kankuro laughed taking out the steamy shonen ai novel he had stolen from Atashi and started to read it.

Atashi sat outside of the Gaara's window watching him as he did his paperwork. Could she kiss him and make it look like an accident or something? Could she even get close enough to him to kiss him? All of this was going to be a near impossible challenge but nonetheless it gave the diplomat something to occupy her mind with.

Atashi sat outside of the Gaara's window watching him as he did his paperwork. Could she kiss him and make it look like an accident or something? Could she even get close enough to him to kiss him? All of this was going to be a near impossible challenge but nonetheless it gave the diplomat something to occupy her mind with.She smirked at her own thoughts before turning her attention back to the Kazekage…… who was no longer sitting in his office. Nor was he in the Kazekage building for he was standing right behind her.

"What are you doing Atashi?"

Atashi jumped to attention, turning to face Gaara. "Uh… nothing." She smiled nervously as Gaara narrowed his eyes at the diplomat.

"Then why are you sitting around here?"

"Because I have nothing to do?"

"Fine I'll give you something to do… you can file all of my finished paperwork since Kankuro never showed up to do it." He pointed at the humongous pile that near reached her height.

'Oh my god, does he do this much paperwork in one day?'

Seeing the look of question that passed the brunette's face, Gaara smirked, "Kankuro hasn't done any of his work for three weeks, so you may have a bit of a job to do."

Atashi bit her lip and nodded, cursing Kankuro to a life of celibacy for tricking her into doing her work. Gaara gave her one last glance, seeing her sit down next to the paperwork and sorting it before leaving to walk around the village.

It was already near midnight as Atashi placed the last file into the filing cabinet. With a sigh she deemed that she was going to pass out before she could get home, so tiredly she stumbled to the couch that was in the hallway. '_Mmm nice soft couch. Good enough for me for tonight.' _Closing her eyes she fell into a comfortable deep sleep.

Gaara came to the office after watching the village go into slumber, it was comforting to find no trouble in the hidden village. As he walked the hallway, he spotted the Konoha diplomat sprawled on the couch before his office deep asleep. '_What a pain. She probably didn't even finish the paperwork,'_ he thought walking into his office. He sat at his desk and started to look over the new documents that had been placed on his desk. Glancing up he saw that every scrap of paper was gone from the floor as if it had never been there. He frowned, deciding that he would have to talk to his elder brother about doing his **own **work from now on.He returned his gaze to the paperwork, but not before hearing Atashi talking in her sleep. Eye twitching in mild annoyance he stood up and glided into the hallway where Atashi continued to mumble incoherently.

This was going to be by far distracting if she kept this up all the night, so in consideration of his own work and then Atashi's health, he picked up the smaller brunette, to hold her in his arms disappearing from the Kazekage tower and into her small bedroom at his home.

Slowly he put her down onto her bed and tried to pull away but in her sleep Atashi had slipped her arms around his neck. He was beyond annoyed now.

"Gaara," she mumbled putting her fingers through his hair.

He frowned and growled under his breath, "What?"

"You are so… cute." With her small unconscious strength she pulled the red head down so that their lips briefly met. After they separated Atashi released him and rolled onto her side blindly groping for her blanket.

Gaara with a red tinge on his sleep pulled the blanket over her and turned to leave. But not before saying, "You're cute too. Good night, Atashi."

Atashi smiled in her sleep as 12:00 flashed onto the alarm clock next to her bed.

* * *

And now the chapter is at its end. I hope you enjoyed my bonus chapter because I thought that you all deserved it. Please review and make me happy 


	16. A new Mission

Eh, I'm so very sorry Mina-san! I have been really busy with volleyball as well as school so I didn't have the time to spend on my story as I did last year, so for that reason I ask you to forgive me for making you wait so long. I hope to make more progress on my story, now that I have a brief break between sports. Please read and enjoy. And for those who read and enjoyed my bonus chapeter, i thank you very much and have decided to instead include the bonus in my story.

* * *

**_I do not own Naruto!

* * *

_**

_Atashi stood in the window of a Suna hospital room, watching the Kazekage wake from his painful sleep, sensing the slight chakra the brunette emitted in order to get his attention. She cocked her head to the side softly watching as the older man turned his face towards the closed window. Atashi smiled in her euphoric state; everything was going according to plan, soon the pain she felt would ebb away permanently and the one who hurt her so badly would be taken care of. _

_The wounded and weakened man finally was in a position to see the female ninja staring at him in a teasing manner, before she waved her fingers in a mocking gesture and jumped from the window seal to the next door building's rooftop. Patiently she waited for the Kazekage to stumble to the window and fling it open, in hopes of pursuing and killing the young nin who had thought to disgrace him in front of his village and who he believed served the man who had double crossed him, Orochimaru. In this sense, the Kazekage was a very vain man who only wished to have his way and to remove the stains of the world. _

_Atashi was like a puppet following its master's commands without thought for it was the master who kept it alive and with purpose. Atashi could hear the dull whisper of the Siren's voice in the back of her head as she turned her head to check if the Kazekage was keeping up with the somewhat slow pace that she had set for him. _

_He was not doing as well as she thought he should be, so she paused a moment to let him get into a comfortable distance before she slowed. What fun would it be for anybody if he was tired beyond belief before they even arrived at their destination? Oh, how happy Sasori-sama and Deidara-san would be with her when the Kazekage was within their grasps. _

_Atashi led the Kazekage into a valley riddled with shallow crevices. He was catching up, but only because she let him; they were almost there. Atashi could feel her masters' energies hidden so well within themselves. The Kazekage on the other hand was too absorbed with catching up with the young diplomat. '_The fool_,' she thought bitterly stopping finally in a dead end valley. _

The Kazekage was panting heavily as he finally stopped, cornering Atashi. "Ichimaru-san, there is no longer anywhere for you to go to, finally I shall rid the world of your presence." _The Kazekage slumped forward a little, gripping at his chest trying to catch his breath._

"It is none of my business, your intentions for me because it no longer matters to me." _Atashi took a_ _step to her left letting Sasori as well as Deidara fade out of the shadows._

"Kazekage, it is nice to see you once again in your old age," _Sasori stated removing his hat from his head. _

"You, I should have known somehow you were involved in this," _the Kazekage spat, starting to make his way back out of the valley. An explosion ripped the entrance apart blocking his only way out._

"I don't think so, yeah. Sasori-Danna isn't done talking with you yet and we are still awaiting another two guests, yeah." _The blonde haired feminine male stepped forward, a pair of clay birds flying next to his head. _

"There is no need to wait, we are here."

* * *

Atashi snapped out of her daydreaming state at the sound of knocking at her bedroom door. The visions recently seemed to become more and more vivid. The seventeen year old was starting to believe that her visions were true but it was all so fuzzy in her memories, so in a sliver of a thought, she still somewhat doubted the realness of them.

Climbing to her feet Atashi answered the door to find the elder sand brother.

"Gaara wants to see you. Its about a mission."

Atashi slammed the door in Kankuro's smirk-ridden face, growling under her breath. In the past three months, Gaara was more of a demon than he had been when he was an actual demon container. He was the Kazekage, an evil leader who made her do every damn stupid mission possible. He sent her on missions constantly, consisting of objectives from babysitting evil triplet three year old ninjas in training to **picking** **up** **every** **single** **piece** **of** **litter** within a twelve mile radius of the village hidden in the sand. Genin-leveled missions.

She didn't even get paid because she was a diplomat, so on top of her non-stop missions, Atashi also had to find a job that allowed her to leave on short notice for long periods of time. The diplomat had of course found one as a dishwasher in a local restaurant that served Sunagakure's finest cuisine. The dark haired brunette made next to nothing there, working as many hour as she could manage.

To put it in the simplest form, Gaara was making the kunoichi's life a living hell! And now he was sending her on yet another mission that would probably prove to be the worst one yet.

Slipping on her black sandals, she opened her bedroom window, jumping from rooftop to rooftop on her way to the Kazekage's building.

Without hesitation, Atashi walked into Gaara's vast office and stopped in front of his desk as he continued to sign the documents in front of him. "You wanted to see me Kazekage-sama?" Gaara glanced up to acknowledge her briefly before continuing to look through all the scrolls that lay before him on his desk. Atashi stood silently, waiting for the red head to finish his work and explain to her the reason for her summons.

More often than not, he would sit there for at least an hour finishing up his work while Atashi waited for him to finish. It was Gaara's way of stretching her patience paper-thin. Then after he was done, he would throw her into an extremely stressful situation that would drive any normal person insane.

But it seemed today that he wasn't going to play his usual mind games with her. Gaara lay his brush down and pushed the scrolls aside as he made eye contact with Atashi. "Atashi-san, I have a mission for you."

'When don't you have a mission for me?'

"It will be an S-class mission and may prove eventful or uneventful."

Atashi nodded, listening more intently hearing that her mission to be was an S instead of her usual D ranked missions.

"Your mission is to…"

Atashi waited, heart thrumming rapidly in her chest.

"Be my escort to the Kage meeting in Snow Country."

Atashi heart dropped dead and her face fell drastically. Not only did he say that they were doing to Snow Country, which has **snow**, which Atashi hates because it is extremely **cold**, but Gaara also said that she had to be his escort which she assumed meant her dressing up… like a **girl**… and acting… polite.

Even if he had meant escort as in scout/main guardian of his entourage, Atashi was now completely sure that Gaara was out to make her life a living hell. Her head was spinning extremely fast because of her initial confusion.

"Atashi-san, do you have any questions?"

"Yes, Kazekage-sama," she swallowed, "I was wondering what meaning you implied when you mentioned me being your escort."

"I mean escort as in you dressing up formally and pretending to be a pretty accessory."

"B-but why me? Why not someone else?"

Gaara scowled, "You because I am only allowed to bring two people with me to this meeting, so even if there was another female available, you would still have to come because you as a diplomat are a symbol of Konoha and Suna's allience."

Atashi bit the inside of her mouth before asking, "Who is the other that is to accompany us?"

"Kankuro." Atashi nodded straightening her posture, "we leave tomorrow morning, so prepare yourself for a week outside of Suna. You are dismissed Atashi-san."

"Hai, Kazekage-sama." Atashi bowed swiftly before disappearing from the red head's office building.

As soon as Atashi could find Kankuro, she was going to strangle the smug bastard!

As she drew nearer to her residence, her anger started to wear off, replaced by mild worry and calculating thoughts.

Normal clothing was taken care of as she could easily pack for a week, but because she was going to be forced into doing formal, Atashi needed a kimono.

She didn't have one, at least not since she was a little girl.

Atashi gritted her teeth as she landed in her bedroom. She stalked over to her bed and snatched her pillow, shaking it harshly until a small hidden leather pouch with all of her money in it to fall out. She dumped the contents onto her bedding. '_9,000 yen. That is nowhere near enough foe even a normal kimono without any of the adjustments I would need for my kunai and shuriken. This is barely a thirteenth of what I need.' _Atashi slumped onto the floor moving the money around with the tips of her fingers. "What am I going to do now? I can't buy a kimono now. Not with the amount of money that I have." The diplomat sighed placing her head delicately onto the bed as well as the money.

* * *

A knocking rang in Atashi's ears bringing her back into consciousness. "Who is it?" she mumbled peeling the yen off of her face.

Kankuro stuck his head into the room.

"What do you want," Atashi growled chucking a yen piece at Kankuro's head.

"Oh thanks for the money," he grinned snatching the yen from out of the air, before stepping into the room. "Out of assumption, I do believe that you need a kimono."

Atashi glared at Kankuro, "What of it?"

"Oh, you know… thought that I would help you out, for a small favor of course, but help you out nonetheless."

"What kind of favor are we talking about?"

"You filing my paperwork again."

Atashi rubbed her temples thinking of the paperwork that she had to file last time, "Very well, but I will only agree if I see the kimono first."

"That's what I thought you would say so I brought the kimono out of storage to show you personally."

"How… very proficient of you."

Kankuro walked very cautiously across her room and handed Atashi two long and very thick boxes.

"These should fit you as I think you are about the same size as her."

"Same size as who? Your girlfriend?" Atashi said teasingly.

"My mother."

"Oh," Atashi hesitated as she looked at the two boxes resting on her lap, "I don't think that I should wear these if they belonged to your mother." Atashi tried to hand the boxes back to Kankuro but he made no move to take it back from her.

"Nonsense, the kimonos belong to me and Gaara, so I give you permission to wear it and besides its not like you'll be insulting her image or something."

Atashi sat staring at the boxes, contemplating the situation. "How is it that the kimono belongs to you and Gaara instead of Temari?"

"Because the kimono is a five generation heirloom in our family. The males in our family are supposed to use this kimono as… something like a pre-wedding gift for the bride to be to wear to the union."

"No way!" Atashi burned a furious red as she shoved the kimono boxes at Kankuro. "There is no way in hell that I'll be wearing that now."

Kankuro frowned pushing the box back at her, "I wasn't finished talking yet, firstly the union thing is limited to Suna citizens only and the only Suna citizens going to the Kage meeting are Gaara and I."

"But Gaara would know what the this kimono means and think that you like me or something."

"No he won't. He doesn't even know the customs of our family because of the fact that our father tried to use him as the ultimate weapon of our country, a monster used to kill, thirdly we don't have any pictures or records of their union, so the only people that would know is me and now you."

"Are you absolutely positive?"

Kankuro's face turned into a smirk, "Worried that much about what Gaara will think?"

"No!"

"Yeah, sure. That's why your face is turning red."

"Kankuro… shut up."

Kankuro watched smugly as Atashi opened the top box, peering down at the kimono that lay inside. The obi lay neatly folded on top of the package, black silk, surrounded by a pale turquoise. Gently, she lifted it out of the box and set it neatly onto her floor. Next was the kimono itself, in the deep navy blue that symbolized the wind country colors. At the very bottom lay a haori, in the palest white silk she had ever laid eyes upon. Despite the plainness, Atashi thought the Kimono was very beautiful. There was no way it would attract attention to herself with its plainness. It was perfect.

"The other box has the tabi (socks) and Nagajuban (under kimono) since you will obviously need them for the cold weather of snow country. Is the kimono satisfactory then, Atashi?"

"Yes. It will do perfectly." Atashi extended her hand to Kankuro, "We have an accord."

Kankuro smiled cheekily shaking Atashi's hand, "I'll let you get back to packing Atashi. See you in the morning."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

* * *

It was already morning and Atashi was the first to arrive at the gates the trio would use to exit the village hidden in the sand. The coolness of the desert air still hung in the calm and sleeping sand village, but no doubt that within a couple of hours it would be unbearably hot as it had been the day before and the day before that. Atashi was already growing impatient knowing the journey would be bothersome if they left later in the day when the sun was farther up in the sky.

Silently, Atashi climbed the stairs of the wall surrounding the village and stood at the top, viewing the vast outstretch of desert that lay between herself. The wind blow softly near the bottom, bringing the grains of sand to life in a lively dance, before dying and floating back to the earth.

"You're early for once," Atashi jumped at the sound of Gaara' s voice, but quickly recovered pretending that she was simply turning to bow to him. "Good morning Kazekage-sama." Gaara didn't respond, he simply stood glaring out at the seeming endless expansion of sand. Hesitantly, the diplomat stood and watched for Kankuro who was to be the last to arrive.

A minute passed before the puppet master showed up leading three horses. He wore a simple black outfit without any of his usual markings. He looked normal for once.

With devilish glee, Atashi jumped from the wall to land in front of Kankuro. The horses reared in surprise and fear, eyes rolling wildly within their heads. The elder sand brother, dropped the reins and jumped out of the circle of horses.

"Whoa there," Atashi called soothingly, grabbing onto the nearest horses reins. The horse shook its head aggressively, trying to free itself. Atashi took a step forward, tightening her grip on the reins and pulling the horse's head lower. Slowly the horse ceased its struggle, so Atashi released some its reins to let it raise its head.

It was then the diplomat noticed the nearly invisible glow of chakra stings running towards the horses.

"Heh, you're really good at that Kankuro."

Kankuro growled, grabbing the reins from the ground and releasing his hold on the horses. "That was a stupid move Atashi. You should have known how easily horses are spooked! What if I had been a civilian?!"

"But you're not, besides if I had to, I could have calmed all three of the horses down."

Gaara appeared next to Kankuro, taking a pair of reins out of his hands, before mounting one of the horses. It was also not until that very moment that Atashi noticed that Gaara was not wearing his usual Kazekage robe. He was dressed like Kankuro, in plain civilian-like clothing.

"Did I miss a memo or something? I was I supposed to dress like a no nin?"

"No, I thought that it would be best that only one of the people in our group appear to be a shinobi. That way we do not attract attention to ourselves. Like it was an escort mission instead of a S-rank," Gaara replied wearily, not even bothering to look at Atashi. Kankuro, by that time, was mounted on his horse and settling into a comfortable position.

Atashi moved to her horse's side only to find that there was no saddle on it. She turned to Gaara a questioning look plastered on her face.

"You will not be riding a horse Atashi; not only will it draw attention as you scout ahead of us, that horse is meant to carry our baggage."

Atashi dug her nails into the palm of her hand, but nodded in understanding, surrendering the reins to Kankuro while leading the way out of Sunagakure.

* * *

Traveling over the desert terrain wasn't as hard as she expected, finding that there was a road or more specifically an area to travel in where the looses grains of sand had been packed together after much travel. Because of that convenience, Atashi was able to travel with the sand siblings out of Kaze no Kuni with no trouble at all. By nightfall, Atashi, Gaara and Kankuro were well out of Suna and a little more that half way to Snow country where the Kage meeting was to be held.

The trio stopped for the night in a village, where the horses could properly be taken care of, and where Kankuro and Atashi could sleep soundly, as Gaara who had been without his demon for a little more than two years still didn't sleep every single night. The next morning, they left before dawn and continued on their journey to Snow country, intent on arriving at their destination before nightfall.

* * *

_'I hate snow. I hate cold weather. I hate you.'_ Atashi turned and glared at Kankuro before turning back forward, scanning the blank white landscape for signs of enemies. The sun was directly to their back, preparing itself for its set.

The group would have already been to their meeting place if four groups of flippin' bandits hadn't tried to mug them on the way. Of course they had all regretted that action soon afterwards, having Atashi's unrestrained physical fury released upon them. Kankuro and Gaara of course had simply sat and watched the fights unfold, amused by the bandits' attempts to fight with the leaf Jounin diplomat. Then, as they came to snow country, they had to make a stop in the nearest town to the boarder to stable the horses, as they would be useless traveling in the snow desert. That itself took over an hour to accomplish.

Atashi shivered involuntarily, gripping her jacket closer to her body. _'Damn, I'm freaking freezing. When we get there… wherever there is, I'm taking a hot shower and eating some instant ramen!… mmm ramen with miso and vegetables.'_ Her stomach growled at the thought.

Glancing up, breaking away from her hunger-ridden thoughts, Atashi saw a small blob of orange blending in almost with the tinted snow. Curious to what it was she was looking at, Atashi expanded her chakra in the direction she was looking. Soon her chakra came in contact with another soothing aura. She blinked, her mind processing the information it had just received. "NARUTO-KUN," she bellowed, waving her arms rapidly in the air.

The orange blob turned and paused before moving at nearly the speed of light towards her, kicking up the loose snow in its wake. Atashi grinned and ran to meet the orange blob. When they were within range of each other, Atashi jumped and hugged Naruto, laughing somewhat happily.

"Naruto-kun!"

"Atashi-chan!" It seemed that Naruto had not been traveling alone, as Tsunade and Jiraiya appeared soon afterwards.

"Tsunade-sama, Ero-senin, my two favorite sanin and my favorite demon container. What are you doing out here? In this hell hole?"

Jiraiya frowned looking at Atashi, "I see you have picked up Naruto's nickname for me…"

Atashi grinned happily, ruffling Naruto's hair, "Of course I have, but only because it's the truth you pervert."

Jiraiya dropped his head, before slowing returning his gaze to Atashi, a spark of light appearing behind his eyes as he blinked slowly. "Atashi-chan, how old are you?"

"I just turned eighteen last week… why?"

A lecherous glee took over his features, "how would you like to be the inspiration for my next series, Icha Icha Espionage?"

Atashi's face dropped, "I don't even have to think about this answer, _no_."

"Ah, come on. I could change the names and appearances."

"No."

"Come on, _please_."

"My answer is no, Ero-Senin! Learn to live with it."

"Can I at least use your appearance or history?"

"No!" Naruto held the enraged female back, keeping her from beating the pervert into the next life.

Gaara and Kankuro had by that time caught up and were watching once again as Atashi tried to kill the great sanin, Jiraiya.

Gaara cleared his throat, glaring at Atashi, "We need to continue, as we are running late."

Atashi scowled but nodded, climbing to her feet.

"Ah, Kazekage-sama it is good to see you doing so well after what happened," Tsunade stated, as she examined the red haired Kage.

"You as well, Hokage-sama."

"Gaara! Are you going to the same meeting we are? Where only the Kage's of the five prominent countries are attending?"

Tsunade punched Naruto in the back of the head, sending him sprawling into the nearest snow bank, "Of course he is baka! He is a Kage! And don't go saying it so loud out in the open! Its supposed to be a secret!"

Atashi felt nervous as Tsunade glared at the golden bundle of energy as he stood up. "Baa-chan needs to lighten up, there's no one around, besides us."

Tsunade growled, taking a step forward, making Naruto attempt to hide his taller form behind Atashi.

"No way, I'm not getting in the middle of this fight," Atashi said moving away from Naruto.

"No, don't let her kill me!" Naruto ran behind Atashi again keeping a safe distance between himself and the female sanin.

Atashi just rolled her eyes, as Gaara, Kankuro and Jiraiya watched in amusement the scene unfolding before them.

* * *

Naruto and Atashi walked in the front of the group serving as the scouts, Naruto sporting several large bruises as well as bumps on his head and face.

After Tsunade had finished disciplining an incompetent Naruto, the six decided to travel together the rest of the journey to the Kage meeting as it would be rather pointless for one of the groups to follow the other, without learning news from each other. Naruto and Atashi didn't have anything in particular they wished to talk about, so they just enjoyed the random banter they could produce. The moon had now appeared over the horizon to their left, bathing the landscape in an eerie glow. Ahead of them a light shown.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Gaara and Kankuro appeared next to them matching pace.

"Well there you have it, the Kage meeting." Tsunade stated, straightening her thick cloak.

Atashi didn't say anything, but she knew that this meeting was going to be very interesting, she could feel it in her bones.

* * *

Reviews reviews, how I love getting my reviews 

_**White Alchemist Taya-**_ glad you liked the bonus chapter thank you for the review

**_Demon of Water- _**warm fuzzies? Yay!

_Kira-_ straight to the point aren't we? Lol thanks for the review

**_Puppy Paws Kitty Klaws-_** thank you for your review I most certainly hope that you continue your reviews and that you continue to enjoy my writing

_Mynce-_ giggling? Lol I was like geez this is supposed to be an action adventure romance and well the romance is lacking so I'll write a bonus chapter ahaha I'm happy that you enjoyed it and I hope that you continue to review

_**Raincurtain-**_ yeah yeah I know cliffhanger bad lol. And I was being lazy this chapter, I was didn't want to write out an entire fight scene between them… but you most defiantly will see more fights, maybe not between Atashi and Gaara as much but there will be a lot of fights and deaths within a couple of chapters all the way to the end… anyways thanks for your review I am glad that you enjoyed it

_**Elemental Girls-**_ thank you for the review I am most certainly happy that you enjoyed the bonus chapter

_I'manobody_- I don't blame you… the Uchihas can be pricks and god complex jerks but they are essential to the story and I am glad you liked the bonus chappy

_doll- _thank you for the comment and of course its going to get more interesting if you don't think so yet lol I most certainly hope that you continue to comment and read

_**Lilchristal-**_ thank you for the review I'm glad that you enjoyed the bonus and chapter

**_SasukeLuva- _**I most certainly will continue but should you really have skipped those classes? -sweat drop- I hope you enjoyed my new chapter and I hope that you will continue to review

_**d**__**arklight03-**_ yep being alive is something to celebrate especially in Atashi's case lol

_**Fuyun- **_lol yeah that is pretty funny and I am happy that you enjoyed the new chapter despite my own thoughts of it being the suckiest chapter I have yet to have written lol I hope you enjoyed the new chapter

_**EyeofthetigerKissofthedragon-**_ that bonus chapter get to you too? Lol thanks for the review, and I'm sorry for not updating sooner but thanks for your words I appricaite them, I'm sorry! i really meant to update sooner but i am glad to hear another review from you

_**Jazzy Uchiha-**_ that is a relief to know your ready for people to die ahahahahah

_Jessica-_ I'm glad that the bonus chapter was such a hit with everyone and I regret that I do not update sooner but I try when I can and I hated writing the in between chapters… anyways thanks for the review

**_lonelyangel1413-_** thanks for the review I hope that you continue to enjoy it

_Violet-_ thanks for the rather lengthy review but youre rather good at such things lol Im happy that you enjoyed my new chapter hun

_**Suna-Tsuki-Koinu-**_ thank you for the luck I always need it when im writing the middle of a story because it seems to me that the quality diminishes

**_13thShadowKnight- I_** totally know what you mean by that!!! It happens to me all of the time, or I sleep with my arm above my head and then my arm falls asleep and I cannot move it when I wake up in the morning. Thanks for the review as usual

_Doesntmatter-_ thanks for your review and I am happy that you enjoy it so much I look forward to more of your reviews

_**MTG-Enflame-**_ thank you for your review it makes me happy to know that so many people enjoy reading my story

_**F-ing 2 demon ninjas- **_thank you for your review I'm happy to hear that you like my story

_**Anime-Freak06-**_ I don't think you know where I live!!!! But I updated anyways thanks for the review

**_Sabaku no hasame-_** hehe I'm happy that you enjoyed the bonus

_**Kashumi-**_ whoot is a good thing thanks for your one word review

_**Moonlight Zone-**_ you broke both?! Geez, that would suck anyways thanks for your review

**_Tsuki-No-Komoriuta_**- thank you so much for the review! really appricated it!

* * *

Ahh, I am glad that I finally got this chapter out, although I was going to make it longer, but in order to make it longer you all would have had to wait at least two more weeks and i couldnt stand to do that to you all, so here it was the next chapter, I do hope that you liked it, and i really do wish for you to review. Well with nothing else to say, Ja Ne! 


	17. The meeting and the lost Past

****

Okay I Updated twice within two days so I think that I made up for my not updating for a couple of monthes, espically since this chapter IS the longest one I have ever produced. I hope you enjoy this chapter, because the entire missing for two years thing will be explained (since i know that all of you have been waiting for ever to know). So Read and Enjoy

_**

* * *

**_

_**I do Not Own Naruto**_

* * *

Indeed, the meeting proved to be interesting, but not at the very beginning. When Atashi arrived with the other six, they were simply shown to their rooms, where they were told that it would be three to a room and that the meeting would start the next day at noon, since the Mizu-kage would not be able to arrive until at least the next morning.

The room dilemma did not last long as it was predetermined that the Kages could not be roomed together, which was to be expected, and seeing as Jiraiya was a pervert that only Tsunade and Naruto could deal with, Atashi was stuck with sharing the same room with Gaara and Kankuro; the Kage and the other not so perverted pervert.

After leaving their bags in the rooms, Naruto and Atashi went in search of food, as both of their stomachs were growling loud enough to be mistaken for hungry tigers.

The kitchen was quite hard to find and once they arrived there no one was to be found. But as they were hungry, Atashi and Naruto explored the cupboards and pantry in search of instant ramen, which was not to be found. Naruto was disheartened by this circumstance, but Atashi was only slightly irked, instead taking out the ingredients for Okonomiyaki ( a Japanese styled pancake, filled with meats, vegetables or both depending on one's taste). It was simple and you could pick what you wanted to go into it. Of course, Atashi had to decide for Naruto since he was still in his sulking state, finding that there was not instant ramen in the kitchen.

Quietly, Atashi prepared the food, watching as Naruto slowly came out of his daze to come and see what produced such a wonderful smell. He was hesitant to eat the Okonomiyaki because of the vegetables inside (plus the fact that it didn't look very appetizing to one who only ate regular meals when forced to), but once Atashi shoved a chopstick full of it into his mouth, he ate it down as fast as he would a bowl of ramen, immediately asking for seconds.

After taming Naruto's hunger as well as her own, Atashi wondered back to her room and settled onto the bed, finding that both Kankuro and Gaara were gone. She lay in the darkness, staring up at the ceiling letting her thoughts roam wherever they wished. It wasn't long until she was asleep on the bed, snoring so lightly that it wasn't noticeable.

Morning had come quickly, but Atashi was determined to ignore it, rolling so then her back was to the window which let the sun peak through. Slowly she reached out, half asleep to get the other pillow on the bed and cover her head with it. Of course, she found the pillow, but it wouldn't budge, having something weighting it down. Moaning slightly, Atashi opened her eyes to come face to face with a sleeping Kankuro a mere nine centimeters away. She nearly screamed but bit her tongue to keep him from waking.

'Why the hell is he in my bed!' Atashi scooted away backwards, meeting the wall very quickly. Now there was at least thirty centimeters between Atashi and Kankuro but that didn't make Atashi feel any better, or happy. Slowly Atashi sat up and surveyed the room. Gaara was nowhere to be seen and the other bed looked as if it had been untouched. This made Atashi's slightly ticked, seeing that the other bed was empty yet Kankuro was in the same bed as her.

Balling her fist, Atashi was going to punch him, but thought better of it, going for just pushing him off of the bed and onto the cold floor. A thunk and an angry yell later Atashi was starting to feel better.

Kankuro's head appeared from the edge of the bed, anger present in his eyes, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Why the hell were you in my bed?!"

Kankuro scowled, coming to his feet, "It couldn't be helped seeing as Gaara wanted to have the other bed."

"Well, why didn't you sleep with him instead! He's only your brother."

"Okay in your position would you rather sleep with Gaara or me?"

"Neither! I'd sleep on the damn floor!"

Kankuro and Atashi glared at each other, aching to wring the other's neck but knowing that if they did Gaara would more than likely kill the one that survived. Sighing in aspiration, Atashi climbed out of bed and meandered out the door and across the hall, to collect Naruto for breakfast (since he wanted to have more of the Okonomiyaki Atashi was apparently so good at cooking). She knocked on the door three times and waited for someone to answer.

That someone turned out to be Jiraiya in his sleeping kimono, still half-sleep, "Atashi-chan?"

"Mornin' Ero-Senin, I've come to pick up my Naruto-kun for breakfast."

"Oh," he yawned before disappearing back into the room. After several loud crashes and a 'I'M TRYING TO SLEEP, STOP BEING SO LOUD!' Naruto came out of the room, fully dressed and apparently ready for breakfast.

"Good morning, Atashi. How'd you sleep last night?"

"Sleeping was good, waking up wasn't. You?"

"Slept like a log, waking up wasn't very pleasant for me either though."

"Hungry?"

"You bet!"

"Thought so."

After breakfast, Naruto and Atashi parted ways, as it was nearly eleven and they both had to get ready for the Kage meeting. Atashi wondered back to her room and ran into someone while she wasn't looking. She fell backwards, and was ready to hit the ground when a soft pair of arms wrapped around her, catching her. Slowly, she opened her eyes, to meet the most stunning clear hazel eyes she had laid eyes upon.

"Are you okay?"

Atashi was speechless, but nodded understanding the question.

"I'm sorry for running into you, it was wrong of me to let my guard down after traveling so far with it up." The young man placed Atashi back onto her feet, his hitae-ate glistening from the melted snow. He was a Mizu Ninja.

"No, it was my fault for not watching where I was going."

Someone behind him cleared his throat, catching the younger ninjas' attention. Immediately Atashi recognized who it was. It was the Mizukage. She remembered seeing his face at the Chuunin examine where she became a Chuunin. She stepped back and swept into a bow automatically, seeing as there was someone of higher rank standing before her.

The Mizukage was silent for a moment before saying, "Please, there is no need for you to bow. You may stand."

"Hai, Mizukage-sama," Atashi said straightening her posture.

The Mizukage observed the eighteen year old, feeling a pang of remembrance and familiarity seeing the female Konoha ninja. "And what is your name?"

"I am Ichimaru Atashi, diplomat from Konoha to Suna. It is a pleasure to meet you in person Mizukage-sama."

The pang became stronger in the Mizukage, she looked just like his deceased son, and she had the same last name as the diplomat to Mizugakure eighteen years previously. It could be coincidence but he really doubted it, seeing the resemblance as well as her mother's attitude.

"I'm sorry, I must be holding you up. I will no doubt see you at the Kage meeting, so until then, I will let you go and get settled and ready." She bowed again and swept past them cautiously continuing down another hall and into her room.

Gaara and Kankuro were not there. And Atashi was thankful for that or they would have seen the deep blush that covered her cheeks. That guy that had caught her was so cute. Hazel eyes and deep black hair. She sighed and shook her head, ridding her mind of her thoughts. She needed to get ready for the banquet in an hour.

Atashi slowly sat between Gaara and Naruto, all eyes focused on her. Atashi was late, by a half hour for the meeting. She had been ready five minutes before the meeting was to begin, but what everyone failed to realize was that she had no idea where the hell the meeting room was. Sop not only was she in the most annoying and confining of clothing in which she couldn't even walk in, she had to explore her way to the meeting room. Thus she was late and everyone was staring at her, the meeting having begun fifteen minutes before. Atashi shifted, making herself comfortable, and nearer to Naruto as Gaara had an aura that made her feel as if he wanted to rip her head off with his bare hands right then and there. Gaara was not at all happy.

"Gomen nasai, I wasn't informed where the meeting was going to be." She bowed her head, not as much as for being sorry, but more to hide her embarrassment. Everyone glanced at her one last time, before continuing in their introductions. Luckily, the introductions had started off with the Mizukage and were going around counter clockwise around the room, to end with Kankuro who was to the right of Gaara who was to Atashi's left.

And despite her lateness, Atashi had been lucky as Naruto was the next to introduce himself which he did.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm going to be the next Hokage, believe it."

Atashi smiled nervously as the room suddenly became tense, Tsunade the tensest. Until the Mizukage started to laugh.

"That is good to have such confidence in one as young as you are, Uzumaki-kun. You would most certainly make a splendid leader if you are that enthusiastic in your work."

The tension broke and a cloud of relief swept over Atashi. 'That was a close one, Naruto-kun.'

The three ninjas representing Konoha looked at each other as if they were trying to decide something between them. Naruto looked at Jiraiya who shook his head and then at Tsunade who also shook her head, before moving her gaze to Atashi. Atashi stared in confusion as Naruto stood up, bringing Atashi with him. From his kimono's sleeve he took out a fan and handed it to Atashi, as they went to stand in the center of the room. Atashi looked to Naruto who leaned in to whisper in her ear, "In the opening ceremony two of the people from that certain country are supposed to dance one of their country's dances."

Atashi looked at Naruto the you-can't-be-flipping-serious look written all over her face, to which Naruto nodded gravely. Yes, Gaara was out to do her in, intentionally or not.

Naruto carefully stepped to Atashi's side, positioning himself in a position that was the only dance that Atashi hated in her country. The true love dance of desire. I wasn't at all a bad dance in fact it was fairly advanced and fun to do, but at the end of the dance the couple are supposed to kiss.

Okay Atashi wasn't that bad of a kisser, or so she thought, but there was no way that she was going to kiss Naruto in front of thirteen people! But Atashi saw it was already too late to make Naruto change the dance they were to perform, as he started the first section of the dance, where he would move from Atashi's side, across the dancing area and then back to take Atashi's hand and lead her though the second section.

Atashi was embarrassed not to mention nervous, having only done the dance once, when Genma had asked one of his girlfriends to teach her. She prayed that she would remember what she was supposed to do in the third part of the dance when she would go solo for a while.

Atashi moved quickly from Naruto moving away three steps and then forward two, before taking his and leading him in the dance to the corner where Tsunade and Jiraiya were sitting, they were in the fifth and final part of the dance and it was almost time for the kiss. Atashi had figured a way out kissing Naruto but she needed to slightly change the dance by bringing him to where Tsunade and Jiraiya sat.

Naruto gave her a questioning look as she pulled him closer for the kiss, but before their lips touched Atashi put up her fan and moved her face to the side. The light was from behind the fan giving the impression to those on the other side that Naruto and Atashi had kissed full-on mouth to mouth, like they were supposed to, but with the fan up they were unable to tell that Atashi was simply leaning next to Naruto's ear.

The plan was perfect; the only ones knowing that the teenagers hadn't kissed being Jiraiya, Tsunade, Naruto and Atashi.

Atashi and Naruto pulled away, the leaf diplomat lowering her fan afterwards. Both of them were slightly flushed from the dance, but the tone of their skin made everyone think that they really had kissed. Applause ripped through the room as the leaf dancers sat back down in their spots.

Naruto gripped Atashi's hand and gave her a look that seemed to say _thank-you-for-thinking-up-a-plan-so-then-we-didn't-have-to-kiss-because-that-would-have-been-very-strange-for-me-and-you ._ Atashi returned the look with a smile and I slight nod.

Atashi looked at the members at the Kage meeting seeing that all their gazes were on Atashi, making Atashi realize that they were waiting for her to introduce herself.

"My name is Ichimaru Atashi, Jounin of the Village Hidden in the Leaves and diplomat to Village Hidden in the Sand."

Half the room broke out into whispering, glancing at Atashi. Atashi heard the mention of Keiko and Mizugakure, before she worked up enough courage to add, "and daughter to Keiko Ichimaru, the previous diplomat to Village Hidden in the Mist."

The room became silenced having their question answered, before turning to Gaara and Kankuro who both introduced themselves. Then once again it was time for a dance. And Atashi being the only female in the group was a pulled into dancing again, even though she protested silently, not knowing any dance from Suna. But Kankuro seemed to have that covered as she and Gaara started the dance.

Kankuro had attached invisible chakra strings to her limbs and was controlling her movements with great precision. It felt a little weird not knowing where she was going to move to next but, halfway through the dance, Atashi was getting use to the sensation. She put on a smile for acting, making the dance look a little more genuine than what it really was.

But she seemed to realize that as the dance got closer and closer to what seemed to be the end, Atashi and Gaara were getting closer and closer to each other. She didn't like the idea of it but didn't do anything to make it look like she was struggling not to; not to mention it might be part of the dance.

Atashi could feel her face getting closer to Gaara's and before she could really resist, her own and Gaara's lips met. And it wasn't like Naruto and her's that only lasted a second, but a full on lip to lip for half a minute. After Atashi regained control of her body, she blushed and stumbled over to her spot, blushing a deep red that hadn't ever appeared on her face.

The crowd clapped loudly, after the last dance was finished. Atashi felt as if her face was on fire. She was never going to live this one down. After the clapping died away, the Kages were starting to get serious.

Hidden Rain's leader started by saying, "We have not assembled like this since the time of Yondaime Hokage nearly nineteen years ago, we-"

The start of the speech was interrupted when the wall to the north, behind the Mizukage, blew up sending wood flying.

Atashi's eyes widened as she ducked to the side, only to be clipped by a chunk of wood, in the head, knocking her into unconsciousness.

* * *

Atashi opened her eyes, in pain, awoken by someone prodding her in the side. The desert was around them. Atashi sat up knowing that she would have to escape before the Kazekage sent people out to capture her. But that motion made her scream in pain and collapse back onto the grainy ground.

"You shouldn't do that, Yeah. You'll kill yourself even faster, and Sasori-Danna would like to speak with you before you do."

A blonde… female? stood before her, a black cloak with red clouds billowing in the cold desert night. "Who are you and where am I?"

"At this point it doesn't matter, Yeah. But, I am rather interested in how you got into such a bad state of health. I didn't think that you would survive even this long; you've got some major will power going on here, Yeah."

Atashi smirked slightly, "why should I answer your questions only when you won't answer any of mine? It is after a common to do so." _A tremor of pain jolted her body, making her slap her hand over the cursed seal. '_Siren is something wrong?'

, "why should I answer your questions only when you won't answer any of mine? It is after a common to do so." Siren is something wrong?'

'You tell me if something's wrong! You're nearly at death so its either, I protect you from the curse seal or I heal you up so you don't die of blood loss! Your choice!'

'F-fine, but please hurry' _Atashi moaned turning onto her side. _

Deidara crouched by her side, and pushed her back onto her back, "You'll kill yourself faster if you lay on your side, after all, those stitches aren't really meant to keep you together for any longer than a couple of hours maybe, after that you are good as dead, Yeah."

Atashi glared at him, before blinking back tears, as another wave ripped through her body.

"Deidara, stop bothering her."

"Sasori-Danna! You're back, yeah." _Atashi turned her head slightly, to see a young man, who appeared to only by in his mid-twenties, standing a little ways off to her left. _"Did you find anything interesting out when you went to Suna?"

Sasori, didn't look at Deidara or answer his question, instead he focused on Atashi, "Are you Ichimaru, Atashi diplomat from Konoha?"

Atashi nodded, nauseated from the pain she was experiencing.

"Why? What is so important about her for you to learn her name, yeah?"

"She just nearly killed the Kazekage, but spared his life before running out of Suna. The entire village is still searching for her, but that will be impossible because we left no trace behind when we carried her away."

'Okay, fine talk like I'm not laying right here.'

"Yeah, this little teenager almost killed one of the most prominent leaders in the ninja world? There's more to her than looks, yeah."

"And that is why she has been marked by my curse seal." _Atashi cringed at the voice, seeing Orochimaru appear to her other side, Kabuto standing slightly behind him to the left. _"Thought you could get away didn't you little Atashi, but you failed to realize that with that curse seal, I will always be able to find out exactly where you are. Now, we will be collecting Atashi and be on our way."

"I'd rather be dead, than going anywhere with you," _Atashi spat venomously, trying and failing to move away from the snake sanin. _

"Orochimaru, I see that you have yet to change you treacherous ways, but as you see she does not wish to go with you and I already have claimed her as mine, because as soon as she dies, I will have a new puppet."

"My old partner, Sasori, how has the Akatsuki recovered after I left the last base in ruins."

"We thrive as if you never were in our organization,"_ Sasori replied, brushing past Deidara to stand over Atashi, in a manner that reminded her of a five year old protecting their favorite toy. This was getting rather ridiculous. Orochimaru and Sasori stared at each other battling with fierce gazes. _

"Very well, Sasori, if we cannot come to an understanding, I will make you a deal. You may keep Atashi-chan but you will not make her into one of your human puppets you love so dearly, instead you will keep her alive and use your living puppet technique. I will seal the curse mark so then it will not interfere."

"And what do you want in return exactly, Orochimaru?"

"I would like you to lure the Kazekage to me so then I may kill him and continue on with my plans that went astray when Atashi-chan was able to break out of her curse seal state."

'Siren!'

'Damn it! Atashi you need to activate that seal and get the hell out of here!'

Atashi summoned her will and prepared to take in Orochimaru's power but before she could accomplish her task, Kabuto had pinched the nerves near her neck, sending her into unconsciousness. As her senses faded, Atashi could swear she could hear Orochimaru in her mind.

"You are not going to be free of me Atashi, you will only briefly be separated from my power, but as a reward, not only am I going to seal your curse seal, I will also seal your demon, so she doesn't interfere with anyone's plans."

* * *

Atashi stood in the window of a Suna hospital room, watching the Kazekage wake from his painful sleep, sensing the slight chakra the brunette emitted in order to get his attention. She cocked her head to the side softly watching as the older man turned his face towards the closed window. Atashi smiled in her euphoric state; everything was going according to plan, soon the pain she felt would ebb away permanently and the one who hurt her so badly would be taken care of.

The wounded and weakened man finally was in a position to see the female ninja staring at him in a teasing manner, before she waved her fingers in a mocking gesture and jumped from the window seal to the next door building's rooftop. Patiently she waited for the Kazekage to stumble to the window and fling it open, in hopes of pursuing and killing the young nin who had thought to disgrace him in front of his village and who he believed served the man who had double crossed him, Orochimaru. In this sense, the Kazekage was a very vain man who only wished to have his way and to remove the stains of the world.

Atashi was like a puppet following its master's commands without thought for it was the master who kept it alive and with purpose. Atashi could hear the dull whisper of the Siren's voice in the back of her head as she turned her head to check if the Kazekage was keeping up with the somewhat slow pace that she had set for him.

He was not doing as well as she thought he should be, so she paused a moment to let him get into a comfortable distance before she slowed. What fun would it be for anybody if he was tired beyond belief before they even arrived at their destination? Oh, how happy Sasori-sama and Deidara-san would be with her when the Kazekage was within their grasps.

Atashi led the Kazekage into a valley riddled with shallow crevices. He was catching up, but only because she let him; they were almost there. Atashi could feel her masters' energies hidden so well within themselves. The Kazekage on the other hand was too absorbed with catching up with the young diplomat. 'The fool_,' she thought bitterly stopping finally in a dead end valley. _

The Kazekage was panting heavily as he finally stopped, cornering Atashi. "Ichimaru-san, there is no longer anywhere for you to go to, finally I shall rid the world of your presence." The Kazekage slumped forward a little, gripping at his chest trying to catch his breath.

The fool 

"It is none of my business, your intentions for me because it no longer matters to me." _Atashi took a_ _step to her left letting Sasori as well as Deidara fade out of the shadows._

"Kazekage, it is nice to see you once again in your old age," _Sasori stated removing his hat from his head. _

"You, I should have known somehow you were involved in this," _the Kazekage spat, starting to make his way back out of the valley. An explosion ripped the entrance apart blocking his only way out._

"I don't think so, yeah. Sasori-Danna isn't done talking with you yet and we are still awaiting another two guests, yeah." _The blonde haired feminine male stepped forward, a pair of clay birds flying next to his head. _

"There is no need to wait, we are here."

"You!" _the Kazekage spat, settling himself into a fighting stance though he realized that he would be unable to live with three s-rank shinobi and two possible A-rank shinobi fighting him especially with the unhealed injuries he had attained fighting with Atashi. _

Atashi simply stood as the snake sanin easily dispatched the Hidden Sand's leader. All she could focus on was that that annoying nagging voice in the back of her mind would be gone as well as the throbbing pain in her shoulder where the curse seal was located. Now with the Kazekage dead, the procedure would soon began and everything would be fine.

* * *

"Hn. So the sand demon became Kazekage." _Atashi was standing over the unconscious red head. He smelled of smoke from Deidara's bomb. _"Aren't they going to be devastated when we kill their precious leader and remove his damned demon?" _Atashi kicked Gaara in the face watching as a bruise immediately started to form on his temple_.

"He certainly put up a fight…yeah. Made everything much more entertaining, although he has no appreciation for the finer arts… yeah."

"How much longer until the ritual begins, Sasori-sama?"

"Very soon, Ichimaru-san. I want you to go now and set up the seals. Make sure that they are hidden. Then go to find Itachi and give him this." _Sasori said stepping up next to her, his large wooden tail coming from under his large cloak, on its tip a small package wrapped in brown cloth._

"As you wish, Sasori-sama." _Atashi bowed before leaving the cave she had been located in. Once outside, she tucked the package into her cloak and pulled out the prewritten seals and started off to find the best places to conceal the papers. It seemed a little strange that Sasori-sama would want this taken care of so soon, but it couldn't be helped. Yet, it felt as if he was hiding something. Perhaps he was suspicious that someone was going to follow them, but why send her away? It irked her greatly, but Atashi knew better than to question what Sasori said to her, after all he did save her from being killed by Konoha because of her mess up in Suna. That's all that mattered.

* * *

Atashi was on her way to bring Itachi-sama the package that Sasori-sama had given her when she stopped mid-jump and fell towards the forest ground. She felt as if she had just been stabbed a hundred times in the back of the head._

Something was wrong.

Something had happened to Sasori-sama. She could feel it in her bones.

Atashi caught herself before she hit the ground, and knelt there gasping, she couldn't breath at all. Dizzy and nauseous she stood and regained her balance. Something in her mind clicked.

She was free. Free from Akatsuki hold seeing as Sasori was dead. Dropping the brown package she had been holding, she threw off her cloak and hat, sprinting as fast as she could away from the area. Atashi releases that she had to get back to Konoha as fast as she could because Itachi and Kisame were within range of sensing her. With their perception, they probably also realized that Sasori was dead.

When Atashi had first been introduced into the Akatsuki, Sasori had told them that Atashi had been bound to him so that she would obey, but if he were to die or be seriously injured, she would regain normal thought as well as her free will. Of course, Sasori had shown Itachi how to rebind her will and thoughts, if something were to happen to him, as Atashi knew many things about the Akatsuki, including base locations, identities, and the overall plans for the future. Her freedom would put the organization in jeopardy, so it was either kill her or stop her before she got far enough to tell someone anything about their organization. She ran as far and as fast as her body could carry her, but she could already feel Kisame and Itachi following after her.

'Damn it, this is why Sasori was sending me to Itachi, in case he was killed. I wish I had had enough will to realize this at an earlier time.' _She jumped to another tree, thinking up the best plan she could muster knowing that if she didn't, they would most certainly catch her. But her thoughts didn't come fast enough as she came to a river, that was at least a mile long. She wouldn't get away, knowing that Kisame was one of the one's chasing her. Slowly she slumped to the ground awaiting her fate of being rebound but this time to another's will… _

Itachi's.

* * *

They searched the area around for enemies or something of the sort. Soon, Atashi leaned over to Itachi. "I don't think that there's anyone around. We're in the clear. So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about again. You weren't very specific."

Her companion's cloak twirled as he turned to face the kunoichi. "There is more than one thing that we need to discuss Ichimaru. But there are other things that we can do before hand."

Atashi nodded, sliding off the warm cloud covered cloak. Tossing it to the side, she let her hands wonder downward to unbutton her pants.

Hands overlapped her own. "We'll do that later." Nodding in understanding Atashi moved farther from Itachi and sat on top of her cloak.

"So how is Sasori-sama? He didn't seem too well the last time I saw him. Is he still weak from being brought back?"

"He is still weak… unable to do anything useful."_ The tone of his voice held anger and ultimate dislike for the subject._

"And Deidara? Is he doing well?"

The missing ninja's mood didn't seem to better and the mention of the new name. "He is always well." _In fact, his mood seemed to be worsening all together._

"He is always well." 

"Well that is good to know."

Silence ensued, leaving the two Akatsuki member to listen to the woods. The aura around the male Akatsuki seemed to worsen each moment that passed. And Atashi did nothing about it. Soon it became so awful that he decided to act, appearing quicker than thought possible and pinning the kunoichi to the ground.

"I was wondering how long you would hold out this time…. doesn't seem to be very long. Haven't you any patience?" _Atashi teased the man, brushing black strands that full onto her face to the side._

"You are under me Ichimaru. I do not wish to have to constantly check on you, as you are not my subordinate."

"And yet you always find every excuse to find your way to be near me isn't that right?"

"Do not think yourself so high on my list kunoichi. If I wished I could kill you at this very instant."

"I do believe you could, that I have no doubt in… but do you have a reason to?" _Her knee brushed the inside of the male's thigh. Atashi could feel herself smirk, as Itachi leaned closer, bringing their faces mere millimeters apart. His warm breath felt nice on her cooler skin, as he gently let one of his hands wonder down the side of her body, caressing her hip and then thigh. _

With her own hands, the ex-diplomat looped her arms around his neck feeling the long strands of hair that were pulled to the back of his neck in a ponytail. Forcefully, she pulled him closer, forcing their lips to meet passionately. It wasn't long until she moaned into his mouth, feeling his hands slip up into her shirt. He pulled away from her mouth finding the bandages that bound her chest. She could already tell that he wasn't going to go through with that at this moment because of the way his eyes hardened before her.

Itachi pushed himself away from Atashi, growling finding as how she had been subtly making him want to forget what he was there to discuss. Locking his glaring Sharingan on her, he started to tell her of the business, she needed to take care of before the next time they would meet in three weeks.

Atashi worked on her own, not as a member but as a subordinate, when Sasori recovered, she would return to serve under him, but until then she would follow whatever Itachi told her to do.

* * *

Atashi sat quietly at the bar, eating onigiri and drinking sake. Today was the anniversary of Sasori-sama's death, and also the day when she was supposed to meet up with Itachi for another one of their meetings, but Atashi was nowhere near happy for whatever may come.

She felt empty. Like she never wanted to put down her sake cup and go see Itachi.

It was strange. In the two years she had been with the Akatsuki, she had never felt this beaten down.

Ever.

There just seemed to be something about today that made her stay seated in the sake bar, with its cheap but effective liquor and food that seemed to taste like ash within her mouth. Slowly, she called over the bartender and ordered a large bottle of sake and another four onigiri to go.

Itachi would be mad with her for not showing up, and probably for being in grass country but she would deal with all of that tomorrow when she didn't feel like crap. With a slight stagger, Atashi left the bar carrying her goods in her inside out Akatsuki cloak. She walked diligently out of town and into the dense forest, walking for a little more than an hour before she stumbled into a clearing that would serve well enough for a camp that night. Quietly, she set down her sake and food before leaving the camp to collect some fire wood, returning minutes later with enough to last the night. After starting the fire she ate her small dinner washing it down with the bottle of sake, which rolled to sit at her feet.

Atashi leaned her head back so that she could stare into the night sky. A twinge of release seemed to course through her but she ignored it, drunk and softened by alcohol. Slowly she faded into sleep.

* * *

Reviews!!!

**_Demon of Water- _**i'm someone's hero?! my life is now complete! thank you for your review!

_**Jazzy Uchiha**_- yay! then you'll like the next chapters!

_**White Alchemist Taya**_- you must be pshyic because you totally read my mind! lol eww that sonds like some kind of kinky pick up line, thank you for you review as always!

_Violet_- a thousand suns? well how do you feel now after reading this chapter?lol

**_Animealover-_** i hope that this chapter cleared things up for you, thank you for the review! i hope that you continue to review!

_**Raincurtain**_- thank you for the compliment! i would think that my quality would diminish but hearing you say that makes me happy so thank you so much, i hope that you enjoyed my new chapter!

**_Inuyasha-Lyokobabe_**- thank you so much for the review, i do hope that you continue to enjoy reading my fic, and reviewing!

* * *

Thank you all for reading my FIC! we are getting into some serious stuff now, so i hope you are prepared! If _**you have ANY questions about what happened the last two years**_, you may now ask me any question you like and i will answer it, so dont hestiate if you dont understand! **THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. The death of Orochimaru

HOLY CRUD! I can't believe that I have been working on this story for over a year. I thought that I would finish it this last summer but I guess that my plans never follow through. So anyways, thanks to all who have stuck with me for a year worth of Gaara and Atashi….. Fighting and… fighting. Hmm… well I suppose that maybe sometime soon I'll make them stop fighting or something… but until then, let the fighting never End!

* * *

**_I do not own Naruto_**

* * *

Atashi moaned, clutching her head where the debris had hit her. _'Damn, why is it that I always end up with the short end of the stick?'_ The building shook dangerously, working a light out of its place on the ceiling. Atashi was no longer in the conference room, but out in the hallway near her room.

"How the hell did I end up over here?" She felt her forehead, coming across a sticky patch, that turned out to be drying blood. "This is the last time that I ever agree to leave the country, once my mission as a diplomat is over, I'm going for a freaking teaching position at the academy," she mumbled, standing back onto her feet.

She swayed as the building shook again, falling against the wall, losing one of her traditional sandals. "What the hell is going on out there?" She slipped off her other sandal, moving cautiously towards the exit, trying to keep her balance.

From another hall appeared a ninja in white snow gear. Atashi stood staring at him for a moment before he attacked the Suna diplomat. Dodging sloppily, Atashi managed to barely avoid a stab from a kunai. The ninja took another swing, sending him self at her with great ferocity. Atashi fell backwards, pushing the kunai holding hand past her, kneeing the ninja in the stomach as they flew through the air. Using her own momentum, she turned the positions, allowing her the smash the head of the enemy into the hard tile floor, knocking him out.

"Don't mess with the best, idiot," she said smirking to herself, dusting off her borrowed kimono. It took her only a moment to realize the headband was not from one of the meeting's ninja nations.

It was a Sound Village headband.

Atashi was on her feet within a matter of seconds, moving as fast as she could down the hall to her room. More sound ninjas flooded into the hallway, surrounding the eighteen year old. Atashi bit her lip before flashing through three hand signs, "Kousetsu Buushin no Jutsu!" The snow at the end of the hallway flew to life as nine clones were made out of the cool substance, attacking the unsuspecting enemy ninjas.

Atashi blinked in a confused manner, _'Since when did I know how to make clones out of snow?'_ She shook the question off, telling herself she would think about it later, when she had the time to. Picking up one of the fallen kunai, she fought against the persistent Sound ninjas along side her clones. The first clone fell to an enemy sound jutsu, that sent high frequency sound waves at it.

That same ninja turned directly to Atashi, preparing to unleash his jutsu in her direction, when her clone attacked the ninja from behind, distracting him. Atashi struck at that moment, stabbing the kunai deep into his neck, trying to avoid the splatter of blood that oozed from his pulsing neck.

One down, seven to go.

Atashi dodged to the left of an enemy who was wielding a katana against her snow clones, stabbing straight through as many as he could find, looking for the real Atashi. With her blood stained weapon, Atashi caught the blade and deflected it to the left and lunged at the sound nin, who dodged to the left, kicking the diplomat's exposed stomach.

Atashi grunted in pain, blood spewing from her opened lips. '_That was a stupid mistake on my part,'_ she scowled to herself, taking the offense once again against the nin. As she brought her hand back to strike, one of the other ninjas, broke from of the clones and stabbed a kunai into the long sleeve of her kimono, pinning her arm to the wall.

With a firm tug, the black haired kunoichi freed her arm, tearing a long rip into the borrowed sleeve. In anger, she spun on her heel, sweeping the opposing shinobi off his feet, a clone, impaling him through the stomach, pinning him to the hard floor.

The ninja screamed in agony, but it was soon drowned out by the sound of the collapse of the building. The leaf nin's eyes widened in realization before she performed a replacement jutsu that got her free of the building.

She appeared outside, sliding and almost slipping on the ice outdoors. Catching herself, she turned to look at the once intact headquarters to see a wave of snow cover the entire building, her allies fighting a ways off from the wreckage.

She could see even from that distance, the distinct characteristics of the snake sanin, Orochimaru, as well as Sasuke Uchiha and Kabuto. They were fighting against Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya. She observed them and noticed that they made no moves to summon their most powerful animals, but then again, Atashi reasoned that the weather here was too harsh for the reptiles and amphibians to endure.

Slowly, her sense of sound heightened, making her aware how close the other fighting was taking place, blinking at her dizziness, Atashi shook her head and looked behind her where everyone else was fighting.

For a moment, she thought that she might be seeing double, but then realized there were **THAT** many enemy sound nin. Although they were greatly outnumbered, she could tell that the allied forces were winning against the less skillful sound shinobi.

Her head throbbed painfully again, making white spots appear in her vision. Blinking rapidly, Atashi got rid of the spots, ignoring the pain, as a trained Shinobi should. Her mind faltered for a moment, as she swore that she felt several powerful chakras away off from the fight. She took it as a mistake as her head throbbed again, feeling as if it wanted to explode._ 'Freaking flying debris, and freaking inability to heal my face.'_

By this time, several sound ninjas had realized that there was a stray member of the meeting standing around near what used to be the conference building. They turned from their assault on the Kages and went after the stray nin.

The sound of a approaching thrown weapon made Atashi's body move automatically out of the way , causing her to slip on the ice, sending her sprawling into the snow. She was almost instantaneously back on her feet, cold snow making its way down the back of her kimono. '_COLD!!'_ She jumped slightly trying to free the snow from her kimono, but the obi held it in place on her back. Another four kunai came at her, three sound shinobi following after them. Atashi's hand shot out catching the front most kunai, dodge rolling out of the way of the rest, slipping once again on the smooth ice.

In a quick save, she stabbed the kunai into the ice, allowing her to straighten out her position, gliding into a defensive crouch position. The first shinobi threw himself at her, swiping at her, as the other two fell back, starting on a jutsu that Atashi was too distracted to see. Atashi prepared for the ninja, who suddenly disappeared to reappear behind her.

Atashi spun on her heel, blocking the kunai that had almost stabbed in her back, and continued to spin as her momentum was too strong, leaving her open for an attack. The sound shinobi took his chance and sliced at Atashi once again. Feeling the cool steal pressing against her skin made the diplomat jump backwards, only allowing a small nick to appear on her skin. Despite that, it still burned. The enemy slid a bit on the ice losing his footing. Atashi in return pounced on top of him, ramming her kunai between his eyes.

She could hear his skull crack and the sound of her kunai squelching into his head. Slightly nauseated, she jumped off the shinobi to face her remaining opponents… who were no longer in sight?

"Is it me or have your skills decreased since your first time at Suna, Atashi?"

"Have you ever thought that it might be the fact that I took a rather nasty hit to the head and that I'm wearing a full-length kimono while you and all of the other's are wearing pants, Kankuro?"

"The thought might have crossed my mind at one point, but you seriously need to step it up, your touch with fighting isn't that impressive anymore."

"Says the guy who can't even handle doing his own paperwork."

Kankuro scowled at the comment before pushing Atashi slightly, "That has nothing to do with this, I can't be protecting you all the time you know."

"Didn't say that you had to, now stop arguing with me and go fight!"

Kankuro growled and Atashi glared right back at him.

A shadow appeared next to them, as the sound of bones being smashed rang in their ears. "Fight, now!" Gaara growled as he let the sound ninja's body drop to the snow covered ground next to them, glaring a storm up at his brother and diplomat.

Atashi averted her eyes taking back on an air of seriousness, staring at the hem of the kimono she wore, before ripping the bottom part off with her hands. '_Marriage Kimono or not, family heirloom or not, I think I will take the chance of Kankuro being mad at me rather than the Kazekage any day of the week.'_ With her pale legs exposed, she bent down and snatched the fallen kunai from the ground, going off to help the rest of the allies fight off the sound ninjas.

Gaara followed in his own way, his sand flying to attack the next closest enemy, Kankuro staring at the ripped half of the kimono that laid on the ground before returning to the fight.

_'What kind of assault is this? These shinobi can barely stand against one Kage let alone four, what the hell was Orochimaru thinking,"_ Atashi questioned standing over the carnage left by the allied shinobi, watching as the fight between Oto and Konoha continued, the Konoha shinobi seeming to have the overall upper advantage. Kabuto was bleeding from the mouth, his hair strewn against his face, standing in an offensive stance next to Orochimaru, who was sporting more than a couple of bruises compliments of Tsunade no doubt. Sasuke was a ways off, still fighting against Naruto, barely scathed from the fight with the Kyuubi container.

Naruto, was slightly worse for wear, but even from that distance, Atashi could tell that the Kyuubi was healing the cuts and scratches he had received from fighting with the younger Uchiha. Jiraiya, the toad sanin, had a black eye, and a slightly bruised lip, his hair surrounding him like a spiky shield, as Kabuto launched another attack at him, but retreating away finding the hair in his way. Tsunade was standing several feet away from Orochimaru and seemed to be having a rather heated discussion with him, not that the diplomat could hear the words being exchanged between them.

"Do you think that we should intervene?" a grass shinobi asked, taking his place by his Kage's side several feet away.

"No." Gaara replied firmly, without giving any reason. The rest remained quiet, deciding not to go against the rather temperamental Kazekage in that matter.

The leaf shinobi rubbed the back of her shoulder, where the curse seal was, watching with a glare as the fight continued. She wanted some kind of retribution for the two years she had spent at the Akatsuki and for the curse upon her body, but Gaara had said no, and now was not the time to go against what he had said. Her eyes flickered from fight to fight, before fixing on the far horizon to the left, where she thought that she had sensed another familiar chakra like before.

She watched the snow covered plains for any sign of movement, tensing slightly in defense. Someone or perhaps even several people were out there, or so her gut-feelings told her. She snapped her eyes shut again as that dreadful headache returned, pounding the blood through her body at a quickened furious pace. She bit her lip and leaned forward as nausea took over, a sense of vertigo overtaking her body.

"What's wrong with you?" Kankuro questioned tapping the diplomat's shoulder.

"Its certainly not a freaking headache," she semi-moaned clutching her head. _'In fact, it feels like someone is trying to coat me in a layer of their own chakra…. Wait a minute… several flashes of mysterious chakra and this headache-like sensation. Akatsuki!'_

She quickly engulfed her own body in her chakra, pushing away the stealthy other, seals already automatically coming to her hands, as she spun around, eyes searching wildly for any sign of the S-rank group.

"Atashi, what the hell are you doing?" the puppet master questioned, the other shinobi staring at the diplomat suspiciously wondering if she had gone mad with that bonk to the head.

The diplomat murmured her answer, her hands stopping as she searched her surroundings.

Kankuro frowned and asked again.

"Akatsuki."

"Yeah? What about them?"

"They're here… somewhere. I felt them several times, but I cannot figure what the hell they are doing…. Unless they are after Naruto." Her eyes darted back to Naruto who was still fighting against Sasuke.

"That's insane Atashi, there is no way that they could have figured out we were here. You're just being paranoid."

"Oh yeah?! Well what about them?!" Atashi snarled angrily pointing at the corpses of the sound ninja, "and them?!" She pointed in the general direction of Orochimaru.

"Who knows?! They could have followed us! Atashi, think logically. The Akatsuki hate Orochimaru and vice-versa, that whole scenario makes no sense at all! Not to mention from what I've heard, they hate working with each other!"

"Hey, you guys, look at this bird." A grass shinobi pointed at a little brown swallow that was stiffly hopping to the middle of the group.

Atashi's eyes widened as she jumped away screaming, "BOMB!"

The other ninjas raised their eyebrows, and stared at the bird, who cocked his head to the side and chirped twice. In the next instant it was wrapped in sand and off into the sky where the sound of an explosion echoed, sand grains falling onto the other shinobi. They stood wide eyed staring as the smoke filtered across the sky.

"Damn Deidara…. YOUR TASTE IN ART IS ATROCIOUS!"

"Is not, UN!" came a reply from just beyond a snow drift several yards away.

_'Idiot,'_ she smiled to herself, rushing the snowdrift along with the other Kages and shinobi. As they went, Zetsu appeared from the snow taking out the front most shinobi, one from waterfall and one from grass. Tobi, dropped from out of the sky, or so it seemed. Deidara jumped from behind the snow bank, throwing clay animals at the next couple, only to be blocked once again by the sand of Gaara.

That didn't leave too many Akatsuki members free, as Atashi had heard that Hidan and Kakuzu were defeated by a team consisting of Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Yamato a couple of weeks before. It would leave the leader, Itachi, Kisame and Sasori to be somewhere. She, of course, doubted the fact that Leader-sama would be here, so that still left at least two, depending on Sasori's recovery rate.

Her eyes flew across the field trying to locate any strays, her eyes focusing on a figure approaching the fighting Naruto and Sasuke. _'Damn it.'_ Her hands flew through signs that she was unaware of their meaning, disappearing in a puff of smoke, reappearing close to the younger Uchiha and Kyuubi container's fight.

"Ah, so Itachi-san was right about you being here."

Atashi dodged to the side, avoiding the glowing Samehada as it buried itself into the ice. She spun on her heel to face the _'Demon Shark'_ Kisame. "Well, well, its Kisame-chan. Still looking like a fish I see."

"You little brat, you were always the cocky one weren't you?"

"Me? You must be mistaken, I'm not cocky, I just know I can beat you." Atashi replied mockingly, sticking her tongue out at the missing Kirigakure nin.

"You should be glad that Itachi-san has told me not to kill you, or I most certainly would right now."

"Che, why should you listen to what Itachi wants? I thought that you were your own person… shark?"

"Maybe you should watch what you say Ichimaru-san." A breathe said on her neck. Atashi tensed, recognizing the voice. "That's right Ichimaru. You know what you did. So careless of you."

"Itachi," she snarled, moving away from the presence, "what do you want?"

"Right now, I only want the Kyuubi, but maybe I'll add you to the list of things I have to do," he replied touching her hair.

"Or maybe you won't." She replied, jumping away from him, over Kisame, who swung his chakra eating sword at her, heading towards Naruto and Sasuke, a plan already forming in her mind.

Sasuke wanted revenge against Itachi, Itachi wanted Naruto and Kisame was only going to be helping Itachi out. So, Sasuke could hopefully distract Itachi, leaving Kisame essentially to Naruto and herself.

Simple, quick and easy to remember. The only slight problem being trying to get the younger Uchiha's attention.

"NARUTO!" she yelled, approaching the panting blond teenager. He glanced at her, his eyes widening at whatever lay behind her. The sound of rushing water met her ears, making her cringe inwardly and run even faster across the snow. She had briefly overlooked the fact that Kisame had in fact one of the largest reservoirs of chakra and that he could summon enough water for a lake on any plain, making him nigh unbeatable. No doubt there was a tidal wave worth of water following after her.

Sasuke, at that time had forgotten about Naruto and moved his attention to his older brother who was positioned slightly off from the blue-skinned ninja. "Itachi." And that's when he attacked.

Atashi grabbed Naruto as the wave was about to crash into them and preformed the transport jutsu, barely escaping the crushing wave of water. She let out a small sigh of relief as she faced herself towards Kisame, who was already charging the Kyuubi container and herself.

"Him again?!" Naruto yelled pointing at Kisame, searching Atashi for a response.

"Fight now, talk later!" She replied dodging quickly out of the chakra eating sword's way. Kisame moved his sword, spiraling towards Naruto who jumped back out of the way, forming the seals for his signature jutsu, Kage Buushin.

"Child's play kid!" Kisame yelled swinging Samehada at the newly formed clones, absorbing three of them.

Naruto frowned, moving in unison with his clones around the water-controlling shinobi to Atashi's side. "What are we going to do? Do you have a plan?"

"Well, not currently, so let's work with 'don't get killed by a jerk-face shark', how does that sound?"

"Good enough for me!"

They both jumped out of the way of the ex-mist ninja's sword, Naruto backing up several more paces, Atashi taking her chance to attack Kisame. She stabbed at his shoulder, only to be attacked with his Samehada on the side, or almost as she jumped sideways over the sword, kicking the Akatsuki shinobi in the face before landing in a crouched position.

"You think you're smart don't you, Atashi-san? Maybe I'll slip and accidentally kill you instead, how does that sound?"

"How does me melting your Samehada down and making it into useless paperclips sound?" The diplomat mocked back, seeing Naruto was busy preparing something out of the corner of her eye.

"I don't see why we even kept you alive, you're nothing besides worthless. Almost killing that weak Kazekage was child's play compared to the Akatsuki, do you really think that you could compete?"

"Who needs to compete against something that is so unorganized? Collect money and put the ninja villages out of business? What kind of stupid plan is that? In fact, collecting the tailed beasts is a stupid plan too!"

"You're just begging to be killed aren't you, Atashi-san?"

"If the glove fits, Fish face." She stuck her tongue out at Kisame watching as the blue-skinned ninja started to visibly seethe with anger. Her muscles tensed as she prepared to move away from whatever the ex-mist ninja may have in store for her, which could be just about anything.

_'C'mon Naruto, hurry your ass up, my life may depend on it.'_ She took a sudden intake of breath as her neck throbbed uncontrollably, her mind becoming numbed. She screamed, unable to control her vocal cords, seeing as the black markings of the curse seal started to spread over her body. The seals throbbed again and started to retract before covering her body even faster. By this time she was on her knees in unbearable pain, crumpled into the fetal position.

_'What the hell is going on?! I thought that my mark was sealed!'_ She let out another scream of agony, clenching her eyes shut tightly, to prevent her tears from escaping. She screamed again, two other masculine voices joining her own, echoing across the snowy plains.

"Looks like we're going to have to finish this some other time Atashi-san," she could hear Kisame say as the crunching of snow left as well as approached her.

"Atashi?! Hey, Atashi-chan, are you ok?"

"N-Naruto," she growled as the pain started to ebb away, "didn't I tell you not to call me 'chan'?" Her head pounded a little, but she didn't bother to open her eyes, as she faded into unconsciousness, but not before hearing a familiar and somewhat missed voice.

* * *

Atashi shot up from her reclined position, only to realize that she was in a bed. She moaned a little, clutching her shoulder lightly. "What the hell happened?" 

_**'How am I supposed to know?'**_

Atashi jumped, looking around wildly for the source of the voice.

_**'Idiot, its me. I'm in your head, so before you start screaming and making people think that you are crazy, I suggest that you take a deep breathe and say I love Gaara.'**_

'_Siren…. You're an idiot.'_

_**'Thanks, I love you too, kid.'**_

Atashi leaned forward covering her forehead with her hand and took a deep breathe, _'What happened again?'_

_**'I already told you I don't know, but it obviously had to do with Orochimaru. If you can't recall I was sealed by that unenlightened bastard whom I may assume is dead since your curse seal seems to be losing its potency.'**_

Atashi grunted in response, swinging her legs to the side of the bed, feeling lose pants drape over her ankles. She glanced down to see orange and black clothing covering her body. _'Guess Naruto borrowed me some of his clothes, but seriously where the hell am I?'_

_**'I already said-'**_

_'I wasn't asking you, man sharing my inner thoughts with someone again sucks.'_ the diplomat thought, standing up and walking towards the small room's door, stiffly as if she hadn't walked in three months.

As she opened the door, she found herself knocked back onto the ground by the overly energetic Naruto, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"About time you woke up!" he half-yelled at her, sitting on her stomach.

"Naruto," she growled, "you're not exactly the lightest person. And what do you mean 'about time'? How long have I been asleep?"

"Four hours."

Atashi hit him in the back of the head with her foot, seeing as he was still sitting on her, "you made it sound like I've been passed out for a couple of months baka!"

"Oh c'mon Atashi, I was only joking with you, believe it!" The blonde hyper-active ninja climbed off of the diplomat, offering his hand to her, to help her stand.

"Thanks, so what exactly happened?"

Naruto's eyes darkened slightly, "Orochimaru was killed by the Akatsuki, and Sasuke was nearly killed as well."

"Oh." Atashi didn't say much else as she lowered her eyes, eyebrows furrowed in thought. _'But that doesn't really explain why my curse seal was on the fritz.'_ "So what happened with the Uchiha?"

"We have him… restrained. Tsunade managed to heal him well enough so that he wouldn't die, but he has been rather uncooperative and has been under constant watch. I was just coming to see if you were awake yet."

"Thanks Naruto. Do you know where the others are and what's going to be happening?"

"Well, they concluded the Kage meeting while you were still unconscious, so the only people that are still here are Tsunade, Jiraiya, myself, Kankuro and Gaara, as well as Sasuke and yourself. I think that Grass was going to pursue the Akatsuki and that Mist was going to go after Kabuto, but other than that I don't really know what's going to happen."

Atashi nodded looking around. It seemed that they were back in the meeting's building, so they must have uncovered the parts still intact with some sort of jutsu, "Well, let's go and see the others and see what happens now."

"Ok!"

Atashi rubbed her ear and glared at Naruto, "You didn't have to yell you baka."

Naruto smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry Atashi."

* * *

Reviews!

_I'manobody_- yeah… sorry about that, I think I will make sure to warn you before I do that again

_**White Alchemist Taya**_- thanks for reviewing as always!

**_Demon of Water_**- I'm glad that you have less questions… than before lol, and thanks for the Halloween wish of happiness… even though I'm replying to it over half a year later

**_Jazzy Uchiha_**- is there anything that you don't like? LOL

**_S p r i n k l e f i s h_**- sorry it wasn't sooner as you wanted it to be but hopefully you still enjoyed the update ne?

**_Element Girls_**- thank you as usual for your comments but if there is anything that hasn't been cleared up feel free to ask me

**_LilChristal_**- Yay you are no longer confused!

**_Fuyun_**- eh? Like lee-kun huh? Well at least its not like Gai haha

**_Puritygirl2005_**- AH, thank you for the compliment, I hope you continue to enjoy the story

**_Wicked Temptation_**- XD sorry that it hasn't been moving too fast with their relationship, but I am trying to take it slow so its not so… mary-sue?

_**Gaara1Love**_- thanks for the review

**_Kimura Akira_**- thank you for all the comments you left for me, I really appreciate it! I have thought about your suggestion for my next fan fiction A LOT and have come up with a rough storyline, I hope I can put it up by the end of the summer for you

_Violet_- Master of the art of fan fiction? -blushes- thank you Violet-san for your compliment, I hope that you liked this chapter as well

**_MizukiAKAZuki_**- XD I tried to update sooner but I was really busy with sports as well as the school play but seeing your review made me motivated to write again thanks!

* * *

So, once again we are at the end of a story arc. I have to say that this was one of the hardest chapters for me to put out just because of how jumbeled the ideas in my head were as far as how this chapter was to be put together, so if i have this right we prolly have about five more chapters until we are done with this story, a filler, another 2-3 chapter arc and then the big finale. Just remember that your reviews keep me going, so hopefully you will get another chapter by next week, so until then, Please review and enjoy.

YamiKitsuneKami


	19. The Kazekage catches a cold

Here it is already, the ninteenth chapter of Ten Years in Sand Country! Just as a little note to the readers, there are two time skips in the story one for this chapter and one that will be in the next chapter where Atashi will be going from age 18 to 19 to 24. Thanks for noting that and enjoy the chapter!

**_

* * *

_**

**_I do not Own the Rights to Naruto_**

* * *

Atashi stared out the kitchen window, into the bright ever sunny streets of Sunagakure. Time always seemed to fly when she was busy, but right now it was going slower than a snail's pace. A year had passed already since the meeting in Yuki no Kuni, not too surprising.

There were of course decisions made about the whole Sasuke incident, seeing as he was so stubborn about making himself stronger and defeating Itachi, who had once again handed Sasuke his ass to him, not too surprising seeing as the younger Uchiha lacked the proper training in tactics.

Tsunade decided that until it was certain that they could keep the Uchiha heir secure, his chakra would have to be bound and he would have to be under constant watch by Konoha's number one hyper knuckle-head ninja (and supposedly the sexiest bachelor in Konoha), Naruto.

Atashi envied the Uchiha in the slightest, having to be stuck in Suna again instead of home, but then again she wasn't going to be under constant supervision, like a child.

After a brief overview of the curse mark by Tsunade and unfortunately Jiraiya, it was back to Suna for Atashi, Kankuro and Gaara (Atashi still being clad in Naruto's flamboyant clothing).

Suna was almost like home to Atashi now, everyone's face was a familiar one, people addressed her informally and talked to her about their personal life, the shinobi were more open to her and often asked her to do little things for her when she wasn't on duty, taking care of whatever duty the Kazekage had set for her.

Gaara, was more lenient it seemed since they returned to Suna, no longer sending her on D-rank missions that were for Genin but sending her on an occasional B-rank but mostly A-ranks which were reserved for Jounin and the above-average Chuunin.

That didn't mean that they didn't still have their disagreements, that often ended in complete havoc and chaos wherever they had been.

Their last to latest spat had taken out half of the park, seeing as Gaara had wanted to send Atashi on another mission when he had clearly given her the day off that day. Thus ensued the fight that made several nearby children wet themselves and cause emotional damage, all of which Atashi was forced to take the blame for.

Looking back at it, Atashi knew how childish it was for them to fight over such things, especially since they both were nineteen years old now. And of course, Siren was her usual annoying self, always budding in on her thoughts, giving her rather perverted advice.

Atashi let out a small sigh as she placed the last of the dishes into the dish drain, wiping her slightly soapy hands onto her black ninja shorts. Today's fight was something completely different though. Gaara was being his normal stubborn self as usual and Kankuro of course wasn't any help, having abandoned her half way through the argument, having 'something important to take care of'.

Gaara, the Kazekage, had seemingly contracted his first illness, the common cold. And he was being rather stubborn about the 'lay down and get some rest' portion of the treatment. The black haired kunoichi had resorted to half restraining him in her bedroom, seeing as his own room still lacked a decent sleeping space a year after he had lost his demon and was able to sleep again somewhat.

Atashi walked back over to the stove and started to stir the miso soup on the stove. '_Why does it feel like I'm being the mother to a young child?'_

_**'Maybe its because you love Gaara?'**_

_'How many times do I HAVE TO TELL YOU-'_

'_**I'm just joking child, its prolly because you have to do all the chores around the house and make sure that the Kazekage's paperwork is being done, much like a mother who has to get their child's homework when they are sick from school.'**_

_'…. that was a really long explanation, even for you.'_

**_'Get used to it kid, you're getting way too old. You need to get laid.'_**

_'Oh, SHUT UP YOU LETCHER! I will do what I want when I well want!'_

**_'Hey, I'm just giving advice.'_**

_'Go to sleep or something then, I'm busy.'_

'**_Very well, have fun being a mother.'_**

Atashi rolled her eyes, scooping the warm Miso soup into a bowl for herself as well as the ill Kage upstairs. "This is going to be a very long day." she mumbled walking upstairs with the food in toll.

* * *

"Gaara, you need to relax and sleep, that's the only way you're going to get better." 

Atashi was met by a rather furious scowl from the sand leader, who was tied to her bed by long ropes of water, made special to keep him in place. His red hair was furiously tousled, his face a shade of white foreign to his normally healthy face.

"You better release me this moment Ichimaru, or I will kill you."

"Threats like that are not going to work on me Kazekage-sama. You. Are. Ill. You. Need. To. Rest. **R-E-S-T**, rest. If you do not, you will more than likely get even sicker and then your chakra system will be affected and then you will be in even worse condition and still be unable to protect Suna efficiently, that's why if you rest now you will be able to get back to your work faster." Atashi explained for the tenth time, as she adjusted the window shades in her room, so that the sun would be off of Gaara's already overly warm skin.

He had refused the food she had brought up, and was running an even higher temperature than before, and he still would not drink any liquids. It was nerve wrecking, not to mention frustrating for the kunoichi taking care of him.

Gaara just gave the Konoha shinobi his famous glare and returned to glaring at the ceiling.

_'So childish.'_ Atashi moved to put her hand on his forehead, but he jerked his head away stubbornly. She half growled, grabbing him under the chin, placing her cooler hand on top of his head. "Too high. You're going to get worse if you don't get any liquid into you."

The diplomat offered him, a water bottle which he swatted away, covering her in water. "That was the last freaking straw!" Atashi picked up the water bottle, and gulped the remaining water into her mouth, before pressing her own mouth against the Kazekage's, plugging his nose so that the liquid would enter his body. He resisted but ended up drinking the water soon enough, when his oxygen supply started to run low.

Pulling away, the kunoichi turned her back to the red head, "Now get some rest. I'll be back later."

He grunted in response.

Atashi exited the room, a blush visible on her cheeks. '_Never again am I going to take care of that man.'_ She headed down the stairs, shaking her head at her own actions. '_Mind off of that, time to do some things for the Kazekage.'_ She sighed knowing that their was going to be a ton of paperwork to be done on his desk and that their were going to be a ton a different requests for him to do… hopefully she would be able to fill in some of them, if they were at all reasonable.

* * *

The normally neat and tidy office of the Kazekage was covered in a mess of paperwork, thanks to Kankuro who thought he would drop some of his work off with the diplomat as she took care of any 'urgent' business for Gaara. Apparently he thought she would enjoy doing almost a month's worth of paperwork in which he was behind in. 

Having to pull a few strings, Atashi managed to get some available Suna Jounin to come in and help her with all the paperwork that was Kankuro's. Gaara's on the other hand, was her responsibility fully.

Plenty of different subjects showed up in the paperwork, new tax regulations, permission to test a new type of exploding tag outside the village, complaints of sexual harassment from elderly neighbors and apparently a problem with the plumbing on the third floor Men's bathroom.

Atashi chewed on the end of the ink brush she was using to write with as she read over the latest document again, making sure she wasn't missing any loopholes or fancy wordings that meant something else to the organization that had wrote it, damn tricky politicians.

Sighing with the brush in her mouth, she put down the document and rubbed her eyes, it was already nightfall and as the day came closer to its end, the paperwork seemed to be getting more and more complicated, thus she laid her head onto the desk, watching as the brush rolled from her mouth to the edge of the desk and clack onto the floor below.

No doubt it was time for her to head back home… and probably take care of Gaara, who most likely didn't even bother to rest the entire time.

Maybe this was karma coming back to bite her in the ass a year later for ripping the heirloom marriage kimono… or maybe this just wasn't her day. Either way, her entire day has been rather tiresome and annoying.

_**'Feeling the guilt of the marriage kimono eh?'**_

_'No.'_

_**'Sure you aren't. So how are you going to play with Gaara?'**_

_'I'm not playing with Gaara, I'm trying to help him get over his cold.'_

'_**And that's why you have him tied to your bed.'**_

_'Yes, otherwise he would be busy gallivanting about the town, doing the Kazekage thing.'_

_**'Those bindings suggest otherwise to me, if you get what I'm saying.'**_

'_Sick. You are such a pervert, if you were real I bet that you would get along quite well with Ero-senin.'_

_**'I bet you would get along with Gaara if you would just show him your goods.'**_

'_Well, how do you know that I'm not saving myself for marriage?'_

_**'Two words love, Uchiha Itachi.'**_

The diplomat cringed outwardly in revulsion, '_Don't YOU BRING THAT UP! THAT IS BEYOND VILE. Hearing his name makes me want to take a nice long shower in which I scrub my skin viciously.'_ She shivered and made a gesture to dust off her arms.

_**'So… how is Uchiha Sasuke nowadays? Any word on that little weirdo?'**_

_'Meh, sounds like Sasuke is the same old Sasuke, except with a leash on. Guess he tried to make another break for it or something a while ago so now his chakra has been connected to Naruto's so they can't leave a hundred or so yards of each other.'_

_**'Well, that doesn't seem to be much of a problem then, Itachi still has to catch Naruto, so having Sasuke near Naruto will make that scenario more likely.'**_

'_Could be, but from what I've heard from Temari who heard it from Shikamaru is that Naruto has become quite… active, so the Uchiha has been kicked out of the apartment on several occasions.'_

_**'Who would have thought…'**_

_'I think that Jiraiya influenced him a bit too much during his training.'_

_**'I don't know about that, maybe he'll turn out like Yondaime Hokage.'**_

_'What do you know about him? He died nearly four months after I was born.'_

_**'Che, He was Jiraiya's student also, and from what I've heard he was quite a looker after puberty.'**_

'_Again, you didn't know him personally or anything. I see no relevance between him and Naruto.'_

_**'I'm just saying.'**_

Atashi rolled her eyes, climbing from the overly cushioned Kazekage chair, flicking off the light switch near the window and heading back to her Suna home. First things first, Gaara had to be checked on.

* * *

Gaara, per se, was not pleased that he had been left immobile for as long as he had been on the kunoichi's bed. Stubbornly it seemed, he refused to rest that entire time. Checking his temperature once again, it had went down slightly during that time, despite the lack of sleep. 

The diplomat offered him some water, which he drank without question, not wanting to relive their moment like that morning.

"Ok, since you've been stuck in here all day, I'll let you go so you can stretch and such but you need to promise me you'll rest. Working is only going to make you even worse, you'll be worse off than when I found you slumped in your chair this morning."

Atashi quickly undid the red head shinobi's bonds, backing away, expecting him to want revenge for his forced captivity.

He laid there for a moment, staring at the ceiling, before sneezing loudly, rolling onto his side to glare at Atashi. The diplomat raised her hands innocently and shrugged at him.

She turned to leave the room, when she was jerked back and onto the bed by Gaara's sand.

"And where do you think you're going," the Kazekage wheezed, sounding like something was caught in his throat.

"Food?"

"You don't need any, and you're not going anywhere for making me stay in this damned room all day."

Atashi let out a resigned sigh, seeing as his sand was still hovering over both of them. "Fine."

They laid on the bed, staring at each other, well more like Gaara staring angrily at Atashi, Atashi listening to his slightly irregular breathing patterns, pretending that she was somewhere else in the house. An uncomfortable silence grew between them, but Atashi made no move to break it, as she was too stubborn.

_'And of course this will get quite awkward if Kankuro decides to show up and bother me.'_

_**'I don't know, I think that the Kazekage is enjoying your presence.'**_

'_What's that supposed to mean?'_

_**'See for yourself,'**_ Siren replied smugly, before retiring once again to the back of Atashi's mind.

Peeking open her left eye, the diplomat came face to face with a sleeping Kazekage.

_'About damn time.'_ She made a movement to move, only to be clung onto by sand, forcing her back onto the bed.

Peeved, the black-haired woman took another glance at the Kazekage who was fast asleep next to her.

_**'So much for that plan of escape, eh kid?**_'

_'Oh, shut up.'_

She could hear the Siren snicker in the back of her head, _**'Have a nice night kid.'**_ And then she was gone once again.

"Stupid Gaara, stupid sand, Stupid siren," Atashi cursed under her breath glaring at the sleeping Kazekage. It was going to be a long freaking night because, one- sleeping was not an option and two- Atashi always had a hard time falling asleep if she was sleeping on her side, but she didn't want to fall asleep because she half feared she would be squished by sand or that she would end up in some unfavorable position that most authors tended to put their original characters into. (XD so had to say that!) So, she stared at the Kazekage trying to keep her mind occupied enough to stay awake.

Keeping one's mind occupied from sleep isn't as easy as it may seem, even for a ninja. First, she stared at the Kazekage, and then the wall, but when her eyes started to get bleary, she started to recite as many people in Konoha she knew personally in alphabetical order, then all of the people in Sunagakure in reverse alphabetical order. That only made her brain hurt even more. Soon she was reduced to talking to herself out loud to keep awake, but even that soon stopped when Gaara moaned in his sleep, eyelids flickering at the noise.

That stopped that one person conversation in its tracks. She held her breath briefly until his breathing became normal once again. She stared at the sleeping red head, examining his features closely for once. The tattoo on his forehead was the first thing she studied, having a rather red tint to it. Gingerly, she pushed her hand forward and traced the kanji for love with the tip of her finger, feeling the cooling forehead of the red haired sand nin.

Next, her fingers trailed down the side of his face to the tip of his chin. '_His skin is so smooth. I wonder how he cares for it.'_

Slowly she retracted her hand, still observing Gaara's features. _'For someone who was always trying to kill me as a kid, he's gotten pretty handsome, if I do say so myself.'_ She thought sleepily, her eyelids drooping, the edge of her vision becoming rather blurry. '_Not bad looking at all.'_

* * *

The next morning was a pain in the ass for Atashi. She felt so horrible, her nose was runny, her head pounding furiously with blood, her entire body aching. She had caught the same cold that Gaara still had. 

She covered her mouth and face as she sneezed, snot covering her hand. "Eww," she moaned, wiping her hand with a paper towel.

Gaara sat with his back to her on the living room couch, staring at the note and picture his brother had so 'lovingly' left for them on the table. Supposedly, sometime after Atashi had given into sleep, he had snuck into her room and took a picture of them together.

The note was then crumpled and thrown in the corner by Gaara who had finished reading it again, Atashi having already read it that morning when she had went down stairs for some fever reducing medication. It had stated that, Kankuro had actually taken several of these pictures, in which he had moved her closer to Gaara, draping his brother's arm over her waist, and was planning to spread them all over the town if Atashi didn't take his paperwork for the rest of the year.

Of course, Atashi wasn't too thrilled with that plan, and Gaara, of course, looked like he was ready to kill something, silently fuming.

Kankuro was going to have an angry brother to deal with when he came home that night. '_Well, at least it isn't me that he is insanely angry at for once.'_ the diplomat contemplated, pouring two tea cups of green tea, giving one to Gaara, saving the other for her sniffling self.

"You don't look to good."

"Thanks for noticing, you're not looking so hot yourself, Kazekage-sama." Atashi retorted, sipping her tea placidly.

"Too strong."

"What?" Atashi looked up at Gaara, not having caught the first part of his statement.

"I said that your tea is too strong."

"I like it strong, sorry if its not to your preference."

"Hn." The room returned to its original silent state. Atashi coughed a little, trying to clear the mucus from her throat before sipping her tea once again. '_Now, if I were Kankuro, would I have taken more than one picture and if I did would I be smart enough to actually take them with me?'_

She thought it over for a little while before deciding that even if he did take more than one picture, he wouldn't be bright enough to actually take them with him, so tiredly the diplomat climbed to her feet and walked up the stairs to Kankuro's bedroom.

Inside the bedroom, it was slightly neat, but it stunk like dirty socks and sweat. Slightly gagging, she walked in, closing the door behind her and started her search. She pushed around some of the scrolls on his desk, but there was nothing of real importance there, unless you wanted to read Icha Icha Paradaisu, Icha Icha Baiorensu or Icha Icha Takutikusu, not the kind of things that Atashi had on her reading list.

Sluggishly, she moved over to the bookshelf next to the desk and started to quickly page through books to see if anything was hidden within them. Nothing fell out besides old phone numbers and an old movie ticket stub that said Icha Icha Paradaisu: The Movie. Again things she didn't feel she needed to know.

Aggravated, she looked under the bed to find nothing there either. _'Oh, forget it, I need a nap, and Gaara will more than likely take care of Kankuro when the pervert gets home anyways.'_

Atashi left the stink fest and went to her own room to pass out for a while.

* * *

Atashi woke up to a pile of stuffed animals, followed by a very heavy wooden board and some rather pointy kunai falling onto her sleeping form. The kunai had embedded themselves into the stuffed animals, and stuck through to nick her arms, which had been sprawled out from her sleeping. The board on the other hand had hit her in the neck, ramming itself into her trachea , knocking the breathe from her momentarily. With several struggled coughs, she pushed the board and kunai clad toys off her bed and onto the floor. 

The house rattled again, sending another shelf across the room onto the floor.

Obviously, Kankuro had just got home.

Rubbing her throat, she climbed out of bed and padded across the wooden floor, proceeding downstairs where Kankuro was being 'punished' for his misgivings. Walking into the kitchen, she could see that Gaara had his brother in his desert coffin, floating upside down in the living room.

"Where are the pictures," she could hear the Kazekage growl.

"I'm not going to tell you, now let me go."

"Unless you wish to lose the permanent use of your limbs, I suggest you tell me."

The diplomat opened the refrigerator, looking inside for anything to drink.

"Atashi, help me!"

"Che, tell him where the pictures are, I'm not going to involve myself in this spat," she said with a slight cough, removing the orange juice from the fridge, leaning against the counter to face Kankuro. "And I don't appreciate you trying to push paperwork onto me, so I think you'd be getting off easy if you tell him where the pictures are. Unless that is you want to be living your worse nightmare."

She turned back to her orange juice, contemplating there wasn't quite enough left for a cup, thus drinking it directly from the carton. Wiping away the leftover OJ from her mouth, she witnessed as Kankuro was once again slammed against the wall, the sound of things falling upstairs resounding throughout the house.

_'Joy to all the cleaning I'll have to do once this is over.'_ Bored, she walked over to the cupboard pulling out some aspirin, feeling that she still had a slight temperature.

Walking into the living room area, she waltzed directly up to Gaara, placing her hand onto his forehead. "Congratulations, you are now over your first ever cold." She turned, gave Kankuro once last glance, a smirk gracing her face, before going back upstairs to take another rest.

* * *

The next day she woke up feeling better than ever, reporting to work at the Kazekage office, to find that the third floor bathroom was now being fixed, by one battered puppet master. 

"Payback's a bitch isn't it Kankuro?"

Kankuro didn't say anything for a moment, before returning an answer to her, a knowing smirk on his face, "I wouldn't be so cocky, Gaara still isn't over the fact that you tied him to your bed all day."

Her face dropped, '_There goes the rest of my day.'_ she thought shivering at what ridiculous task the Kazekage might have thought up to get back at the diplomat.

* * *

Reviews n.n 

**_Element Girls_**- eheh, yeah, i am alive, just took me a while to get into the mood to write, hope you enjoyed this chapter too.

**_MizukiAKAZuki_**- I hope that you got my advice direction thingy on making a profile... and thanks for reading, I hope that you enjoyed my new update too.

**_Demon of Water_**- Hai Hai, it is a true victory that I was able to put out that last chapter, thanks for waiting with me for so long!

_lilchristal_- thank you for your Enthusiasm reguarding my writing, I hope that you had found the time to reread the story too

**_darknessfalls11_**- thanks for your review, I hope that you continue to enjoy the last couple chapters of TYiSC

_Kaori-_ thanks for the compliment, I do try to keep the characters as much in Character as I can, even though that often means that there is a lack in the story romantic-wise.

* * *

Thanks to all who reviewed and continue to read my story, I couldn't without all of you! You are my inspiration to continue to write! Please review (since I am quite a review whore) and see you all next Chapter! 


	20. The beginnings

_

* * *

_

I Do Not Own the Rights to Naruto

* * *

The diplomat sighed in content, watching as the sun started to rise in the far eastern sky from the rooftop she lay on. 

It was almost five in the morning, yet this was the time the diplomat had become accustomed to waking up at, just to watch the sunrise, a little pleasure she divulged herself in, once everyday.

Work this week had almost been non-existent, leaving Atashi to whatever it was she wanted to do, which after catching up on her reading had left her bored out of her mind. Eventually, she decided to volunteer at the hospital where some medical skill was needed, not that she knew many medical jutsu anyways, only enough to get by for a while. If she didn't get summoned to the office soon, she felt maybe she had become just another annoyance and wasn't wanted around there anymore.

Atashi, lazily sat up as the sun finally peaked over the cliffs surrounding Suna, bringing bright light to the village. "Breakfast sounds good right about now," she yawned stretching happily in the warming sun, jumping from the roof to the front door below.

"Eggs are good for you," she sang happily, pulling ingredients out of the fridge. "Cheese is full of calcium," she threw the cheese onto the counter beside the eggs, "Salted tongue and gizzard are gross and Gaara's favorite food," she pushed the said items farther into the fridge, looking for anything else that she may want for breakfast. "And orange juice is going to pull it all together today!"

"Why are you singing, Atashi-chan?"

"Because I can, and don't call me 'chan'."

"Well, you don't sing very well, rather off-key a lot."

Atashi threw a knife over her shoulder, hitting the wall just left of Kankuro's face, "Opps, I guess I let that slip," she smiled with malice on her face, "too bad it missed."

"Y-yeah, I guess." Kankuro mumbled slightly unsteady, staring at the embedded knife.

She turned back to the counter, taking out another knife to shred the cheese with. _'Yum Yum omelette de fromage.'_ A tapping at the window occurred halfway through the cooking process. Glancing up, Atashi spotted a personal messenger bird for the Kazekage, a note attached to its thin leg.

Opening the window, the brown bird flew into the kitchen, circled and landed at Atashi's side, pecking at her hand. The kunoichi scowled at the bird muttering, "Just wait a minute." She carefully, flipped the egg onto the other half, patting it down into omelet form. The bird pecked her hand again, harder than the time before.

"I said wait," the diplomat hissed, at the bird, swatting it away with the back of her hand. The bird was persistent, flying up and pecking at the diplomat's face, in order to get her attention. Dodging the pecking bird, the diplomat slid the omelet from the pan and onto a plate, before snatching the note off of the bird's leg. The bird stopped its assault and flew back out the open kitchen window, leaving the diplomat to her own devices.

"Stupid bird," Atashi muttered, rubbing her hand, "let's see what the hell it was so eager to give me then." She sat on the counter, her food to her left and opened the note that only had four scribbled words _'See the Kazekage immediately.'_

She threw the note into the garbage, turning to her food, _'he can wait a minute or two.'_ She thought happily, turning to her food, which coincidently, had disappeared. "KANKURO!"

It didn't really matter, as the puppet master was already long gone, along with the omelet.

* * *

Atashi angrily moved through the Kazekage's office building, an aura of killing intent, masking her body. **_'And today had started out so well, Atashi.'_**

_'Can it Siren, I'm not in the mood for banter.'_

**_'So much rage, I bet you would be really good in bed with Gaara.'_**

_'…. You know what, I don't really care.'_ The diplomat pushed the Siren forcefully to the back of her mind as she entered the Kazekage's office. "You summoned me Kazekage-sama?"

"Yes. Atashi, I have an S-rank assignment for you. A Konoha messenger is coming to the border of the Wind Country to deliver an important document that no one but myself must read. You are to rendezvous with the messenger at the entrance to Ronin no Kuni to retrieve and bring the document back here, is that understood?"

"Yes, when am I to leave?"

"As soon as possible, the Hokage has sent a messenger bird to say that the document will be there by approximately three o'clock this afternoon."

"I understand, I will return as soon as I can." the diplomat replied turning to leave.

"And Atashi, make sure that you return with the document safely."

"I will, no need to worry about me." Atashi smiled over her shoulder giving Gaara a quick salute before disappearing.

* * *

Atashi glanced through her room, trying to see of she missed anything that she may need for traveling in the blistering desert temperatures. Over the near nine year span in Suna, Atashi learned to travel light and stick to paths, only taking with her the things that were necessary, water for example. 

She quickly patted herself down, touching her kunai pouch, throwing star pouch, her water canteen, and the front of her cotton jacket where she had stored some summoning jutsus.

"Okay, I've got everything, so let's get going," she said to herself, hoping out her window, over the rooftops of Sunagakure, on her way to the checkout posts that had been recently moved to the inner cliff wall surrounding the desert village. Arriving at the cliff side, she reported immediately to the ninja keeping track of the coming and goings of the shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Sand.

"Name and purpose for leaving Sunagakure?"

"Ichimaru Atashi, going out on a mission for the Kazekage."

"Ichimaru, eh? Yes, you are cleared here, we'll expect you by nightfall?

"Sooner if I can manage."

"You are free to leave."

Atashi disappeared from the sight of the ninja tracker to run down the thin crevice between the cliffs, coming out on the other side within a minute. _'Time to turn on my elemental jutsu,'_ she smirked as she summoned the air jutsu she had recently learned.

Having had more time to enhance her skills in Suna, Atashi had taken to learn the summoning jutsu that many above genin level had learned out of usefulness in the field. Atashi herself had chosen birds to summon, finding them quite useful at finding not only water sources but enemies too, while they could also carry messages to other people efficiently.

She had also finally got around to finding some of the wind jutsu-based masters in Suna, having found out while she had still been in Konoha, that her elemental affinities were aimed towards water as well as wind. Sure, there had been older shinobi in Konoha with an affinity for wind, like herself, but there were not many, unlike in Suna where there were many who knew, thus 'Wind Country'.

An older academy teacher, who Atashi had to help on several occasions, in mission and out of mission, had decided to pass some of his family wind-based jutsu to her, as he had never taken to have any children, considering the academy students to all be his children, as he helped them on their way to become capable shinobi. It was wonderful to have some advanced wind jutsus that she could use along with her water-based ones that were amplified by the Siren.

One of the jutsus she had been taught was the technique to run using the natural wind as a propellant or basically running on the wind, very useful when in the desert, almost like Gaara's ability to use the sand to take him places, but much more simple.

A couple of other jutsus she had learned were using wind as blades, attaching them to blades on a kunai or if you had enough chakra, without a medium at all, very helpful when fighting close range battles. Unfortunately, she couldn't use it long range, that was a real drawback in the overall scheme. She could also use the wind to push her throwing tools at a faster pace. But the running jutsu was by far the most useful she had learned.

Slowing to a jog, Atashi could see the beginning of Ronin country in the distance, at least another fifteen miles. She pulled her canteen from her hip and took a small swig, wetting her lips and throat. She couldn't sense anyone from that distance, but in all precautions, it could be that Tsunade had sent an ANBU member to exchange the letter. That would explain why she couldn't feel anyone's presence.

Surveying her surroundings, Atashi picked up her pace once more to meet with the messenger.

For Ronin country being so close to the desert, it certainly had a lot of trees. Stealthy, the kunoichi moved from tree to tree, trying to find the messenger that should have arrived by then. Atashi's eyes darted from left to right as she tried to tell if a Genjutsu had been set up to hide the shinobi from unwanted sight. It was possible, but why would they wait any longer to hand off the information than they had to?

A twig snapped behind her, making her spin on her heel, two kunai coming directly to her hands. It was an ANBU member from Konoha, the signature black and grey body armor as well as the porcelain animal mask making it obvious.

"I was looking for you, you know."

The ANBU member cocked their head to the side, as if they didn't understand what the diplomat had said.

"Do you have the document?" she asked choosing not to lower her weapons, the ANBU member's behavior being rather strange.

The porcelain masked shinobi pulled out a scroll that bared the seal of the Godaime and threw it to Atashi. Atashi easily caught it, stuffing it into her side pouch, still watching the ANBU member in suspicion.

The shinobi straightened himself into a standing position, reaching back and pulling out his Ninjaken, jumping at the diplomat with a slicing motion.

Atashi dropped back and blocked his second thrust with her wind laden kunai. The wrist of the ANBU snapped back unnaturally, the neck sagging to the side. They dropped the ninjaken on the ground and twitched a little, their body contorting into a painful position.

Atashi jumped away, using the wind to propel her away as fast as she could manage. An explosion followed, throwing tree as well as body parts in every which direction, kunai mixing in with the rest. Atashi dodged behind a tree, letting the tree take all of the hits. Atashi's eyes scanned around her as the sounds from the after mass of the explosion came to a halt.

" Tobi Found her! Tobi is a good boy!"

Atashi jumped away from the source of the voice, throwing a kunai into the tree where the voice had come from. It hit a tree.

"Tobi! How many times must I tell you not to speak when we're sneaking up on someone, un!"

"Tobi didn't mean to, Tobi is a good boy."

_'Damn, its Deidara and the swirly faced bitch and possibly Sasori from the way that ANBU member was moving.'_

Deidara and Tobi appeared from behind the trees, sauntering into the opening.

"Well, if it isn't Atashi-chan, mm?"

"Deidara, Tobi… I suppose Sasori is close too, eh? So, is this just another one of your social visits or do you actually have a reason for being here?"

"You act as if you didn't even miss me, un!"

"Maybe because I didn't?"

"Tobi missed you too!"

"Tobi's an idiot," Atashi muttered under her breath, watching from the corner of her eyes for Sasori. There wasn't any movement, but judging from the distance the ANBU member had been from the clearing, he had to still be in the trees somewhere.

Deidara made a movement to stick his hand into his pouch, but Atashi threw another kunai at him, Deidara having to dodge to the side. "That wasn't very nice, yeah!"

"I'm not a very nice person!" Atashi replied, pulling a scroll from her pocket, forming the seals for a summoning jutsu as Tobi jumped forward to attack her, Deidara sticking both of his hands into his clay pouches.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu," the diplomat yelled, as a brown hunting hawk appeared from the scroll. Blocking Tobi's attempts to stab her, Atashi used her free hand to throw the scroll to the flying bird, giving it precise orders, "bring that directly to the Kazekage back in Suna, make sure no one sees it but him!"

The hawk cawed in response speeding away from the shinobi battle.

"Tobi! MOVE, UN!"

Tobi retreated sideways from the diplomat as three clay spiders zoomed towards the diplomat's face. Atashi yelled, "Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)," in response, water appearing in front of her, forming a wall, in which the clay figures lodged themselves into before exploding.

"You'll have to try harder than that to hurt me, much less kill me Deidara-onna!"

"I am not a woman, un! I am a man!"

"Your face says otherwise!" The ground below her started to sink beneath her, making the diplomat jump away quickly, a long jointed tail following from the ground to attack her. The diplomat dodged rolled to the side, avoiding the spike that had hit directly where she had been before.

Tobi was back on the offensive, swiping at the diplomat with a kunai, efficiently cutting a nick in her coat, before the diplomat used her wind jutsu to cut the kunai in twine easy. Dodging once again to the side of one of Tobi's attacks, she spotted Sasori come from the ground in one of his puppets he used to protect his body.

Tobi dove at the diplomat's legs, in an attempt to trip her. Atashi reacted smoothly, jumping over the orange-masked shinobi, throwing a couple of throwing stars after him. Tobi dodged, barely being able to get out of the way in time. He slid on the ground before trying to charge the Konoha diplomat once again.

Atashi's attention went back to Sasori who seemed to be just watching their fight. That thing moved surprisingly fast when it wanted to, Atashi recalled, kicking Tobi in the side, sending him sprawling back into Deidara. Deidara grunted when Tobi's head rammed straight into his stomach, causing him to lose his breath and drop the clay he had been molding.

Atashi took an offensive position, glaring at Sasori who was glaring back, "So what are the grounds for this reunion?"

No one answered her, as Deidara seemed preoccupied with choking Tobi to death, Tobi laying limply as Deidara continued to choke him with his legs. Atashi rose an eyebrow at Sasori, who turned to snap at Deidara, "Idiot, stop your actions, we have business to take care of."

Deidara stopped immediately, glancing at Sasori, "Yes, Sasori-Danna." The ex-Iwagarkure shinobi released Tobi who sat on the ground laughing at Deidara.

"Maybe next you should try a bomb Deidara, its more effective, and according to you 'artistic'." Atashi said with a visible smirk.

"Like you would know, un."

Sasori gave Deidara a fierce glare before turning back to Atashi who was snickering underneath her calm facade. "We have a message for your Kazekage, if he chooses to go along with the others. He will see no mercy from the Akatsuki when the war is upon him."

Atashi rose an eyebrow, "And shall I tell him who relays this message?"

"Do as you wish, it matters not to me Ichimaru." Sasori, Deidara, and Tobi turned, their cloaks catching in the wind as they disappeared into the thick foliage of Ronin No Kuni.

Atashi waited for them to be out of range before turning and heading back to Sunagakure, a question ringing in her mind.

* * *

Atashi returned to Suna well after dark, the small spat near Ronin no Kuni having delayed her by at least a half hour, her investigations taking another hour and a half. There was a lot to do once she figured that she wasn't being followed. 

First, she stopped for a while to rest, her summoning having taken a lot of chakra since she was distracted while doing so, wasting a lot of chakra. She then summoned another short range bird to fly back and see if the corpse had been taken or left. Learning that it was gone, Atashi took out a small piece of paper and wrote a short letter to Tsunade that her messenger had been disposed of by the Akatsuki. She sent that one off with another brown hawk.

Again, she took a short rest, eating the small amount of Shinobi rations that she had brought along, nutritious but it tasted like dried out grass. Gulping that down quickly with water, she turned and headed back towards Suna, the Sun in her face.

Standing at the passage, the diplomat sighed in exhaustion, the cooling night sending a slight chill down into her bones. _'Almost home.'_

"Atashi?" The diplomat jumped at the sound of her voice, spinning to see who had called her name. Gaara stood at the entrance to the cliff almost menacingly.

"Gaara? What are you doing out here?"

"Your bird arrived, you didn't. What exactly happened? I thought that I told you that you must make sure that that scroll was not seen by any and that it was to be protected at all costs." He seemed angry.

"You did, and I did. I happened to run into a couple of old friends, if you get what I mean. The scroll was safer with my bird rather than with me with the Akatsuki around."

Gaara took several step forward, towering over Atashi, "What exactly happened?"

Atashi stared at him as the half moon behind him illuminated his face, "We had a short dispute before Sasori told me to relay to you a message. 'If you choose to go along with the others, you will see no mercy from the Akatsuki when war is upon you.' What did he mean by that?"

"He did nothing else to you?" Gaara's eyes scanned the kunoichi for anything that may be out of place.

"No. I was only late because they killed the ANBU messenger and because I had to have the area once again investigated and a note sent to Tsunade about the death of her messenger."

The Kazekage cleared his throat, "Then that's fine."

"Hey! You still didn't answer my question!"

"We, as in the Kage countries have decided to go to war against the Akatsuki since they seem to be gaining too much power nowadays. The only demon container they have yet to capture is Naruto and they seem to be becoming more aggressive to get him."

_'Oh. Well now Sasori's statement makes sense.'_ Atashi nodded to Gaara in understanding, brushing her hair behind her ear. "Well, that makes sense… is there anything else you need me for Kazekage-sama?"

"No, you are done for the day Ichimaru."

Atashi smiled tiredly, "Thanks. I don't think that I could handle paperwork at the moment anyways." She leaned against the wall of the cliff, enjoying the breeze that swept through.

Gaara took a few steps forward and encircled his arms around her, "Are you seriously alright?"

"Y-yes," Atashi stuttered, turning red at Gaara's sudden intimacy.

"Good. I'll bring you back." Together they disappeared in a swirl of sand, avoiding the eyes of the other Suna shinobi that were on duty.

They landed softly in the living room, not even making a peep with the hard wooden floors. The red-haired Kazekage slowly released the surprised diplomat, staring at her as she slightly shook.

"T-thank you." A slightly awkward silence ensued, as Atashi stared at her feet in almost embarrassment.

"I may not always care for the actions that you do, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about what happens to you. You… are one of the few people that I can depend on. I mean you have stuck with me, even though I tried to kill you more than once when we were younger."

Atashi looked up and nodded slowly in understanding. "Its my job, but… I guess it was kinda fun to be here too. I guess you're kinda like a friend to me…"

"A friend… is that what you call it?" Gaara asked staring at Atashi, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Well, yeah," she cleared her throat, scratching the back of her head, "at least that's what I would call it." She laughed tiredly.

Gaara nodded in understanding, turning to leave to patrol the village.

"Um… Good night, Gaara-kun." Atashi stuttered to his back.

Gaara turned back, looking over his shoulder, "Night Atashi…chan. I'll see you in the morning?"

"Ha ha! You know it!" Atashi sent him a soft smile waving him off.

* * *

Gaara left his house, making his way to the top of the of the Kazekage building, the highest vantage point in the village. He settled into a comfortable sitting position, his robes blowing in the night wind. 

_'There are wounds that do not bleed… wounds of the heart…. There are times when those hurts never heal and go away, but if you want them to stop aching you need another person to heal it for you….. Gaara you need love.'_

"But what is love?" Gaara asked the night sky.

* * *

Reviews

**_Suna-Tsuki-Koinu-_** thank you, and sorry for guilting you into review, you don't have to if you don't want to, I just really like to get feedback on my story

_Genesis_- Please don't kill someone haha, I am really glad that you like TYiSC!

**_MizukiAKAZuki_**- Glad you enjoyed it! Well, if you want to you can email me, you just have to go to my profile page and click on the email option and send me an email that way I can make sure that you get the information

_lilChristal_- Thank you! I try very hard to write an awesome update!

**_Elemental Girls_**- haha glad that you loved it so much n.n The whole concept of a cold was kinda hard to work with but it was one of the most fun chapters I've had to write (for some reason that seems like really bad grammar... eww.)

_Charged_- thanks for thinking so! I hope you continue to enjoy TYiSC!

* * *

Well, here's the first chapter of the last arc, the story is practically finished! Now, I only have to get more inspiration from watching more fight scenes from movies... damn. Well, this entire chapter was written to "Smack that" By: Akon... I guess the long listen started to effect me by the end of the chapter, but hey! They need to be getting a little more friendly right? haha, anyways Please review (review whore personality talking here) and I'll see you all nect chapter! 


	21. Showdown of the Akatsuki!

Here we are my darlings, the 21st Chapter of Ten Years In Sand Country. Enjoy!

* * *

_I do **not **Own the Rights or Characters of Naruto_

* * *

Nightfall had at last befallen the land, disguising everyone in the unfriendly darkness of the night. Without the moon and its guiding light, shinobi had to rely on their intensive trained senses and instinct. There were small groups scattered across a twelve mile radius all waiting faithfully for the time to prove themselves to their respective country and Kage. 

Among the many trees and fields, a diplomatic kunoichi moved to where the gathered Kages were located. Several months after the encounter with the Akatsuki had already passed. The attempts to capture Naruto were more obvious , thus sending the blonde shinobi into hiding, much to his dislike. Atashi was one of the few that knew about his current whereabouts, despite its up most secrecy, because seriously, how many new shinobi transfers were obsessed with ramen and saying 'Believe it'?

In other words, the hyperactive blonde had been 'traded' to Suna under a false identity, as well as false looks.

The red cloud organization had eventually learned of the switch much to the Godaime Hokage's anger. In fact, the Akatsuki had seen it fit to send not one or two, but FIVE members to retrieve said container, much to the stress of the diplomat who had been assigned to 'watch' over him.

So, they both left the said country for a while, taking on different disguises, moving constantly to avoid detection. Atashi took extra precautions with Naruto, since the Akatsuki had several different ways to locate the chakra of tailed beasts. By using several different seals, Atashi had taken care of that little problem hiding as well as sealing the fox's chakra from sight, but after twenty-four years, the Kitsune and blonde's chakras had become entwined, sealing away some of the blonde's chakra as well, a serious drawback.

It wasn't until late July that the Godaime had been able to get into contact with them. The plans of war had been finalized, thus making it necessary for Naruto's return.

The diplomat traveled with the container back into Konohagakure, staying only a short night before returning to Suna.

In Suna, Atashi helped Gaara, Kankuro and Temari to organize the forces that would fight against the criminal organization.

After much deliberation, three squads of four were decided upon, their leaders being Temari, Gaara and Atashi. The rest of the shinobi forces were to remain in Suna in case of attack, under the command of Kankuro. Out of the nine that has been chosen to come, none of them had even come into contact with the Akatsuki, switch seemed to be a bad choice.

It was quite the opposite in reality, since six out of the nine were ANBU medic shinobi, the other three being used to guard and protect the medics in case of breech in the lines,

Atashi and Temari were to act as communication between Suna and Konoha, both having experience with the other's government.

Already four days had passed since the forces had gathered.

From Konoha, the not so rookie nine and Gai's group were present for the battle, as well as the remaining two sannin and the legendary copy-cat nin, Hatake Kakashi.

From other allied countries were recognized Kage leaders with small battalions of skilled shinobi troops, ranging in groups of three to groups of fifteen. The groups all had different qualities, messengers to medics, hunter nin to chakra support units; shinobi who normally work together brought together for what civilians were calling the fifth hidden war.

The chosen spot for the war was at the border of Grass country and the Land of Fire where there was plenty of open space but with tree cover further away for support troops. It was in many ways an excellent place for the upcoming battle. Seeing as it was dry season made air dry and unpleasant but the earth was still wet enough not to be bothered by fire type jutsu.

The area was also rather bowl-shaped under all of the grass with a relatively lower water table, thus making it harder for summoned lakes to hold.

Having had pervious experience with the Akatsuki criminals, Atashi knew there were plenty of attributes that would help in the fight overall but there were also many that could contribute to the enemy, but its all they had to work with.

While Sasori Pein and Kisame came from places with different surroundings, they still had the power as well as the chakra to take them on (Like Kisame's insane ability to summon lakes) seeing as their abilities lay in areas other than their current elements with some exceptions.

Deidara and Hana-san were self-efficient bringing their needed supplies to battle. Itachi, Tobi and Zetsu had all grown up in the environment where they were to battle, making them the "hard to beat" enemy.

Despite circumstances, the diplomat believed these were the best possible circumstances to work in.

Atashi could see the opening to the vast fields and veered left in the trees. Her feet connecting with the

hardened bark of a tree.

Scouts that patrolled the area farther into Grass country had reported earlier that the S-rank organization's members were on the move, coming in their general direction. That had been nearly three hours ago, at ten, when the last of the sunlight disappeared.

The black haired kunoichi dropped from the trees to land among a group of ANBU that were guarding the battle planners. They stepped away from the hidden doorway after the diplomat had identified herself, through name and then a special card that would only react to the person's chakra that was correct.

Atashi walked through the doorway hidden by genjustu, descending the hidden stairs into the meeting room at last.

There was little light considering the number of people that were present in the room. The Kage leaders along with several tactical advisors stood in the center overlooking the battleground map as well as all the information gathered on the Akatsuki members, compliments of their home country.

Quietly, Atashi placed herself at the wall, observing the leaders with determined eyes. There was no doubt that tonight would be their final showdown with the Akatsuki. If they managed to succeed, it would be more the likely the end of the hidden villages. If the Akatsuki lost, the villages would, in most likely situations, disband from their current alliances, returning to pre-war negotiation terms, not that it wasn't unexpected.

Another pair of footsteps could be heard descending the stairs, soon to reveal Temari who looked slightly uneasy about the situation, but became more calm once she spotted Shikamaru at the table with the Kages. That brought a slight smile to the corner of the diplomat's mouth. So much depended on whether they won tonight or not.

Another four pairs of footsteps came from the stairway, revealing some Rain shinobi who also took their place on the wall along with all the others. It was only a few moments longer before the planning among the people at the table became final.

"Thank you all for coming on such a short notice," Tsunade started, her eyes going over all the faces that were in the room. "As you all know, tonight is the night that we are to battle the Akatsuki, the very people who wish to end the existence of the hidden villages and capture and put to use the tailed demons that we have worked many eyes to keep under control. As the leaders of the hidden villages, we have called you all here specifically to assign you duties in order to make it more efficient and orderly to win this battle. It is in the best interest of all for you to listen and follow exactly what we say."

The light in the room became brighter, as the overview of the battlefield was positioned for all to see. Red Xs were scattered along the map, arrows pointing to certain areas that were located in the open fields of Grass country.

"As you can see, we have determined the placement of the troops and have divided the forces in order of use. It is the mission of you all to see that everything is prepared and ready before the battle begins. First, Nana-san, you will move your squad to this area here, "Tsunade tapped the map on the far north, the position currently farthest away.

She continued to go on about how important it was to follow those specific guidelines. All of the troops were slowly dispersed to move the troops into position until only a few were left.

The Kages were all there, meaning the Kazekage, Hokage, Amekage, Mizukage, and Iwakage. Also present were the diplomat Atashi, Kakashi, Gai, and Jiraiya. Deep down, Atashi knew that there was a reason to why they had been the last ones to be assigned any task, and she was sure she knew what it was.

"As for you who are remaining, we are about to ask you to risk yourselves more than all the others present here today. We want you to be the ones to fight directly against the Akatsuki members, rather than being the back-up." Tsunade looked over the three Jounin and remaining Sannin before her, before looking to the other Kages for permission to continue. There was a slight nod from them all and so she started her explanation again.

"The Kazekage is to go against Deidara, whose specialty is bombs. He will be able to counteract the bombs and protect the troops while working to eliminate him. Kakashi, we have requested that you fight against Uchiha Itachi since you possess the Sharingan as well, if you see it fit."

"Hai, Hokage-sama, there are perhaps only myself and Sasuke that could take on a serious Itachi. I would be glad to take him on."

"Thank you Kakashi. Gai, we request that you take on Hoshigaki Kisame who you have previously fought against, if you see it fit."

"Of course Hokage-sama! The Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha will take on such an opponent gladly!"

_'Yep… Gai is overly enthusiastic as usual. There aren't many left so who are they going to stick me with?'_

"Atashi-san, we want you to go up against Akasuna no Sasori. You were one his subordinates for nearly two years, you know his weaknesses best."

_'Great, that guy again. I should have guessed.'_

'**_Ne, Kid. I think it could be worse, c'mon you could be against Itachi instead.'_**

A short shiver ran down the diplomat's spine, "I accept Hokage-sama." It was all she could hope to say. It was the right thing to do, but Atashi knew that there was an underlying feeling of hatred and revenge deep within herself that compelled her to answer. Sasori was someone that deserved the hate she felt, he had ruined her reputation and made her lose two years worth of her life. And to top it off, it was his fault for the whole entire Itachi incident. Even though it was for the good of the villages, Atashi would personally see to it that he was killed at any cost.

'_**Don't let your hatred cloud your judgment Atashi. It will only lead to your own downfall. Don't get carried away by revenge, because fighting for those you care about give you real strength.'**_ Atashi let out a long shaky breath nodding slightly to herself.

"And Jiraiya and myself will be taking on the leader of the Akatsuki, Pein. Please see to it that you are all ready for your battle. The time approaches. You are all dismissed."

Kakashi, Gai and two of the Kages were immediately gone, leaving Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the Mizukage to slowly make their way out of the meeting room, leaving behind Gaara and Atashi.

"So, this could be the end huh? Who would have thought that only ten years ago we first met." Atashi smiled at Gaara, walking over to where he stood across the room. "But, you know, if we do survive this, you still have to put up with me another two years right?" she laughed, patting his robed shoulder softly.

"Atashi."

The diplomat looked up in question, "Mmm?"

"You better survive this in one piece or you'll regret it," he growled, a serious look etched upon his pale face.

"Heh, you know that I have an aptitude to survive even the end of the world just to get on your nerves. I don't plan on dying before my opponent."

"As the current Kage you serve, even if it is only for diplomatic reasons, I order you not to die." Gaara stated staring at the black haired kunoichi contently.

"Well, if you put it that way, I better not die," Atashi laughed, giving Gaara a short embrace, "After all, I can't leave my best friend to fend for himself against his jerk brother and the ever persistent council members, right?"

Gaara shifted somewhat uncomfortably once released from the kunoichi's hold. He knew that it something normal friends did when they were close, he had seen it many times when he watched over the people of the village during daylight, seen it in children, teenagers and even adults, all who seemed to be comfortable with the close body contact.

He just couldn't bring himself to get over the feelings that manifested themselves in his chest. It was as if he needed to do something similar, maybe even more close to alleviate the pressure that constantly built in his chest. But he also knew that now was not the time to try to figure out the feelings he felt, even with the person he considered close to him, in such a near proximity. what

"You know what? Let's make a promise. That no matter what happens we will meet each other at the end of this all, okay?" Atashi smiled, before leaving Gaara behind so she could go back and tell her squad to join up with Temari's on the south side of the battleground.

Gaara stood in the meeting room left behind by all. "Promise," was all he said before disappearing through his sand.

* * *

Atashi arrived to her squads encampment at Two Fifty, finding that two of them were asleep, one of them serving as a guard. "Wake the other two up, we are moving." Atashi ordered, gathering her pack from the tree she had set it in. 

The three of her squad landed on the tree branch behind her, "Where to Atashi-san?"

"We're moving you three to Temari's group, since I have been assigned to do something else."

"And what may that be Atashi-san?"

"I am to go against Akasuna no Sasori in the upcoming battle, please respect my wishes for you to go to Temari's group so that you may be used efficiently. I will lead you there if you are ready." The ANBU medics hesitated slightly before reluctantly agreeing. "We're ready whenever you are."

"Good, let's move out then!"

"Hai Atashi-san!" the ANBU replied instantly, following after the sprinting ninja who was quickly disappearing into the surrounding foliage. They all secretly wished to remain with the diplomatic shinobi, having seen what she could do, as children of nine years. She was one of the reasons that they wished to become such high level ninjas. Someone who could defeat a Kage, yet was benevolent enough to let them live despite their intention to kill her.

"You too, Atashi?" Temari questioned, seeing the diplomat arrive with her own troops in tow. Gaara had already moved his own squad to his sister's command it seemed, as they were already present and accounted for without their assigned squad leader present.

"Yeah, I can't let these three fend for themselves without someone's guidance, I hope you don't mind and can put them to some use over here." Atashi said with a smile, indicating for her squad to settle in.

"Well, I think that I can send some of them to the other squads nearby since we have such a concentrated amount of medic nins in one place, I don't think that many thought about the importance of medics in small groups. I will see what I can do though, please be careful Atashi."

"You got it Temari, as for you three, take care, I intend to see you again soon." Atashi nodded to her squad before disappearing from the southern point, making her way to the center point where it was most likely for the Akatsuki to appear.

Three a.m. came faster than expected as Atashi came to a stop mid-step, feeling a familiar feeling taking over her again. A kunai came to her hand in a flash, as she sliced behind her, jumping backwards to the tree she had come from a moment before. "So this is where you've run off to is it, Kabuto?"

"You're a lot faster than before Ichimaru-san." Kabuto replied, wiping a chakra-clad finger across the small gash that Atashi had inflicted, healing it without much effort. His hair looked rather ragged and dirty, his face paler than the diplomat remembered.

"Something you need with me Kabuto or are you just here to distract me from my task?"

"Now now Ichimaru-san, why in the world would I do that?"

"I don't know, why don't you tell me?"

The healer shinobi smirked, adjusting his glasses with a practiced movement. "You seem to be worried about something or other already Ichimaru-san. Rather distracted, in fact."

"Well if I seem that way, you may be losing your touch at reading one's emotions, wouldn't you think Kabuto?"

"Hmm, if that were true, I don't think that your heartbeat would be so erratic or your blood pressure that high up. Why don't you just give up and run away, you're obviously not strong enough after all."

"Strength isn't measured by muscle, chakra or amount of concentration, it's the measure of will that one possesses to protect what they consider to be important to them. But you don't seem to hold that kind of reserve seeing as your precious Orochimaru-sama is already deceased."

Atashi could tell that she had struck a nerve, seeing Kabuto's fist clench tightly. Well, if he wanted to push her buttons, she would return the favor tenfold.

"You still don't have any respect for your enemy do you?"

"Not particularly," Atashi replied without any remorse staring at the white haired ninja with suspicion. It wasn't likely that he would just show up without a good reason, seeing as he was a wanted man. From what she had heard from Naruto during their travels together, the shinobi that had chased him after the meeting in Snow country had been easily killed and send back into the village to be used as human bombs, killing several hunter shinobi and medic nins. Since that time he had disappeared from all sight, until now it seemed. "So what is it you want anyways Kabuto? I don't have much time to play doctor and patient with you."

"I just need to confirm a little something and then I will be on my way again Ichimaru-san." Kabuto lunged at her.

Atashi dodged to the left, swinging her air-clad kunai at him, as a quick reaction. Kabuto easily dodged to the side, tapping the kunoichi's arm with his healing chakra, causing it to go limp at her side. He slammed her into a tree, causing a gasp to escape her mouth. He quickly worked the collar of her black mesh shirt to the side, inspecting the area that had once held the Curse Seal Mark, his fingers moving placidly over the area, with a scrutinizing gaze. It was moments later that he sighed, pulling away from the kunoichi.

"That's all I needed to know. Goodbye Ichimaru Atashi." he pressed her paralyzed arm again before disappearing into the black night.

Atashi gingerly stared after the way he had ran, moving her arm back and forth trying to get the numb feeling to leave her previously severed muscle. 'What a bastard,' she frowned rubbing the place her Cursed Seal had once resided out of habit. "Always wasting my time for no reason at all…"

The kunoichi straightened herself out, resuming her journey despite the aching in her arm.

'**_Way to start a day kid, a battle against your biggest enemy and then your arm being mangled and then reconnected within a twenty second period. I have a feeling that today isn't going to be your day. Better keep up on your toes, kid.'_**

_'Don't you try to lecture me, Siren. I know what needs to be done and that is what will happen, one way or another, got it?'_ Atashi jumped out of the trees, gliding with grace into the field below, racing up the middle of the hill that reigned over the bowled terrain.

No one was in sight, just as she expected. Stepping through the grass carefully, Atashi sent out a small burst of Chakra trying to sense any coming presence or where her allies may be. No one was in the immediate area, but Tsunade and Jiraiya were the closest to her, nearly three fourths of a mile away. Next was the Mizukage who was a mile and a half away to the south, the only leader to the southern side.

Gaara wasn't within her five mile radius, so he had to be to the far north, where the terrain was the worst, lots of hills and little cover.

It was a little weird for everyone to already be so spread out and ready for battle, because nothing guaranteed that their Akatsuki targets would go directly to them, unless of course, a message was sent ahead to them to tell them that the members were challenged to fight against so-and-so, which again would be a little weird but not totally unheard of.

The wind around her shifted to blow to the south, from its normal westward direction. Slowly, Atashi reached into her kunai hilt, pulling out two of the four, settling them into her hand comfortably. All of it was going to be coming to an end soon. A mass explosion to the far North ensured that.

* * *

Gaara let his sand shield drop, eyes scanning the land, searching for his target, the missing Iwa shinobi, Deidara. He was sure that the man was close, it was the only way that he could witness his 'art' at work. A flapping sound met his ears, causing him to automatically look up to find the man. Another flap dispersed the clouds that hung in the black sky, giving the clear shape of his flying bird into sight. 

_'There he is.'_ Gaara summoned his own sand, using it as a medium to help him also 'fly'. This battle wouldn't be a repeat of the one nearly six years before. The stakes were the same, the reason slightly changed, but the outcome would be unlike the last time. This time, Gaara was going to win, one way or another.

"Are you a ghost or did the Kazekage have a twin that we didn't know about, un?" Deidara stated, hovering on his clay creation slightly above Gaara who was glaring at him from a slightly lower level than his own. "Are you mute as well un? I guess I overestimated you then."

"I wouldn't talk to a man, who thinks that I am either a ghost or my non-existent twin." Gaara replied in a growl. His sand flowed slightly around him, dispersing itself into the air, to the point that only grains were scattered about, unable to be seen by the naked eye.

"Then, that would mean you are the one we killed? Is that what you are trying to get at, un?"

"Its exactly my point." Gaara gathered his sand in a split second, engulfing the Iwa nin with ease.

Two clay spiders dropped from above almost landing on the Sand leader, if he had moved a split second later he would have been nothing but a couple of body parts. The sand scattered in the air, falling uselessly to the ground, Gaara reappearing in a high vantage point at a Deidara, who had freed himself by replacing himself with a clay substitute, blowing the sand away with a rodent shaped bomb.

The only way this was going to end, Gaara decided was if he was able to trap Deidara on the ground, rather than fight him in the air, like what was currently happening. That meant getting rid of the flying clay bird that he was riding, easily said as it was down.

Gaara raised both his hands, let the many times he did as a youth, gathering his sand all the way around the bird, despite Deidara's attempts to blow it away. "Sabaku Kyu! (Desert Coffin) Sabaka Soso! (Desert Funeral)." The clay bird was crushed by the pressure of the sand, but no blood was spilled because Deidara had already used a replacement jutsu to get away from the would be death by crushing sand, just as the Kazekage planned and wanted.

"Is that the best you got, un?!" Deidara yelled from his position on the ground, stuffing his hands into the side pouches that carried his ever precious clay. Deidara would have to work super fast to get his next sculpture done if he wanted to live.

Already Gaara was on the ground, commanding his sand to wrap around the ex-Iwa shinobi's ankles, to immobilize him and keep him from escaping his next jutsu.

The Akatsuki shinobi didn't seem to notice the sand, as he continued to smirk at Gaara from across the field.

"Are you ready to become a piece of art, fleeting and momentary, mm?!" Deidara yelled throwing two high velocity bombs at the red haired shinobi. Not that it mattered.

"Ryusa Bakuryu! (Style of a waterfall)" A wave of sand started to roll across the field gaining height and speed as it moved towards the blonde haired enemy, who realized a second too late that he was stuck in place by sand that trailed all the way up hid legs to his hips. The sand hit, knocking over the clay manipulator despite being stuck in place, snapping his legs just above the hips. His scream of agony was drowned out as the sand settled onto the once grassy field.

The Kazekage's teal eyes scanned the sand feeling a disturbance still from beneath it. Deidara was still alive and seemed to be forming seals . Quickly he slammed his hands to the edge of the sand, sending a shockwave through the sand, engulfing and crushing the remaining part of Deidara's body, thus ending the enemy shinobi's life. His gaze traveled southwards to Atashi's position.

* * *

"You again. Didn't you have enough the last time when you fought my clone? " Gai 

"HAHA, you would like to think so wouldn't you!? But the beautiful green beast of Konoha never gives up!!!" Gai exclaimed making a pose, like he normally would when fighting Kakashi.

Kisame stared at the leaf shinobi in suspicion, knowing that he wasn't one to be underestimated. The people had thought ahead somewhat this time, Kisame thought, but smirked knowing that it wasn't going to make the least bit of difference in this fight. "Suiton: Bakusui Shoha! (Water release: Exploding Water Shockwave!)."

The water sank into the ground slightly, but held its shape in the most case.

"Already pulling out the stops eh? Well prepare for I have been practicing for this moment since we last met!" The shinobi met in a clash of water and chakra doing their very best to take each other out of commission.

* * *

Two shuriken flew out of the grassy confines at the Diplomat, causing her to bring up her kunai and knock them aside, staring out into the dark abyss of the night. There hadn't been any explosions to light the sky for several minutes now, the scent of the sandy desert Atashi had become accustomed to, floating on the wind blowing south. 

Atashi closed her eyes, tuning her senses to look for her enemy's chakra. Nothing showed up, making her somewhat nervous. He was out there somewhere, Atashi knew it and to make matters worse, he knew exactly where she was. The odds were currently against her to the max.

_'Well, I guess I can try my hand with the vision of the night.'_ The diplomatic nin nicked the center of the pad on her thumb with her teeth drawing the blood from her body and wiping it onto her opposite palm. The seals came next, her mind focusing on her least used friend. " Kuchiyose no Jutsu ! (Summoning Jutsu)"

A black owl appeared flapping its way into the night air without orders, already knowing its purpose. It disappeared into the night sky silently gliding over the length of the open space in search of Atashi's enemy. _'I know he's out there somewhere, but that doesn't mean anything if I don't know even remotely where he could be.'_ The kunai in Atashi's hands was shaking, the nervousness of the diplomat visible for all to see.

With steady eyes, she scanned the area for any sign of movement and for any irregular shapes that might be the enemy. She didn't detect anything out of the usual, but that didn't mean anything to her. This wasn't a game, it was life and death, and someone would cease to exist by the end of the night.

A cry and a pop told Atashi that her owl had been killed for getting too close to the enemy, meaning that Sasori was within twenty feet of her.

"Are you going to spend the entire night hiding out there or are you going to fight me Akasuna no Sasori!" Atashi yelled out into the field, waiting for the response that she was sure would be returned within minutes.

"You've never disappointed me with your antics Ichimaru Atashi, always diving headfirst into a dire situation, but that is what makes you interesting, even when you were nothing but a mere mind puppet of mine for two years. Perhaps if you show me something worth remembering, I'll keep you by my side as a puppet for all eternity." The ex-Suna nin's voice floated on the air from all directions, a trick that he had always used on Atashi when she was under his control, annoying now that she wasn't connected to him by chakra.

"You would like that wouldn't you, but I don't plan on being the one to die tonight. Even if I do, I plan to take you with me no matter what," Atashi yelled into the darkness, falling into defensive position with ease, waiting for the upcoming attack.

Out of nowhere, or so it seemed, came Sasori's gaunt scorpion tail, striking directly at where her stomach was. With little effort, Atashi was into the air, kicking the bony structure with her chakra-laden sandal, causing half of it to break off, flying into the darkness of the field. She smirked at her effort and was nearly rewarded with death as another tail came out of the darkness, nicking her arm as she dodged out of the way.

Her breath caught in her lungs at the close call she had encountered. It seemed that Sasori had made some adjustments to his puppets since she had last met him, improving the once one-tailed puppet and surprising the diplomat with the change. Her arm throbbed in pain, as the tail had struck the muscle that had recently severed by a certain healer shinobi. Atashi tightened her grip on her kunai, as if clutching them more forcefully would alleviate the discomfort in her upper bicep.

"You see Atashi, you were never really good at expecting the unexpected, seeing how you didn't even expect me to change up my last design."

"Che, from what I've heard, you weren't that good either, seeing as you were beat and killed by a pink haired medic kunoichi and your grandma with ease."

The next thing that Atashi knew was that not only did '**Scorpion'** come out but also the **'Third Kazekage'** puppet, a puppet that been reported destroyed in the battle between him, Chiyo and Sakura, information that was currently proving to be false.

_'So troublesome, as dear Shikamaru would state,'_ Atashi thought dodging to the side of another one of Sasori's attacks, moving out of the way of the twin scorpion tails as they obliterated the grassy earth below. **The Third Kazekage** reacted to her movements, going to intercept her as she went sideways away from the '**Scorpion'**. Atashi ducked backwards, her long ebony hair hitting the poisoned spike that had sprouted from the **Third Kazekage's** mouth, cutting it efficiently from her head.

Another swing of his tail could prove fatal if Atashi wasn't aware of where the **Third Kazekage's** puppet was at at all times. She could feel a numbing sensation running up her arm to her shoulder from where the cut was. Using her peripheral vision see could see that the skin near the cut was discolored; what was normally a healthy tan was turned into a decaying yellow with blue puss coming from the cut.

"I see you have finally noticed. I injected you with a preservative so that your skin and muscles will harden and become more wood-like. However, unfortunately for you, since its in your blood stream, I give you about another seven minutes to live before it reaches your heart and therefore killing you almost instantaneously, like a heart attack."

Atashi bit her lip, but continued to dodge and attack the puppets as well as she could, ignoring the pain that was now burning in her collarbone. Grip of her right hand was fading, the kunai she had previously been holding, slipping from her fingers. _'Damn it! Siren is there anything you can do?!'_

_**'I regret to say there isn't much I can, I can however slow its progress through your body, extending your time to live to fifteen minutes rather than seven. I'm sorry.**_'

_'Better than nothing, please do that, anything can help me at the moment.'_

There wasn't much time until she lost the rest of the use of her right arm, Atashi guessed feeling her forearm starting to become numb as well. Soon her prominent hand would be out of commission leaving her to use her left hand indifferently for the rest of the battle._ 'Better make this worthwhile while I still can!'_

She started to think through how Chiyo and Sakura had defeated the puppet master before. Something to the effect that Sakura forced him out by critically injuring his Scorpion puppet, something that Atashi wasn't sure she could currently do, due to the state of her arm, but it was her only option, but once he was out what was she going to do? Well, she had always been the type to initially have a plan and then wing it afterwards if something deviated from the original outline.

She pulled away from the puppets and puppeteer, forming hand seals as well as she could with her right and left hands. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Nine clones appeared around her and started to put her makeshift plan into action, restrain the **Third Kaze**kage and the **Scorpion** tails while the Original Atashi worked on a way to crack that new puppet into two.

Atashi jumped back to start forming a long line of seals while, three of the clones knocked over and held the struggling **Third Kazekage**, avoiding his swinging spikes and darts that would take them out of use. The remaining six held onto the twin tails as well as they could, trying to ground them, but it wasn't doing them very well, as they were airborne a majority of the time, barely making it out of the way of the swinging tails.

_'Almost done!'_ Atashi thought as her long line of seals started to get progressively slower due to Atashi's difficulty in forming the right hand. _'Two more!'_ Her hand was shaking uncontrollably still.

Sasori had thrown the clones free and was charging at the diplomat who barely opened her mouth to yell out the Jutsu's name. A millisecond later decided the outcome. The one of the twin tails went right through her lower stomach, jutting out dangerously on the other side. A strangled gasp met her lips, as the chakra in her hands dispersed, the clones on top of the unmoving** Third Kazekage** puppet disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"So sad, to have to damage such a perfect specimen, but no matter, I can repair it to look like nothing happened in a little while." Sasori contemplated, as blood was spewed from the diplomat's mouth.

She started to laugh much to Akasuna no Sasori's dismay. "Game Over."

'Atashi' puffed away into oblivion, the true diplomat jumping from the shadows behind, " Kinjutsu: Kazekoko no Yaiba! (Forbidden Technique: Blade of Wind-cutting) (a/n: I totally came up with that off the top of my head XD)" A dense blade of air and chakra formed in her arms as she rammed the conjured blade into the far back side of the Scorpion, its weak spot on the top. Evasively, she moved past the tails, running the blade up the back of the puppet, splitting it into two from the top and bottom.

The **Scorpion** reared back, causing the diplomat to lose her balance and concentration, the blade disappearing into the air in a flash. Atashi rolled across the ground, coming to a stop a few feet away, only to have to roll out of the way once again as the two tails of the released Sasori came down to attack her.

Her right arm lagged behind, complete deadweight now to the diplomat, who was unable to move it. _'Damn it! How much time do I have left?!'_

_**'Not enough, you have to finish this now Atashi!'**_

She nodded to herself, jumping to her feet, the second to last kunai she owned, flying into her left hand. She dodged and tripped up a little, but lunged at the main body of Sasori, aiming for his exposed heart container with her knife.

Her reflexes weren't fast enough, as her arm was easily caught, her wrist bone broken by the puppet master's grip, his scorpion tail coming from her left, wrapping around and puncturing her from the backside. With a ragged gasp, Atashi fell against Sasori's cold and hard puppet chest, her face directly right of his heart container.

"You tried so hard too, poor Ichimaru Atashi, the little girl the Kages thought they could depend on to destroy me. Your suffering will be all over soon and we will have fun together you and I. Me, once again as your master, you as my eternal puppet. Aren't you excited?"

Akasuna no Sasori's hand came up from behind her on the right, stroking her black hair delicately, as a parent would their child's. Another struggled breath came from the diplomat as blood started to run from her mouth.

_**'Two minutes Kid! Figure something out now!'**_

_**'I think I know what to do.'**_

Atashi coughed again, hacking up blood onto the puppeteer's chest, heaving trying to catch her breath._ 'Concentrate Atashi, these are your final moments, do something right!'_

She took a deep breath, checking internally the flow of her chakra, there was enough, to make this one final effort against the Akatsuki member.

In an instant, Atashi attached chakra to her right arm, jumping the chakra network in her fingertips, summoning her last kunai to her hand, swinging it around the puppet master's unguarded back and into his heart container. A faint fizzing could be heard as the red haired puppet looked down at the diplomat, in surprise.

"Boom," she muttered falling against his chest.

An explosion ripped through the area, exploding the puppeteer's heart and body apart, sending the leaf diplomat into a high arc, the fractured and smoldering tail still sticking from her abdomen. Upon landing, she bounced several times, landing on the tail. Unable to hold it in, she screamed, her hoarse voice echoing over the fields. The explosion had left her deaf from the blast, blinded from the flash. She could smell the scent of charred flesh and muscle, alerting her to the fact that her right arm was damaged despite not being able to feel it.

_'Heh,'_ the diplomat thought weakly, unable to move, _'see Siren? I managed to go out with a 'bang'. Get it?'_

_**'Good job, kiddo. I have to tell you something though.'**_

_'Can it wait until later, Siren? I think I'm going to be falling asleep soon.'_

_**'No! IT CAN'T WAIT UNTIL LATER!'**_

_'Well, as long as its not about Gaara, I think I'll listen.'_

_**'Atashi, if I give up my life, I can extend your's for another fifteen minutes, until help comes, while getting containing that poison somewhere in your body. I want to do this for you as my last action.'**_

_'But, why? I cease to understand your reason…'_

_**'Che, if you die, I'll die too anyways, so I guess its better just to die and give you a little bit more of a chance to live, although I will regret not getting to see Gaara's cute little blushing virgin face when you both finally hook-up. Good bye, Atashi. You were my only friend, thank you.'**_

Silence engulfed her, as she could feel liquid dripping from her ears, probably from a busted eardrum. "Siren?" she asked out loud. "Siren!?" Her body screamed in pain, as she tried to shift her position. She stopped and stared out with eyes that started to see the light of the next day come. 'She's really gone.'

Atashi fell unconscious finally, from the lack of sleep and blood in her system, not knowing the outcome of the overall battle.

* * *

"Atashi-chan! Hey Atashi-chan! Wake up!" 

Atashi moaned, slowing opening her less swollen eye to come face to face with Naruto. "What is it Naruto-kun? Don't you know you are supposed to let injured patients rest whenever they are in a hospital."

"I know, I know, but I just had to tell you right away!!" The blonde kyuubi container was bouncing all over the Konoha hospital room like a hurricane on a sugar high.

"Well spit it out! The drug that they gave me is rather potent and I don't know how long I will be able to stay awake at this rate."

"Tsunade told me that she's resigning as Hokage and wants me to be Rokudaime Hokage!"

Atashi smiled the best she could at the blonde ninja, "Congrats, Naruto. You certainly deserve it after all that you have done. We'll go out and get a drink together when I'm better as celebration, okay?"

Naruto towered over her and smiled, "Sure, that sounds good. I'll see ya tomorrow Atashi-chan!" As fast as he had come, Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage, was gone from the room leaving the diplomat to her rest.

Already a month had passed since the battle of the Akatsuki and Shinobi hidden villages. The outcome was a win for the hidden villages, and the complete destruction of the Akatsuki organization. Tobi had been the first one to fall, having been crushed by the boulders of the Iwakage's jutsu, only to be followed after by Zetsu, who had gone past the Amekage and was attacking the back-up forces hidden away in the trees.

Thanks to Shikamaru's quick thinking, the plant man had been captured and killed before he could off anymore of the allied forces.

Deidara had been the third to die from the Akatsuki, Gaara's quick thinking taking care of the exploding master within the first ten minutes of his appearance.

Next had been Kisame, who had been defeated by Maito Gai.

Sasori had been the fifth one, Atashi having taken care of him herself.

Hana was taken care of by the Mizukage, who surprisingly still had a lot of fight in him for being nearly into his nineties. He, of course, had passed on several days later, unable to recuperate from the injuries he had sustained while fighting the Akatsuki member.

Pein, after a long hard battle that had lasted until the actual morning light, not the false down that Atashi had seen, was finally killed by Tsunade, who had managed to get close enough to him to cut the artery in his neck with a chakra blade. Jiraiya had been critically injured, but was making a full recovery, a few rooms down from the diplomat.

Itachi had been the very last of the Akatsuki to die. Kakashi had fought him full out without a doubt, but he was unable to handle him when he had summoned numerous clones to overrun the backup forces in the nearby trees. At that time, Sasuke had come out and confronted his brother, finally as his equal. They fought until Sasuke was also critically injured along with Kakashi. The entire Northern flank could have been lost if it had not been for Naruto who had come and saved the day, using his devolved Element Chakra jutsu to kill off the scum of the Uchiha family.

Much to the like and dislike of grass country, their normal hilly terrain had been flattened in some places, make more rocky in several, had a mini beach installed and had a deep lake appear at their border (if you can't tell, it was the like that they liked).

Causalities had been rather low, fifteen injured and twelve killed. Not bad for the numbers that had been there at the attack.

The villages of course, had returned to pre-war negotiations as Atashi had predicted, all of them going their separate ways, only by a momentary truce. The injured ninja who were of Konoha or sand were moved to the Konoha faculties to recover, since they were allies, thus the reason Atashi was there and not in Suna as a diplomat.

The damage of her fight with Sasori had taken its toll on the kunoichi. She would never have the use of her right arm again, the chakra lines sealed off, the muscle tissue deader than a doornail. Atashi had accepted that, seeing as the Siren had sacrificed herself so she could live.

The hearing in her right ear was now down to the a forty percent rate, which Tsunade told her could increase to perhaps sixty depending on the next few weeks.

Her stomach, where the tail had protruded from her, was in the worse condition still, making her a patient that had to be carefully monitored until it was completely healed. Once it was in top condition, Atashi would have to be assigned a strict diet, since some of the organs were in bad condition and she could no longer stomach everything.

Her left wrist was in a cast, having sustained two fractures, one from Sasori, one from the explosion and landing she had managed when she killed Sasori.

Other than that, she had a couple of second degree burns on her shoulder and forehead, and a whole lot of bruises. She could return to Suna in a week or so, they had told her that morning after a through check-up and some food.

* * *

Reviews XD 

**_Suna-Tsuki-Koinu_**- wow, I actually spelt your name right without having to look... XD thank you for reveiwing as usual

**_lilchristal_**- who doesn't feel bad for those who hadn't any chance? hehe I hope you liked the new chapter

**_Elemental Sisters_**- hehe thank you thank you, you haven't seen slow until you have met my step-sister

_**icegoddess52**_- thank you for the compliment, I try very hard to make my story entertaining

_**I'm A PureEvil**_- sorry it wasn't as ASAP as it could have been but thank you for reviewing, I hope you enjoyed

_**vneinhuis**_- haha I was having a fun time trying to pronounce your name just now, thanks for the review!

_**Demon of Water**_- but aren't I spontanous in itself? haha thanks, you gotta just love Deidara Tobi moments whenever they do appear

_**NotXReadyXToXMakeXNice**_- if you love it so much, why don't you marry it? XD haha classic 90's you so walked into that, thanks for your enthusiasm

_Violet00-_ Story? Complex? What EVER gave you that idea? haha I'm so glad that it makes you happy to read it

_**Thunder Ring**_- Here's your more? haha

_Charged_- meh, I will answer your question for the after the epilogue, which will be in the next chapter, YOU WILL KNOW SOON!!!

_**Eve, Angel of Fate**_- oooo Quite good? hehe, thank you, I lobe compliements, sorry it was as soon as you probably wanted though

_**Mood-chan**_- and more I wrote XD thanks for the review

_**Charged**_- Did you review twice? haha thanks, I hope these fight scenes kept you captivated as well

_**Riley Lily Nikita**_- XD holy smokes, you sound just like me when I review haha, thank you for the encouragement, I hope you continue to love

* * *

Excellent, now that I have finally updated... haha well, we only have one more chapter left my lovelies and its been a long ride up until now. I would just like to ask that **IF ANYONE HAS QUESTIONS TO PLEASE ASK THEM NOW IN YOUR REVIEW SO THAT I MAY ADDRESS THEM FOR YOU IN THE END OF THE NEXT CHAPTER.** I may or may not answer them in the story so you need to ask them now so that I may address them properly. Thank you all for reviewing, I would like to hear more and get more since you all know that I am such a review whore with a lazy personality.

I hope to get the final chapter up by the end of the week (I would have it up tomorrow, but alas today is the last day of my offical Summer vacation years (meaning I am a senior as of tomorrow), so please stay tuned for it and review! Also, this IS now the longest chapter I have composed without any flashback type things from previous chapters o.o There must be something wrong with me in the head . 


	22. Winding Down

So here it is everyone, the last chapter of Ten Years In Sand Country, I hope that you enjoyed

* * *

**_I do not own the rights to Naruto_**

* * *

Atashi was present for the day that Naruto was inaugurated as the Rokudaime Hokage, having finally been allowed to leave her hospital bed, with of course the escort of a medic shinobi, just in case her wounds reopened, which was highly unlikely. Together, the diplomat and her medic guardian stood atop of the rooftops to the far left of the Hokage tower where Naruto would be presented as the sixth fire shadow. 

From her vantage point, she could see all of the village gathered in front of the tower, along with the shinobi of Konoha. ANBU members were scattered along the rooftops, although being cleverly hidden were visible to the diplomat's trained eyes, sadly.

The medic shifted as if he were uncomfortable, eyeing the black haired kunoichi's stomach, as if he expected it to start bleeding like she were a stuck pig. Atashi rolled her eyes at the prospect, waiting for the blonde to make his probable unpredictable and overdramatic appearance that he was well-known among his friends for doing.

Atashi rotated her wrist gingerly, having had the bones healed the night before by Sakura who insisted upon it, so that she could be present for her friend's ceremony. The burns on her forehead were now nothing but a bright pink tint soon to be healed over along with the little burns on her shoulder. Her right arm was secured to her side by a shirt that had been specially made for her problem.

The top was a long sleeved shirt that was made of a special stretch mesh material, the right sleeve lined with eyelets where strings could be connected to keep her arm in place at her side. They were located along her shoulder and along the bottom where the string could be attached to her pants. Between the sleeve and the body was fishnet mesh keeping the sleeve even more secured to her side. Her left arm was left unchanged.

The shirt had in fact been designed by Konohamaru, along with Mogi just for her because of her useless arm. She was skeptical at first because it was made mostly by a boy who was a little messed up in the head like Naruto, but upon being presented, the diplomat admitted that they had outdid themselves, the design, colors and material being perfect for a shinobi that would be relying on taijutsu and knowledge for the rest of her career.

A mumbling sound could be heard in her right ear, but it was indistinguishable, "Hm? Did you say something?" Atashi looked over at the medic nin, whose face had turned a bright pink.

"I just asked if you were friends with the Rokudaime or if you were just an acquaintance."

"Friend, well, sort of, we haven't been able to spend too much time together since I have been in Suna for a while."

The medic opened his mouth to speak again, but was interrupted as Naruto, literally flew over them. His mouth dropped open at the sight, but Atashi just smiled as she watched the blonde nin land on the deck of the Hokage building.

_'Great entrance Naruto-kun.'_ the diplomat smiled seeing the medic's shock.

Tsunade came into sight next to the smiling Kyuubi container, giving him a disapproving look, like she was scowling her eldest son's actions, "Thank you all for coming here, today is the day that I will resign as Hokage and pass on my title to one Uzumaki Naruto, the one man that I think is perfect and the most qualified for the job. It has been fourteen long years since I was inaugurated as Hokage and it is more than over time that we have a new one, so from this moment forward," Tsunade removed her hat and cloak, giving the cloak to Naruto, "I pronounce Uzumaki Naruto as the Rokudaime Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!" The older woman placed the hat on top of the twenty-six year old's head, taking a few steps back.

A roaring cheer overcame the crowd as Naruto raised his arms in celebration, Atashi among the many shinobi that now served and had been befriended by the young Kitsune container.

Neji stood among the rest of the Hyuuga clan who clapped in celebration, keeping the façade of etiquette upon their faces, although it seemed that Hinata was going to burst any moment in celebration.

Kiba was with his mother and sister as well as their canine companions, cheering loudly and obnoxiously, Kiba letting out a shrill whistle or two in celebration.

The single Uchiha was with his remaining teammate and sensei, clapping with a calm aura, not too impressed with Naruto's achievement. Sakura was cheering loudly with everyone, Kakashi with his face in his ever present book was giving a half-hearted one hand clap for his student.

Shikamaru was off to the side, bored as usual and seeming to fall asleep in the doorway that he was standing in, that is until Temari shows up and knocked him upside the head for not paying attention to his friend. Atashi snickered at the couple of them, watching as Shikamaru scowled and muttered troublesome, straightening his stance to watch Naruto.

Naruto raised a single hand, signaling for silence, everyone complying within a ten second frame. "There are so many things that I want to say and planned to say but you all know that I do not have the best memory or organizational skills." Several chuckles were the response to this statement, the medic shinobi among them. Atashi just smiled and waited for him to continue his speech.

"As you all may or may not know, our head councilmen have resigned their positions recently, leaving them open for me to choose from. I would like to announce that filling their spots will be Haruno Sakura and Nara Shikamaru." Cheering commenced for a brief moment before slowing to a halt. "Next, I would like to announce, the engagement of your's truly to Hyuuga Hinata, the heir to the Hyuuga clan." Atashi gave a wolf whistle followed by a couple of yips from Kiba and Akamaru along with rambunctious cheering from the rest of the shinobi of Konohagakure.

Hinata's face was a deep crimson, as she attempted to shy away from all of the attention that was being given to her at the moment. Haishi it seemed had other thoughts, keeping the young heiress front and center for all of the village to see.

When the cheering died down again, Naruto spoke, "Also, I would like to thank Temari of Suna and Ichimaru Atashi, our diplomats for being able to attend today, may the peace between our two Shinobi Nations never fail."

Atashi clapped her left had clumsily at her side, letting out a cheer for Naruto. The medic looked at her questioningly, but gave another round of applause nonetheless.

"Well, since I can't seem to think of anything else to say, you can all go now." Naruto stated proudly smiling at the gathered crowd. They all stared up at him, wondering if he was serious. Atashi snorted, containing her laughter within. The medic's eyes had bulged out, obviously not expecting Naruto's unexpected dismissal.

Atashi patted the back of the medic, "Don't worry, you'll get used to Naruto-sama soon enough. But I suppose we should be heading back to the hospital, isn't my check-up supposed to be soon?"

The medic straightened out his posture, "H-hai, Atashi-san, I do believe that it's scheduled for a five minutes from now."

"Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Atashi ran and jumped across to the next roof, laughing as the medic's jaw dropped and ran after her, screaming at her not to overexert herself and that she would reopen her wounds at the rate she was going.

* * *

Tsunade looked over the diplomat with careful eyes, running her chakra-laden hand over her healing stomach wound. Several moments later she finished giving the diplomat a long drawn out sigh. 

"So? How's it look Tsunade-sama?" Atashi asked, tilting her head to the side at the retired Hokage's expression.

"It looks like its almost fully healed now Atashi-chan. You, of course, will have to take some pills for a while to build up your immune system again and will have to see the medics in Suna on a weekly basis for at least two months after this. Atashi."

The diplomat looked up at Tsunade, having been occupied with retying the bandages around her torso. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Did you ever plan on having children?"

Atashi's eyes widened slightly at the thought, "Um, well I haven't really ever thought about it Tsunade-sama. I suppose that if I met the right someone, then I would have considered it, otherwise I planned to adopt one of the orphans here in Konoha. Why?"

Tsunade closed her eyes, rubbing her temples, "Your reproduction organs suffered some of the most extensive damage in your stomach, at your current condition, it would be ill-advised for you to have any. If you do intend to have a child, I would suggest that you consult a medic first."

Atashi blushed slightly but nodded, "Thank you Tsunade-sama, I will take this into account."

Tsunade patted her back, "You've done well these last several years Atashi, I look forward to the day that you finally can come home permanently."

Tsunade left the room, leaving the diplomat to bask in her memories and what could take place in the future. "Arigato, Tsunade-sama." She finished off wrapping her bandages, carefully putting her shirt back on (which takes a while when you can only use one arm).

Outside of the hospital, Atashi greeted the mid-afternoon sun, with an unhappy grunt and a hand to shield her eyes from the sun. 'So much to do in so little time,' she thought, walking to Temari's Konohagakure residence.

Atashi knocked on the apartment door patiently, hearing within, some muffled voices as well as a couple of crashes. A minute or so later, the eldest sand sibling answered the door, her hair slightly disheveled, face tinted pink. "Atashi-chan, I wasn't expecting you for another half hour," the Suna diplomat panted, opening the door further so that the black haired woman could enter.

"I can tell. You already sent Shikamaru away, huh?" Atashi asked looking around the empty apartment.

"What are you talking about Atashi? Shikamaru? Here? What gave you that idea?" Temari said trying to wave off the idea that the shadow procession user had recently been there.

Atashi carefully sat at the kitchen table, arranging the empty teacup out of boredom. "I assume its Shikamaru, seeing as your shirt is on inside out and backwards, and since you are wearing a Konoha forehead protector on your forehead rather than your normal Suna one. You must have been in quite a hurry not to notice that right away." Atashi replied nonchalantly, watching as the blonde's face became a vibrant red.

"W-well, I suppose he was here, but we weren't doing what you're thinking we did." Temari murmured, turning away from the diplomat, making tea in order to avoid her gaze.

Atashi smiled in return, "What do you think I was thinking Temari? You make it seem as if I was thinking that you were both on the table having at each other in the nude."

Temari dropped the kettle she had been carrying, making Atashi laugh, "Don't worry about it Temari-chan, I don't plan on telling anybody about you and lil Shikamaru's friendly relations. So, you are going to be bringing me back to Suna right? Supposedly, I'm not supposed to be traveling alone, since I tend to 'overexert' my energy."

"Yes. Gaara made it an order that you be escorted seeing as you are still getting over injury. Its a precaution that I am willing to take for your sake."

Atashi nodded, leaning back against the wooden kitchen chair, "So are you planning on marrying Nara Shikamaru or what?"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that anymore."

"Just curious, you don't need to tell me right now." Atashi stood up and walked over to Temari, helping her to prepare some tea.

After tea, Atashi received an invitation from Naruto, who popped by to say hi to the diplomat duo, to come to a private celebration party for Naruto's engagement and his promotion to Fire Shadow. Atashi accepted, telling him that she would be bringing Temari along, to which Naruto just smiled and left.

Although Atashi was skeptical about the whole 'private' part of the invitation, both she and Temari got ready to go to the party, a female instinct to look good when out in public among their peers taking over. Atashi carefully and scarcely dabbed on cover-up to cover up her healing burns and blend them in with the rest of her skin, but that is all that she did, deciding to go natural rather than fabulous.

Temari, also went for a subtle look, knowing that there was only one man in her life, to which Atashi teased her lightly, which earned her a heart filled punch in arm.

When they arrived at the party, it seemed beyond crowded, which Atashi expected knowing that private to Naruto meant half the village. Atashi and Temari both split up, going their separate ways five minutes after their arrival, promising to be back to Temari's apartment by three am.

Atashi wondered a little aimlessly among the attendees, watching as they interacted happily with each other, talking about the good times, of the future and anything else that came to mind. Several people had approached Atashi, complimenting her on her win over the Akatsuki's Akasuna no Sasori and for being such a 'wonderful' diplomat for Konoha to Suna.

Atashi, almost in embarrassment, brushed off the compliments, thanking them for their kind words, but moving on again. After a while, she retired to a corner, watching as people, shinobi and civilian alike, lined up to greet Hyuuga Hinata and Uzumaki Naruto, giving them gifts and congratulations.

Hinata was acting so cutely, blushing and holding onto Naruto's arm, as if he would disappear if she even loosened her grip a little.

"Hn. So this is where you have been hiding."

"Heh, you can sit down if you want Uchiha," Atashi replied to the only remaining Uchiha, not taking her eyes off of the couple. "So, what's bothering you, Doesn't-Normally-Talk-To-Anyone-Below-You-San?"

Sasuke snorted in disgust, turning his head away, "There is little that I need to discuss with someone like you, Ichimaru-san."

"If you say so, Uchiha-san." Atashi replied in a sing-song voice, as if she were teasing a little child. She knew that she shouldn't act like that, but its what the deceased Itachi would have done and she knew that it would get on his nerves because of that.

Sasuke had the aura around him, that told her he had the express urge to talk to her about something, but her last comment had put him out, not wanting to talk to her anymore. Atashi just smiled to herself, watching as Hinata buried her face in Naruto's shirt, having just been embarrassed by her younger sister Hyuuga Hanabi, who was attending this odd shindig with Saratobi Konohamaru.

Atashi smiled slightly at the sight, almost wishing that she had grown up with a younger sibling like that too.

"Ichimaru… how do you start a relationship with someone?"

Atashi literally did a double-take at the Uchiha's question. Uchiha Sasuke, the anti-social god himself was asking her for advice. Atashi couldn't help but laugh a little at the ex-avenger's question, patting him on the back, which he seemed rather uncomfortable with, "Well, Uchiha-san, the first thing that you must have is mutual acknowledgement that you want to start a relationship with someone and then it just goes from there."

"I meant romantically baka! I know how to make friends with others." Sasuke fumed, giving the diplomat a glare.

"Well, why would you ask me anything like that? What makes you think I would know anything like that?"

Sasuke looked away, almost bashfully but with a glaring face, "Well, I guess I assumed that you and Gaara were together."

Atashi blinked a couple of times, "You thought… me and Gaara… together? What the HELL gave you THAT idea?!" Atashi waved her arms around frantically, trying to deduce how the surviving Uchiha had met such a conclusion.

"Baka, I only thought that because the man wouldn't let you go when he found out that you had nearly been killed during our fight with the Akatsuki, it wasn't until we reached Konoha that he relinquished his hold on you." Sasuke had crossed his arms defensively over his chest, staring off to the left of the diplomat.

_'Gaara did that? I wonder why… hmm, I guess I'll have to ask him about it later.'_ "Well, obviously you were wrong. If you want to know about romantic relations why don't you go and ask Naruto? He obviously knows something since he IS getting married."

"That Dobe wouldn't know anything about explaining romantic relations even if he is Hokage."

"Mhm. Have fun trying to ask someone else about it then," Atashi stood up gingerly, keeping her balance with a little bit of effort, "I will see you around Sasuke, have fun figuring out the whole romantic relationship thing on your own, Ja ne"

Atashi left the Uchiha in the corner, walking over to Naruto and Hinata who had finally met the end of the line of people to congratulate them for whatever reason. "Hey Naruto, I think that I'm going to get going now, doctor's orders that I get enough sleep and all." Atashi lied, making the excuse seem plausible to the new Hokage.

"Ah, but we haven't even really started to party yet Atashi-chan, can't you stay even a little bit longer?"

"Nope, sorry Hokage-sama, gotta follow those orders to the very end. Thanks for inviting me, and you two look so cute together, you better name a kid or two after me." Atashi teased.

Naruto laughed giving her a rather hard slap on the back, while Hinata obtained an entirely new shade of red for her blush, "Get outta here then Atashi, I'll see you when your term as diplomat is done."

Atashi nodded, giving Naruto a slight one arm hug, departing through the doors without anyone really noticing.

Atashi couldn't help but feel empty here in Konoha, like something was missing. She frowned knowing that she didn't feel like that in Suna, she sighed talking to herself, "Must be all of the wet heat getting to my head. I hope Gaara is keeping Kankuro in line back in Suna." She stared up at the sky and wondered if she would be able to figure out what she was missing when she was in Suna.

* * *

The bright afternoon sun warmed the duo diplomats as they proceeded into Suna. "Nothing like coming back after a long day of traveling, eh Atashi?" 

"You said it Temari, you said it," Atashi smiled at the female sand sibling, readjusting her backpack for the tenth time since they had entered the village.

"You want me to carry that for you?" Temari asked, eyeing the diplomat's arm.

"Nah, we're almost there anyways, let's just get there for now," Atashi replied watching as the as the citizens of Sunagakure continued on their business, use to the presence of traveling shinobi in the village.

The house was surprisingly the way Atashi had left it, reasonably clean with the exception of the living room, where Kankuro practically lived on his days off. The two females set their packs on the floor in the kitchen, Temari fetching two cups of water for herself and for Atashi.

"Funny, you'd think that Kankuro would have had the entire place covered in trash after a month's absence but its cleaner here than in my apartment," Temari said, eyes roaming the downstairs rooms of the house.

"You said it. My guess is that Gaara threatened him with paperwork if he didn't keep it clean."

Temari snorted with laughter, "That would keep my brother from messing up the place wouldn't it?"

Atashi nodded, joining in with the blonde's laughing.

The door slammed open, and there stood the puppet master in his unhappy glory, "So you guys ARE back. Why didn't you stop in the office to tell Gaara? I swear he's going to wear a hole in the floor with all the pacing he's been doing all day waiting for you both."

Atashi blinked, before asking slyly, "Is that so?"

"Yes that's so! Get your asses over there before he comes after me!"

Atashi rolled her eyes, "Sure sure, Kankuro, I'll get over there, just as soon as he's given you another stack of paperwork to fill out."

At that point, Kankuro literally threw the diplomat over his shoulder, leaving immediately for the office, where Gaara had been waiting somewhat patiently all day, threatening his brother with the promise of more paperwork if the diplomat wasn't in his office by four that afternoon. (Poor Kankuro always being blamed for things that he can't help XD)

The puppet master set Atashi in front of Gaara' s office door, pointing at it almost angrily, "Get in there now!"

Atashi just rolled her eyes and entered the office, closing the door behind her without so much as a sound, like the shinobi she was. Before her was the Kazekage's pacing form. His teal eyes were focused on something that was not actually there. In other words, he was rather distracted.

"I guess Kankuro was right, you ARE going to be wearing a hole in the floor at the rate you're going Kazekage-sama."

Gaara paused, his eyes meeting Atashi's in a moment.

'_My my Gaara, you're looking like a whole lotta sexually frustrated man, if I do think so myself.'_ Atashi thought before nearly hitting herself in her face for thinking such things.

"So are you going to just stand there the entire time or what?" Atashi asked teasingly, raising an eyebrow at the Kazekage, a smirk present on her face. Gaara didn't move, so Atashi shrugged, "Well, I suppose Kankuro will be nicer to me and maybe give me a hug, better go and see him instead then." She turned to leave, but found a pair of arms encircle her from behind.

"Like I would let you, Atashi." Gaara mumbled almost angrily into her shoulder. "I was expecting you to be here earlier today, its nearly dinner time now."

"Ah, don't be like that Kazekage-sama. I can't be as efficient as I once was, plus Tsunade-sama told me not to overdo it and cause myself more injury."

She could imagine that Gaara was frowning, but he refused to loosen his grip on the diplomat, so she couldn't tell for sure. "Don't tell me you actually missed me around bothering you at every single moment that I wasn't occupied."

"And if I did?"

Atashi stiffened a little, "Well, I guess I would have to say, 'what are you going to do once my shift as diplomat is over'." Atashi hadn't actually even thought of that either until that moment, knowing that she only had a couple of months left in Suna before she would have to return to Konoha to take up residence as a full time shinobi of the village.

"I don't know." was Gaara's simple reply, which struck the diplomat oddly in the heart. The twinge soon faded and receded deeper into her heart as Gaara finally relinquished his grip around her.

"Don't worry about it Gaara," Atashi turned and smiled at the red haired Kazekage, "I'm sure that you will be able to find someone to replace me and be more efficient considering my handicap."

Gaara's eyes faltered for a moment, moving over to her motionless arm, with mixed emotion. "Hn, if you say so."

"Haha, I know so, don't worry, I'll work on finding the perfect replacement for me while I am still here. You can count on me." The diplomat gave Gaara a two fingered salute before disappearing out of the office.

"And if I don't want a replacement? What then?"

* * *

Her time in Suna seemed to quickly dwindle down to less than a week to three days. Atashi seemed to have endless loose ends that needed to be tied up. She took her last paycheck from the restaurant she had been working at since she had returned to being a diplomat after her return. They generally seemed sad to see her go, but asked her for a favor which consisted of her signing a piece of paper so that they could fame it to show all of Suna for years to come that one of the warriors that defeated the Akatsuki had once been a worker at their establishment. Atashi complied readily, laughing at the idea that they thought her to be famous. 

She spent the first four days of her last week in the hospital, exchanging writing information with all of the patients and staff that asked for it, hoping to keep in contact with her even after she left. Many of the ANBU members approached her as well, giving her thanks for all of her hard work in Suna and such, which made the diplomat blush a little, not used to all of the attention on her, for what she thought to be rather mediocre skills.

On her second to last day, the shinobi corps held a little going away party for the diplomat, which made her feel even more awkward. Kankuro had organized such a party with little effort it seemed as it was pretty much just a gathering in a nearby bar. Many drinks it seemed were passed about, many toasts to the health and longevity of the diplomat (all of which the diplomat grudgingly accepted, also raising her cup to). The party lasted long into the next morning, nearly until seven. By that time, the diplomat was exhausted beyond all and retired to sleep, to which she stayed unconscious until nearly nine that night.

The house was eerily quiet when the diplomat awoke, making her immediately on her guard. Carefully she slipped out of her bed, a kunai drawn as a precaution. Her bags laid packed in the doorway, the female having packed the day before, right before her party at the bar had commenced. The room seemed to be rather empty now that Atashi had organized it back to the way it had been when she first arrived… well a little more organized than when she first arrived but it was nearly the same.

Carefully sliding open the door, she saw a flash of white before her eyes. Instinctively, she slashed out at it, cutting it in half with ease. It wasn't until a second later that she found that it was paper that had been sliced in two out of self protection.

Sighing at her own jumpiness, Atashi bent down and picked up the paper that said her name in cut up words. Unfolding and putting it together she read what was written.

Atashi-chan,

I got called away on a mission unfortunately, so I guess we

couldn't spend a romantic evening together like I wanted.

Just joking, haha.

I really hope that you do fine back in Konoha, if you don't I

Will personally come there and straighten some of those

Attitudes up for you, got it?

Good Luck.

Kankuro

Atashi rolled her eyes, a small smile plastered on her face, as she tucked the remnants of the note into her pocket. Kankuro certainly was a little crazy, she thought, going downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat.

In the kitchen, she settled on eating some toast and drinking a cup of water, staring out into the distant desert, watching as the sun settled itself beyond the horizon. Her last sunset in Sunagakure.

Finishing her toast, she headed outside, to take her last nightly stroll through the village. It wasn't until she passed the Kazekage building for the second time that she noticed that she was being followed silently by someone she knew. Pausing quickly, she turned and waved at Gaara who lurked in the shadows of the upper building, "Koban Wa, Kazekage-sama." Atashi gave a short bow to see Gaara come out of the shadows, "is there something you need?"

The red head motioned for her to come, so naturally Atashi jumped onto the roof, landing a foot or so away from the robe-clad Wind shadow. He almost unceremoniously sat onto of the roof, waiting for the diplomat to do the same. Atashi shrugged her one shoulder, carefully adjusting her arm and then settling next to the strange acting Kage. "So, what do you want to talk about Kazeka-"

"Gaara is fine."

"Ah, Gaara…"

The teal eyed man paused as if to gather his thoughts before speaking, "Will we still be friends once you leave here Atashi-san?"

"Atashi is just fine you know and yes, we will always be friends unless you say otherwise Gaara. Friendships don't end just because there is a long distance between two people."

Gaara nodded, "Very well, I have another question then. What is love?"

Atashi kinda deadpanned, before laughing nervously rubbing the back of her head. "Uh, good question Gaara, but I don't know if I am the person that should be answering such a question."

Gaara gave her an icy look, "Try your best then."

"Well, uh, I suppose that Love is a strong feeling, very close to that of hate and maybe obsession, but instead of wanting material procession of the object or wanting to kill it, I guess it would be like wanting the other person or thing to feel the same exact way you do all of the time and wanting to be together with them at ant cost. That's how I would explain love if judging by my friends has anything to do with it."

"And kissing?"

Atashi blushed a little as Gaara seemed to lean in closer. "Well, that can mean a lot of different things Gaara. Love between siblings, love between parents and children, love between spouses, love between friends. I think that it would have to do very much with the situation the person finds themselves in at that moment."

"And if I were to kiss you right now?"

Atashi hesitated a moment, "W-well what would you want it to mean?"

Gaara studied her face before pulling back, "What do you think about permanent citizenship?"

'Gah! This is one of those times I wish Siren was still here to keep my thoughts straight!!!' "Well, I suppose that if it is out of consensus then I think that it would be f-fine."

"Temari asked me if she could be granted permanent citizenship so that she could live in Konoha and get married to Nara Shikamaru. I haven't been able to make up my mind about it though. I want my sister to be happy even if I don't often show it in public, but the rate at which I would be able to see her dramatically drops if I decide to accept her transfer."

Atashi stared at Gaara briefly before hugging him around the shoulders with her one arm, "I can't make the decision for you, so what does your heart tell you to do? Follow your heart to the very end. It will never do you wrong." Atashi gave him a soft smile, her eyes closed her conviction.

Gaara took that moment, kissing the diplomat softly on the lips, holding that position momentarily before standing up, "Then let it be said that I haven't never acted on what my instincts have told me." With those words he disappeared into the night, leaving the diplomat to touch her lips in surprise and embarrassment.

* * *

Very few people had been able to see the diplomat to the boarder of Wind country, only four; the three that had been on her team during the Akatsuki war (as dubbed by civilians) and one of the teachers that had taken sick leave from teaching to see her off. Atashi thanked them enthusiastically, as they all gave her rather tight embraces. It was a quiet good bye, but it was pleasant that way, although Atashi couldn't help but feel a little empty, having not talked to Gaara since the night before. For all she knew, she would never see him again and she had left such an important end untied. It made her a little sad and frustrated, but she hoped that her replacement, a young chuunin male from the last exam, would be able to fill her shoes in helping the temperamental Kage get things done. With a brief wave, the diplomat said her final good bye to Suna and headed her way back to Konohagakure.

* * *

"You want me to WHAT?!" 

Naruto frowned and rubbed his ears, "I want you to try being a Jounin team captain for a Genin three team squad, after your mission to Sunagakure this should be a breeze for you."

"Are you forgetting the fact that I am handicapped?! How in the world am I supposed to protect my team if something bad were to happen? I can barely take on another Jounin, what makes you think that I would be able to keep an eye on three kids while defending them from deadly attacks?!"

"B-but Atashi-chan, Sasuke only agreed to be a Jounin squad leader if he only had to deal with kids on a once in a while basis. That would technically mean that you and him would be sharing a team."

"Naruto, that just sounds ridiculous! Oh, sometimes I wonder what Tsunade saw in you to name you Hokage."

Naruto pouted slightly, "My decision is final Atashi, unless you or Sasuke manage to find a flaw in the team that you are assigned then you must take them on as your students, that is my final decision." Naruto crossed his arms like a child and turned away, not leaving another inch to which the ex-diplomat could complain about.

"Fine, you'll see though Naruto, this team isn't going to last." Atashi took the team folder from the desk and left the Hokage's office, feeling even more stressed than before. It had already been four months since her term in Suna had ended and yet she felt so very empty and unwilling to do anything.

She had worked as a guest lecturer and substitute at the academy when it was needed, otherwise she worked with information organization for the mission acceptance committee. It was the kind of work that could be done to keep your mind occupied with, but now Atashi was put on charge of a team.

Looking through the folders, she didn't see anything that was worth her time. No advanced bloodlines, no super intelligent genius, just mediocre students with mediocre grades, families and lives.

_'Must be a punishment for Sasuke.'_

On the top right hand corner it read that she was supposed to meet the team tomorrow at noon, so that she could get to know them and that the final verdict and evaluations of the team would be due two days after that. "Troublesome if you ask me," she murmured, tapping the folder against her shoulder, settling the papers back onto the bottom. Only tomorrow would decide for sure what her remaining shinobi career had in store for her.

* * *

"Team Three?" Atashi asked looking at the three twelve year olds before her. The two in the far corner nodded timidly while it seemed that the one that was lounged closest in the desk could care less about her presence there. She could almost already tell that this wasn't going to work out between them. 

"Well, I think that its just a little too stuffy in here so why don't we move out of here and get to know each other a little better."

"Che, we don't have to listen to you. Sensei told us that Uchiha Sasuke was going to be our Squad Sensei not some black-haired handicapped bimbo." the defiant little twerp at the desk answered glaring at Atashi with hatred enough for ten.

"Well, obviously your sensei was misinformed then. So unless you wish to be failed right here and now, I suggest that you shut your little dirty mouth and follow me this instant. It would be a shame to have your forehead protector taken away before you have even possessed it for a day huh?" The aura off of Atashi was thick enough to cut with a knife but strong enough to make the staring Genin shake in fear at the sight of her.

The young shinobi stood up immediately, walking in front of their sensei to the lunch area.

"So, now that we are all more comfortable, why don't you tell me about yourselves." Atashi's threatening aura was gone but the three twelve year olds were still weary of the Jounin.

"M-maybe if you give us an example of what you want us to say, it would help." the female of the team stuttered, scooting away from the Jounin.

"Ah, you're right. My name is Ichimaru Atashi, your Jounin-sensei. My likes and dislikes differ everyday but my hobbies include reading and teaching shinobi history to academy students. Now you in the corner," Atashi pointed at the anti-social boy who grunted unhappily but complied.

"My name is Kurosaki Kenshin. I like hardly anything, but hate almost everything. My hobbies include throwing shuriken at all of the incapable shinobi and putting them in their place, and I hate you."

Atashi rose an eyebrow, "That is rather obvious, now you in the middle."

Next was the girl of the group, "My name is Mantoru Hinamori. I like to practice Genjutsu with my older brother and helping my mother to bake. I dislike bugs and mean boys. My hobbies are jump-roping and learning to hone my genjustu skills."

Atashi nodded thoughtfully, "Very good, very good, and now you."

The remaining boy took a closer position to the girl, "My name is Mantoru Hitsugaya. I like to practice Genjutsu with my younger sister and helping my father to sharpen his shinobi tools. I dislike anyone who picks on my sister and anyone who thinks that others are scum just because they are not as skilled." He glared at Kenshin who simply scoffed and looked off to the side, "And my hobby is to help my sister hone her shinobi skills."

"Hmm, very nice. From my first impression of you all….. I have to say that you are all too weak and uncoordinated. Not shinobi material at all."

Kenshin glared at her while the Mantoru twins simply looked down in shame.

"Of course, I can't simply fail you because I feel like it, so tomorrow I will test you all to see if you are worthy of the title of Genin, if not you will all go back to the academy. We meet at four tomorrow morning at the entrance to training field eight, be there on time or you will automatically be disqualified. Also, I suggest you not eat, unless you like puking that is." With those final words, Atashi disappeared into thin air, retiring to the Jounin lounge a little ways away.

"So, what were they like?" Sasuke offered the black-haired woman a bottle of water, seeing her fatigue and frustration.

"A little know-it-all stuck up bastard and two little timid twins that don't seem fit for the shinobi life, but what else is new?" Atashi accepted the bottle, drinking at least half of it down within the first four gulps.

"So, what were you thinking of for the test? The standardized bell test, or something else?"

"Well, it depends on what you are doing tomorrow, Sasuke."

"Nothing as far as I know."

"Well, I was thinking that we could make it seem like a two team competition with the help of some henged shadow clones and a couple of bells. Make them think that they have to compete against their academy classmates for the bells, that I will of course be holding, since they seem to be convinced now that I am really their only sensei. One of your henged clones will of course get one of the three bells right away making them even more divided, I'll play a little hard to get for a while and then another one of your clones will get a bell until there is one left. If they can't decide to work as a functional team by then, or if they don't figure out the underneath the underneath, then we fail them, and we're off the hook."

"Hn, coming from you that actually sounds intelligent for once."

"Oh, thank you so much for the compliment, it surely helps… anyways meet me at the hospital bridge at eight, four hours of waiting for me to arrive should be enough right?"

"Hn." The Uchiha departed without another true statement, leaving the diplomat alone within the Jounin lounge.

* * *

"You're Late!" Kenshin screamed in rage, seeing Atashi appear in front of them. 

Atashi glared at him with feigned hate, "Unlike wet behind the ear Genin, Jounin like myself have more Important things to take care of. And since Nara-sensei is too busy to test his team, they will also be participating in our Genin exam, they should be here any moment."

She could feel three shadow clones pop into existence a little outside of the Genin's chakra sensing range, only to appear from behind the corner moments later.

"THEM?!"

Atashi choose to ignore Kenshin's second outburst instead moving on to explain to the rules. "You will all be tested to see if you can succeed as shinobi in the real world. There will be six of you gunning for the three bells that I possess. The three students, whomever they may be will be, to claim a bell from my belt will be the ones to continue being Genin while the remaining three will be sent back to the academy. You may use any techniques that you wish to use to get the bells as long as you get them before the alarm clock rings in three hours," Atashi pulled out a black and white cow clock from her vest and set it on the ledge of the gate. "We begin in three. Two. One."

The Genin all immediately disappeared, all that is except Kenshin. "You don't scare me you stupid handicapped wench! I'm going to take all three of the bells and make sure that no one other than myself succeeds."

Kenshin jumped at her, savagely swinging at her in anger and hope that he would get close enough to get the bell. He failed, not even getting a hit on the 'handicapped' Jounin.

* * *

The three hours went truly fast, Sasuke's clone getting the first bell at the hour and a half mark, using Kenshin's fourth attempt to get Atashi's bell as an opportunity to fetch one of the bells. That angered Kenshin immensely, but he retreated for a while to recuperate and plan a new strategy to get the bell away from the diplomat. 

The twins worked together for the most part, and came closer to getting a bell than Kenshin, having only been a fraction of a second too slow in their Genjutsu laying.

At the two hour and forty-five minute mark, two of Sasuke's clones assaulted the Jounin, managing to get one of the bells away from her, leaving only one left. Although it was Sasuke's idea to give them a bit of a hint that they supposed to be working together as a team by sending two clones to distract Atashi, none of the students seemed to realize that, seeing as the twins broke up into separate groups, deciding to try on their own for the bell like Kenshin.

This eventually lead to all out fighting among the Genin themselves, as Sasuke's last clone claimed the bell right before they alarm went off.

Atashi broke up the Genin's fight, seeing that the Mantoru twins each sported a black eye, while Kenshin had a busted lip. Sasuke's clones appeared behind her, giving her the bells.

"You all disappoint me." Sasuke's clones burst into clouds of smoke, leaving the Genin stunned. "None of you actually thought back to the basic academy training manuals. The main reason that the Genin three man squads are formed are to teach you all not only how to handle missions that your village gives you and rank, but more importantly to work as a team. Something not ONE of you even hinted at, seeing as you all started to fight each other rather than banding together to conquer the common enemy which was myself."

"Atashi and I were to be your Jounin sensei if you were to indeed prove yourselves worthy of our teachings, but you have all seen to it that you did pass." Sasuke said, appearing from behind a nearby tree, making Kenshin's jaw drop in horror.

"We regret to inform you that you will all be sent back to the academy because of this fluke. Hopefully, there you will learn for real what it means to be on a Genin team. Your forehead protectors please."

Atashi and Sasuke held out their hands, watching as the Genin gave them back unhappily. They trudged off out of the training field, without looking back, leaving the Jounin to bask in their thoughts.

"They didn't even ask for a second chance. Well less paperwork for me to fill out." Atashi smiled, placing the forehead protector she had been given in Sasuke's hands. "Write up your report and give it to me. I have some things to talk to Naruto about anyways."

"Hn. Fine." Sasuke disappeared from the field, Atashi going to opposite way.

* * *

"THE TEAM FAILED?! Damnit and I thought that this team was one of the few that would actually work." Naruto pouted putting the paperwork aside. 

"If I may say so Naruto, that team was HORRIBLY balanced, two thirds of the students were scared of me and the remaining third thought that I was just some handicapped bimbo that wasn't worth his time, none of them worked together very well and they broke into an all out fist fight when there was only one bell left. How in the world did you create the teams?!"

"Uh…. I drew names from a hat." Naruto smiled nervously, scratching his cheek.

Atashi moaned in frustration hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand.

Naruto paused, seeing that the ex-diplomat wasn't making a move to leave. "Is there something that you need Atashi?"

"Well, its more of a request. You still haven't found a replacement for Sunagakure have you?"

* * *

Atashi was shaking in excitement as well as nervousness. It was hard to contain herself as she walked by the cliffs that guarded Sunagakure from sight. Atashi had managed to convince Naruto to let her take the placement of Temari in Suna, since it would leave the Village Hidden in the Sand one shinobi short. There was little left to do before the move was for sure permanent. That really only left the approval of the Kazekage, who only knew that he would have a replacement, just not who it was. 

It had taken the four months away from Sunagakure, without the threat of the Akatsuki or any injury to hinder her for her to realize that THIS was where she needed to be. Thank god that Naruto had really been putting off the selection of the shinobi that would serve Suna as replacement for Temari. With a little bit of persuasion, including Atashi threatening Naruto into beating him into a pulp and then Sakura actually beating him to a pulp for resisting letting the black haired kunoichi's request. A black eye and a few papers later, she had been approved by Nara Shikamaru, Haruno Sakura and grudgingly Uzumaki Naruto.

The Kazekage tower stood before her, almost menacingly, for this was the last place that she required approval before the move was complete.

She walked confidently within the halls, until she got to the very top floor, where the Chuunin secretary she had replaced herself with was struggling to keep the stack of documents balanced while he reached over carefully with one hand to pick up the cup of tea that had been set on the counter. He leaned forward a little too much, the stack of papers starting to fall to the ground.

Atashi darted forward and caught the papers before they hit the ground with ease, securing them easily in her arms, as the Chuunin looked at her dazed, "Ichimaru-san?!"

"Hey Kiddo, what did I say about overdoing yourself?" Atashi said with a slightly cocky yet confident smile.

The Chuunin threw himself at Atashi, wrapping his arms around his waist, "Thank the gods your back! Its been nearly hell here without you! The Kazekage hardly talks to anyone and everyone that does he simply glares at and offers to kill them on sight the next time he sees them!" the male started to cry into the kunoichi's waist.

"Aw, don't be like that, I'm sure that you are just extorting some of the facts, he can't be that bad. I've dealt with him most of his life."

"No, he's serious Atashi." Kankuro appeared behind her, sporting another ton of documents. "He seriously has taken a turn for the worst in attitude since you left. Its almost unbearable to be in the same room as him now."

Atashi rolled her eyes, "Why the hell are you guys so far behind on paperwork now? Seriously, we were never this far behind when I was here."

"That's because Gaara only chooses to do his paperwork when HE WANTS to."

Atashi motioned for him to follow, taking the cup of tea from the Chuunin, "Well, I suppose I'll have to give him some hell about that while I'm here huh?" She smiled as she reached the Kazekage's office door, which the Chuunin opened for her.

Gaara's office was rather eerie, dark without really any shape for sure, except for the slight sliver of light that came in through the side of one of the shades. Gaara could be seen, brooding at his desk, obviously thinking distractingly.

Atashi marched straight up to the desk, Kankuro following her lead, placing the paperwork on the very edge and then moving carefully and putting the cup in front of the red head.

"Gaara," Kankuro pleaded, "You really need to fill out some of these papers, the village is starting to get restless without any action, please."

Gaara briefly looked up at Kankuro to glare, "Get out, You have no right to tell me what needs to be done."

Kankuro nodded nervously, leaving Atashi to deal with Gaara.

The kunoichi placed her transfer papers in front of the Kazekage and moved back a little. The light from the window illuminated the words in transfer.

"The Hokage, finally picked his transfer."

It wasn't really a question, but Atashi answered with an 'Mhm,' moving to the blinds and pulling them fully open.

Gaara turned to look at with a glare, but the sun's own glare was stronger than his own. He turned back to the paper, picked it up and crumpled it, throwing it across the room without any care.

"That's not very nice you know. I was really looking forward to coming back to Sunagakure you know, as a permanent resident instead of a diplomat though. Atashi leaned over the desk at Gaara's side and gave him a smile.

"A-Atashi?"

"In the flesh… or so I hope anyways. So am I going to get my transfer papers signed or do you want me to go back?"

"No."

"No? I thought you would be happy to have me back."

"No, I'm not letting you ever leave again." Gaara stood up from his desk, towering slightly over her, and grabbed her shoulders, leaning in and kissing her with unrestrained passion. When he pulled back, he murmured in her ear, "Ten years wasn't enough."

* * *

**Epilogue**

Atashi slid almost to a halt, before sprinting through the next hall, looking frantically for her quarry. 'Where the hell is he?!' A flash of white, alerted her to his presence. He was heading for the door, but the black haired Kunoichi was going there first, even if it killed her.

Gaara came through the front door, to Atashi running at him, "Don't let him escape!"

Gaara bent down slightly, catching the nearly nude child around the waist before he could make it out the door. "Escaped bath time again did you, Yashamaru?"

"But baths are yucky, I don't see why Sunamaru likes them so much," cried the little red haired boy as he was given back to his mother.

"Thank you," Atashi said giving Gaara a kiss on the cheek, "how was work?"

"Same as yesterday."

Atashi smiled, "Are you going to help me give the twins baths?"

Gaara hugged her around the waist from behind, "Of course I am." He kissed her neck lightly, before sweeping the little red haired boy from her grasp, leading them to the bathroom.

Five years had already passed since, Atashi's transfer. Naruto had been married along with Temari within the first year of the transfer. At the weeding, Gaara and Atashi had became a couple, to only a year later have their own marriage. A year after that, Atashi had given birth to twin boys, Sunamaru, named after the village and named after Gaara's deceased uncle who had first interested him in what love was as a child.

Both of the boys looked like Gaara, with red hair and the same body structure, but they both had one grey eye, while the other was either teal (Sunamaru's) or Green (Yashamaru). It was weird to have a gray eye since neither had family with such a color eye, but Atashi had a hunch, which made her smile whenever she looked at her boys, that Siren was looking out for her, even after death. With another one soon to be on the way, she hoped so at least.

* * *

_**Reviews**_

**_Mood-chan-_** well I updated, thanks for the reviews

**_OrochimaruXD- _**are you a guy? I think Brandon is a guy's name but I could be wrong... but thank you for the review

**_Element Girls_**- XD and thank you for your review as usual, I kinda cut it short but hey you still got SOME fan service out of me

**_Charged_**- as to your questions

1. Uh... I dont know, I havent really really thought about it, but I think that Atashi would have told them somewhere along the line, I just didn't emphasize it, like it did everything else, and

2. No, Siren is not on of the tailed beasts, although I dont really make that clear either... she's more of a kappa/mermaid cross if you ask me...

thanks for your reviews, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter

AND TO ALL MY OTHER READERS!

Thank you all for sticking with me until the end, I really enjoyed writing this story and I hope that you enjoyed reading it as well. I'll see you all in the next story, so until then Ja Ne

* * *

**::EDIT:: **I was a little rushed this morning, so I didn't quite format the story the way I liked it to be formatted, So therefore I decided to go back and edit and then repost the chapter, once again thank you for reading my story and please review 


	23. Author Announcement

Hey Everyone! Its been years but I'm back finally for another go at Naruto ff. I know some of you were die hard fans back in the day. So I thought I'd let you know that I've started another fiction. Its going to be a lot darker and better written than this one I'm sad to say. I hope to maintain your support in this endeavour. :)  
Thanks

YamiKitsuneKami


End file.
